Behind the door
by jdejm
Summary: Theres only ten days left til the team will meet Quang for the last time. But from nowhere commes an unwanted friend.
1. Behind the door

Behind the door

Ok dudes, this is a continuing off Atom, I have worked realy much with it and I hope there arent to much wrong spelling here. Because I am new I am gona intreduse myself. I am JDEJM and I am gonna be the writer off this story I hope you will enjoy. I am gona try to make the chapters not to small and not to big. No time for more chit chading. See ya!!

Oh yeah!! I do NOT own Atom.

**Behind the door.**

Beeep...beeep...beeeeeeep.

A alarm is going, but no-one takes care off it. At the floor its laying five persons, their all asleep. Suddenly one off them awakes and looks frighned. He knows that the autopilot has crasshed, and its too late to do annything about it. He runs to the stearing and is trying to do something, the airplane is 200 feet over the ground. Desperate and frighned he grabs the stearing and is trying to get them up in the air again. Somethings wrong, but what? In the shining light you could see his face: red eyes and green shelled skin. Nothing works, he and his friends are falling to their sure death.

Some where, at the ground, a English man is standing smiling. Then he says:

-the perfect pray for my colection.

--

Shark: _HAWK!! what have you done to my surf cds._

Hawk: _Nothing, just picked them up and threw them is the traaaash..._

Hawk smiles and enjoys the look in Sharks face. He knows that in about three seconds he will be heading to the trash, jump into the container and go diging betwen old garbage. Hawks hasnt thrown the cds, he just needs a break from Hawk when he is cleaning their room, Its alraddy a mess. Some minutes later hes finnished and walks to the living room to relax, King is sitting by his alpha-com writing a letter to hois mother , with his hamster Sparky at his sholder, and Lioness and Axel are sitting watching a movie (I dont think I have to mention Shark, because you allrady know where he is) Suddenly he is storming trough the door coverd with half aten pizzas and some old tuna. Again he yells

Shark:_ Where are my cds? Hawk, dude I know you are hiding them._

Hawk: _Ok,ok. I confess. They are in by locker behind all the pictures off me._

Shark walks out off the room with a grumpy look on his face, Hawk smiles and feel pretty good about cleaning the room before it was to late. King raises an eyebrown and sights before he keeps writing on his computer, Suddenly he gasps so parky gets scarred and runs under the fridge.

King:_ The mu-team has escaped and no-one knows where they are._

_Axel: What? Can you get a signal?_

_King: No, somehow it must have gotten trashed, so we cant do annything._

_Lioness: Hes right, the only thing we can do is waiting for a signal and get them if It gets nessesary._

They all agree. They could need a break from the mu-team, it wasnt long time since they saved their ass and they were pretty tired off the humen-animal creatures. Axel and Lioness gets back to watch the movie and King lifts his sholders and keeps writing.

--

In a totall difrent pleace Tillian awakes and finds himself in a big cage about 50 feet over the floor, he can see the others in other cages behind him. Out off the darkness steps a man who smiles and looks at the mutans.

Man**: **_What funny creatures you are. Now I can finally start my experiment, and this time I will sucsess._

The mu-team feel helpless and It seems like its nothing they can do except wait for help. Firecat has tried manny times to open the cage with her claws without getting annywhere, no she sitts on the floor just thinking off what horrible things they will be deferred for.

--

In the teams house they are going to sleap. Now they are lining up for the bathroom, when Axel is waiting he has this strange feeling off that something is gonna happend. He checks his temprature. he seems allright. He tries to ignore it and go to bed, it is hard for him to sleep when something is about to happend. Then he falls asleep. Next morning he is waked by Shark who is hanging over his bed shouting:

Shark:_Gooooooooooooooooood morning dude, Its saturday._

_Axel: which means?_

_Shark: None off us are cooking, we are gonna buy our brakfast at the baker._

None in the team was a magician at the kitchen, so they made a deal that on saturdays they were gonna buy the food. Hawk and King was probably at the living room eating, so Axel decided to wake up to, and go trough Lionesss room to wake her to. He knows it can be dangderus waking her, but he thinks its the best. She looks wery peace fully where she was leying, but he wakes her up annyway ( rather the others wuld eat all the food) she looks annoyed but then she smiles and says

Leo: _Good Morning Axel._

_Axel: Good morning to you too, come on our the food will disapear down Kings troath._

She smiled, and got up. Her night clothes was a labsuite which reached down to her knees and a cople off tennis socks. They went to the table and was just in time to get a sandwich. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Axel went to see who it was and behind the door stood someone he hadnt seen in weeks.

Axel:_ Maddison?_

The red haired girl smiled and stepped inside.

Madison:_ Tough I shuld come to visit._

_Axel: B, B...But what are you doing here?_

_Madison: I missed you so much, and I know you missed me._

Axel seemed shocked, what was she doing here? It was a long way to where she lived, and he had forgotten ewrything about her. But his tough was interupted by Garret who called him.

Garret: _Axel, Samantha Pain has just stole some things from the museum and they are pretty valuable. One off the things are a old ninja sword, comming all the way from the jo-lan temple in Japan. It shall have mystic ninja powers, but its only a myth._

_Axel: Good enough for me, team _**_gear it up._**_ Madison you can stay here._

_Madison: No, I am coming with you._

_Axel: Ok, but you are putting your self in big dangder._

Lioness turned a little bit away, she tough she newer was gonna see that girl again but she knew she could not think off it now. They dressed up in their suits and ran to their rides, and drove fast to the museum. Madison didnt seem to know what was going on so she started asking a lot off questions. She went with Shark and he got pretty anoyed.

Madison: Is _this some kind off jobb you are up to or is it just some friend who has been hurt or something. Because you guys are in a real rush, and whats up with the suits? Is it nessesary?_

_Shark: Yo, dude! I dont know eather so pleac stop asking so much questions!! Man._

She keept silence for the rest off the trip and they got there before she got up with something new to ask about. When they got off their rides they got a real bad first impretion off the museum, It was understandable the pleace was totally trashed off Samantha, spider and flesh.

Lioness:_ Wonder what happend here._

_King: We will soon know._

He took up his alpha-com and haced into the museums cameras. They saw a normal day at the museum until someone stormed into the room with black hats and jackets.Eaven with diguise you could easely see that two off the persons were spider and flesh. So they just guessed that the last person was Samantha Pain. They had guns and were shouting out threats to the people in the museum.

Hawk: whoa, they have to chill!

Shark: _I know dude, they totally overreact._

_Axel: We have to know where they went so we can get that sword._

_Hawk: What was so spetiall with that sword annyway?_

_Axel: The myth says that you can use it to appeal the Jo-lan wariors._

_Lioness: Not the thing I wuld carry for a walk in the park._

_Axel: Where is Madisson, I tough she was with you?_

_Shark: I think she waited by the rides, but its wierd we havent heard from her in these last minuttes._

_King: What if..._

Then it got silence, untill Axel started running through the car. Maybea something had happend to her, just when he finally met her again he didnt want to bea ripped away from her. But when he gets there she is gone.

Axel: _Madison!!_

No-one answerd. He shoted manny times but he didnt recive annything. Suddenly a shoddow came by, but he didnt see what it was before he was gone. Again something strange went by them.

Axel: _Madison?_

No answer. They stood there for a copple off minuttes before they saw the shaddow again. They got ready with their fighting positions, and stood waiting and looking desperate araund. Behind them, a big container was lifted slowly into the air, and before they knew it, it was heading for them. Hawk ducked in the last minutte before the container flew over him.

Hawk: _Hey, no-one messes with the Hawkster._

The shaddow passed by, but this time Axel ran towards it and grabbed its legs so the person fell. It was Spider, and he started smiling before he used his metallic arms to attac the team. Axel jumped and took a salto so Spider wuldnt hit him. Spider started to hit after the others with the metallic arms, and it was realy close before it hit King. Lioness didnt have anny problem. She had fought Spider manny time before, she took a backflipp and then she jumped towards him and pushed him into the ground. Hawk and Shark got their blaters and were pointing with them at Spider, but suddenly they were ripped away from them and someone catched it. It was Samantha, she was holding both off the blasters in her hands and pointed at them.

Samantha : _But what do we have here? Some helpless little people, hm?_

_Axel: Let Maddison go!!_

_Samantha: Why? So you can get away just like that? I dont think so. Oh, yeah. Axel I think some-one wants to talk to you. _

She turned on a little Pc so it showed a picture off Madison hanging on a huge spider-web. She looked terrefied and was looking all around herself, then she sckreamed at the camera.

Madison:_ Let me go!! Axel, can you hear me? I am in the giftshop, pleace come help me!!_

Then the scream was turned off, Samantha smiled and then she started talking.

Samantha: _Isnt it funny how you suddenly can get a choise like that: you can go get the sword and it will may help you get your father, our you can get youre little girlfriend before it is too late._

_Axel:What do you mean with to late?_

_Samantha: Have you heard about that a spider allways rub their pray in the web so it wuld lay still when it is gonna eat it? The same is gonna happend to her if you dont follow my instructions._

_Axel: What do you want? What are you up to? _

_Samantha: Axel, I can give you one more option. You can get the me the code to Lee industries so I can get in, and you will get Maddison and the sword. Or you can go get one off them, but you will not be there in time._

_Axel: what do you need Lee industries for?_

_Samantha: You see Axel, Lee industries controls whole Landmark city, so if I get the code I will have acces to ewry bank in town. But hurry up, you dont have so much time._

_Axel: I dont think so. __TEAM!!_

All off them started fighting against Flesh and spider, while Samantha got away.

Samantha:_You just did a big mistake Axel!!_

She said and ran trough the hall. The team was to bussy fighting the bad guys to react. Lioness, Hawk and Axel was bussy watching out for Spiders manny hands,they jumped and kick flipped but he was to good. He must have upgraded his suit.Flesh threw his weights at Shark, but he ducked in the last second so it just hit a loch off his hair. King took the weight and threw it against Spider so he fell and landed on flesh. They were trapped off Spiders suit which had made some kind off cage ower them, and Flesh was totally knocked out so he couldnt do annything. Hawk laughed and made some jokes about spiders on their backs ( they were not funny, trust me)

Axel_: Hawk get a falce code to trick them with just in case, Shark, King guard these two Lioness you can get the sword and I will get Madisson._

They went their way and tried to be as quick ass possible. Lioness went looking for the sword when she pressed a button with an acsident and she could see at the computer that someone was talking. The one person was Samantha but she could not see the other one.

Samantha:_ It is a deal._

_unknown: Ok, but I want my part off the deal._

_Samantha: you will, but first you have to finnish your job._

_unknown: ok..._

Then they were both gone, Lioness started wondering who it could be. Maybea, no, it was unpossible. But what if? But she had to get the swordbut she soon knew that it wasnt nessesary. Axel and Madison came trough the door with the sword.

_Axel: No problem, I found her and the sword. It sounds wierd but they just let her go. _

_King: Dousent sound like Samantha._

_Axel: I know but it i her so I guess Samantha changed her mind._

_Lioness: Or stratergi, maybea she got up with something easier or bether._

_Madisson: Can bea, but she just said I could go. Its wierd that a bad guy dous like that, but I guess she just had a bad day._

Madison smiled and looked wery happy, Lioness raised an eyebrown. She knew she was lying, It was to unutuall off one off the villians to just give up. Something happend, but what? She tough off iit all the way home but it was complicated and hard when she had so manny other toughts too. That Axels childhood girlfrien was here didnt make annything seem right.

--

Annother pleace a man sits, he looks wery happy. He knows that this is the begining off something good. He raises up and laughts a evil laught, that seems to newer stop.

**This is the end off this part. plz comment!!**


	2. the sword

The sword

**The sword.**

It is night, were on the other side off the planet. On a little island an experimenriment is on. In a big room with dna codes hanging on the wall, and a lot off wierd stuff and elixsires. From behind it all a man shows up, he looks quite happy. Hes holding a paper with different numbers and something wierd writen on it.

Man: _This is intresting, I think this actually can work._

He smiles and turns to firecat.

Man:_ And you are my little testing bunny._

She dousent react, she i to tired because off all the mysterius gass the man has given them. Then she opens her eyes wery quickly and gets shocked. He is comming towards her with some kind off green liquid, but what is he gonna do with it? Before she knows she falls asleep again. But she can hear the mans qruel laughter and then ewrything gets blurry.

--

Beeep Beeeep beeeep , KRTCH!!

The wierd sound came from Lionesss wakeup allarm, it had started with a beep before she threw it in the wall so it crushed. It had been like this for about a half week, since Madison was here Axel newer came to wake her up annymore and she had started to get pretty anoyed. She woke up and went to make breakfast. It was Wensday which ment that it was her turn, but when she got there she only became more anoyed. She had forgotten that Madison was the one to make food, as allways they drank milkshake and Lioness was realy sick off that so she drank water insted.

Madison: _God morning!_

She sounded happy, she must have a wonderfull start off the morning. Lioness sighed and answerd.

Lioness:_ God morning to you to..._

_Madison: Are you shure you dont want some milkshake, Its only one glass left._

_Lioness: No thanks._

But she took it annyway, who knew how she wuld react if she knew Lioness was sick off them.

Shark:_ All right, milkshake._

He drank ewerything and puted the glass back at the table before he walked away. Lioness felt happy to avoid the icky thing, and acted like nothing when she went to take a shower. When she was finnished she went trough the living room and satt down betwen Axel to watch tv. Of course Madison came and sat right betwen them and started cleng at Axel. She was one of the most anoying people ewer to visit them.

Axel:_ Guys, I just figured that we have to hide the sword. What if Samantha or the jo-lan wariors come to take it._

_Madison: But we cant hide it in your room, thats what they expect. What if we hide it in Lionesss room, I am shure she got some good hiding pleaces._

_Lioness: Ok, Il do it._

She answered quickley to stop the mouth on madison and to protect the others to take care off it, she had just the right pleace to hide it and went slowly to her room. Behind a loos plank in her she had enough space to put it and decided to lay it there.

--

In the other room the others sat and argumented about their desition.

Hawk:_ Why couldnt I take care off it, if the ninjas stikes I will beat them all._

_Shark: yo, dude. You dont eaven hit a fly._

_Hawk: It was werry fast and little, It was unpossible to hit it._

_Shark: yeh, right._

_King: Isnt it gonna be dangderus, I mean she lives at her room alone and we dont know if they do something to her or kidnap her._

_Axel: I guess she will bea fine, Madison wuld newer put one of uss into dangder._

_Madison: off course I wuldnt, espeshally not you Axel._

She gave him a kiss at the cheek before she went to her room, no-one could see that she smirked a little where she walked. Then she closed the door to her room and smiled cute to Axel. He blushed and looked down into the floor. He was kidoff happy that Madison was here, but something wierd was going on. When Madison wa near he had a wierd feeling off being hypnotised. Maybea he just was sick or something.

Shark:_ Yo dudes, I dont feel so well. I am gona take a nap before luch._

_King: sweet dreams Shark._

_Hawk: yeah, sweet dreams, I am gonna give you sweet dreams. _

Hawk used one off his ( I am anoyed, I am gona coment ewerything you say) coments, but King knew so he didnt react at all. The time past by and they just did what they could do best. Lioness sat at her room meditating, King trained at the trainingstudio, Hawk was making poses in the front off the mirror, Shark was sleaping and Axel were playing a video game. Suddelnly Shark fell off his chair and started crying off pain. He tried to breath normal but it semed unpossible, Axel threw away the game-control and ran to se what was wrong to Shark.

Axel: _Garret, we have a situation here. Something is wrong to Shark._

_Garret: Oh no, c-come quickly then I will make the lab look at him._

_Axel: will be there in a moment, team gear it up._

They went quickly, they had no time to lose. At the lab they sat outside a room to wait for the results off Sharks illnes. A doktor came out to talk to them.

Docktor: _He has drank some kind off dangderus poision, but since you got here so quickly there is a chanse for hime to live._

King:_ That was close, but I wonder how the potion got into him._

_Hawk: Maybea the evil ninjas snook in and pour it into his soda._

_King: Werry funny Hawk._

_Axel: But how could he get the potion into himself._

_Hawk: Maybea they gave it to him in while he slept._

_Doctor: Not possible, you see the potions efect will start about five hours after it was given. It means that he drank it about nine o klock._

_Lioness: Thats when I got out off bed and were eating breakfast._

_King: Do you remember annything off what Shark drank that morning?_

_Lioness: No... eh, he drank my milkshake that Madison had made._

_Madison: But I wuld newer poison Shark, I swear._

_Axel: Hmmmmmmm, maybea Hawk had a point._

_Hawk: WHAT!?_

_Axel: The ninjas may wanted time to get the sword, and now they are in our house looking for it._

_King: Then we bether get there!!_

_Axel: team, gear it up!! And Madison, be here to wach Shark._

They went wery quickly back to get the ninjas, if they were there. When they got at their home it seemed all right, so they went inside to check. It was quite, wery quite, so they looked around to be propaired in case the ninjas showed up. Suddenly one off them got out off nowhere and started to attack. The team was not suprised and got into their fighting positions.

Axel: _what do you want?_

_Ninja: just the sword, where is it?_

_Axel: We will never tell, iha!!_

He tried to kick the ninja but he didnt hit him, he tried again but again he missed. The ninja jumped up and landed on his feet, then he pulled out his sword. He ataced Hawk, who in the last second ducked and jumped.

_Ninja: tell me where it is, or I shall destroy you all._

_Lioness: I dont think so._

She ran trugh him and kicked him, the ninja fell at the floor but he jumped up again. King tried to throw a chair after him, but mised, the ninja started attacing them and waved with his sword fourth and back wery fast.

Ninja: _This is the last time I ask, where is the sword?_

_King: Not before you tell uss what you did to Shark._

_Ninja: I didnt do annything, I just came here when I saw you left._

_Axel: LIER!!_

It started to light up in Axels eyes, then he ran against the Ninja and used Jo-lan so he fell into the ground again. The ninja was confused and got up on his feet before he ran trough the door, then he was gone and didnt seem to come back. Thats what they tough, suddenly there was about 10 ninjas in the room, with swords and weapons. They ran trough the team and it started a big fight. King was pushed into the ground and a ninja was holding a sword over his head, King smiled and grabbed the sword and took it away froom the ninja. Then he threw it against the ninja so it got stuck at his clothes and hold the ninja into the wall. Hawk was to bussy fighting two ninjas and watch out for their weaponds. He hided behind a mirror when one off the ninjas used jo-lan, but since he hit the mirror, the jo-lan power was struck back so three ninjas hit the floor. Hawk was happy and jumped up and down shouting.

Hawk:_ ha ha, who rocks._

Lioness and Axel was taking care off the last four ninjas, they jumped and kicked but they only missed. They were trapped betwen the ninjas when Axel had a brilliant idea. That time thaey had saved Rachel Logans Dad, she and Sharks friend had used a trick , using the one person as a weapon by throwing Rachel around hitting the mu-team with her legs. Axel took Lioness hands and she knew what he thinked. They started spinning aroun untill Lioness was going round and round. At last they had beaten the rest off the ninjas. When the last one came to attac them, Axel dropped Lioness so she hit the Ninja with a nice kick.

_Ninja: this aint over._

_Axel: we know_.

The ninjas ran away without the sword, they disapeared betwen all the big skyskrapers outside their house.

_Hawk: Thats wierd._

_Axel: (sigh) now we dont know what happend to Shark._

_King: I am sure that ninja was lying, I mean..._

Before he got to finnish his sentence someone came trough the door.

King: _SHARK!!_

_Shark: Yo, dudes. I am ok. wow what happend here?_

_Lioness: long storry._

_Axel: the ninjas came for the sword, and they will bea back._

_Hawk: Of course they wuldnt, I beated half off them._

_King: yeah, by the weapon hiding._

_Madison: Is evryone ok?_

_Axel: yeah, at least I am now._

Madison blushed, and gave Axel a kiss. But if you looked realy hard you could see she was wispering something. Lioness tough it might was one off her "romantic" plans for tomorrow, but she didnt like it at all.

--

Later that evening King went trough the living room after training, he satt down by the alphacomb for checking his mail. Suddenly he got som wierd signal and tried to hack it. It was a phonecall and he could hear two person speak.

Mysterius person 1: _you fool, why didnt you call me._

_Mysterius p2: I was to bussy and there was no signal at my cellphone when I tried to call you._

_Mysterius per1: Ok, you will get one more chanse but this tim dont fail._

_Mysteriusper2: I will make it, just give me some time._

_Mysteriusper1: bye._

_Mysteriusper2: bye._

King tough about it when he went to bed, but he didnt understand. Then he fell asleep.


	3. captured

Okey guys, having a problem with my computer here but il fix it. I wuld realy enjoy some rewievs so keep up the spirit.

--

Somewhere in japan there i a big temple inside two persons are having a compersation.

_per1: I allso want them out off my way but I have tried, and just like you I have failed._

_per2. thats why I came to you, we cant take them alone but if we work together I am sure we can crush them._

_per1: sounds intreting, but if you could let me down now I wuld make my desition faster._

Now you could see who it was, Samantha and Quang. Samantha was holding him up by using her metallic powers, It was easy she only used a cople off swords to hang him up by the wall, but now she let him go.

_Quang: But I dont understand why you want them out off your way._

_Samantha: They have done the same to me as they have done to you, screwed up every plan I have made,. But now it will be different, I am gonna take them from the inside thi time without them knowing it, and when they are weak I will strike. And after that I will take controll over Landmark city._

_Guang: But how is this gonna help me?_

Samantha: Just wait, and youll see.

--

In the atom house Shark was scating trough the house teasing the one he could. He drove trough the living room jumped over the sofa where Axel and Madison sat. Axel yelled something after him but Shark didnt care, Axel had been so mad and wierd since he got his girlfriend here. Shark kept on scating trough the Kitchen stealing Kings coock book while he was making food. King tried to catch Shark but the scatebouard was pretty fast so it was unpossible. Then he drove trough Lioness rom, she sat on her bed looking sad. She was holding the sword in her hands looking at the wierd figures and signs written all over it. Shark stopped, It was newer fun when someone felt sad in the house so he tried to cheer her up.

_Shark: Hey Lioness! are you all right?_

She reacted realy fast and smiled a little.

_Lioness: Hey Shark, yeah I am fine. I just cant undestand these signs they are so wierd. I am trying to make Axel look at them but he gets so mad every time I get close and starts yelling about leaving him alone._

_Shark: I guess It is a midlife crise, he will bea the normal Axel again in some time._

Suddenly Shark could hear King shouting not so far away.

_Shark: Hey, could you do me a favour. Take this cook book and say I went that way._

Shark threw the cook-book behind Lioness and went realy fast trough the living room again this time he stopped a little and hided behind some boxes. Suddenly he heard happy singing and laugther. It was Hawk comming trough the door, he jumped in and said:

_Hawk: Take a good look people because you are looking at a star. I GOT A ROLE IN A MOVIE AS THE GOOD LOOKING GUY!!_

He didnt get anny response before Shark had rushed trough him and grammed his manuscript. Hawk screamed and started to run after Shark, this time he allmost got him, but without warning Kings pet hamster jumped in Skarkes face so he fell. Hawk took the manuscript and walked away.

_King: Woah, another role. Arent you getting tired off chasing so manny movie directors._

_Hawk: But this time I am gonna play the charming, handsome and pretty agent._

_Shark: Dude, you are gonna play the opposite off what you are?!_

Hawk didnt care, he went to the bathroom saying.

_Hawk: If you exuse me, I have some manuscript to read._

_Madison: what the heck happend here, I leave a second and you guys are making a total mess off our house. _

_Shark: Noone asked you to clean the house, we like it the way it is._

_King: and besides, this is our house you dont live here._

_Axel: Now she does, I just asked her to move in._

_Shark: What, but you didnt eaven ask us if it was ok._

_Axel: I am the leader off this team, I make our desitions._

_King: But Ax?..._

_Axel: There is no but!!_

It was starting to show that Axel was mad, his eyes were gloving.

_Lioness, what is going on in here? I heard someone yell and..._

_Axel: You dont have to know everything!!_

_Madison: They dont like me, do they?_

_Axel: Do you guys have anything against Madison, because she is gona stay._

Suddenly Hawk was tapping Axels sholder.

_Hawk: Hey Ax-man, how do you spell this word? I tough it was P-A-owaaaaaaaaaah._

Axel had pushed Hawk away realy hard so he hit the wall. Then Axel went to his room, and Madison followed.

_Lioness: Is it just me our cant he stand someone talking about his girlfriend._

_Shark: Its wierd, when I was in love I sat by the table smiling all the time saying nothing but "uhum"._

_Hawk: It is some difrence betwen you and Axel, like that he dont mix jelly and tuna._

_King: I guess he i confused, with his girl here, Samantha out free somewhere and his father._

_Shark: Poor dude, I wish I could do something to help._

_Hawk: I know, we shall spy on that Madison girl, I am shure she has hypnotising powers_.

The rest off the team looked mad at Hawk. They didnt like him joking in times like this.

--

Axel sat on his room totally still. Madison was walking in sirkles around him, saying.

Madison: What more fun can I have with you in my power, It was to easy to make you have a fight with your friends. But are you hipnotised enough to get rid off them? Lets see... sigh.

Shen snapped and Axel became normal again.

Axel: What happend? Where am I?

Madison: Oh, sweetie. You are finaly awake.

Axel: What do you mean?

Madison: Dont you remember? You and King were fighting and he smasked you into the fridge. I am shure It was nothing you were fighting for and it was obviusly an axcid...

Before she finnished her sentence Axel was walking trough the living room against King.

Axel: What is wrong with you?

King: What?

Axel: Why did you do that, I mean did you have a good reason?

King: Axel I dont know what you are talking about?

Axel: Dont play unguilty, Madison told me...

KIng: I had enough!! I am taking a walk in the park. Tell the others I will bea back when you have chilled a little.

Axel felt a little bad. What If Madion lied, but why wuld she do that? Suddenly someone snapped and he was in a trance again.

--

Later that night Shark sat watching a program about surfing, he hadnt seen Axel for hours and King was still in the park. Lioness came and sat beside him, she had a big baguette in her hands and semed very hungry.

_Shark: Wow, you must bea hungry!!_

_Lioness: Yup, I have allmost only ben at my room all day. Checking at the sword evry fift minutte._

_Shark: Jeez, no fun for you this week._

_Lioness: Nope, after those ninjas attaced I have never ben more caredfull._

_Shark: I see._

_Lioness: Hey dont you think it is something wierd going on with Madison._

_Shark: Hm?_

_Lioness: I mean maybea Hawk had a point, maybea she has some spetial way to controll him._

_Shark: I dont know,maybeauaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Hawk came out off the bathroom coverd with green mud and tomato_ slices over his eyes.

_Hawk: Chill, Its just my beaty mask. Since I am gona become a star I have to look fresh annytime._

_Shark: Woah, I think that is more off a monster mask. If you were gonna play in a horror movie, you wuld be perfect._

Hawk grimed and went to his bedroom.

Hawk: Exuse me, but I need my beauty sleep.

Lioness started to laugh once Hawk was out off the room, so did Shark.

L_ioness: I think I am gonna go get my "beauty" sleap to._

_Shark: Ok, sweet dreams._

_Lioness: You to._

--

Some hours later Shark was brushing his teeth, he bowed his head down to spit and suddenly he saw a haddow in the mirror. He turnd around, but then the lights went off and someone taiped his mouth and tied his arms and legs.

--

King came trough the door suddenly he was hit into the ground so he passed out.

--

Lioness was worried, It was to quite, from her room he was aveable to hear Kings snorring, but tonight she heard nothing. She decided to wake up and go look at the other rooms. The light was gone so she had to use the light from her Alpha com wich was werry weak. he went to Hawks and Sharks room, Hawk was sleaping but Shark wasnt annywhere. Then she went to Axel and Kings room, Axel was there but King was gone, and suddenly Axel was gone to. This was scarry. She turned around and saw King at the floor, he was breathing so it was ok. But without warning she was kicked into the floor and she passed out.

Some minuttes later she woke up tied to a chair, she felt huge pain in the back off her head so It seemed unpossible to look up. Drops off swet fell from her face and sounded like big bangs when they hit the floor. She tried to untie the rope, suddenly some one stood in front off her, she gasped.

_Madison: Whel, whel. What do we have here? A little kitty whos lost._

Lioness didnt answer, It was still diffocouldt for her to move. When she tried to get out off the rope, it just became tighter. Madison started to walk in slow sirkles around Lioness, smiling and enjoying her pain.

_Madison: You see, first off all I came here because off Axel, and in the start that was why I had toughts about hypnotising him...but. Then Samantha Pain kidnapped me and I told her about my hypno powers. She got a brilliant Idea about me helping her get you from the inside, thats why she let me go that time. The plan was making Axel get mad at you so you wuld move so he wuld bea alone and week, but off course you only tough he was uppset. Then we had to let the hyptnotising take over some more, and I discoverd that if the person actually feels andger to the person he is hyptnotised to fight with. There is allmost unpossible to make him stop, so thats why we made him so angry. Now he is hyptnotised to destroy you so when I leave he will possibly kill you._

Lioness eyes started to tear up, Madison was on her way to her exit before she turned.

Madison: Anny last words Catalina Leone.

Lioness: Yes, why did you want from us since we dont have the city code.

_Madison: you ask wise. When we discoverd that the code wasnt here we got realy mad, so Samantha made a deal with some ninjas to get rid off you in chase with the sword. But then we discoverd the alpha combs, which was exelent to hack into computers and systems with. We also found your rides very intresting. So we continued the operation. So we could steal them, and see you suffer. Now, I will go. Hahahaha!! And by the way Samantha didnt cancel that with the ninjas so when they get here you will probably be death. So long._

Lioness didnt know what to do, anny second Axel could be here and he wuld kill her. Her heart beated faster and she swet like she had newer before. What was she supose to do?

TO BE CONTINUED!!


	4. the desition

I am phatetic!!

I first write a chapter and choose to wait some time and wait for some rewiews, but NOOOOOOOOOO!! My fingers were tickling and my head was exploding off new ideas. I hope Im not the only one here with that kind off isues. I want to remind you that you have to start from the bottom to read chapter number one and then go up to read number two and the same. Then I have to get started.

--

As you guys remember Madison has captured the whole team and has hyptnotised Axel to kill them, and as that wasnt enough there are about a hundred ninjas on their way to their house. I am excited my self, hi hi hi! Ok sorry, back to the storry.

--

Lioness was sitting tied to a chair on the middle off the house, she tried to get loose but failed.

Lioness toughts: _Why am I eaven trying? Eaven if I can get out Axel will still be able to get me and there is not manny hiding pleaces in this house...The sword!! I can use that, If I get out off here alive. _

Suddenly the door was slammed and Lioness bowed her head to avoid all the sand and dust from the wall. She was so sure it was Axel who came to kill her, but instead another person steped in.

Lioness: _Hawk?_

Hawk: _What, cant I bea the hero? They forgott me, and now I am here to save you small less worth people._

Shark: Dude, where did you get thet line from?

Hawk: _It was in my script._

Shark and King had stepped out from beside.

King: Hawk, we got a situation here and all you can think off is your script?

Hawk: Hey, an actress has to stary updated!!

Shark: _Yeah, an actor._ He said sarcastick.

The guys started to argue and nearly forgott about Lioness before she yelled.

Lioness: Hello!! Friend in need.

The guys stopped their argue and untied the ropes.

Lioness: Thanks.

King: Where do you think Axel is anyyay?

Lioness: I dont know. Maybea he is searching for uss, so keeptogether.

They walked realy close, walking around the house, It was kind off creepy. The power was off so it was realy hard to see. Then Shark heard a sound

tap tap tap tap: as someone was running.

Shark: Hawk?

Haawk: What?

Shark: I heard some realy freaky sounds oround here.

Hawk: Oh, come on, like he knows where we are.

But Hawk was a little afraid, what if Axel was oround and was planing how to get them one by one. He tried to shake off the feeling off beeng observed. They walked around fore some more minuttes before they satt down to rest.

Shark: Face it, the dude ran away with Madison.

Hawk: Yeah I am sure he wasnt Hypnotised at all. He liked that Madison girl to much.

King: Lioness are you ok?

Lioness was in her own toughts before she reacted at Kings question.

Lioness: YEAH!! Justfine noprob.

King: Sure?

Lioness: Its only the marks after the ropes. They hurt a little;-)

King knew she was lying, and he knew what she realy was thinking off. ( I think you allso know so I dont have to mention it) The team sat still for a moment looking around in the room to wach out for Axel. Somehow they all had a feeling off that he was observing them. Then Shark rised and said.

Shark: I reeeeeeeealy have to go to the bathroom, see you in a minutte.

King: Ok, but be caredfull.

The rest off them were left alone, they were all a little scarred. Without warning, someone or something jumped from the roof and was ready to attack rising his hands in the air like he was about to use jo-lan. In the dark you couldnt see who it was, but if you looked a little closer you could see it was Shark hanging from the roof from a rope tied around his hands.

Shark: RUN!!

The team was still shocked but they took his advice, Hawk stopped. He had rememberd something.

Hawk: Eh, guys how is Shark supose to get away.

King: Dang, we forgott Shark.

Lioness: But it is to dangderuss to go back.

There was a moment off silence untill King shouted:

King: Get my computer and I will make sure Shark is ok.

Lioness and Hawk ran to get it, and King guarded. Lioness ran trough al off Kings stuff and at last she found his computer. But she didnt get to open it before she heard a shout and a well-known sound. It was King.

Axel: JO-LAN!!

King: Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Great!! She tough, now were only two left.

Lioness: Hawk, we have to get out off here.

They ran trough the living room and hided behind the sofa, they rested a little.

Lioness: We have to get somewhere he cant see us.

Hawk: Thats my line! But annyway where do you sugest?

Lioness: I know a pleace, Il go first and then you.

Lioness rised and ran against her room and then she cried.

Lioness: Come on!!

Before eavenHawk rised he was draged up to the roof and hung after his foot.

Hawk: GO!! FAST**!!**

Lioness could glimpse a shadow up there and she ran fast.( sereusly fast) She got to her room and hided in the back off her closet. Then she fast took up Kings computer and turned it on. It seemed like forever before it was turned on and logged in to the start page. It was filled with files and programes, she had to go trough everything. ( Hack file, read file, write file, date chat file...? and at last camera file. There was a lot off files there to so she read trough all. My room, kitchen snatchers, messers, Axel an( she didnt get the last part, she was reading to fast) Other things. Cameras.

Klick!

There was a lot off cameras to. In the kitchen,( luckely not in the bathroom) Kings room, Axels room and the rest. She pressed a button to gey up them all and she saw manny things on the screen. Shark was still hanging from the roof Hawk too, and King was hunged up too. This was bad, for a secon here toughts was thinking off other things.

Lioness: He had a camera on my room, that idiot. I am gonna...

Before she said annything else she heard a sound from outside.

Axel: come out come out where ever you are.

But he was interupdted by a ninja.

Ninja: Where is the sword?

axel didnt answer but he attaced the ninja. Lioness could hear the fighting and she decided to come out so she could close the door. The screem showed suddenly a lot off other ninjas comming out off no-where. They sorrounded Shark, Hawk and King. Lioness shut the door and was looking for annything to defent herself with, Madison had taken the alpha combs and the rides so it seemed hopeless.

Lioness: What am I gonna do?

She turned to the screen again and could see how the ninja and Axel was fighting. The ninja suddenly snapped and Axel got to himself.

Axel: What happend? Where am I?

Ninja: Dont play foolish!! WHERE IS THE SWORD**??**

Axel: I dont know what you are talking about!!

The ninja hit Axel and he felt into the ground and passed out, it was horrible. Lioness was about to give up when she tough.

Lioness: The sword! Of course!!

She took it out froom the loose plank. She helt it tight and was about to go fight when someone behind her was laughing cuite. She turned and saw Quang.

Quang: I see you are a werry brave girl. But so stupid, you cant fight two hundred ninjas with a sword.

Lioness knew he had a point, but what else was she supose to do? She was swetting and had a thinking but afraid look on her face.

Lioness: What do you sugest I shuld do?

Quang started to walk in sirkles, his blue coat was slipping trough the floor.

Quang: I sugest you listen to me.

Lioness: O-ok.

Quang: In seckonds your friend will most possibly be death.

Lioness fell to the floor, and sat holding the sword so hard that she started to bleed.

Quang: Unless, you give us the sword.

Lioness: What kind off value dous it have to you.

Quang: It belongs to the temple and was stolen senturies ago, it has to be replaced. Thats why I want it. If you give it to me I will let your friends go, and get Madison so you get your rides back. But theres one more thing( I woundt tell you now, later).

Lioness: N-no!!

Quang: You have no choice, our you and your friends are doomed.

Lioness: B-but...

Quang: Ok, if you want it that way. Warriors ATTACK!!

The ninjas who stood clear to kill the guys attacked but in last second.

Lioness: OK!!Il do it.

Quang: Then I will see you later.

He disapeared and so did his ninjas. Lioness sat now alone and some tears came.

Shark: Hello? A little help?

Lioness got out off here room and helped all off the guys down and King laied Axel on the sofa so he wuld wake up. She ddnt wanna talk to the guys about her switching the sword with their lives.

Hawk: This pleace is a total mess, Axel owns uss an apollegy.

King: Hey, Lioness!! Where is my computer?

Lioness: Just a seck.

King: You didnt go trough all off my files.

Lioness: No I only looked at the cameras.

Hawk: WHAT?!

Shark: You have cameras?!

King: Chill, I can explain.

Hawk: I realy hope you got a good exuse.

King: I do, I realy do!!

Shark: If there was a camera at the bath room I am gonna kill you!!

Lioness got the computer and gave it to King.

Lioness: If it helps I can tell you that King has a date chat program.

Hawk-Shark: Serius!?

They started to laugh, even Lioness laughed a little.

Hawk: Ok back to the cameras I want to see ewry file you got.

King: Ok!

The rest off the day Hawk and Shark sat laughing behind the pc because King had taken care off all the funny in the house. Sometimes only Shark laughed and ometimes only Hawk laughed. Lioness knew that she blocked the cameras to Hers room so they didnt see annything spetial. Once in a while Hawk and Shark laughed quite and sometimes they looked at Lioness after seeing a movie. But Lioness didnt have anny fun, they were gonna see a movie but Lioness wasnt so intrested so she rather sat beside Axel and hoped he wuld wake up. She looked at the time and whisperd something in his ear and then she gave him a short kiss before she head to the room. It went about two hours before the movie was over and the rest off the guys went to look for Axel.

Shark: Hey, Ax-man wake up.

Axel opend his eyes and sat up.

Axel: What happend? All I remember is that a ninja hit me and...

King: Madison was hyptnotising you, and you were so mad all the time, and and..

Axel: I remember some things now. Hawk, Guys I am sorry.

Hawk: You shuld be, I lost valuable acting time because off you.

Axel: omg. I have to tell Lioness I am sorry to. I dont think you know but she came to me when I still was hyptnotised and she wanted to talk to me but I hit her hard. I guess there is a big mark on her face.

--

Flashback!!

Lioness went to Axels room she wanted to talk to him.

Lioness: Axel? are you here?

Axel: What is it?( he said mad)

Lioness: Axel, are you all right, you hit Hawk and you allmost broke Sharks legs when you made him trip on the scate board.

Axel: Its nothing. Can you go?

Lioness: But Ax...

Axel hit her and she hit the floor, it teared up in her eyes before she ran out off the room.

--

King: Whell you were hypnotised, what?

Shark: Shes in her room so go and give her a big hug!!

Hawk: Dont be to nice to her!!(not funny)

Axel walked to her room and opend the door. She was sleaping there so he went to her bed and sat by the end.

Axel:Lioness? are you sleaping?

He took away the quilt so he could see her, but under there was only some clothes snd a note. He took it up and read it.

_Dear Axel and you others._

_I want you all to know I love you guys and I wuld newer leave if I didnt have a choice. I leave now, and I will most probably newer come back. There is so much i wuld like to tell you but I cant, you guys are the best ever and I will miss you. Dont wonder so much about me. I know I have a note somewhere who tells what I think off you, good bye._

_Love Lioness_

Axel dropped the note and went to the guys realy quite, the only moving thing was the letter that slowly landed on the ground.

Shark: How did it go?

Axel: You guys. Lioness has left.

The rest off them had a shock, none off them could say annything and none slept werry well that night. Espetially not Axel, he laid thinking off all the things he was gonna tell her, now he wuld maybea newer get the chance.

--

Somewhere on the other side off the planet, in a big jo-lan temple some people are draging a girl in. They throw her in the front off their master. You could now see that the girl was Lioness.

Quang: You kept your part off the deal I see.

Lioness: I came all the way here, what do you want to me?

Quang: Catalina Leone, I now declare you as a warior for the jo-lan temple.

Somehow Lioness eyes glowed red and they were shining.

Lioness: Yes master, what is my first mission?

Quang: Destroy Axel and his friends.

--

This is all for now, but I am gonna put all the chapters at so it will bea easier to keep up. So long!


	5. Where?

Hello...again.

So I hope ewryone is excited to read!! Keep writing rewievs, I love hearing what people think off my story.

Again, I dont own Atom or anny off the charecters, except those I made up my self:-)

XXXXXXXXXX

King sat by the table eating dinner, to the left sat Hawk and to the right: Shark. It had been quite the last week without Lioness, and noone had annything to say. They were all chewing their food slowly, untill Hawk ( sereusly Hawk, no identical, caring, long lost twin. HAWK) said.

Hawk: Soooooooooooooooo, shall we do annything to cher up. The movies, surfing, the zoo?

King: We could talk about what we have done today...

Shark: Ok.

King: I got a message from a nice girl on my chat blog!

Hawk: Oh yeah, I forgott. You are doing NET DATING!!

Shark: Hehe, Dude. Was she a crazy girl dressed as a cow with bell and evrything? hi hi!!

King: No, her name is Chi. And she is studying to become a zoologist!!

Hawk: So she could studdy wierd patethick things like you?! ho ho!!

King: Thats enoug!!

Shark: Ok, dude chill.

Hawk: I know you guys wanna hear what I did today!

Shark: Being in the studio?

Hawk: Eh...yes?

King: What did you do there? Nag on the director to get a role.

Hawk: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I was ac-ti-ng.

Shark: Acting to be an actor.

Hawk: Thats enough.

Hawk jumped over Shark and grabbed his troath. King tried to stop them by grabbing hawk and pull him away, It didnt make it anny bether. The guys started a big fight but they stopped when Axel came trough the door. He looked worried and like he had a rush or annything. The others studdied Axels wierd behavior before he turned to them and said.

Axel: They have found a signal from Lioness suit, and its not far away from here.

Shark, Hawk, King: What?

Axel: We have to go, NOW!!

Shark: Whohoooooooo, gear it up!!

The guys hurried to their rides and drove after where the signal came from. Somehow they were happy they got the signal, but what if they found her hurt or possibly...death? Axel stepped off the ride and walked after the signal. A little red dot on his alpha-comb beeped and glowerd if they were close. They slowly walked trough an dark alley, the beeps from the seeker sounded in the backround. beep...beep...beeep...beEp...BEEp...BEEP...BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP. They should have found her by now, but noone were there. They seeked the whole pleace untill Shark yelled.

Shark: Dudes, come here! I think i FOUND SOMETHING!!

The guys hurried, all that they found was a little thingy with red glowing lights on the ground. But where was Lioness??

XXXXXXXXXXX

Garret: Yep, this is deffinitly the tracking device from Lionesss suite.

Axel: But, no Lioness. (sigh)

Shark: I hope she is ok.

King: Lioness can handle bad guys on her own, I am sure that she calls if she gets problems.

Axel: Hey, afte lioness went we havent seen the sword. Do you think there is a conection?

Hawk: She sure took it so she could sell it and buy a big appartment.

King: Why wuld she do that, her parents are rich?

Shark: I dont know, but maybea she left anny clues like in that movie we saw.

Hawk: Shark, that is a...

King: Brilliant idea!!

Hawk: Now I am confused.

Axel: Lets check it out.

Garret: I will keep tracking, In case she suddenly shows up in a mall or something.

Axel: Thanks!!

They didnt say annymore before they hit their rides and went home.

XXXXXXXX

In their house they read trough the letter and tried to find a code. Nothing worked. They sat down for a moment off thinking, when Hawk got an idea.

Hawk: Hey, in the letter it says she has a note somewhere, wich says what she thinks about uss. Maybe we shuld go look for it?!

Axel: Yeah, I totally forgott.

Shark: But where could she have hidden it.

King: Where evry girl hides their secrets, in their dairy.

Hawk: And where is this dayri.

King: ehhhhhhhhhhh.

Shark: Then we are going for a treasure hunt!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a total other pleace Quang is giving orders to his ninjas.

Quang: Ninjas, we are going to get rid off Manning once and for all. But you have failed, so I am gonna give our new member a chance. LIONESS!!

Ninja: Yes, master!!

Quang: Destroy Manning and his friends, and dont fail!!

Ninja: I wouldnt, Master.

Quang: Gooooooooooooooooooood.

XXXXXXXX

Shark: Hey guys, I think I found something.

The rest off the team hurried to see what he had found.

Axel: Is it the diary?

Shark: No, It is an album. It is filled with a lot off pictures off uss.

They all sat in a cirkle to look in the album. In the front there was a introducing off the album.

Me and my best friends. (eaven how enoying they can be they are allways there)

Shark, King and Axel started to laugh by the sigh off the first picture, It was taken at Sharks birthday. The picture clearly showed Hawk coverd with a cake all over his face. The rest off the pictures was off Shark eagerly opening the presents and eating cake. The next page was coverd with pictures off the team together at the beach Hawk was building a sand sculpture off him self, and Shark was surfing. King was trying to eat a giant ice cream and Axel and Lioness was playing volleyball.

King: We had a lot off fun then.

Hawk: Yeah, I kinda miss her.

Shark: Turn to the next page!!

He was excited, and Axel turned to the next page. There it was filled with pictures off them on the machines, next page there were pictured that time king was babysitting, and then a lot off pictures off Shark surfing and sitting by Rachel. Next page was coverd with Hawk, and sure then King, then Axel. They studied the pictures for a while before they entered a page with them all. The well known funny face picture and a picture they never had seen. It was taken on the day at the bech. King eating ice cream in the back, front off there stood Shark soaked wet with a surf board, and behind stood Hawk with the sand sculpture off him self. Axel was in the front with Lioness hanging around his neck. It was a nice picture and it made all off them smile. Then King remembered.

King: Warent we looking for her diary.

Shark: Allmost forgott, keep looking.

Hawk: Not here, have we looked troug her closet.

King: No!

Hawk: Then what are we waiting for.

They searched for a while untill they gave up.

King: Nothing!

Shark: Now we will never know what she tough about uss.

Axel: No, never...

Suddenly the door was hit by a person with a long coat and a big chinese straw hat. The person stood ready for fighting and seemed pretty agressive.

Hawk: Wow.

King: Who is that?

Axel: It is a no jo-lan warior.

King: What?

Axel: A fighter off the jo-lan clan who dousent know jo-lan. Sometimes they use these as those who go first in a war.

Shark: Wel hope he isnt bether then them.

The person in the door started to attack, but not with jo-lan. He jumped and kicked Axels head, but missed. Then when he landed he tried to make Axel trip, but Axel jumped. The ninja started got a little mad and threw himself up in a backflipp and landed on his feet about ten meters away. King who was pretty close tried to hit him, but the ninja bowed and slided his feet along the flor so King Tripped. Again someone tried to hit, but this time it was Shark. Hawk came from the other side, readdy to attac. The ninja jumped and made a split to hit Hawks and Sharks stomeck, so they both went down in the floor. Axel came from behind and grabbed the ninjas arm and threw him in the floor.

Axel: WHO ARE YOU?!

The ninja didnt answer, but instead he juumped up and kicked. Axel got hit and landed by Lionesss closset, so it made a realy big bump. The closet tipped over and fell, but Axel was fast enough to avoid it. When he looked up the ninja was gone.

Axel: Who was that?

Shark: I dont know, but he sure is comming back.

Hawk: How do you know.

Shark: It happends in all the NINJA movies.

King: This isnt a MOVIE!!

Shark: But it doesnt meen he dousent come back.

Hawk: Yeah, he will come back...for my autograph.

King: Suuuuuuuuuuuuure...

Axel: Hey, guys. Come and help me.

Axels T-shirt was stuck under the fallen closet, and now he neded help to get it up.

Shark: Yo, Dude. This is heavy.

Hawk: Thanks for the imformation.

Hawk said sarcastik. King helped, and then it was easy.

Shark: Aw, man. Look at this mess.

Axel: Yeah, all her clothes and secret stuff all over the flo...

Axel stopped that sentence, he rememberd what they were looking for.

Axel: Lets clean this mess, maybea we find her diary.

All the guys started to put the clothes back.

Shark: Wow, look at this.

Shark helt up a drawer wich had been unpissible to see in the back off the closet.

King: Whats in there?

Hawk: Look, a copple off diving-glasses. And a teddy-bear from the zoo, and a old autograph book.

King held up the teddy bear, he rememberd the day they ware there and she won it in a dart game.

Shark: Look, a note.

Hawk: ohhhhhh, read it.

King reading: King is a nice caring guy who loves animals. He is a realy good friend...but his cooking stinks.

Shark-Hawk: HI HI.

Axel: Look, inside the autograph book.

Hawk loked trough ewry page untill he found a cople off autographs written by...whel, him. A nothe fell out and Hawk picked it up and started to read.

Hawk reading: Hawk is a selfich dude with terrible carisma and big dreams, but the team wuldnt have ben the same without him... and he is a kinda a friend.

Shark: Thats nice.

King: Look here, by the glasses .

Shark reading: Shark is a cool guy, loves water and surfing, but he can be annoying. But he is allways there as all the others

Axel: But no note about me.(sigh)

Shark: cher up dude, it is sure hidden in a betther pleace.

Hawk: Or, she hates you so much, she threw it away.

Axel: I realy hope not.

King: HAWK!

They all went to bed, thinking off the notes they found. And where Axels note could be. Untill they all fell asleap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ninja: Why did you call me back master?

Quang: I want you to be more caredfull, they allmost got to know your idenity.

Ninja: I will be more caredfull master.

Quang: Good, by the morning you will go back and finnish them off.

Ninja: Yes, master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel came back from work on the mall, the rest off the guys were allready home. Axel sat down in the sofa and sighed.

Shark: Hard day?

Axel: You have no idea.

Hawk came out off his room coverd with green sticky stuff over his face.

Shark: Uaaaaaaaa

Axel: urgh, I newer get used to that.

Hawk: Have you seen King, I rememberd that he had cameras all over the house!!

Shark: Annnnnnnnnnnd?

Hawk: They were on the night Lioness disapeared!!

Axel: What?!

King came out off his room.

King: Have I missed annything?

Axel: King, do you still have those camera files?

King: Yeah, they are on my computer, why...

Axel rushed to the computer and turned it on, it seemed like forever before it logged in.

Shark: I dont wana kill your mood, but Lioness blocked those files the day she left.

Axel: NO!!

King: Sorry, but eaven not I know the password.

Axel: Well just have to guess.

Th guys sat about an hour trying different words, but nothing worked. After a while the doorbell rang and Shark went to get it.

Axel: Hey King, why did you have cameras in the first please?

King: It was an allarm if the ninjas came back, I wanted it to be safe.

Axel: In that case, Thanks.

Suddenly they heard a yell comming from the door, Shark laid on the floor looking frightned on the person over him.

Axel: You!!

The ninja attaced the guys with no warning, kicking and hitting wild around.

King: Hey dude, chill.

The ninja was still kicking around. Axel and King bent down to avoid a kick.

King: Do you think this person has annything to do with Lioness?

Axel: Somehow I have a strange feeling he does.

Hawk Tried to kick the ninja but missed. He tried again, but failed.

Axel: What did you do to Lioness?

King: Wher is our Leo?

The ninja didnt answer but kept fighting.

Axel: Tell us, are you one off Quangs survers.

By the word "server" the ninja freezed, he stood all still before he got to himself and got readdy in a fight position.

King: Get outa my grill.

King kicked, and the ninja jumped and ran away.

Axel: It was allmost to easy.

King: I know, wierd.

Hawk helped Shark up, he still sat shocked on the ground.

Hawk: Whats up Shark? Did you se a ghost?

Hawk joked, but Shark still looked as serius.

Shark: More like an old friend.

Axel: What do you meen?

Shark: Axel, dude. That ninja was Lioness.

Ok thats all hope you enjoyed, It was a boring chapter, but trust me. It was nessesary.

JDEJM


	6. The mystic island

Oki doki guys.

I am back with more mystery around Lioness. Why has she suddenly becomed a evil ninja? I know the answer but you dont, and that is a good enough reason to read. Enjoy.

I olso wanna thank Stormbreaker for the rewievs, keep it comming.  
As I have told, I do not own ATOM eaven how much I wich I did.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere, in a huge temple a man shouts.

_Quang: Ninja!!_

_Ninja: Yes master?_

_Quang: What are you doing? You are not allowed to be here._

_Ninja: Nothing master, sereusly._

_Quang: What is that?_

_Ninja: N-nothing, I p-promise._

_Quang: What is this? You have broken your promisse, now you will pay._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Axel sat on his bed, he was looking trough a lot off pictures. They were all off the team, and mostly off Lioness. Shark came scating trough, but he stopped.

_Shark: Still thinking off her?_

_Axel: Yes._

_Shark: mmmm._

_Axel: I meen, how could she?_

_Shark: I think she was in some kinda trance._

_Axel: What do you meen?_

_Shark: When I saw her face under that big hat, everything seemed normal. Except her eyes._

_Axel: what about them?_

_Shark: They were kinda glowing._

_Axel: Then you are obviusly right._

_Hawk: Exuse me for inteupting, but did I hear that Shark was RIGHT, AGAIN?_

_Axel: I hope so._

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Garret: You are wellcome to borrow a plane anny time._

_Axel: Thanks Garret. Woe this thing looks amazing._

_Garret: It is a navy design, G7-F3 our best one._

_Hawk: And now it is in the hands off the Hawkster._

_Garret: ehhhhh, I wuld realy apreacheate if you use the auto-pilot._

_Shark: Hi hi!_

XXXXXXXXX

Some hours later the guys flew over hong-kong once again. It was a beautifull country and it eaven looked betther from G7-F3.  
The guys were sitting playing cards, except Hawk. Who still was frowning over that he didt get to drive the plane.  
They landed on a station not so far away from the temple so it wuldnt take so long to get there.  
Some motor cykles from the le-hongkong industries stood readdy for riding, and they borrowed the fastest, and coolest.

_Axel: Do you think shes ok?_

_King: I realy hope so._

They got closer to the temple and the rode up the hill seemed endeless, but finaly they could enter the huge door.  
Right before the got inside, two ninjas came from nowhere and asked.

_ninjas: What is the purport off this visit._

_Axel: To get Lioness._

_ninjas: There are no Lioness here._

_Axel: Liers._

He was just about to use jo-lan before an old man stepped in the front off him.

_Quang: Ho ho, let me handle him._

Axel wrinkled his eyebrowns but followed, the other guys as well.

_Quang: You are so right about Lioness ben here._

_Axel: What do you meen with been?_

_Quang: She knew to much, so we just had to get rid off her._

_Axel: What?_

_Quang: You see Axel, its not easy to be a jo-lan warrior. Sometimes you trip over a secret._

_Axel: What did you do to her?_

_Quang: Only what was nessesary. NINJAS ATTACK!!_

Again some ninjas came from nowhere and starte to hit and kick increddebly fast, and it was nearly unpossible to avoid.  
Axel tried to fight back but failed, the ninja had him, what was he suppose to do?  
Somehow Axel disapeared and ended up in the other side off the room, his jo-lan powers had grown stronger.  
Quang started to attack and allmost hit him, Axel luckely avoided and took a backflipp.

_Axel: Tell me, what did you do?_

Quang stopped the ninjas and pressed some wierd kind off button on the wall, a big screen showed up in the middle off the room.

_Quang: You see Axel, when Lioness was trapped that day when you was in a trance she made a deal with me._

_Axel: What kind off deal?_

_Quang: If I got the sword and her loyality, we would let you go. So she got here and we put her in a trance. We made her attack you, and she didnt eaven know._

_Axel: But what happend then._

_Quang: You realy want to know?_

_Axel: ANSWER ME!!_

_Quang: Ninjas!!_

The ninjas held back Axel and the guys to stop him from attacink Quang, they held a sword up to his neck so he wouldnt move.

_Axel: Tell me..._

Quang smiled, he liked seeing Axel suffer.

Quang: The last time she attacked you, one off you must have said the word to get her out off her trance, then she noticed what she was doing but then she got back into the trance and ran away.When she got back, she somehow got out off the trance and understood the situation. But instead off going back she wanted some answers.

_Axel: What kind off answers?_

_Quang: Like what happend to your father._

He paused a second to make Axel eaven more desperate.

_Quang: She went trough all the secret papers in this temple, but we caugh her before she found annything. Then we tied her up and sent her in a plane over the otion, where we exploded the plane. The pilot took a movie._

_Axel: What?_

Quang pressed another button and the screen started to blurry and then the film started.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Movie:

_Pilot: I am on my set master._

_Quang over the radio: Gooood._

**Bang!!**

The door to the cabine was kicked open and in there stood Lioness, she was tied in a rope but her feet were free. She was kicking the pilot. but before she got him, he pressed the ejrct button. From the camera in the hands off the pilot you could see the plane, and at last it exploded.

**BANG!!**

_Pilot: Mission completed master..._

XXXXXXXX

In the eyes off the guys you could see it was tearing up, and none off them made a move. They stood still for a copple off seconds before Axel eyes started to glow red. He dissapeared from the hands off the ninja and ended up behind the ninja who was blocking the rest off them.

_Axel: Reyoko Jo-lan!!_

All the ninjas flew back and hit the wall, there came more off them. But Axels powers was so strong and it made all off them dissapear and end up somewhere in the woods off Hong-kong. He was just about to get Quang, but he dissapeared and was gone for this time.  
Axel fell on his knees, this was the last time Quang was gona take someone away from him EVER!!

XXXXXXXXX

It had been a copple off days, and Axel sat in Lionesss room. It was covered with flowers and pictures, and he allmost felt like she was there.  
In his arms laid two albums with pictures. one off them were fuilt with his dad and the other with the team.  
He looked at his favourite picture, the one with them all on the beach. He missed her and wasent alone about that.  
Hawk, Shark and King stepped inside, they st beside Axel to look at the pictures. They sometimes laughed a bit, and sometimes it became totally quite.  
Hawk stood up and said.

_Hawk: Eh, guys. My movie is gona be filmed next week, and it is on a little island not so far away from where Lioness..._

_He didnt finnish that sentence, and it wasent nessesary._

_Hawk: So, maybe we can go there and lay some flowers and light some candels._

_King: Sounds good, I hope they got a loyt off animals there to make me think off something else._

_Shark: Yo, dude. Il come too._

_Axel: (sigh) me too._

XXXXXXXXX

They packed their bags and took the plane too the island, none off them dared to look out the window. They didnt feel for it.  
When they got there a director who seemed pretty nice showed up.

_Director: Hello Hawk, I am Joanne. Il be one off your directors._

_Hawk: Thanks, is it ok that I brouh some friend. You see, someone we knew werry well died not so far away from here._

_Joanne: its ok, and I am terrible sorry for what happend to your friend._

_Hawk: Its ok. bye._

_Joanne: See you on the sett!!_

Hawk and the guys walked away and found their cabine, it wasent big since it was made for only one person. They looked out the window and saw Joanne talk to some off the actors.  
She seemed like on their age, and wasent a mad director as the ones Hawk had meet before. She had brown hair and frecles, and was pretty optimistic. They all sat down, when suddenly a nice blond girl came in the door. She looked pretty familiar and when she turned her head to say hi.

_Shark: Rachel!!_

_Rachel: Hawk??_

They gave eachother a big hug before they let go.

_Shark: What are you doing here?_

_Rachel: I am studying the sea creatures around this pleace, and then I met these film people._

_Shark: Cool!_

_Rachel: And what are you doing here?_

_Shark: Whel, Hawk is playing in this movie and..._

He didnt finnish, and he suddenly seemed sad again.

_Rachel: Shark? are you ok?_

_Shark: Its just, can we talk about it later?_

_Rachel: Ok, I brough you some smoothies._

_King: Thanks._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep into the woods some people are talking.

_Per1: They are ocuping the icelan._

_Per2: I hope they are not those kind off makeup producers, they freak me out._

_Per3: What if they take all the trees, wel have no home._

_Per1: Dont worry, Il handle them._

_Per2: Ok but be caredfull, they might think you are crazy or something._

_Per1: I promisse._

XXXXXXXX

Hawk was readdy for his set and was walking againt a girl he was gonna play with. In the bacround he heard a realy mad director who was babbeling about something, and Joanne who tried to calm him down. The girl turned around and her pretty face made Hawks heart beat fast.

_Vic:(her name) Hello Hawk, I guess you are the one I am gonna play with._

_Hawk: you beth._

_Vic: Because, talents like us cant just stay in camerchel business._

_Hawk: How did you know I did camerchels?_

_Vic: I could racednice vort and shampoo dude annywhere!!_

_She laugh, but not in a mean way. Hawk smiled and joined her._

XXXXXXXX

The night came and Axel sat by the sea looking into thin air, he had sat up some candels wich shined in the light. A picture off Lioness smiled brightly and some roses was spread over the pleace. He felt a hand on his sholder, it was King. Not only him then. Shark, Rachel and Hawk was there too. They sat beside him, looking too. They sat there for a moment when Shark breaked the silence.

Shark: You remember that time we was on a snow holliday in the winter and we got lost. Lioness and I was the only left in the cave and she wanted to find you guys, even how dangderus it could be?

King: Yeah, I do...

Hawk: And that time she was dressed as a chicken.

King: Why do you bring that up?

Hawk: Because it was brave off her.

Shark: Sure.

King: I nearly forgott something, that day after she got that neclase in the mail. I asked who she tough it could be from and she sai...

Joanne: Sorry, am I intrerupting something?

King: No its no problem.

Joanne: I just wondered if you guys wanted some hot-choclate and a cople off blankets to keep worm.

Racel: Thanks, it was getting cold around here.

Joanne ran to get it and came back seconds later.

Joanne: Here you go!

Shark: Thanks.

Axel: Hey King, what were you about to say.

King: Oh no, I forgott again.

The rest off them were curius about what she said, but they could wait.  
One off the mad directors walked by, and smiled like he was gonna tell a joke.

Director: Dont stay up to late, the "forest monster" may get you, ha ha.

Joanne: It is nothing to joke about.

Director: Joanne, your imagination is a spinny little thingy.

Joanne: I am telling the trouth, I saw it.

Director: Suuuuuuuure.

He said sarcastly before he walked away. This was the first time they saw Joanne mad, so it came as a suprice.

Shark: Woah, what was that about?

Joanne: Nothing! I think il go to bed.

She said, and walked away.

Axel: Hm, what was that about.

Rachel: There are some tales about this island who sais that deep down in the forest there are dangderous things. It was in the beggining just a joke untill one day Joanne came back and said she saw something in the woods.

Hawk: Hm?

Rachel: All the others tough it was a joke, but I am not sure.

King: Well hope it just was a bush or an animal.

Rachel: Guys, I think il go to bed. See you in the morning.

Shark: Sounds like a good idea.

King-Hawk: Agreed.

They went, but Axel stayed.

King: Arent you comming?

Axel: No, il think I will stay here.

King: Ok, good night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some time later Axel went back to the house. He walked slowly and it was quite, but he couldnt shake off himself the feeling off beeng watched. He walked a little faster and then he started to run, when he heard a "crack" from the woods he was ready in fighting position.  
Suddenly somthing hit his back and jumped up again, then the thing dissapeared.

Axel: What was that?

Joanne: Seems to me like you just met the forest monster.


	7. Storm

I am back, just to mention.  
So the guys went to an island to wach Hawks movie and think off Lioness, but then tey hear that it is some kind off monster in the woods.

As much as I and the rest off you hate to write in a storry:  
I do not own Atom or anny off the characters, except Joanne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel woke up to happy faces and a new morning, the breakfast was made off pancakes and bacon so it was time to turn his frown upside down.

_Shark: Morning dude._

_King: Whell looks whos awake!!_

_Rachel: Finally._

Axel wasnt sure if he was gonna tell the guys about the wierd thing he saw last night or if he should let it lay.

Vic: Morning Hawk, readdy for the first shot?

Hawk: You bet I am!!

Joanne: Dont count on that it will be anny., by the way good morning.

Vic: What do you meen.

Joanne: I heard the direcor talk about an incomming storm. The rest wants to continue, but I am not so sure if it is safe.

Hawk: Lets shoot some now, then.

Vic: Good idea, come on Jo.

Joanne: Comming!!

Shark: Maybea I shuld catch a wave before the storm strikes.

King: Have fun, hey Ax. Whanna join me to look at the animals?

Axel was about to answer no, when he remembered what he saw. This was a good way to get a betther look.

Axel: sure!!

King: Good, lets go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joanne: Eeeh, Hawk? What cha doin?

She caugh him kissing in thin air and holding around himself.

Hawk: Nothing, just practising the kissing scene.

Joanne: For information, there are no kissing scenes in this movie. Have you got a crush on Vic?

Hawk: A) I knew that, and B) ...yes...

Joanne: Hehe, cute. Get back to the set!

Hawk kinda got happy that she didnt do annything to blow it up for him, so he got back to the scene.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shark surfed on one off the biggest waves he ever imagined, this was a dream come true. In the bright sun, no worries flew around in his head. He made cool move before he felt and landed in the deep water. In the fall he saw something flying around, to big to be a bird, and to wierd to be a human. He didnt see anny more before he hit the water.

Shark: What was that?

He tough before he kept up the surfing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel and King stood on top off the biggest hill on the iceland, from there they had good view and they eaven saw Hawk messing up on the set.  
Nearly everything was vissable, except what was in the tick forest. King was looking another way untill he shock Axels sholder.

King: Look.

He said and pointed to a three not so far away. In the top off it sat something wich looked like a person...or...a-a jaguar.  
Its tail hung down from the tree elegant. The creature saw them and dissapeared.

Axel: What was that?

King: I dont know, but it sure isnt human.

Axel: Lets check it out!

XXXXXXXXXX

Joanne was looking at Hawk and Vic mess up every line they got, it was ok. This was their first day and they both sure had something in mind. She sat down to take a break and texed a messege to one off her friends from training.  
When she was finnished she took up something from her pocket. It was a necklace with a tiny pottle in the end, she held it up in the front off her face.  
She sat there untill something caugh her attention, in the busshes. Some kind off big giant lizzard tail, it moved a little.

Joanne: Hey Shark, Vic. Take a look.

The actors only saw the tail for a sec before it disapeared into the forest.

Vic: What was that?

Joanne: I dont know, but we bether find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shark dressed up after his surfing, he saw big black clouds not so far away. They came closer, so he hurried. Then he remembered the shaddow in the forest, what could it be?  
Was it some kind off animal, like that beast the people on the set was talking about? He saw a cople off wierd tracks comming from the water, and he decided to follow.  
He came longer into the woods, and heard wierd sounds, this was freaky. Then, behind. A well known figure attaced him and left him alone in the woods, only minuttes before the storm wuld strike.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Axel and king had taken a rest before they keept walking. They had found nothing, and was about to walk towards the set again when...

King: Ax, look at the clouds. We bether hurry.

Axel: Yeah, its getting late.

Suddenly someone jumped out off the bushes and attaced, he punced and made them both pass out.  
But then the person got panick and dragged them with him.

XXXXXXXXX

Joanne, Vic and Hawk was back at the set. They turned emedeatly when they saw the black clouds. Outside the wind was owling and making creepy sounds.

Vic: Annyone up for a storry.

Hawk: Oh, let me! There once was an actor...

Joanne: Look outside, it seems pretty ruff out there. Dont you think?

Vic: Yeah, where are the rest off the guys?

Hawk: They are sure in the little house, Il go check.

Vic: Ok...

Hawk came back seccond later in total panic.

Hawk: They are not there, they must still be out.

Joanne: Lets go get them NOW!! It is gonna get worse.

Hawk: Vic, you stay here. We will be back soon.

Vic: Ok.

She sounded afraid, as a little girl. But she let them go.

XXXXXXXXXX

Axel woke up in a little cabine, it leeked trough the roof. King sat beside him notknowing off what was happening. The soroundings was made off tree and it looked like it had been here for about a mounth. The door slowly opened and a person stepped in. King grabbed the person and held her back. Now you could see who it was.

Firecat: Hey watch it, I am with child.

Axel: Firecat?

King: Child?

Wrecka: What is going on?

Firecat: They just attaced me, I was bringing them food.

King: Food?

Axel: For uss?

King-Axel: Child?

Firecat: How long are we suppose to play this stupid game.

Axel: I think we shuld get an explenation.

Tillian: Dont worry, wel tell you soon.

Axel: Tillian?

Firacat: Stopp it, now!!

King: Ok, chill.

Stingfly: Looks like you guys could need a break.

Rayza: Totally agreed dude.

Axel: Ok!

someone: Axel?

Axels heart made a big jump when he saw the person he tough was death.

Axel: Lioness!!

He gave her a big hug, and he didnt want to let go. So manny toughth flew around in his head, he had so much to tell. He was nearly crying, but at last.

Axel: How did you get out off the plane.

Lioness: Long storry, but I am so happy to see you guys.

Axel: We tough you were death.

Lioness: I am sorry I left but...

Axel: No appoledgies, Quang told uss why you left.

Lioness smiled, how he had missed her.

Lioness: King!

he also got a big hug before he let go. Now they noticed how she was dressed. Her ninja suit was unly a little skirt and some stuff wrapped around her. She was realy dirty but it didnt mather. Then it came another tough trough Axels head.

Axel: But why did you attac uss.

Tillian: We tough you were those people who destrroys this island, we didnt notice it was you before you laid on the ground.

Wrecka: Werent they bad guys?

Firecat: Eh, no.

Wrecka: Then what was that blond guy I hit.

Axel: Shark!!

Lioness: You cant go out there, it will possibly kill you. Someone who can handle it bether should.

Rayza: I guess I could go out to look for him.

Tillian: Ok, but be quick. The storm is getting worse.

Rayza: Chill, Il handle this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joanne and Hawk looked desperatly for Shark, they yelled his name without getting anny answer.

Joanne: Maybea hes ok, he may be back to the house.

Hawk: I dont know. I think we should search just a little more.

Joanne: Ok uaaaaaaaaaa.

She got frighned by a big shaddow in the front off her, if you looked closer you could see it was Rayza.

Joanne: You are that monster.

Hawk: Rayza?

Joanne: You know this dude?

Hawk: Yeah, I tough he was gone.

Rayza: Whel you were wrong.

Joanne: Hey, Shark boy. Have you seen Shark?

Rayza: I was just looking for him.

Hawk: Ok, now I am confused.

Rayza: No time for beeng confused.

Joanne: Come on!!

They searched and it seemed hopeless to find Shark, but then something in the bushes moved.

Shark: Yo dudes, whats up with all the noise.

Hawk: Shark!!

He gave his best friend a hug.

Shark: Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Shark screamed and pointed at Rayza.

Shark: What is he doing here?

Rayza: This is not funny for me!!

Joanne: He was also looking for you.

Shark: Okkkkkkkkkk...

Hawk: Lets go, NOW!!

The friends walked for a long time, the storm made it hard to walk and they had to hold on to trees all the time.  
It blowed and Shark fell, it made him scream off pain because off his soar. Joanne helped him up and they keept walking.

Hawk: I cant see annything!!

Shark: Neather can I!!

Joanne: Grab each others hands so we dont get lost!!

They walked and walked and walked, but where ware they going? It seemed like hours before they saw lights not so far away.

Rayza: Keep walking, were allmost there!!

The ladder allmost tipped over, but they made it at last. They got inside, and they laid down on the floor because they were so tired.

Axel: Hawk, Shark!!

Hawk-Shark: Axel, King!!

The friends gave each other a big hug before they let go.

Axel: You guys will newer belive who we met here...

Shark: Lioness!!

He gave her a big hug, and then he sat down again to rest. Hawk olso got a big hug.

Axel: Can we get our explenation now?

Lioness: Ok, but its a long storry.

They all sat down in a sircle on the floor to get some food and to listen to the storry.

Lioness: It all started after I had survived the explotion, I was lucky enough to get out the window.  
When I was floating in the water, Stingfly saw me and picked me up. They took care off me.

King: But why is Firecat expecting a baby?

Lioness: Some freaking wierd guy on this Iseland tough it wuld be funn to mix two sorts off animals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback.

Man: I made it, I made IT!!  
Soon my project off mixing two sorts off different animals is working!!

He took up the papers and looked at them. He was filled off joy.

Man: Now soon I will test on more and more animals.

Tillian: Thats what you think!!

Man: What are you doing? NO, NO!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

King: But do they know whos the father?

Lioness: No, they newer got to know. Thats why the mu-team are so much more friendlier. The tought off that they are a sort off family, kinda brough them more together.

Axel: Mhm..

For a second they were all quite untill a big wind got their tree and tipped it over.

All off them: Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

They hit a wall with a big BANG.

Joanne: No!!

She lost her neclase and it landed in the tree outside. It was too long down that she could reach it.

Shark: Forgett it, its not importante!!

She was still trying to reach it.

Hawk-Shark: Joanne!!

Joanne: Trust me, it is importante!!

Hawk: It still dont seem like that to me.

Joanne: Will you guys shut up and help me!!

They both tough it was best so they held on to her feet and hoisted her down.

Joanne: Got it!!

She hung it around her neck and was about to climb up when it started to blow again. Then she heard a yell. It was Firecat who nearly fell out.  
Tillian was about to help her when he tripped, and they both fell down. In the last second, they took eachothers hands and held on to joanne.

Joanne: Ya guys, this is kinda heavy!!

Axel: Pull them up!!

They tried but it was to heavy.

King: You have to climb!!

Firecat-Tillian: What?!

King: We cant pull up one actor, one surfer dude, an director, a pragnent mutant AND a giant lizzard!!

Tillian: Firecat, you go first.

He helped her up so she wuld safely get there, then he climbed.

Shark: Hurry!!

At last when Joanne was up, they were gonna pull up Hawk and Shark. Suddenly it came a giant wind and Shark and Hawk fell.

Hawk-Shark: Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Axel: NO!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minuttes later the storm was over and they could go out, they started looking for Hawk and Shark.  
After a minutte off looking Lioness laughed, she pointed at a pound near them.  
Hawk sat there screaming, Fish!! And Shark was swimming round in sirkles to tease him.  
They all bursted into laughter before they went back to the studio.

Vic: There they are!!

Rachel: Shark!!

She gave him a big hug and a kiss before she looked at the others.

Rachel: What are the mu-team doing here?

King: Long storry, you realy wanna hear?

Rachel: I got plenty off time.

Joanne: Aw, man. look at this mess, it will take weeks before we can shoot a new scene.

Axel: I think that we all need a sort off holliday. Agree Hawk?

Hawk looked like he had fell from the sky.

Hawk: No!!

The rest off tem started to laugh and teased Hawk a little more before it was enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The teams stood by a little plane wich was gonna take them home, Hawk said bye to Vic before he sat in it.  
Axel opened a window so they could say goodbye.

Joanne: It was nice to meet you...?

Shark: Ollie Sharker!

Hawk: Zack Hawks:)

King: Cray Kingstone.

Lioness: Catalina Leone.

Axel: Axel Manning.

The plane started, and Joanne got some sort off panick.

Joanne: Sereusly? Manning?

Axel: Yes.

Joanne: I guess this belongs to you.

She took off her neclase and threw it in the open window, Axel catched.  
He looked mysterius on it, like it was a magick box or something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the ground Joanne stood smiling and waving after the plane. Then she said:

Joanne: I guess this isent the end off this storry after all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end people, rewievs pleace!!


	8. Evil dvd

Hello...again.

Ya know, these atom chapters remind me off an episode. I just miss the introsong, GEAR IT UP!!  
But writing that in the starte wuld be kinda lame, dont cha think. HE HE!!  
Not the way to start a new chapeter.

JDEJM.

IMPORTANTE!!

I am taking a break from jo-lan, mu-team, the bottle and all the wierd stuff going on.  
But I hope you will like these chapeter/s annyway.  
I got a recuest off some L-A fuddle nuddle, if you like that I hope you like some litle off it comming up in the next chapters. ( Il just tell ya guys that I am a realy bad with the romantic teamh so dont expect to much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man sitts in a corner all alone.  
It is dark, cold and wet all over the pleace.  
He looks up in the roof looking at some spiders spinning a net over him.  
How long has he been here, three years? He thinks off his friends and family and hope they are ok.  
He leens back to the wall, and are trying to get some sleep. The door is kicked open and a big shaddow steps in.

Come with me!!

He says, in a rewd way.  
The man gets up, he know he got no choise. They are gonna move him again, again and again.  
When is he gonna get out off here? WHEN?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Intro song)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shark: Whoa!!

Sharks eyes is shining and he looks wild around.  
The team is at the mall trying to come up with something to do.

Shark: So...manny...movies.

The mall had just opened a movie store and everything from actoin to drama is there.  
Shark runs around to check out the prizes.

Shark: THis is inseant, they are cutting off 75 if you buy five movies.

King: Sereusly?!

King got intressed to and starts searching around in the drama-romantic section.  
He finds about a hundred movies about love... and animals.

Shark: Eh, King. It says five, NOT five hundred.

King sights and takes out one movie he wants to see. "Me and my zoologist" it says.

Hawk: Why dont we all choose a movie?

King: Ok, but then we have to wait for Axel and Lioness.

Hawk: Where are those two by the way?

Shark: The dudes went to order some food at the resturant near here.

King: Ok, wel pick a movie and then one off uss go get them.

Hawk: OK!!

They got bussy looking, and they all went trough different sections.  
Hawk was in the action zone, King in the drama, and Shark with the horror movies. When King found his movie he gave it to Shark and went to get Ax and Leo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel: Which resturant shall we go on?

Lioness: I dont know, what do you want to eat?

Axel: Dousent mather.

Lioness: Whell I am in a mood for annythng.

Axel: Me too.

Lioness: What is your favourite food then?

Axel: Everything except Kings cooking.

Lioness smiled and they kept searching. The mall was fuilt with different pleaces to eat: a sushi bar, a bar, a pizza pleace, a beef house, a fast food resturant, a sea food resturant and a regular resturant. Every pleace was spetial and it all seemed tempting. Axels phone rang:

Axel: Hey Garret!

Garret: Hi Axel, I got something cool for you guys.

Axel: What is it?

Garret: It is some kinda remote controll...

He didnt hear anny more because King came trough them.

Axel: Garret, are you still there?

Garret: Yeah. I put the thingy in your house, it comes with an instruction.

Axel: Why cant you come here and learn us about it your self?

Garret: Eh, uh. I got a date.

Liza: Hey Axel.

He heard her voise over the phone.

Axel: Hey!

Garret: So as you see, I am bussy.

Axel: Its ok Garret, wel se ya.

Garret: Bye!

Axel hung up and listened to what King said.

King: Go to the movie store, there is huge sale!!

Lioness: Ok, but then you have to choose resturant!

King: Ok...wait, hey!

Lioness and Axel ran before King could argue and they got to the movie store.

Shark: Dudes, hurry up finding a movie!

Lioness: Ok.

They started to search, Lioness just grabbed a movie and looked at the name off it. " lost" It was about a cople off friends who ware on a boat and got lost. She gave the movie to Shark who stood in a long line. The girl who took payed sat in a phone call to her boss.

Girl: Eh, boss. We arent gonna earn annything by this sale.

Boss: What do you meen? It cant be that bad.

The girl looked at the loong loong line off people who was gonna pay for five movies. She sighed and just kept on with her job.  
Axel found a movie he wanted to see, "the dragon knight" it was called, he also gave it to Shark and went to see what resturant King had chosen.

Hawk: Hey, King. Where shall we eat?

King: At the pizza resturant. They got some good food.

Axel: Sounds good.

Hawk: Oh, oh. Tell them its my birthday. Then we get free ice cream!

The team sat down to order.

Lioness: These pizzas are huge. Shall we just share something?

King: Then we need one wedgie pizza.

Hawk: Ok, but I want a peperonie.

Lioness: Who said annything about peperonie?

King: Whell we need one wedgie.

They saw Shark comming near them.

Shark: Yo, dudes. What are you arguing about?

Axel: We are ordering pizza (sight)

Shark: I wuld like a sea food pizza with onions.

Hawk: Hey, I am alergic to onions.

And they keept on. Axel finally got up with a idea.

Axel: Why dont we just split the pizzas in half. One half with sea food, one with wedgie, one with peperonie and one last with annything I or Lioness choose.

Lioness: Its easy what I want.

Axel: Me to!

Axel-Lioness: an extra hot indiand pizza with chilli and some ham!!

King: Good that you guys agree, othervise we wuld be stuck here forever.

Axel looked at Lioness, and Lioness looked at Axel. They smiled and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After taking their order Hawk paid attention to what they said on the tv.

Hawk: Look, that hot weather lady is on the news.

She was talking about some storm comming, Axel made them keep quite so they could listed to what she said.

Weather lady: A storm is comming near Landmark in just two hours it will strike. So keep inside and close all doors and windows. It is not werry dangderus but we still want to inform you.

King: I guess this means inside night.

Lioness: Not wierd it wasent manny people here today.

Hawk: Aw, I wanted to go check out the club.

Axel: Il make them fix so we can have takeaway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived theire they felt thousands off drops falling on them. They hurried inside to dry themself.  
They were all soaked wet and went to dry themself, Lioness went to the bathroom. When she got out she was wearing a baggy pant and a sweater with the same collour.  
She notised the guys sitting in the sofa looking in her album.

Lioness: So you noticed, ha?

Shark; Yep, while you were gone we went looking for those notes about uss.

Lioness eyes widened and she asked with a shaking voice.

Lioness: Did...y-you find them all?...?

Shark: Allmost all, we found the ones about me Hawk and King.

Lioness: Ok.

King: Those were realy nice things you wrote about uss, so here is a suprise.

All off the guys jumped over lioness and gave her a hug, and tickled her. She laughed and told them to stop, but they didnt.  
At last they quit and Lioness was nearly gasping for air.

King: But now you shuld tell uss where the last note is.

Lioness got a little unsure about what she was gonna answer, she tough.

Lioness toughts: Oh no, what shuld I answer? They cant read the note, it says my true feelings about Axel. They will probably laugh, and Axel will not be my friend annymore.

King: Hello, Lioness? King calling Lioness!!

Lioness: Eh, I think I threw it when Madison had him under a trance.

Shark: Ok...

Hawk: What did it say.

Lioness: You have to find out that your self.

Axel looked at Lioness, he wuld realy like to know what that note said. It was sure nothing spetial but... Maybea she liked him too.

King Looked back in the album, he notised something behind their favourite picture off the team. When noone was looking, he lirked out a note from behind the picture and put it in his pocket. He got frighened by Shark who shouted.

Shark: Hey guys, why dont we have a movie night. We can watch all the films.

Axel: Not a bad idea.

Hawk: But what shall we see first?

King: I want to see, "my zoologist" first.

Hawk: But I want to see "space race".

Shark: Hu, we are gonna see "bloody holliday"

Lioness: Why dont we see them after alphabet.

Axel: That means wel see bloody holliday, lost, my zoologist, space race and then the dragon warrior.

King: Sounds good.

They warmed up the pizzas, laid a cople off blankets in the sofa, and brough some coke  
Then they started the movie. Bloody Holliday was a horror movie and Hawk spent mostly off the time under the blanket.  
When they saw lost they all sat in excitement, It was about some people getting lost at the sea and their fight to get back home.  
In the middle off "my zoologist" some off them fell asleap except King off course.  
Then space race, It was a realy funny movie. And the dragon knight, was exciting and the best movie off them all.  
When it all was finnished they sat up to streatch their legs. Except Axel who was asleap.

Shark: Man I hate all the camerchell in the movies, one about a sofa!

King: Yeah yeah.

Hawk: Hey check out this remote control.

Shark: Wow, so manny buttons.

King: Try it on the dvd, player.

Hawk: Ok.

He shouldent have doune that, a green light came out off the controll and filled the whole living room with light.  
Axel woke up in panick, and Hawk tried to press all the other buttons to stop it.  
The light became brighter and prighter and at last it said ZAP!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

King opened his eyes. Where was he?He looked a little around and then he notised he was kissing a girl. He fell at the ground

King: Woah, who are you?

The girl he kissed came closer to him and looked sad.

Girl: But Tom. Dont you love me?

King: I am not Tom. Who is Tom?

Girl: You silly willy!

King was trying to comme up with an excuse. Then he notised the well known areas, he was in his favourite movie.

King: The zoologist movie?

Girl: I allmost forgott, the animals. Come Tom, maybea they will get you back to normal.

King: Animals!!

He tought for a moment to run away, but why waste a chance to watch some beautifull animals?  
He followed the girl and couldent wait, but then he heard a scream. The girl had climbed in a tree and was crying for King to get up into one.  
A Lione came out off the busshes and King ran for his life. He saw Hawk by the beach, he was dressed an a journalist and looked silly.

Hawk: Hey King; can you tell me why I am dressed as a sofa and are in the jungle!!

King: Not now. Run.

Hawk: Run? Why shuld I run?

King: Because off that!

He pointed at the Lion who was growling and running for them. Hawk started to yell and they both got up in a tree. After some seconds off breathing they finally could rest, Hawk looked wierd at King before his face turned red and he bursted into laughter.

King: Whats so funny?

Hawk: gah...haha...buahahah, your pfffffffhaha clothes.

King took a good look at hiself and noticed the clothes. He was wearing a zoologist suit and one off those wierd hats. He looked like a scientist from the early 1900.

Hawk: Where are we?

King: You dont know?

Hawk: Eh, heloooooooooo. No.

King: We are in the movie, the one I bough.

Hawk: ahhhhhhhhhhhh, wich movie?

King remembered that mostly off them was asleap when they saw that movie so it seemed unpossible to explain.

King: Somehow we must have been dragged into the dvd player.

Hawk: cool!

King: Not cool, we could be stuck here forever.

Hawk: Pf, silly. I am sure we get out off here when the movie is finnished.

King: If you are right, we have one hour to find the others.

Hawk: How do you know?

King: We are in the middle off the movie where Tom/me kisses Tina who is the other zoologist.

Hawk: So we are kinda charakters. Who am I?

King: You are the mean journalist who makes up a lot off bad reports about our discovering.

Hawk: woho?

king: We have to find the rest by thinking off how the movie is. So we should soon meet my sister when we get back at the house. And then the trademan and the handsome biolog who Tina falls in love with.

Hawk: Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

Hawk: wel just hope its them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawk and King ran trough the house where they were supose to live in ( in the movie) Before they opened the door it was slammed open and a mad Lioness came out off it.

Lioness: Can someone PLEASE explaine me why I am wearing a DRESS?

King and Hawk looked at Lioness and saw that she was wearing a brown long dress and a whit blouse. She looked mad, but then she started to laugh.

Lioness: Haha... isnt it mr fancypants?! Haha!!

King: Thats enough.

It came a shaddow over his face and he just kept walking. Hawk explained Lioness and they followed King.  
Suddenly a big shaddow came from the busshes, it was about to attack. Hawk walked some more backwards and he suddenly notised a snake. He cried SNAKE all over the pleace and the shoddow came out. It was Axel, he was allso funny dressed.

Axel: Can someone explain me where we are.

Hawk: Not now, I just got finnished explaining Lioness.

axel looked over at her, in a dress. A unutual sight, and then he discovered what he was wearing himself. Low pants and a west, he was hulerius.

Tina: Tom, there you are. I was so afraid for you.

King: Its ok, I am fine.

Tina: The biologist wants uss to come to the beach, he discovered something.

King: You mean your boyfriend?

Tina: He, I dont know what you are talking about.

King: I know about your relationship with him.

Tina: But, but.

She got a shaddow over her face. Then she laughed a evil laugh.

Tina: You are right, but I only used you. So I could watch you ork on the project and I wuld get some off the hounor. And I will, because off your journalist here.

King: Him? Ah, he is my friend.

Hawk: Say cheeze cutie.

Hawk took a picture and smiled.

Tina: Agh!!

She walked away realy mad, and made loud stamps with her feet.

Axel: at least she is out off our way, where is Shark by the way?

King: I think he is the biolog she was talking about.

The team ran to find Shark they had only five minuttes.

Axel: Shark!!

Shark: Yo, dudes. Check out all the fish, isnt it realy cool?

Axel ignored what Shark said, and just waited. But nothing happened. Why werent they home? Axel called Garret.

Axel: Garret!!

Garret: What?

Axel: I know you are bussy, but that remote control kinda...brough uss into the tv.

Garret: I cant come to you right now. I am in Brazil. But use your alpha comb, It has the same efect as that time you wre trapped in your dreams.

Axel: Ok, thanks!

He took out the alpha comb wich luckely still was around his arm, he took out the lighty brighty thingy and cut into thin air.

It was a lightning and then it all became black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I know this became to short, but they arent finnished with the evil dvd player so just keep reading.


	9. Cruise and camerchell

I am back again, hope you have enjoyed the chapeters.  
About the Firecat situation I want you to write sugestions about who you think shuld be the father and maybea some names.  
As ya guys knows I am taking a break from my mystery storrie and are gonna write a thing in the middle for fun.  
Trust me, by reading some off this you get some imformation about Axels dad.

As ya all remember, they are stuck in the dvd player (I know, stupido idea) and now they are trying to get out.  
The funny thing is that they have taken characters pleace and we dont know where they end up or as who.

Hugs, JDEJM.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Axel woke up in a boat, they were at the sea. It was quite and still except for some waves that splashed gently.  
He had a bad headache and decided to go to sleap again but he didnt manage to rest. He stood up and looked around, now he knew where he was.  
Lioness movie, about those friends who was lost at sea. He remembered what it was all about : Now he was at a cruise and son it wuld strike a storm, and they wuld get lost.  
He rised up and notised he was at deck, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. In the front off him there was a huge pool. Kids splasshed and grown ups laughed and joked.  
He heard a voice off someone he knew.

Shark: Hey, little dude. No running by the pool.

He blew in a whistle and pointed at the little boy. Then he lent back to relax, and enjoyed the sun.

Axel: Shark?!

Shark: Hey Ax man. We are in that drama film. And by the way, I think my name here is Freddy.

Axel: I am obviusly that Jere guy, who falls in love with a girl.

Shark: I wonder where the rest off the guys are.

Axel: I dont know, I mostly slept trough this movie too.

Shark: If I remember right, we are supose to become best friends.  
Then we go at a party and do gambling with some dudes, and then we party!

Axel: Ok, so lets go to change.

Shark: Ok dude.

Axel looked in his pocket and found a room key, it had the numbers 153. They walked trough the hall looking for their rooms.  
When they finally got there they looked trough the clothes they had, Axel found a black suit. He put it on and went to look at Shark.  
Shark didnt look so happy about his suite, it was light blue and looke like something your mom wuld buy for your first pram.  
The friends walked to the feast hall and waited for it to come more people they looked around to see if they saw the guys.

Shark: Axel, look!

Shark pointed at one off the tables off gamblers, there stood Hawk with some cards in his hands. They were playing poker, something Hawk wasent werry good at, but since Hawk ended up as the gambler dude in the movie, he actually won.

Hawk: Ha ha, look at my cards. Read it and weep.

Hawk took all the monney and put it in his pocket, and smiled a hularius smile. Then he saw the guys and ran over to them, he was dressed in a black suit and a flower in his botton.

Shark: Yo dude, when did you get good at gambling.

Hawk: I allways had hidden talents.

Shak: None off them were good for your acting.

Hawk was about to attack Shark when someone said, if you all pleace find a partner we can start at the dancing.  
Hawk and Shark went srtaight over to s cople off girls who stood smiling. They giggled when they saw them, but said yes.  
Axel had some more problems, he looked around for someone to ask. Someone tapped him at the sholder and said.

Excuse me, can you do me a favor and dance with me?

Axel: Yes.

The girls face was turned around and she was looking after a wierd dude with blonde curls and a fancy suit.

Man: But Cleo dear, we are supose to dance.

Cleo: Shut up, cant you see I am bussy.

The annoying man walked away, but he looked at them from the other side off the room. The girl was dressed in a red dress wich reached down to her knees and it had no strops.  
She turned her face around and Axel could see it.

Axel: Lioness?

Lioness: Axel?

Axel: we have been looking for you.

Lioness: I have been looking for you too.

Axel: You look good.

Lioness: Thanks, shall we dance?

Axel: Why not?

They danced and looked at each other, Axel was about to say something when Lioness got a worried look.

Lioness: Oh, no.

Axel: What?

Lioness: Its soon midnight. It meens the boat is gonna crash anny seckond.

Axel: We have to get out off here, now?

Axel grabbed her hand and went searching for Hawk and Shark. When he finally met them he was nearly in panick and spoke fast so noone understood what he said.

Shark: Yo Ax-man, chill. Its a party enjoy it.

Axel: Do you remember the movie at all? We are gonna crash in just seconds and we havent found King!

Hawk: Where can he be?

Lioness: I dont know, but the friends met a guy when they were going into the life boat.(in the movie)

Shark: Aw man, I am not readdy to die.

Lioness: We are not gonna d...

Before she got to finnish that sentence the whole boat shock and manny people started to scream.  
The guys ran at deck and saw a big whole in the boat. Water came streaming in fast. By the life boats people nearly fighted for getting trough and manny fell in the water.  
Lioness said they had to get away, so they all ran down. They jumped over the croud off people and landed in a tiny boat. They saw King in the front off them, he was happy to see them. But when he leaned over to give his friends a hug, the ropes wich held up the boat teared into two peases and the team fell into the water. Luckely they landed in the boat and floated away. Some off them passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel woke up to a terrible sight, waves taller than skyskrapers and a wind blowing so powerfull that the flyingfish who jumped flew away.  
He looked at the others and they were all awake, he tried to turn on the alpha-comb. But the waves made it hard to press the right button.  
Suddenly Hawk and Ling fell into the water and sat splashing and screaming Help!  
Lioness and Shark tried to help them up, but they couldnt reach them.  
Axel did another desperate try and he managed to hit the button, the strong light filled the pleace and the alpha teens were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawk woke up, he mentioned that he sat in a throne. He was dressed like a pharao.  
A golden crown on his head glinsed in the light from the sun. nHe montioned the girl beside him.

Hawk: Lioness!

Lioness: sigh, yes.

She was dressed as a server and was holding grapes. But why were they in Egypt, they newer saw a movie about that.  
Hawk tough back and remembered that King had copied an Egyptian history episode on the dvd player.

Hawk: Aw man. It is a lot off camerchell on these things.

Lioness saw three other servers she racodniced werry well. They were all wearing some kind off white skirts, Lioness noticed she was AGAIN wearing a skirt and a tiny top.  
She nodded to the server who seemed to be Axel and he pressed the button again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel woke up in a warm pleace, he was covered with warm clothes and a blanket. In his arm he had a cup off hot chocklate, he took a sip and felt the warmth in his boddy again.  
He didnt think off what situation he was in, he just relaxed. He looked around and saw that he was in a little house, outside the window snow falled.  
Then he felt that he was holding around something in his other arm, Lioness. She sleapt quitly and smiled. He looked at her and tough off just stay there, but then he remebered where he was. Someone came in the door, it was the guys. They ware carrying wood for the fire, they looked a litle wierd at them. Axel acted like he was sleaping so they wouldnt laugh at him.  
They came and tried to wake them both, it worked.

King: Axel, get uss out off here. I am freezing cold.

Shark: Whell look at you little turtle doues.

Lioness did luckely not hear that, and she woke up.

Lioness: Whats up with the noise.

King: I reeeeeeeeealy want to go home now.

Hawk: Hm, I kinda like it here.

King: Pleaaaaaaaaaaace.

Axel turned on the button and they dissapeared again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shark stood behind a blond and pink girl with a fake smile. She sppoiled something dirty at his shirt.

Shark: Hey, that is my favourite shirt.

Girl: Ops, I am sorry. But theres nothing that "plean clean" cant wash away.

She held up a big bottle off wasshing powder and took a spoon off it and some water at Sharks shirt.  
The spot disapeared and the blond girl made a big smile.

Girl: Trust uss!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel saw him and his dad train, but this was about elleven years ago.  
Little Axel tripped and fell, the father helped him up and told him to allways to consentrate.  
Axel walked over to them, the two people looked at him.

Axel: Dad?

Father: Axel?

Axel gave his dad a hug before he let go. He didnt have much time, but he wanted to stay.  
His father took off a neclace from his neck and gave it to Axel.

Father: Use this wisely.

The rest off the film dissapeared and Axel found himsef home in the living room.

Hawk: Woah, finally home.

Lioness: Yeah, but it seems like you still are at the party!

Hawk was still wearing the suit from the party at the cruise.

Shark; Says little egypt princess.

King: Woah, I am still a zoologist.

The guys laughed off what they were wearing, and joked about it.  
Axel was still holding the neclase from his father, he put it in his pocket and went to the rest off them.

Shark: Whay so scarred Hawk? Hi hi.

Hawk: Argh, because I ended up in your stupid horror movie once. Good I had my alpha comb.

Shark: I know the feeling. I ended up in a washing-powder camerchell.

The whole team bursted into laughter and they kept up like this the whole evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

That night Axel sat in his bed holding the necklase, he picked up the bottle he got from Joanne and looked at both off the things.  
He opened the bottle and found a little note, It said:

_SOS_

_I need help!  
They have kept me here forever and they wouldnt let me go.  
Look for Axel Manning and ask him to go to dragon iceland.  
That all I ask._

_Mr. Manning._

Axel looked at the note again and then he realized that it was a neclase in the bottle.  
He took it out and saw it looked just the same as the one he got in the tv.  
A silver dragon with red rubine eyes, he hels it tight.

Now he had proof that his father didnt die 11 years ago.

XXXXXXXXXX

I know, this was a short chapeter but it was just to take a break from alle the jo-lan thingy.  
Il update soon,

JDEJM.


	10. Real feelings

Ok guys. Here is the next part off this story. I am now taking it a little more serius and are gonna keep up with the ninja thingy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the deep deep desert, some people are gathering. They are looking into the sky and says something wierd.  
They all fall to the ground and bow in panick. Some off them rise again and are readdy to fight.  
Something is comming from the hills, Its hungry and are smelling human flesh.  
The breavest off the villagers are running against it, but the creature snaps one with his mouth and eats him.  
The rest off them runs back screaming something wierd. The families with horses and camels gets away, and some people are left alone.  
Doomed to be eaten, and forgotten forever...

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shark splashed into a pound. It was something he hadnt seen for three days. The team was in the desert, for looking at Hawks next shoot.  
Shark swims happily around and dives a little.

hawk: Shark come on, we are getting late.

Shark: No way dude, I am gonna stay here forever.

Hawks seems annoyed and looks at Shark with his "come here now or il kill you" looks. Shark just relaxed, how could Hawk get him when he was afraid off water. King drank the last water in his bottle, now hes in the argue.

King: We have to get there soon, our water bottles are getting empty.

Shark: Then fuild it up now.

Their guide shocks his head.

Guide: This water wery good for swimming, not good for drinking.

King-Hawk: Shark!

Shark: Ok ok, just chill.

Shark got up, there was no need for drying himself. The heat from the sun made it fry fast enough.  
He sits back at the camel, and they keep riding. An hour later, they can see the studio not so far away.  
At the front they see a well known person.

Hawk: Vik.

He jumps off the camel so he can go to her, but insted. He gets stuck to the sadle and trips into the sand. The sant is so hot it burns his mace and makes him scream. He runs in sirkles and takes Kings bottle to make himself wet. But Kings bottle is empty so he keeps running around. At last Lioness takes her water and splashes it into his face. Hawk rises up after a few sobs and keeps walking against Vic. She giggles a little but its ok, cause when she is about to step up to him, she trips in her desert dress and her pocket mirror breakes.

Vic: he he, typical uss.

Shark dousent laugh that much, he hides behind Axel, points at the mirror and screams.

Shark: bad luck!!

King: Do you realy belive in those things?

Shark: Yeah man. Havent you seen that movie? "Seven years off bad luck"

Lioness: Shark, if you have mentioned. We are not in the tv annymore.

Shark: You cant take to manny chances.

King rolls his eyes before he sees a big bottle off water where he could fill up his one. He runs trough it and fills his mouth before he fuils his bottle. He seems a little dizzy but he gets up again. Then he trips again and lands at one off the actors who screams at him and pusshes him away. King falls into a bounche off cameras and sits there.

Rachel: Whell look at those funny characters.

Rachel smiles and comes against them, she holds a bottle off soda and she gives Dhark a hug.

Shark: rachel, what are you doing here?

Rachel: I got to join them because they were missing one to make sure all the actors are fine.

Shark: That great, but you shuld be caredfull. This pleace is full off bad-luck.

Rachel looks a bit confused, but she forgetts about it and shows them thair rooms. They were gonna share two huge red tents with some kind off door in the middle wit a curtain insted for a utual one. In one off them Lioness, Rachel, Vic and one more were gonna sleap. And in the other one the rest off them was going to.

Rachel: The tents protects uss from the heat off the sun, but at the night you shuld wear blankets. Cause it can get cold.

The guys notised King taking a big slurp from the bottle before he wigled some and went outside.  
Vic showed them the set where the shooting was gonna take pleace, in betwen all the culises the mad director stood yelling a some off the actors and the crew.  
Then he pointed at one off them and made a threat.

Mad director: This is the last time I tell you this, if you dont listen you will get fired.

person: Yes, jesh!

The director went away and they could see the person who he had yelled at.

Hawk: Joanne!

He gave his friend a hug and then he started to ask about what happened.

Hawk: Woah, what happened? That guy was realy serius.

Joanne: Dont worry about it. He has told me that manny times before.

Shark: Then why are you still here?

Joanne: When one from the crew is about to get fired the rest off the crew makes votes if he/she should stay or go.

Hawk: Have you been in such a situation.

Joanne: Yup, lets just say. That 67 dousent work against 3. So I am staying.

Hawk suddenly looks around and notices that the crew is only drinking ice tea, soda or coffe.

Hawk: Shouldnt you be drinking water?

Vic: No we got empty yesterday, so we are still waiting.

Axel: But theres a big tank over there fuilt with water.

Joanne: That not water, its alcohol. For the party tonight.

Lioness: Whel... that explains why King is so dizzy.

They take a good look at King who was spinning around singing a song before he colapsed.  
The team gets a wierd look at their faces before they turn back.

Joanne: Yeeeeahhh... Whell, wellcome back to our filming.

Axel: Its good to be here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The monster from the bushes growls, then he hatches up a scall. Some bones are stuck betwen his teeth.  
He is still hungry and are wondering what to eat next, suddenly it smells humen not so far away. From a hill he sees wierd people in all shapes and sizes.  
This is the perfect spot, this is where he is gonna strike tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXx

Hawk was clumsing around at the set, he tried to read his lines. The heat made it harsd to consentrate.  
Sometimes he had to chase King away because he came at the set and started to play with the sand and made sand castels.  
Hawk noticed it was getting late, the party wuld be hititng soon. He went fast trough the lines before he went to dress in something else.  
Now that the night was here, it still was hot. But the sun didnt shine so they could wear lighter clothes.  
He put on a cople off pants and a t-shirt. Outside he met Vic, she looked beatiful. She was weraring a summer dress wich was blue and a little sparkling.  
they walked together and she took his hand. Hawk first got frighned, but he now remembered that she didnt take his hand to do an take-won-do trick at him. Only to hold it.  
She giggled and smiled, and Hawk smiled back.

King: Hey Hawkh!

King was still talking a little wierd, and he had the hicups. But he was ok enough to join.  
Axel came from behind, and caugh his friend who nearly tripped.

King: Thanks.

Lioness also came to join and was wearing regular clothes. A black top, and baggy pants. Joanne came with clothes pretty much like it, and Rachel was wearing a skirt.  
Rachel and the rest smiled, the night was lovely and the party was excelent.  
A little fountain with alcohol was put out, and there was manny other kind off drinks. The cooks served manny different kinds off dinners, and it was made a buffe so people just had to take what they felt for.

King: Mmmmmmmmmmm, look at all that food. I am gonna enjoy this.

King headed to the bufe.  
There was music and Shark grabbed Rachels hand. They started to dance to "rock around the clock" wich was a funny sight.  
Hawk took Vics hand and they started to dance too. Axel was thinking off asking Lioness, but before he got to ask she said.

Lioness: I am just gonna get uss some drinks. Wait here for me.

Axel got disapointed, but hided his feelings. Lioness walked away and Axel was left alone with Joanne. When Lioness was out off sight Joanne said something.

Joanne: You like her, dont you?

Axel: eh, whell. No, not eh ehhhhhhh...

Joanne: I am an director I can see the difference betwen fake and real feelings.

Axel: Ok then what do I think about you?

Joanne: Whell lets see. You act like I am total idiot because off what I just said, but you also hate me because you know I am right. And you like me as a friend because I helped you getting closer to find your dad.

Axel was impressed, she was totally right. He couldnt say annything. She smiled a huge smile.

Joanne: you dont have to answer.

Lioness came back with the drinks, it was some kind off cocktail.

Lioness: It was the only thing I got without tequila in it.

The song was over and manny people clapped off the dancing copples. Shark, Hawk and the girls came to talk to them.  
The rest off the night they ate, talked, danced and ad fun. Near midnight they took a break and sat down. Then King remembered the note he found right before they got into the tv.  
He took it up to read it, but some wind grabbed it and he lost it. He tried to follow it but when he was about to grab it, he looked into huge yellow shining eyes.  
He yelled "monster" and then he ran back to the party.

King: Monster!!

Hawk: King, are you still drunk?

King: Monster!!

Shark: King, dude. Tahek yorself togrther man. There is no monster.

King: Then what is that?

He pointed up the sand hill. In the darkness you could barely not see annything there, but suddenly. Two wide shining eyes opened qiuckly, and you could now see it.  
It looked like a huge lizard, no it looked like a dragon. It roared and started to run against the set. People got panick and tried to hide, someone in the tents others under the tables.  
The team started to run.

Shark: Woah, what is that.

Vic: Its something lizzard looking thingy.

King: Well thanks for the imformation.

He said sarcastly. They hided behind the culisses.

Lioness: What shall we do?

Hawk: I dont know, call someone.

Axel: Not possible, The nearest village is three days away from here.

Lioness: We can fight.

Shark: Against that monster, are you crazy?

Lioness: No, what if we had weaponds?

Vic: That could work.

Axel: But we dont have anny.

Joanne: Thats what you think. Follow me.

The team followed Joanne. She showed them the pleace for all the costumes. In a box she had bows and arrows, swords, shields and knifes.

Joanne: Its from the last movie we made. We tried to make it as realistisk as possible.

Shark: Cool.

Lioness: Il take the sword.

Hawk: Oooooh, gimme the arrow.

King: Il have a sword too.

Axel: Lets get it.

The friends went straight to attact the monster. Hawk shot some arrows, but eaven tough it hit the monster. It didnt go through the skin or harm it in anny way.

Hawk: Woah, is these arrows good at all?

Vic: They are the sharpest we got.

Lioness: Axel, look.

She pointed at the chest off the monster. It had a mark off a dragon, just like the dragon at Axels neclase/s.  
Axel looked at the monster and tough if this had anny conection to his dad. The monster itself looked like something in the middle of a dragon and a huge lizzard.

Shark: Axel, dude. Watch out!

Axel woke up from his dreaming and notised the monster right in front off him. He took his sword and used it to hit the monster. It made a soar, but mirclusy it gre good again.  
The monster turned away from Axel started to snap after Vic, she ducked and screamed. Shark jumped up at the monsters back, and did something looking like rodeo. The giant lizzar started to jump wild around untill it threw away Shark. He landed at the buffe,(something wich kinda made King mad, because he landed in his favourite dessert) Lioness was nearl stepped on, but her fast reaction made her get away in the last minutte. Joanne jumped from behind and cut the lizzards tail off, but off course it grew out again.

Joanne: What the...?

She didnt manage to finnish the sentence before the lizzard tried to hit her with the tail. Vic and Rachel was still hiding and the lizzard catched the smell, he walked closer and closer. But before he got to close King stepped in the front off him screaming

King: Ger out a my grill!!

Then he used the sword to make a huge cut on its chest. Lioness jumped at the back off the monster and digged her sword deep into the back off the monster.  
It fell at the ground and breathed hard. Axel went to check it out. The monster mark was identical with his neclase and it was kinda wierd.  
Before he saw annything more the monster was back on its feet, but this time it ran away. And disapeared between the mountains.

Axel: What was that?

King: If we still were in the tv, I wuld guess a dragon.

Lioness: But thats unpossible.

Vic: After we saw it dousent seem like it is.

Joanne: Is it me, or is it like that every time I meet you something happends to the set?

They all laughed, forgetting the troubles they may were in. Intill the morning came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning they had to go home again because the set were broken.  
They all said goodbye to Vic and Joanne. Rachel was comming with them.  
Just before they were about to leave, Joanne gave Hawk a paper. He folded it out and his eyes wided out.

Hawk: Serius, is this my pay check?

Joanne: Yup, you have onourlstly deserved it.

Axel: Could you do me a a favour?

Joanne: Course.

Axel: Can you take care off one off my dragon neclases? I am afraid to loose them both.

He held out the one he got when he was in the dvd player, the one from his virituel father.  
Vic suddenly got a little worried look at her face, but noone noticed.

Joanne: Il keep it safe in the bottle.

She made a honour just for fun and then she said good bye.  
The guys went allong knowing that this still wasent the end, and this time. It was becoming something big.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woooooooooooooooweeeeeeeeeee! Finnished.  
The next time the attention is at King and his discoveries off a new friendship.

Hugs

JDEJM


	11. A new friend

woooooooooooohooooooooooo, I am back.  
After about two weeks without writing, I know excactly what to write.  
I have also decided to make the chapeters a little longer.  
School is up soon and I am going to 8th grade, wich meens new school, new people and new reasons to freak out.( pleace dont remind me)  
I hope Im not the only one here with those isues.

Enjoy the chapeter JDEJM:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joanne was walking around in the desert, she was wearing a thick layer off clothes to avoid the sun.  
It blew a little in the wind, and some off the sand flew up and made a minyatire tornado.  
A little lizzard crept by and digged into the sand and threw a little note up from it, Joanne notised this.  
She picked up the note, and was about to read it when she heard a scream from the tents.  
It was probably Vic that found a bug in her hatt... again.  
Joanne put the note in a bottle hangng around her neck, wich kept a valuable thing inside.  
She made a new bottle after giving the real one to its truely owner.  
She turned around, but didnt get annywhere. In the front off her stood a person dressed in black from top to toe. He had a long sharp sword hanging from his belt.

_Joanne: Cool costume Josh, but there are no ninjas in this movie._

The ninja didnt move, he stood still. Joanne got a little worried and tried to grab his mask to see who was under, but the ninja hit away her hand and got up in fighting position.  
Joanne did the same, and tried to make a punch in his face. He ducked and kicked her, she fell at the ground. Who was this? What did he want? How did he get here? and why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lioness satt in the sofa petting Kings cat on the head. She sat all alone and tough aboy a thousand things.  
Shark was scating around the couch, blowing a big bubble gum. Behind it he didnt see annything, and he tripped over Hawk who totally freaked out.

_Hawk: Hey, I was trying to read my lines here._

_Shark: Yeah, "trying"._

_Hawk: Argghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Shark: Woah sorry dude, you dont have to take it so sereusly._

Rachel came out from the kitchen with some hot shoclate, it was cold and rainy outside. It had been like this since the day with the storm.  
She made the guys break it up, and gave Hawk and Shark their cup. It was importante that they got **their own** cup.  
Hawks one was white with a big hollywood logo and the text "born to be a star".  
Sharks one was off course blue with a surfer on it, he had won it in a surf competiion when he was twelve.  
Rachel gave Lioness her cup, and then she gave the other one to King. He sat at the computer chatting with people on his web page.  
Suddenly Shark spoiled some warm coco at his shirt, that made him scream so Sparky (their hamster) jumped up and ran to King.  
He started to jump at the pc so he writed something wierd. King got up on a web page with a girl called Chi.  
She looked intresting, her profile was filled with pictures off animals and her picture was off her and a dog.

_King: Off course, I almost fogott her._

He started talking to her and apoledgised for not beeing on to talk with her. She answered that it was ok. They kept on chatting.

_King: It wuld be nice if we could meet sometime._

_Chi: We will, my class are going to landmark for some time. So we will meet._

_King: When?_

_Chi: Naaaah, it no rush._

_King: Ok?_

_Chi: Ok it is, I am comming tomorrow morning. I got you adress. Remember?_

_King: Ok, good... bye. Se ya later._

_Chi: Bye._

King logged off and took a deep breath. Then he got panick, he was running around in the room.  
Axel came into the living room and discovered what was going on. King started to clean every corner in the house.  
When Hawk was about to take a slurp off his coco, King snapped it out off his hands without Hawk notising.  
Hawk felt no warmth in his mouth, and nooooooooooooo coco. He started to yell at King.

_Hawk: Hey, I haven eaten annything with sugar in the last weeks and you just bla bla bla bla bla._

King didnt get annything more, he wrote at the callendar what was going on. He threw the calendar at Lioness so she could see what was going on.  
She looked wierd at him before she read it and her eyes widen and she got a huge smile.

_Lioness: Hey guys. Whos up for ordering a pizza?_

_The guys: Wooohooooooooo._

_King: Noooooooooo, we will get marks at the sofa!!_

_Hawk: Hey, why do you care?_

_Lioness: Because off this._

She handed the calendar over to Hawk, he and the rest off the guys read in silence. Then when they finnished they all smiled evil and ran to the kitchen to talk.  
King keept on cleaning, but then Shard came in again.

_Shark: Aahhhhhhhhh, dude. This soda is sooooooooooo goooooooood. I could drink it all day, I just hope I dont spoil it at annything._

_King: Nooooooooooooooooooooo._

King jumped at Shark, he lost the soda and it flew up in the air. Axel who was about to come bother King with a slice off pizza saw it.  
He jumped to catch it but he hit the lamp, so the pizza landed in Kings face and then the soda fell on his head.

_Axel: I guess this means we wouldnt be staying here when Chi is comming, Ha?_

He looked at King who sat with a big frown, Axel smiled and a drop off swet ran down his face.

_King: Out!!_

He threw a wallet with some monney and a box off clothes to the rest off the team.

_King: And dont come back before I call and say its clean._

Then he slammed the door and let four confused team mates stand outside.

_Hawk: So where shall we stay untill King has gotten some alone time with Wii?_

_Shark: I dont know dude. Besides, I think she was named Tri._

_Lioness: We shall stay at the nearest hotel, and her name was Chi. Come on._

_Axel: Then lets find a good hotell .And Garret got some new rides for uss. Gear it up._

The rides were locked in so they had to take the bikes. Wich was a funny sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ninja: Where is Axel Manning?_

_Joanne: Hey ninja girl, I dont know. I dont actually have his adress ok?_

Joanne was hanging up down from the roof with her legs and arms tied.

_Ninja: You must know, you have his neclase._

_Joanne: I am just keeping it for him. Jeesh, chill._

_Ninja: Dont lie, I know that you know._

_Joanne: Eaven if I knew I wouldnt tell you._

_Ninja: Oh shit, the jo-lan clan is comming. Why are they here?_

_Joanne: Ok, I dont know annything about your little ninja problems so its not my problem._

_Ninja: It will be._

The ninja ran away and disapeared. Leaving Joanne tied up.

_Joanne: Hey, hey!! Let me down. Ninja girl? (sight)_

She tried to reach a pocket knife but didnt.

_Joanne: Aw man._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel checked into their room. They had just enough to share a room.

_Hawk: No kiding, we have to share this room?_

_Shark: Man, dont be that negative. We have our own beds, a fridge full off soda, a tv AND a bathroom._

_Lioness: I guess it isnt as bad after all._

_Axel: And hopefully we only have to stay here one night._

_Hawk: Hopefully Kings girlfriend comes early so we can go home._

Evryone looked at Hawk. They all wanted to be home, but what was the reason to bother King. He had allways been nice to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

King heard the door bell, he was finnished cleaning.

_King: I hope its not the guys that didnt find a hotel._

He walked trough the door and opened. Outside stood a lovely chinese girl and smiled. It was Chi. King gave her a big hug and then he showed her in.

_King: This is the livivng room, This is the kitchen and this is our view._

From the vindow you could see all off landmark city. The team lived in the 45 floor in a huge block.

_Chi: Eeeeeeeeeeeeh, is that your Idol? Because I have never seen that dude on tv._

Chi was standing in Hawks room looking at the walls wich were fuild with pictures off Hawk.

_King: Ehehe, whell...you see, I live with some friends. And, and we got a little differend personality._

_Chi: Cool. Who do you live with then?_

_King: Axel Manning, Ollie Sharker, Zack Hawks and Catalina Leone._

Chis face suddenly turned to a tiny frown.

_King: Ehhhhhhhh, Catalina lives here only because we are a team. Besides, I think she likes one off her team mates verry good._

_Chi: Ok. Shall we go on a cafe where we can talk some more._

_King: Great idea, I know just the spot._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

The rest off the team was out for dinner, now they were at the mall again.

_Axel: What do you wanna eat?_

_Hawk: Not sea food after I saw what Shark did to that fish this morning._

_Shark: Hey, It was supose to become breakfast untill you hurled at it._

_Hawk: I was dramatising, we actors do that all the time._

Axel and Lioness knew that they were never gonna make a disition together, so they desided to go eating chinese food.  
When they sat there they got their food werry quick ( because it is a chinese resturant, and they make food werry quick. I dont think I had to mention that)  
They ordered nuddles, sushi and chicken carri. Hawk had some problems eating his sushi, but Shark easely ate his nuddles just by sipping the bole.  
Lioness and Axel shared some chickenn carri ( because that carri was sure strong).

_Axel: Lets see who can eat most carri peaces without having to drink water._

_Lioness: On it!_

They took their first peace, then the second, then the third and then the fourth. Axels face was totally red, and at last he drank water.  
Lioness smiled at him and then said.

_Lioness: You dont challenge a person to do that, who had a brother who realy spiced up the dinner._

_Axel: He he. Hey, isnt that King?_

_Shark: Yeah, I can see the dude to._

Hawk smiled and then the group gathered at the table just at the sid off them. Chi first looked at them, but then she said.

_Chi: Hey that is the dude from all those pictures._

_King: Hehe, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys._

He looked a little mad, and steared at them with his you werent supose to be here look. Then he smiled and acted like he was suprised to see them.  
He intredused his friends to Chi and she said hello to them all. Right before she was about to say hi to Axel hid phone rang.

Phonecall

_Axel: Hello, its Axel!_

_Joanne: Hi, Axel. There was some wierd ninja dude here for a sec ago and then came the jo-la..._

_Axel: What? But how did they know you were ther?_

_Joanne: It could be the necklase, but Axel listen..._

_Axel: What? What did they say?_

_Joanne: Nothing more then asking about where you lived and stuff like that. Pleace listen..._

_Axel: Il look up for them, bye._

He hang up. At the other side off the line, Joanne was still hanging upside down. She sighed.

_Joanne: Damn!_

End off phonecall

Axel: Hey guys, the jo-lan clan was just around where the filming. So we have to be on guard.

Hawk: Did you ask about Vic??

Axel: No, but il call back soon. We shuld split up to look for them.

King: Ok!

Axel: Hawk tou go with King, Shark you go with Chi and Lioness you come with me. Be on guard.

They went allonng in their different groups.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shark and Chi was walking down the hall against a kiosk.

Shark: Soooo... How is China??...

Chi: Not different from this city. Except theres more sushi, dragons and ninjas.

Shark: Dont say that.

Suddenly a man bursted in the door with a gun.

Man: EVERY BODDY DOWN!! THIS IS A ROBBERY!!

Shark: Chi, get into that store, and hide. Il handle this dude.

Chi hided and Shark started to fight against the Robber man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel and Lioness was walking dow the stairs waiting for something to strike.  
Suddenly, a girl ninja jumped down from the roof.

_Ninja: Axel Manning!_

_Axel: What?_

_Ninja: Finally I got you, I will make you pay._

_Axel: For what?_

_Chi: For what you did to my father!!_

The ninja pulled out the sword and then she started to swing it after Axel. He racedniced the sword, It was from the jo-lan temple.  
But this was no jo-lan warrior. He started to fight back and Lioness helped. The ninja swang the sword so it nearly hit Lioness and she got a cut in her arm.  
What was wierd was that the ninja looked like it tried to say sorry, but was interupted by Axels foot wich hit the ninjas hand and the sword.  
Axel picked it up.

_Axel: This belongs to the jo-lan temple._

_Ninja: Thats no jo-lan sword. It was used to track jo-lan warriors via their necklases long time ago. So the Fi ji warriors diddnt have to worry under the war._

_Axel: What?_

Then the sword was taken out off his hand by the ninja, it stood up in fighting position.  
The ninja attaced and punched, but missed. Axel grabbed her hand and threw her ower. The ninja landed on its feet and attaced again.  
Axel bendt down, slide betwen her legs, grabbed her legs and made her trip.  
The ninja fell again but quickly stood up. Then she rised her sword and ran against Axel, but when she was about to kill him something pushed her from behind.

_Hawk: Hawk flies, he saves the day._

_The ninja rised and King stood in the front off her._

_King: Get outa my grill._

He tried to punch the ninja, but she jumped up and landed on the sign for the chinese resturant.  
Then she shouted.

_Ninja: I will be back for my revenge!!_

Then she disapeared.

_King: Where is Chi?_

_Shark: Dude, shes totally safe. She is in the pharmancy._

_Axel: Make her bring some bandage, Lioness got a cut in her arm._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some later the team sat in the sofa at their house, thinking off what happened.  
Noone said annything, and it was silence except the sound off Chi bandaging Lioness arm.  
They decided to turn on the tv, it waa a horrormovie on.

_Hawk: Soooooooooo, since I saved your ass I guess il take a heroic bath hehe._

_Shark: Hah, ya dude. Are you scarred for a harmless movie?_

_Hawk: NO._

Shark rolled his eyes and kept watching the movie.  
They sat there until night. Some off them fell asleap.  
Axel knew that the ninja was no jo-lan warrior. It was a FI-ji.  
King and Chi watched the movie and got frighned manny times, Chi held around King and King held around Chi.

_Axel: It looks like they got a lot in coment._

He felt something bump into his sholder, Lioness was so tired she had nearly passed out.  
And now she lay sleaping leaning to him, He smiled.  
Axel knew that none off his friends were safe untill he found out what this ninja was up to.  
His phone rang, wich made both Chi and King to jump up from the sofa screaming.

King.Chi: Dont answer it, It can be the monster scream.

Shark rolled his eyes once more before he answered it for Axel.

Shark: Hello?

Joanne: Finally someone who will listen. Can I talk to Hawk?

Shark: Sure, he is in the battub.

He walked to the bathroom and gave the phone to Hawk.

Shark: Its for yoooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuu.

He said with a spooky voice.

Hawk: Ahhhh, Its the evil monster girl.

Joanne: Werry funny Hawk, I allmost forgott to laugh.

She said sarcastly, then she sighed.

Hawk: Whats up?

Joanne: Yeah, Hawk. We kinda got a situation here.

Hawk: Which means?

Joanne: The ninjas were just here, and I am hanging up side down.

Hawk: And why should I help you.

Joanne: Because rather youl be FIRED. And I allmost forgot, they kidnapped Vic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Sooooooooooooooooooooooo. Finnished with this one.  
Write reviews people.


	12. Chis secret

Here I am, home from my first day at the school after a loooong vication.  
Hope you are excited to read the next chapeter, and il see ya guys soon.

JDEJM.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two ninjas are dragging in someone at the floor. She dousent look happy to be treated this way.  
In a big chair sits Quang with a huge smile on his face.

Quang: So I see you just met Axel and his annoying friends.

person: Yes, and you stay away from my friends.

Quang: Why shuld I listen to my grand daughter? Hm, Vic?

Vic: If you tuch them, il kill you.

Quang: Hoho, you dont have enough power to do that.

Vic: Well see about that, DRAGON!!

The huge lizzard stepped out and roared at Quand. He just laughed.

Quang: I admire the way you made this unconrolled beast to youre pet. But I have a way to controll it.

Vic: You dont dare to use the sword, it belongs to the jo-li clan.

Quang: But I wouldnt give it to you, eaven tough you are the last one to know about them.

Vic: You wouldnt tuch my friends or dragon.

Quang: But whos gonna stop me?

The two guards once again grabbed Vic and threw her into some kinda prisson. She was trapped, and how was she suppose to warn them. There was one way, but it was just a myth. And wuld it work? Who knew, at least not her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shark: Dude, I told you that broken mirror ment bad luck.

Hawk: That is so not the situation.

Rachel: I guess its just some kinda threth, anny phones yet.

Chi: Nope.

King: Maybea we shuld go to China. I mean, suprise them a little.

Joanne: (yeah, Joanne is here. Just to mention. The dudes went to the dessert realy quick, getting down Joanne. And taking her to Landmark) The crew were ment to go to Hong Kong, but "something" got in the way. So we could use some off the tickets.

Hawk: Ok guys, dont eaven think off packing. We can buy the stuff we need at a store in China.

Axel: Gear it UP!

The team went right to the air port taking the plane to China. At the plane they got to sit at the bussiness class so they could have a nice time. Axel fell asleap after some time at the plane, he heard a small voice in his head.

voice: Axel, Axel. Listen to me...

He voke up emedeatly and looked around, noone there. His friend Hawk sat beside him looking out the vindow, he was probably thinking off Vic. Axel tough that Hawk liked Vic a little more than all the other girls he ever met or flirted with.

Lioness: You awake?

Axel: Y-yeah, I just passed away for a few seconds.

Lioness: Hm. Last time I was in China I was kidnapped, I wonder if it has changed anny.

Axel: I hope so.

Lioness: Youd like some champnge or cookies? We get them for free here.

Axel: Why not?

While Lioness and Axel was getting a snack, Shark and Rachel was sitting in the line behind sweet talking. King and Chi did the same, so Joanne who was a little tired put on some head phones to listen to misic. She played Ac/DC, and sat leaning behind just relaxing. In the front again Axel and Lioness had their snack, it was choclate and some potato chips. They just sat there eating it and looking at each others. Lioness was about to say something when the speakers said. "We are now showing a movie, press the play button at the small tv screen in the front off you"

Lioness: Wanna wach?

Axel: Ok!

Inside he sighed, and just wished he knew what she was about to say. They took on the head phones and enjoyed the movie.  
Hours later they were at the air station, and was just on their way to get a cab when Lionesss phone rang.

Lioness: Hey, Garret. Yeah, were in Hong Kong now.

Garret: Ok, I just wanted you to test some rides at the "Li-China" sation.

Lioness: Cool, We could realy need some off them now.

She hang on and told the guys where they were going. Fifteen minuttes later they were at the station to get their rides. Garret was in Hong-Kong to for some bussiness so he showed them what they were gona test.

Garret: I got a four wheeled for King. He can share it with Chi. I also got a realy cool ride for Shark built for two, so Rachel can join. Then I got two motorcykles built for one. Lioness and Axel can take them.

Joanne: How about me?

Garret: Whell, I got something wich isnt quite tested, but I guess itl work.

Joanne: Ok?

Garret: You know how to scate?

Joanne: Yep!

Garret: Cool, take this one.

He showed her a scateboard with some kinda motor at the back wich wuld make it go faster.

Joanne: Awsome!

From behind Joanne, Chi looked out.

Chi: Hi Garret!

Garret: Oh, hi siss.

All the others: What?!

Garret: Oh, didnt I tell you I had a sister?

King: You have mentioned but...

Chi: Its my fault, I shuld have told you days ago.

Hawk: Nothing to worry about.

Garret said goodbye to the friends so they could go. They went to the mountains to wach the suroundings. Axel saw a rock covered with vrass and busshes. It looked like it had been there for a thousand years. He took away all the grass to studdy it. He looked over the rock and then under it. He got shocked off the sight off what he saw, it was the same mark as the dragon at his necklase. He looked misterius at it and then he looked at the necklase, then Joannes. Somehow, the rubine eyes the dragon had for eyes. Glowed a little stronger than they utually did. Shark got bored and was looking for something to do, then he notised the headphones Joanne had.

Shark: Can I borrow, I am realy bored?

Joanne: Sure thing.

Shark took them on and played some misic. But seckonds later he held his hands over his ears, fell on his knees and screamed. Then he threw off the headphones.  
In the excact same moment Axel got the voice in his head again. This time it was stronger.

Voice: Axel, axel! Listen, I am trapped on the other side off the forest...

Axel got panick, who was talking to him? Rachel looked worried at him and asked if he was ok.  
Shark was still laying on the ground untill he finally got up on his feet.

Joanne: If you didnt like AC/DC you could just have said so.

Shark: It wasnt that, it was like some signal went right trough it and made the sound loud and annoying.

King: The only signal you get, is when I yell breakfast.

Lioness: What happened Axel?

Axel: I got a message, and I think it is from Vic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vic sat at the floor in some kinda cage. Her hands were swet and she was shaking.  
She had just sent the message to Axel and were hoping that he got it. Then she wondered what to tell them when they got here.

Vics toughts: I dont think I can tell them that I am Quangs daughter. At least not after Axels episode, besides. If She gets to know...

Vic was talking about the ninja that attaced her right before she got kidnapped. Why did she eaven do that? Vic knew the history off the war between the Jo-lan and Fi-jis.  
It was the first thing she had to tell Axel when she got out. She turned her head to leen against the wall. Then her attention was taken by a man in a white ninja suit. He sat in the cage behind.

Vic: Who are you?

Man: My name... is Dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel was driving his motorsykle. Behind him drived the others. They stopped when they came to the end off the road.

Hawk: Dead end.

Axel: Man, I hoped we could walk this way.

Lioness: Hm, sure Vic told you to go this way?

Axel: Absolutely 100 sure.

Rachel: And she was 100 right.

Rachel pushed away some busshes and you could see a small road. It was long, and surounded by forest.

King: Well have to walk.

Hawk: Annything for Vic.

They started to walk, and walk, and walk. It took a long time and Hawk was frighned by snakes about 48 times.  
After some time they reached a cliff. A long and deep one. Rachel stood by the end to look down.

Rachel: Wow, its deep.

Chi: I know, I guess about 1km off falling.

Shark: BO!!

The girs jumped and then turned and looked mad at Shark.

Shark: Ha ha! Sorry girls, I just got tempted.

But where Rachel stood, some rocks loosed and Rachel fell down.

Shark: No!!

He grabbed her hand, but when he was about to pull her up. She bumped into Chi who then fell. King was about to grab her, but insted he fell with her.  
Rachel was shocked and tripped herself and Shark followed. The four off them fell and disapeared into the deep deep dark. The rest reackted quickly and tried to grab them.  
Joannes bottle fell off her neck, and dissapeared with them. It wasnt the first thing in her mind about then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King: Hold on!!

King had grabbed a cliff. In his hand he held Chis hand, she held Shark and Shark held Rachel.

Shark: You know Rachel!! If this is our last moment together. I want you to know, I LOVE YOU!!

Rachel: This is so not a romantick situation, but I love you to.

They looked into eachothers eyes and smiled. King got annoyed and yelled at Shark and made him klimb up. Rachel klimbed up first, then Shark, then Chi and at last King.

Chi: I own you a life. After family traditions.

King: Dont worry, well get in a situation some day when il need you help more then ever.

Shark: I think we have to tell the guys that we are alive.

King: Oh, sure.

He turned on his alpha comb and called Axel. Axel was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy when he saw his friend alive.

Axel: King!! You are alive! Are the others ok to?

King: Yeah, but how are we gonna get up.

Axel: No worries, you keep klimbing down and wel come after you.

King: Ok!

He turned off and was looking for a way to get down. He saw a pat that lead to a huge temple. They started walking and was just started when Rachel saw the necklase Chi had around her neck.

Rachel: Thats a cool necklase, Axel got one excaktly the same. Where did you get it?

Chi: It is a family arv.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lioness: Are they ok?

Axel: Yeah!

Joanne: Pjuf! That was close.

Axel: How shall we get down?

Lioness: I guess well walk.

Hawk: More walking! Horay!!

He said sarcasticly.

Joanne: Man, I dropped my bottle down there. And I had something intresting in it.

Lioness: Like what?

Joanne: A phone number, a wierd note, a lolli pop and... NO!!

Axel: What?!

Joanne: The necklase was in there.

Axel: Well then we betther hope nothing happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

King: Finally, were at the bottom.

Rachel: Look!

Chi: Its Joannes bottle, she must have dropped it.

Shark: Ooooooooooooooh, a lollipop.

King: Eat it later, now we have to wait for them.

Chi: What shall we do in while we wait.

Rachel: We can go to that temple.

She pointed at the temple near behind, Chi didnt look like she wanted but she walked with them.  
When they were at the enterance to go inside some guards stopped them.

Guards: Stop, why are you here to the secret jo-lan prisson?

Chi: We have travelled far to seek one off the prissoners.

Guard: You can go!

But right before they got inside a white dressed ninja ran out and took a salto over them. Vic came behind running in panick.

Vic: RUN!!

Manny guards followed, but Dragon kicked them. Someone tried to attack Chi, but she kicked them away.

King: Cool moves!

He said, just before hitting another ninja.

Chi: Thanks, its just something I learned from a book.

They ran away and hided behind some rocks so the ninjas wouldnt find them. There they kept silence and waited for the rest off the team.

Some minutteslater Axel showed up behind them.

Hawk: Vic!! You are all right!

Vic: Hawk!

They gave each other a hug, and the rest off the team made sound like this.

Team: aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Axel: I love happy endings!

Person: There are no happy endings in your future, Axel Manning.

A ninja he remembered from the mall stood on a rock over him. She stood looking down at him and had her long shiny sword in her hand.  
She attacked him and tried to kick him. He avoided and hit back, he ninja threw herself into a backflipp and hit Axels cheek with her foot.  
Lioness hit the ninja from behind and she fell into the ground, Joanne grabbed the sword and swished it and tried to scare the ninja...lets just say that didnt work.  
the ninja had some wierd power, so she could get it back. Hawk was protecting Vic and jumped forward trying to look like a boxing machine. He ended up by nearly being hit by the ninjas sword. He yelled and then he hided behind Vic. The ninja turned to Axel and was trying to grab kick him. Lioness came in the way, but the ninja pushed her away. She was about to kill when miracklusy Vic grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. Axel stepped forward and grabbed the ninjas mask. It was CHI?! She looked at him with fire in her eyes.

Axel: B-but.

Chi: Ha, now you see. Now you can see the daughter off Cho Wang wich you killed two years ago!

Axel: I have never.

The phone rang in Rachels pocket. BIPETI BIP BOP BAP! She answere it quickly. It was Garret.

Rachel: Hi Garret!

Garret: Hi I just wanted to check how it was going. If the rides worked out...

Rachel: If you dont mind, were about to be killed by your sister.

Garret: What?

Chi: You allways knew Garret! That Axel killed our dad!!

Garret: He didnt, hes inicent!

Chi: Well how do you explain the vitness?

Garret: ...

Chi: I knew it.

She got loose from Vics hands and rised her sword against Axel. But in the last second King stepped in the front off Axel.

King: Remember? You own me a life, and I choose Axels.

It teared up in Chis eyes, she fell on her knees and started to cry, and cry. King stood by to consolate her.  
Eaven tough Axel didnt knew what was going on. He realized that someone had told Chi a lie to make her kill him.  
Someone, and he knew excaktly who!


	13. joli

Quang sat on his throne in deep toughts trying to get inner peace. He was interupted by a ninja bursting into the door. The ninja stopped to breath, and then it rised and bowed.

Ninja: I bring terrefying news master.

Quang: What?

Ninja: Your grand-daughter escaped from the prisson, and she brough dragon with her.

Quang: What?

Ninja: I know I shuld have watched Dragon but...

Quang: Dragon is not the problem, we can capture him when he tries to get his "revenge" again. But Vic will tell her friends how to find Axels dad.

Ninja: There are more news.

Quang: What?

Ninja: I found this one in the woods.

He held up the necklase off the dragon, Quangs eyes widened. But then he sat back on his chair with an emotionless face.

Quang: So there are still some jo-li fighters left.

Ninja: What? I tough we got rid off them ages ago.

Quang: Whell we didnt, and we have to find them NOW!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shark was walking trough the house with his bunny slippers. He made himself some "banna choklate supprise" mix, and ate it his utual way.  
So much had happened this week, wooh boy.  
1. They found out that Chi was the evil ninja.  
2. Vic got kidnapped but they got her back.  
3. Axel is being claimed for killing Chi and Garrets father.  
This was confusing. He was just happy to be home and have no problems what so ever.  
He notised the time, and saw it was over elleven.

Shark: Man, I slept to long.

He checked the phone for left messages. He pressed the button and noticed ... messages.

piiiiiiiiiiiiiip

Rachels voice: Hi Shark, just want you to know I am with King to check out the mu-team. Wel be back soon.

piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

Garrets voice: Hi there, I am back in Beijing to try ro calm Chi down a little, well come back to you in a week or something. Bye!

piiiiiiiiiiiip.

Axels voice: Hi Shark, me, Hawk and Lioness is testing some rides. Were at the Li industries.

piiiiiip.

unknown: I know what you did Ollie Sharker, I know what you did...

piiiiiiiip.

The last message made Shark worried. What did he know about him? Was it some kinda prank? Was it the curse off the broken mirror? He didnt knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lioness: Wooooohooooooo!

She made a cool move with the new bike. It was a Li 8534. A green motorcykle with cool wheels and an amazing shape. For a bonus, it was voice controlled.  
If you said start, the engines wuld start. If you said stop, it wuld stop.  
Hawk flew up in the air with his jet pack. With the smoke from the motor, he made a text wich said " losers".  
Axel who saw this took up his alpha comb, sput out his chewing gum, wrote a note and shoot it after Hawk.  
The note and gum hit Hawks helmet, and for a second he was in total panick and screamed " I cant see" Then he took the note and read it.

Hawk: Engines off? Whats that supose to meen?... Uh-oh.

Hawk had stopped the motors with his voice, and now he was falling.

Hawk: ENgines on! Engines ON!!

In the last second he flew up again and steared mad at axel and Lioness who stood lauging.

Hawk: Ha ah, I could have been toast. And you guys just sit there laughing off me?

Lioness: Yes, ha ha ha hah!

Hawks face turned red, wich made the situation eaven betther. Axel and Lioness laughed more untill the fall on the grond on each other. There was a moment off silece untill Axel and Lioness started to laugh again and got on their feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

King: That was it.

Firecat: So now you know who the baby belongs to?

Rachel: Not quite, but we can asure you that it isnt Wrecka.

Firecat: Oh happy day!

Tillian: Finnished?

Rachel: Yeah, just come in.

Firecat made a jump and landed in the arms off Tillian. She gave him a hug.

Firecat: I just got to know that we have eliminated Wrecka!

Outside the door they heard Wrecka shouting off joy. He sang " It wasnt my baby, and now I am free" But then he got inside again and asked in a stupid way.

Wrecka: I still get to read the baby goodnight stories.

Rachel: Im sure you do.

Wrecha made a loud woooohoooo and made a little dance before he disapeared. Firecat looked wierd out the door and leaned backwards.

Firecat: Be sure someone who knows what a fairytale is, joins him when he goes shopping for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chi: I told you a hundred times, but you wuldnt listen to me!!

Garret: I tried to tell you the trouth a thousand times, but you wuldnt listen to me eather!!

They sat back to back for some seconds before Chi sighed and turned to Garret.

Chi: What is the trouth?

Garret: Axel never killed our father, and he was never a member of Quangs clan.

Chi: But who killed him!!

Garret: I dont know, but it wasnt Axel!!

Chi: How do you know?

Garret: Because I was there when they took our father and then killed him!!

Ch suddenly got silence again, then she head to her bedroom and slammed the door. Garret followed. He knocked the door.

Garret: Chi?

Chi: Why didnt you do annything?

Garret: Because I was sitting in a wheel chair. Have you ever notised?

Chi: Kinda...

Garret: I couldnt do annything. And this ninja didnt kill him while I watched. He just told him to come with him to the jo-lan temple.

Chi: You told me that to, thats why I went there. But Quang told me that the ninja never got there with im. And then he said Axel killed him.

Garret: But he was lying, and I can asure you that it wasnt Axel.

Chi: How?

Garret: Because that ninja was dressed in dark red collours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shark was in panick, who knew his secret? Who knew? He walked around at the kitchen in sirkles. He could be putting himself into danger, and his friends to. And rachel!!  
What was he supose to do? Tell his friend? Maybea he wuld get firred from Li industries. NO! He wasnt gonna tell them, yet. If something happened he wuld tell them.  
The phone started to ring, but he didnt answer it. He was to shocked. The caller left a message.

Person: I know you are there Ollie, I know you aaaaaaaare...

Shark grabbed the phone and shouted.

Shark: Who are you?!

But the one who had called hang on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawk was still talking nonsens to Lioness and Axel. He was still mad at them. Axel didnt realy care, but Lioness followed Hawk with her eyes where ever he walked. She had never seen him so made before. Not eaven at Shark, but she didnt regret at what they did. Axels phone rang, and he answered.

Axel: Hello?

Vic: Hi Axel, its Vic. I just called you because I have to tell you something!

Axel: Like what. Bad or good news.

Vic: That compends. Hope you forive me...

Axel: Forgive you for what?!

Vic hang on, and Axel rised up. Hawk started to yell at him and told him that they couldnt just leave like that. But when Axel told Hawk that they were going to Vic...Hawk was in the sevent heaven. They went along to check out what was going on, and they met her in the park. She sat at a bench all alone. Hawk went to sit by her, and so did Axel and Lioness.  
She smiled a little at them, but then her face turned to a frown.

Axel: What did you want to tell uss?

Vic: Its about the jo-li clan...

Axel had heard the name once, but he didnt know where. He looked suspitius at Vic.

Axel: continue.

Vic: Ages ago there was a war betwen the jo-lan and the fi-ji clans. Some off the ninjas didnt like it and made a group off people against the war.  
They called it, the Jo-li clan.

Axel: Ok...

Vic: The jo-li clan had a symbol for their hiding pleace. A dragon with red glowing eyes. Every jo-li member got a necklase with such a dragon on it.  
Just like one you got, and the one Joanne is keeping. The sword was made for the clan to track each other if they got lost.  
Later in the war, the throne keeper in that time noticed and decided to kill every jo.li meber that excised. He tried, but some very few lucky ones got away.  
Some off them went to Europe and later Amerika, and some stayed in china.

Axel: But what does that have to do with me?

Vic: It means that youre grant grant grand father was a jo-li fighter!!

She rised and pointed straight at Axe.

Vic: That meens that YOU are one off the last Jo-li fighters!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel: Bye, see ya soon.

Firecat: Come back soon so we can eliminate stingfly too.

Stingfly: "ha ha" (he said sarcastly)

Rachel goggled and wave to the mutans. She and King were heading back to the aquatic senter. Before they got away from the drive away, a car pulled up in the front off them.  
It had big letters on it, spelling " labratory off unknown nature"

King: LOUN?!

Rachel: Who are these guys?

King: I think they are some kinda scientists.

Two men stepped out from the car, and tried to walk past King. He stopped them and gave them a mad look.

King: Where are you going?

Men: We are looking for a cople off mutans, their tracking devise says they are here.

King: Theres no such thing here. Only a old lady with a cat.

Men: We want to check annyway. They are supose to be here!

King: Whell I woundt let you. The old lady is sleaping.

Men: Excuse me, but we wuld realy like to continue or work.

The two men walked trough King and walked inside. They searched every corner in the room, but didnt find annything. What they didnt know, was that the mu-team was hiding on the roof.

Men: Hm? Suspitius. Well have to go upgrade these things.

Man: I agreed.

Rachel sighed when they came outside again.

Rachel: Annything off youre intress?

Men: No...not actually.

King: Thats what I told ya, so go now.

Men: Hm!

Again a car was pulling up against them, but this time. It was a black car, with windows you nearly couldnt see trough. One off the windows slowly opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel still sat thinking that he was one off the persons Quang wanted DEATH! Lioness held his sholder.

Lioness: Annything more youd like to tell uss?

Vic: Actually, yes.

Hawk: what?

Vic: Joanne went to check the crew, if they were all right. Shel be back in some werry few days. And... I am going away for some time too.

Hawk: What??

Vic: I just need some alone time, just for a week.

Hawk: You will be back?!

Vic: Coure I will!

She said, and gave Hawk a biiiiiiig hug. Then she left.

Hawk: Be back for the big picnic.

Vic: I will.

Then she went to a cab who was waiting, and drowe away.

Lioness: the big picknick?

Hawk: Dont you know about it? Its only every fifth year, but its absolutely worth going to. Last time I was there, I was 13 and a half.

Lioness: I came here when I was fiteen, so this will be the first one I ever go to.

Axel: Then well all go together.

The team mates sat back on the bench, thinking this wuld be a quite, peacefull week. Without anny ninjas. They were right about no ninjas, but something else wuld be striking soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel: Who are you?!

she said suspitius, looking at the man in the window.

man: I have manny names, but I never tell annyone my real one.

The man was wearing big sunglasses and a black hat. To identify him right then wuld be unpossible.

Man: Do yo know a Ollie Sharker?!

King: yes?

Man: Tell me where he is, we got some unfinnished business.

King: I dont think Shark wuld have anny business in his blod.

Man: You have no idea.

Rachel: We dont know right now, and we wouldnt tell you.

Man: Hm... brave friends, hes lucky. But tell me where he is.

King: Not before you tell uss what you are gonna do to him!

Scientists: Ok man, we are calling the police. He grabbed his selphone from his pocket, and made a call. Before annyone answered the mystic man said something.

man: You are his girlfriend, right?

Rachel: ehhhh, yes.

man: Hive him this message from me!

The man fired his gun against Rachel, and hit ther right shoulder. The mystical man drove away realy fast.

sciendtist: OMG, Is this the police? Yeah we got a shot woman here, so come quickly. There was a man in a black ferrari, who fired the shot.

Some seconds later the police and ambulance was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shark was sitting in a corner in the house. It was totally dark. Again the phone rang and he took it once.

Shark: Who are you? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

King: Shark, its me. You must come to the hospital quickly!! Rachel has been shot!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the END off this chapeter. The next one will come soon.

REWIEV!!


	14. Sharks past

Dragon was out in the forest off Hong kong. He was looking for something to drink, or possibly eat. (this is the human dragon)  
He had been there for days waiting for one off the guards or eaven Quang to come out from the huge Jo-lan prisson. They had been inside for days.  
Dragon wanted his revenge on Quang. It wasent a question off when or how. Just if. He found a lizzard on the ground. Maybea he could put it over the fire, and eat it. NO!  
That wuld be barbarick. He looked up at the high cliffs. He knew how to get up. But he didnt want to do annything, before he got to know the trouth about what happened to Axels father. And what monster Quang realy was. He walked eaven longer, and longer. Then! His senses caugh a sound. Someone was there. Not just him, but someone else.  
He stood ready in his fighting position, and was ready to attack. A shaddow rised from between the high grass, it was a person. He attacked emedeatly, the person reacted quickly and managed to bloxk so the fall wouldnt hurt to much.

Joanne: Whey! Whey!

Dragon: You!

Joanne: The question isnt me, but you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shark rushed into the hospital, his heart was beating fast. Eaven tough Shark never cried, there ran tears down his face.  
He stopped to breath by the imformation desk.

nurse: Can I help you?

Shark: (pant pant) Rachel (pant) Logan. (cauching) Shot!

nurse: In fifth floor, section B.

Shark didnt eaven say thank you, and he didnt wait for the elavator. He just kept running. Untill he came to the fifth floor. Outside stood King and the rest off the team.  
Kings shirt was covere in blood, after trying to stop the bleeding from Rachels womb. Shark looked into Axels eyes who nodded to say, "shes fine"  
Shark sighed and sat down in a chair, he breathed easely now. Lioness put a hand on his shoulder and looked down at him.

Lioness: She got lucky, the bullet hit her in the shoulder. So they judt have to take it away and put on some bandage.

Shark: They have to cut her arm off?!

King: No! They have to take away the bullet, not the arm.

Shark: Woh!

Axel: Catch your breath Shark, we got some questions for you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little man is walking down a hall. He is terrefied. He has to go talk to his boss. And hes not gonna be happy.  
The little mans name is Chris, and he has bad news for his boss. The boss is always known as BOSS!

Chris: Boss?...

Boss: Yes?!

Chris: Wher... eh.

Boss: WHAT IS IT?! WE DONT HAVE ALL DAY!!

Chris: Ollie is still out there, we ont know where he is.

Boss: SO FIND HIM!!

Chris: But boss, why is he so intresting.

Boss: You know why! He tricked me that little rat. And now hes gonna pay.

Chris: Why doues it mather, you got plenty off people working every day for you. Winning thousands off dollars. You are the richest man in Landmark.

Boss: Because no worker ever betrays their boss. NEVER!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Shark was now breathing normaly. He sat in a chair outside to wait for the nurse to tell him when he could come inside to meet Rachel.  
King was looking suspitius at Shark.

King: What did he meen when he asked for Ollie Sharker?

Axel: Who?

King: The man who shot Rachel.

Shark rised up and threw a "people magasine" in the wall. He walked outside, if they knew what he had been trough three years ago, then they wouldnt bother so much.  
His hands was in a cross, and he stood looking into the ground. Hawk came outside.

Hawk: Lady problem, hu?

Shark: I think you know!

Hawk: Not all.

Hawk made a funny face, wich wasnt that funny right then.

Shark: I dont wanna talk about it.

He turned away.

Hawk: You are not alone.

Shark: About what?

Hawk: Having a situation with youre girl!

Hawks voice went in differnet tones when he said that. Like up and down a hill.

Shark: I know, YOU DONT KNOW THE HALF ABOUT VIC!

He said with a smile pointing at Hawk. Hawk got a little emberased.

Hawk: Shes not my girl!

Shark looked at Hawk with "You cant hide the trouth" look.

Hawk: Ok, so I am a bad actor when it comes to reality.

Shark: King has seeeeriusly problems. His girl tried to kill Axel.

Hawk: And we dont forgett Axel, he wouldnt eaven admit that he likes a "secret person"

Shark: But whaterever happends, wel allways be friends.

Shark and Hawk made a high five.

Shark: And now my girl is in hospotal because off me, way to go Shark.

Hawk: What do you meen with youre fault?

Shark: Nothin!

Then he walked

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joanne: So, if I am getting you right? You are Axels fathers clone?

Dragon: right!

Joanne: And now you want revenge for what Quang did to Axels father?

Dragon: Agin... corect.

Joanne: How can you be sure that Axels dad is death?

Dragon became silence.

Dragon: Actually, I dont know.

Joanne: Why do you then want youre revenge?

Dragon: Because I know he had something to do with it.

Joanne: Oki!

Dragon: What are you doing here?

Joanne: I lost something, and id realy like to find it.

Dragon: What?

Joanne: Axel let me take care off a necklase for him. It was a copy off something belonging to his father. I dont wanna loose it. It wuld make me feel guilty. It laid in my bottle necklase. But I guess it fell out, because it wasnt there when I looked trough it when Rachel gave it to me.

Dragon: I found something while I was here.

He took up a note from his pocket.

Joanne: The note!

Dragon: I havent read it yet.

Joanne: Neather have I. I dont eaven know if I want to...

Guarn: PASSERBYES!!

Joanne: Whats up with that dude?

Dragon: Run!

Joanne: What?

Dragon: No questions, just run.

They both started to run as fast as they could. After running a mile or something. Joanne stopped for a second. In the moment the guarn was about to attack, she ducked. The guard tripped and fell. Joanne notised that the ninja was wearing Axels necklase. She grabbed it.

Joanne: Thank you!

Then they kept on running.

Joanne: Wooohoooo! I got it back.

Dragon: No time for selabreation. It dousent meen that not something bad allready happened.

Joanne looked with a strange look.

Joanne: I guess wel know soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nurse: You can come in mr.Sharker.

Shark: Finally!

He ran to Rachel and gave her a hug.

Shark: Rachel Rachel. Its all my fault.

Rachel: No its not. Whats up with the frown?

Shark: Eh, you realy have to know?

Rachel: Please.

Shark bite his lip, the team stood outside the door to listen. They all started to fight against space. Shark heard them.

Shark: If ya dudes have to know ya just have to come in.

They all came inside to sit down. Rachel took Sharks hand, and he started to tell a storry.

Shark: When I was sixteen, not so long before I got to hang out with you dudes. I did a lot off unlegal work.

Axel: What?

King: Did you gamble?

Lioness: Did you shoot annyone?

Hawk: Unleagal?

Shark: I and like three hundred other dudes had a boss. We mande bets for him, and allways bet on the best horse.  
We lived near a rich pleace, so all the ones who was poor had a good shot to work for those guys. I did it because my dad was starting to get broke, and we realy needed help.

King: Who was this "Boss"?

Shark: Dont know.

Rachel: Shark?...

Shark: I never did annything bad.

King: Then what did you do to make this "boss" so mad?

Shark: After a while I was getting tired off my jobb, so I decided to quit.

Lioness: And thats why he is so mad? You Quit?

Shark: Let me finnish!! So, I had a friend that realy needed monney. The dude was nearly being thrown out off home and school. So I decided to join the towns surf competition.  
Thats where it all started. My boss was making bets on annything. He earned thousands off dollars by making people gambling for him. So off course he had to make bets on the surfs comp. I made him belive that I was the best surfer and he put thousands off dollars on that I was gonna winn. My friend joined the comp to, and I made he win. Then he won monny so he could buy a house for him and his other poor friends. When the competition was ower I quit the jobb and started a real onoust jobb. So now the "boss hates me, and he probably want to kill me.

Rachel squeesed Sharks hand, he tough for a moment she was gonna yell at him.

Rachel: Shark... I kinda hate you. But I cant hate someone who helped one off my best friends.

Shark: Paul was your friend.

Rachel: Mhm, we grew up in the same pleace. Paul lived at the orphanage right beside my house.

Shark: So you will still make me bannana toast for breakfast.

Shark made a cute face, Rachel gave him a biiiiiiiig hug.

Rachel: You are too sweet to hate Shark.

King: Can I remind you guys that the guy is still out there, and he is furius. Shark! You are not safe.

Shark: None off us are safe. And we have to fix this mess up! Lioness, you have to start training again with that blaster. It wuld realy help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soooooooooooo, this was a short chapeter. But I will write a new one soon.  
For all you Axel Lioness fans. Just wait, it will come.


	15. Like a horror movie

Quang: I got the sword!

Ninjas: Now we can start our search for the Jo-li wariors!

Quang: And then wel kill them.

Ninja: Eh, master. What do you meen with "we got the sword" has it been gone or something?

Quang: A young ninja snoke into here some weeks ago and stole it. But she left it behind, and we found it.

ninja: Question master. What did this ninja do with the sword.

Quang: I think she used it to track a fi-ji warrior.

ninja: (gasping)Who was it?

Quang: I was heading the room when I saw only a glimst off her. Back then I tough it couldnt be possible. But it was another jo-li warrior...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness: Come on Hawk, dont use the whole cauch. I want to watch the movie to.

Hawk: I must streach my whole boddy out, rather it wuld get ugly marks on it.

Lioness: You wanna streach out?

Lioness grabbed Hawks hand, and three seconds later he laid at the floor in a wierd yoga position.

Hawk: Lioness!! Help!!

King: Oooooooooooh, movie! Axel! Are you getting the popcorn.

Axel: Sure thing!

Shark: Come on Rachel!

Rachel lived home with the guys, and she came in with bandage over her left shoulder.

Rachel: Comming.! What are we watching?

Shark: I think it is a romantic comedy or something, at least it got some surfing in it.

King: Hurry with the popcorn Axel, its about to start.

Axel: I am, just a sec.

Axel came out with a bole off popcorn and candy in one off his arms, and a board off glasses on the other. Just like that wasnt enough, the cat jumped at his head. Axel was forced to walk to the left and the right to avoid the glasses to fall. Lioness gave him a hand and pleaced the popcorn at the table.

Axel: I amnt a squid eather.

Shark: We know, rather you wuld be full off tentakles. hi hi!

King: Here we go,and lights pleace! And actio...

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

Boss: Martin!

Martin: Ye-yes sir?!

Boss: I want you to get rid off Shark for me!

Martin: M-me sir. Hahah.

Boss: Why is that so funny.

Martin: Bo-boss, I c-can nearly hit a-a f-fly.

Boss: Off corse you wuldnt be alone!

Martin: What?!

Boss: I wuld never send a little thing like you alone, you are just there for the datawork. Karl, will kill him.

Yoki: Sure boss.

A tall man with a ponytail stepped out off the shadows. He had to be half a meter taller than Martin. And he looked much stronger. And he smiled.

Boss: Watch out Shark, this will be a looong night for you and youre friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King: Action?

Shark: Whats up?

King: Action!!

Hawk: Cant you just start the damn movie?!

King: Action action action!!

Axel: Whats going on?

King: I cant start the dvd player!

Hawk: Hm? Maybea that broken mirror did bring bad luck.

Shark: Uaaah!!

Shark hided behind the sofa.

Lioness: Just a sec.

Lioness turned on the radio and listened.

Weather lady: A wierd weather has been in Landmark for weeks, and its not getting bether. We inform everyone to get inside as quickly as possible.  
Turn off all eletrisity, there are chan...

Axel: Whey?

Lioness: The power broke!

Hawk-Shark: Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

Rachel: Relax Shark, its just the lights.

King went to the kitchen and brough some lights. It made a werry cossy mood. The house was dark, except spetial parts. They sat in the sofa to relax. Shark and Hawk was shaking a little.

King: Hehe, its kinda cozy.

Lioness: I know.

Shark held around Rachel, and she giggled.

Lioness: we can still eat the cady, I wuld realy like some cholclate.

The guys sat down to just talk, they played some rounds off games.

Hawk: Wooohoooo! I win!

King: again...?

Hawk: haha, suckers! I am a winner! I am a winner! I am a winner!

Hawk: I am going for some popcorn.

He walked against the kitchen. In his left hand he had a candle, and in the other he had the bole. He brough a bag off popcorn and filled the bole with it. He heard a sound begind him. He turned around, nothing there!  
Again he heard a sound, nothing there! And then he heard again and again.

Hawk: Who is there?

Someone blew out the candle, and before he could say "brockoli" someone grabbed his mouth, Hawk bited it. The mystic person behind him screamed, and pulled away his hands. Then he disapeared.  
Hawk was in fighting position and was ready to fight. The person attaced from behind and hit Hawk with something sharp, and heavy in the back off his head. He sarted to blead, and he passed away. The man carried him, and brough him away. Drops off blod hit the floor. From Hawks eyes he could see a man who was carrying him into another room where another man sat. He was smaller, ans looked a litle geeky. The little man didnt like that he was put there, but the big man just walked away. Was he going to get his friends. Hawk made to strech his hands like he was praying the little man for help. Then he faighted away and everything became black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness: what takes him so long, you dont use a half hour to get some popcorn.

Rachel: Il check, hes probably just looking at himself in the mirror.

She walked away, three seconds later you could hear a loud scream. Rachel came tumbling back from the kitchen leaning to the walls. She tripped and got up again. Then she stood in the front off Shark and she started to cry.

Rachel: Hawk...gone(sob) blood... everywhere!!

Shark: What?

Rachel held around herself to try to calm down. The team looked suprised at her.

Axel: Lets check it out!

The team walked slowely to the kitchen, they was all scarred off what could have happened. Axel walked first and he let the candles light slide ower the room. At the floor laid a huge pile off blood, still wet. At the wals there was marks after something bloody swinging in the air. Shark hided behind Lioness, and Rachel stood holding around herself.

Axel: What happened here?...

King: I dont know. Whatever it is, Hawks involved.

Lioness: Who ever this person is, he is still in the house. So we bether hide.

Rachel: What about Hawk?!

Shark: Well just hope hes ok.

They walked together towards the living room, on their way to hide. Shark had a thousand toughts going on in his head. What if this was his fault? He saw blood drops at the floor.  
It was sure after Hawk, so he followed them. Walking silent and unremarkable away from the team.

Rachel noticed that Shark wasnt there. What was he thinking? Putting his life into such danger. What if he was death? She turned another way than the rest off the team. Walking trogh the bathroom. Where are you Shark? She tough on her dangderous way alone into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King: Axel!

Axel: What?

King: Axel, I reeeeeeeealy have to go to the bathroom.

Lioness: Now? You had the chance to go to the toilet all day, and you choose now? "Thats great!"

She said ironic. Looking anoyed at King.

Axel: Has annyone seen Shark and Rachel?

Lioness: They must have walked the wron way!

King: What if they walked right. But that we didnt wach for them?

Lioness: Thats a horrable tough!

Axel: What if its right?...

King: Sh!

They all kept silence for a sec when they heard a sound behind the closet.

Lioness: What was th...?

A knife was thrown and hit the wall like three inches from ger face.(thats not much) Now they knew that someone was there, and that it was only one thing to do.

King: Run!

He got panick and ran trough the corner. Lioness and Axel followed him, a new knife swished trough Kings head, and hit the wall.  
In Kings room, he had a little room where he could hide. And it was possible to lock from the insode. King ran into there, and Axel and Lioness followed. Axel closed the door, and a knife hit right between his fingers. Lioness had a hurry with locking, so she lost it once in her lap before she managed to lock. Then they sat there in total silence, just waiting for the man to walk away. They heard foot taps outside, and they became loder and louder for a moment. Then they disapeared and was gone.

tap tap tap tap tap tap tap...

Axel: I think hes gone.

Before he finnished his sentence an ax hit through the wall and made a cut in Kings arm. Blood streamed out, and Lioness was nearly not finnished screaming after the shock off the ax.  
King tried to hold his arm so the blood wouldnt make such a mess. It was not eaven worth a try.

Lioness: We need a first-aid kit, and that realy quic...

BANG!!

Again the ax swished trough the wall, just inches from their faces. They all screamed. Then it came a loud ,

BANG BANG BANG!!

Three times the ax came trough the walls.

Lioness: We got to get out off here, nOW!!

Axel: How?

Lioness: At three we kick out the door. Ok?

Axel: Ok!

Lioness: one...two...THREE!!

By the number three, they both kicked as hard as they could. The door slamed up and hit the man with the ax. He got up on his feet as fast as he could. Because off the dark you couldnt see the face. But the thunder and the lightning from outside made it possible to se the ax for like a half second at the time. They all ran, eaven King who had the cut in his arm. He got all bloody at his hands, and he tumbled. Axel turned emeadeutly to help his friend. He was stopped by a knife that hit his T-shirt, and made him stick to the wall. Lioness didnt see because off the dark, so she hit the wall. And landed at the ground. By instinct she rolled to the side and hided where it wasnt possible to see her. She didnt eaven want to get close to her flashlight. If the ax-man saw her, it would be over and out.  
King was dragged trough the house. His bloody hands made long creepy marks allong the floor. He svreamed for help, but before Axel was free to help him. He was out off sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was around the corner to look for Shark. He wasnt there, she looked around another corner. She got a shock. A little man by a computer, and beside him laid King and Hawk both bleeding as "#(. The little man got frighned and tried to hush at her. He didnt do much more before the big man came beside her and held around her neck. He held a huge knife into her throat.

Shark: Rachel?

Shark stood looking from around the cornerer. He looked shocked and like he wanted to kill the giant man. The big man took a white paper out off his pocket and held it up to Rachels nose. Once she smelled it, she falled unconscious at the floor. What was the man gonna do with this little blondie when he was after the Sharker. He turned to find Shark gone. This was a realy annoying round off hide and seek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness: Axel?

She took up her flashing light and made light into the room.

Axel: Lioness? Is that you?

Lioness: Piuh! I tough they took you!

Axel: No, but King is gone! Can you help me? I am stuck to the wall.

Lioness: Sorry, but I am stuck under this heavy thingy that fell on me.

Axel: Sight. Whel...

BUMP!

Shark ran into Axel and yelled before he realized that it was his friend. Then Shark got up and smiled like a three yeared old kid at a cowboy birthday.

Shark: Dude!!

Axel: I know, I know! Help me!

Shark saw the huge knife that held Axel in the wall. He dragged it out, just to se that it was bored a little into Axels skin. He bleed a little, but not much.  
Shark tripped ower the flash light and made a funny looking fall. Axel took the flashing light to look where Lioness was. She was stuck under a book shelf. She was lucky that it didnt smash her. He tried to lift it, but it was to heavy. Eaven Shark tried to help.But it was like the bookshelf was light in the one end and superheavy in the other.

Axel: Will you be ok?

Lioness: Think so? Just some broken ribbones.

Shark: We should get rid off that mega dude. He has Rachel.

Axel: We need a plan. Before they eaven reached to set a plan meeting the huge man came walking trough them. Axel turned off the light and made him and Shark hide.  
Then he remembered Lioness, and what situation she was in. The huge man turned on his light and saw Lioness.

Man: What do we have here? A little kitty? miaw!

Lioness: eh, have fun with someone on youre own size.

man: What if I preform to play with kitties?

He grabbed her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin: Oh, I cant tell my boss that they are alive.

He was on a live chat with his boss. The computer turned on and a picture off a man turned on the screen.

Boss: You got him?

Martin: N-no boss. Just his fri-friens.

Boss: Its dark as the night down there. Maybe you shuld _pull back_?

Martin: n-no Boss. We will catch him.

Boss: If not, you will come back with him. or other valuable information.

Then the screen turned off. Martin got panicked. What is Yoki didnt catch Shark. He needed a backup plan. Trough his camera files he hacked into the cameras on their livingroom.  
He suddenly smiled, he had found something. Maybea the boss wuld apreacheate. He didnt care about Yoki, he could stay here. Martin packed his bag and found the way to the exit.  
In his car he drove away raly fast so Yoki wuldnt catsh him. Their boss wuld get happy. Realy happy! Yoki was nothing now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoki: What was that?

Lioness: Your ticket back to youre boss!

Yoki: He left? That idiot! Now my boss will fire me!!

Lioness: Not my problem!

Yoki: You little!

He took up his ax and was about to kill Lioness when Axel hit him from behind. Yoki grabbed Axels leg and noow Axel was trapped.

Yoki: Haha! Wait?

Axel: What?

Yoki: Are you Axel manning?

Axel: eeeeeeh, yeah!

Yoki: You sent my uncle to prisson! Now you will pay!

Axel: Waaaaaaaah!

In the last secon Shark kicked away the ax.

Shark: Dude, you realy need yo come back to the chillin sone!

Yoki: You!!

He was about to attack, but Shark held the ax in the front off him.

Shark: Not so fast! Dude!!

Yoki stopped, then he laughed.

Yoki: I am waisting my time on you small people. You dont know my powers yet! They are nearly as great as unckle Pains. NO!! They are betther!

Then his fist went into the ground and there was made great cracks. Then he ran away.

Yoki: Il get you somewhen you dont excpect it Axel Manning.

Then he was gone. Axel helped Shark up, and they looked curius at the cracks in the floor. They leaded to the pleace where Lioness was, and they ended right in the front off her nose.

Lioness: A little help?

SharK: When we get King.

Axel: Oh, no! King and Hawk!

Shark: Rachel!

Lioness: sight!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back where the secret hiding pleace off the BOSS was Martin came back. He was followed by Yoki who had managed to steal a bike.

Yoki: You little idiot! Why did you leave?

Martin: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I f-found somet-thing at their cameras that m-may wuld b-be b-be off intresse!

Boss: It bether be importante!

Martin: Y-you bet i-it is!

He turned on his pc, and a movie was played. It eas off Hawk and Shark sitting in the cauch.

**Shark: Aw, man. I realy need a job.**

**Hawk: Why dont you work at Joanne. She will give you a jobb. Just do some favours. And shel pay you good..**

Martin shut the pc.

Boss: Who is this Joanne? Is she doing the same klida business as me? Dous she take my workers?

Martin: p-probably!

Boss: Yoki! I want this JOANNE out off my way!

Yoki: What do you want me to do?

Boss: kill her!


	16. Return off the Magness!

Hi guys, right now I am may writing the next chapeter in my storry or what so ever! BUT I am getting closer and closer to the end people!!  
Who is the father off firecats child? What is Boss gonna do? What is Vic so afraid to tell Axel? Is Lioness gonna admit her feelings? Is Chi still angry at Axel? And will all this be over to the big summer party? To be onoust...I dont think so!  
Theres no other way to find out except reading!!

Enjoy  
JDEJM!

A man sits on an island. He is looking into the sea. He dousent belong here, but he has no choise.  
For elleven years he has been on the move and taken to pleace to pleace. He rather wanted to stay with his family.  
He hasnt seen his son in elleven years now maybea twelve, he probably thinks hes death. But he isnt.  
Last time he saw his son he was seven seven years, and it wasnt a long time before his birthady was comming up.  
How old wuld he be now? Nearly nineteen. Or he was nineteen. He had been there so long that he had forgotten the time.  
Another chinese man comes to sit next to him.

_Man: I wish I just could swim over there and see my daughter._

_Man2: I know, I have it the same way!_

_Man: My daughters name is Chi, shes eighteen._

_Man2: My suns name is Axel, hes nineteen._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Rachel: I am walking on sunshine!_

_Shark: Wooohoooo! Me to!_

The couple started to dance in the shining off the sun!  
The storms were finally over, and they could enjoy the sun!!  
Shark grabbed Rachel around the waist and lifted her high up in the air.  
She laughed and they had a lot off fun!  
Rachels hand was getting bether and she was free enough to enjoy the sun.

_Hawk: Oh do shut up._

The rest off the team was totally bandaged and nearly not able to move.  
They sat in sunchairs by the pool, none off them in swimming suits. Only a little thiner clothes and bandage.  
Lioness was bandaged from the hips and up to under her arms. King had a bandage around his arm, and some at his left foot.  
Axel had a broken foot after beeing thrown around so much. And Hawk had a horrable head ace after the last night.

_Lioness: At least it isnt that bad. We will get bether to the summer picnick. Arent we?_

_King: Off course we are, we will just have some realy bad arms, legs and owerboddies._

_Bipediobop bop bipedi bap pob!_

Hawks phone rang. It was Vic calling.

_Vic: Hey Hawk!_

_Hawk: vic! I havent heard from you in days!_

_Vic: sorry for not calling, just been bussy with some role playing!_

_Hawk: Cool, do you know when we are gonna do more acting over to Joanne?_

_Vic: Dont know, she stayed a little in Hong Kong, but I guess she is gonna be home soon!_

_Hawk: Hope so!_

_The team: Hi Vic!(in the background)_

_Vic: (giggling) Hi! Goto go Hawk! Wel be back before the summer picnick!_

_Hawk: See you!_

(end off phone call)

_Hawk: Soon I am gonna keep up my filming! And you are looking at a future star!_

The team gave him a wierd look, before they kept up with their utual things.

_King: You know what is bad, now that we all are hurted in manny ways, we four cant drive!_

_Hawk: Nooooooooooo!_

_Lioness: what?_

_Axel: Now I wuld realy like to get that Boss guy! Hes the reason we got into so much trouble._

Shark suddenly got a sad look. He kicked a rock from the ground and into the swimming pool.

_Rachel: Shark... We know you think its youre fault, but it isnt!_

_Hawk: Just a little!_

_The team: HAWK!!_

They said with an angry voice.

_Hawk: Ok, ok! Il shut up!_

_Lioness: Keep it like that for a week, and wel see how manny bad jokes we spare!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joanne was walking from a buss. She was home from Hong Kong, and was heading against the Atom house.  
They lived in a old block where it actually lived noone except them.Kinda cool with the tough off how manny rooms you get for your self.  
Since Li industries owned the building, and Garret now owned Li industries. They got to live there for free.  
Joanne felt in her pocket, there laid the dragon necklase, she tough to give it back to Axel.  
He probably wanted it back now. Besides, it could be dangderous for Vic, since she allways was close.  
Joanne put the necklase back and was about to walk over the street. She heard a noice comming from her left.  
A car in full speed was heading against her. She jumped, landed at the car, and jumped off it again.  
She hided behind some trash cans just in case.  
The car drove away just as quickly as it came. And dissapeared when it swang to the left.  
Joanne held around her bottle, she was safe.  
Quickly as a mouse, she got into the building and ran up to the tenth floor.  
(you are gonna notice that the team are moving from floor to floor after trashing them)  
She opened the door and yelled.

_Joanne: Helloooooooooooooooooooo?_

No answer, maybe they was in the garden. She looked out the window and saw them in the back off the house where the swimming pool was.  
She waved at them and was just about to go down again. She heard a gun shot on the side off the window.  
Once she heard it she bursted down stairs and made the team get inside.

_Hawk: What was that about?_

_Joanne: No idea!_

**Bipedibob bapedi pop!**

(phonecall)

_Boss: I know she is there mister Sharker._

_Shark: What do you meen?_

_Boss: Youre new boss, Joanne, I know you quit my jobb because she is paying more._

_Shark: I quit youre jobb because you wuld kill me! Pluss that youre work is unleagal!_

_Boss: But her jobb is just the same Shark, and you know that I kill all competers! That shot was just a warning!_

_Shark: What?_

**pip pip pip pip pip**

( end off phone call)

_Lioness: What was it about?_

_Shark: Not sure, but somehow BOss wants to kill Joanne!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Im the streets off Landmark a little dog was walking around.  
The dog stopped sometimes to sniff things, and once it stopped to do its stuff!  
It walked happyli around and found a little boy who wanted to pet him.  
They had a good time untill a big man walked by. He frighned the kid, and the dog.  
The man was Yoki, he had plans to meet someone there.  
He waited untill a person dressed in a big jacket and a hat, walked by.  
The person looked up at him.

_Yoki: Hello cuz..._

_Magness: Hello to you to..._

_Yoki: I heard you are after the alpha teens to._

_Magness: Right, I heard you want to get rid off one off them._

_Yoki: Axel Manning, the man who sat Pain into jail._

_Magness: Last time I worked with someone they got in jail. He he, a pathetick little crature._

_Yoki: With our powers we can controll the Alpha teens._

_Magness: Not just them, whole off Landmark!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Joanne: You say WHAT?_

_Shark: The dude wants to kill you._

Joanne held up Shark after his shirt and held him up in the air, so his feet couldnt tuch he ground.

_Joanne: You just tell me that someone wants to kill ME!_

_Hawk: Why dous he want to do that annyway?_

_Joanne: I guess you guys know betther than me._

She said, still holding Shark.

_Shark: Hawk! You utually say the wrong stuff, think!_

Hawk made his thinking face and tried to think if he had said something that wuld make annyone kill Joanne.

_Hawk: Nope, cant think to much, I will get wrinkles._

_Shark: DUUUUUUUUDE!!_

_Hawk: Ok, ok!_

He tough a little more and then he made a worried face. And his eyes got wider. He smiled a fake smile and then he made a looooong step like he was starting to run.

_Hawk: No nothing-at-all, just-gonna-go-that-way!_

Joanne dropped Shark and then she grabbed Hawks shirt to drag him towards her.

_Joanne: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_

_Hawk: Nothing, I just told Shark that if he wanted to jobb over to you...he...could...do...some...f.a..v...ours. for you!_

Joanne made a wierd look and she let Hawk go. She sat down in the sofa to relax and make her head clear. Shark threw her a soda. Joanne smiled.

_Shark: Take a chill pill dude!_

_Joanne: Thanks, thats realy what I need now._

She sipped her soda and made herself comftarble in the sofa.

King: I cant belive you are just chillin, someone wants to kill you!

Joanne: What do you expect me to do?

King: Whell...eh, uhm?

Joanne: Thats what I tough!

Lioness: What do we do now?

Axel: I dont know...

Joanne: Whell we should do something intresting likeeeeeeeee...?

King: Uhm, I wuld like to go check on the mu-team.

Shark: I am gonna go grab a wave! They are biggest around this time off the year.

Rachel: But Shark...!

She didnt get to say more before Shark was out off the door and on his way to the beach.

Rachel: (sigh) I am gonna work as a valentair at the summer picknic. Annyone wanna join?

Hawk: Sorry, the Hawkster is going to buy new clothes.

Rachel: Axel? Lioness?

Axel: We wouldnt be much help!

Rachel: Ok!

Joanne: I can come with you!

Rachel: Wuld you do that?

Joanne: Sure! Just a seck.

She pulled the neckklase out off her pocket and threw it to Axel.

Joanne: Im gonna stay here for a while, I guess you want this back!

Then she ran out the door to follow Rachel.

Lioness: What do we do now?

Axel: I dont know!, what do you wannna do?

Lioness: i dont know, how about you?

Axel: Not so sure right now, what do you like to do?

Lioness: Whell because off my wheelchair we got to line some stuff, but I guess we can do something?

Axel: Hmmmmmmm, not swimming, not mountainclimbing, not driving, not having to much fun!

Lioness: Why dont we just go say hi to Garret?

Axel: Good idea! Maybea he got some kinda ride you can take.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawk: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.

expeditor: Can I help you?

Hawk: Yeah, why dont you tell me what goes best with my eyes. Blue or orange?

expeditor: Hmmm, I think blue!

Hawk: But how about you?

The expeditor walked away with her nose in the sky and stamping feet.  
Hawk laughed inside himself, then he continued watching clothes.  
First a outfit for the beach, then one for the sixties and then one perfect for a picknic.  
The outfit made him think off Vic, when was she gonna be home.  
Last time he saw her she was telling Axel about Jo-li and all that kinda stuff.  
Hawk was still wondering what Vic ment when she told Axel she was sorry.  
Was it maybe someting she didnt dare to tell him.

Yoki: Everyone, put youre hands in the air.

Hawk hided behind some clothes, he could see Yoki with a black cote and a big gun.  
Yoki took up a photo and showed it to all the people, Hawk still had a head ace, but decided to do something.  
All off the people around shaked their heads, it was probably a photo off Shark.  
A little girl heldt her teddy bear tight.

Yoki: I said, put youre hands in the air!

Hawk: And shake like you did not care.

Hawk jumped at Yokis shoulders and made him fall.

Hawk: Thats for messing with my hair.

The people started to shout and clap. But not for long.  
Yoki rised just as quick as he felt and started to shoot wild around in the room.  
While everyone was bussy ducking, he ran trough the door and somehow a big metallick thing closed the door so Hawk wuldnt follow.

Hawk: Whey! Come back here you loser! I wasnt finnished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King: Just a few mounths agiain.

Firecat: Puh, I cant wait.

She said sarcastly.

King: How long did you live on that island before we rescued you?

Firecat: Pfffffffffffffffffffffff, a little over a mounth.

King: And you have stayed here for two mounths now.

Firecat: Just five mounths left.(sigh)

King: I just hope the scientists woundt get cha!

Firecat: Wheeeeeeeeeee, now you made me happy!

King: Dont worry, you are safe now.

Tillian: You think so?

Tillian came into the room. He hissed.

Tillian: I meen, could we ever be safe? In the way we look?

King: I,... I dont know.

Tillian: Neather our children will be able to live normal lives.hssssssss...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joanne: hopp on!

Joanne stood on her scate-board and tried to make Rachel step on it.

Rachel: Sure its safe?

Joanne: I have doune this a hundred times, it totally safe!

Rachel stepped on to check it out, before she got to feel comftarble Joanne started to drive.  
She held around Joanne to not to fall off, she closed her eyes.  
After a while she opened her eyes slowely and saw the surondings from a scaters view.  
She smiled and enjoyed the moment intill she heard a gun shoot.  
Her eyes widened and she noticed that Joanne was doing something to her scateboard.

Joanne: hold on!

Suddenly the scateboard was going twise as fast.  
Rachel screamed, and held as tight around Joanne as she could.  
Joanne drove aroun d a ally, before she got into a new road.  
She nearl crashed into Lioness and Axel.  
She stopped in the last second. Rachel got off as fast as she could and asked Lioness.

Rachel: pant, pant. Can we switch?

Lioness: Sorry!

PANG!!

Rachel: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Joanne: Hopp on.

Axel took Rachels pleace on the scateboard, and then Joanne just drove on.  
Rachel was nearly thrown into the wheel chair on Lioness lap.  
Joanne drove the wheel chair like a freak.  
She nearly had no control, and it nearly tipped over when she turned.

PANG!!

Again a big bang sounded behind them.  
Axel felt it snit his bandage, and it was realy close.

PANG!!

This time something wierd happened.  
The bullet stopped in the middle off the air and swang in the right position before it went trough Axel!  
He ducked and avoided.

Joanne: This dude is serius about his work!

Axel: I dont know if it is me he tries to hit or you!

Joanne: Him? Isnt it a her?

Axel: What?

He turned around and sew the well known face off Magness on a bike not far away.  
She smiled a crewl smile and shouted.

Magness: Long time since last time we met Axel?

Axel: Not long enough!!

With a broken arm it wuld be unpossible to use jo-lan, but it was worth a try.  
Guess what? He made it!!

Axel: Jo-lan!!

The bike Magness and Yoki sat on flew away.  
They both fell at the ground and rised up again.  
Magness used her magnetick powers to try to hit them with some trash canes.  
They were close to hit them, but when Joanne was about to turn around to yell at them she didnt see the ramp.

Rachel: Look out!!

Joanne: What?

All of them: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The wheel chair and the scate board flew in the air.  
Luckely thei landed on their feet.  
They stopped for a sec to keep quite and hide.  
They her nothing so they decided to go back home.  
When they finaly was home they sat back in the sofa to relax.  
Hawk came in the door and sat back in the chair, he made a big "pjufh" sound to say he was tired.

Lioness: What Hawk? Tired after a day off shopping?

Hawk: Actually!

Axel: Was it super sale in the hat store?

HAwk: Noooooooooooooooo, it was actually!

Rachel: Please Hawk, shut up!

Hawk made a frown before he walked away.  
Joanne was sitting on the top off the roof looking over Landmark.  
This wasnt over, she had a feeling off that allready next week they wuld strike again.  
If this wuld becomme all her fault, she wuld newer forgive herself.  
She held around her bottle tightly just to feel safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some place, not so far away. Magness was looking in a spy-glass.

Magness: She is holding that bottle again. Wonder if she got something importante in it?

Yoki: Why dont we just shoot her now? Then we wuld be finnished with her!

Magness: Easy cuz. I like to enjoy my hunt, and slowly take my preditor.

Yoki: It didnt work last time!

Magness: Shut up!!

Yoki: I know, I know. That Madison girl screwed everything.

Magness: You are totally right! What if we finnish the unfinnished work? Before today I didnt eaven knew Lioness was alive!

Yoki: Then lets have some fun!!

MAgness: Now you are talking!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally finnished with this chapether!  
Hope I get some rewievs!  
That wuld be nice

hugs Jdejm


	17. if we die?

Holla guys!  
Sorry for not writing in a long time, but since the school, swimming and breakdancing just started I dont have got much time.  
So I hope ya still like my storry.  
If you got anny coments plz write.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi was walking over to the Fi-ji temple.  
Her eyes looked into the ground and she was still upsett.  
When she was about to enter the huge temple door, she heard a copple off the fi-ji fighters talk.  
She knew the names off the men: Hung, Kan and Keitaro.

Hung: I just heard! Some off the jo-li fighters are still alive!

Keitaro: I tough they all were death!

Hung: I guess they warent.

Kan: This is a CATHASTROPHE The Jo-lan temple declares war.

Hung: What?!

Kan: They thionk we are the ones who has hidden the fi-ji warriors the last hundred years.

Keitaro: We got to fight back, we woundt loose for the jo-lans.

Hung: What if we got a jo-li warrior and kill him?

Kan: Then we need the sword, its the only thing that can track jo-li warriors.

Keitaro: If they are wearing their necklase. The dragon with rubine eyes.

By that sentence Chi ran away, she had to warn Axel.  
She now understood why her father was wearing this necklase.  
She now knew why he gave it to her.  
She was a jo-li warrior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shark: Give me my tuna!!

Firecat: Not before you take back what you said!!

Shark: Ok, ok! Your baby is not gonna be a stupid little cat looking thingy!

Firecat: You said it in a worse way last time!!

Rayza: Are you dudes gonna fight all day. I totally agreed with firecat, that baby might be mine.

Hawk: Yeah, ha ha! I can see it. A stupid cat-fish.

Firecat: Arrrrrrrgh!!

HAwk: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Help, someone controll her. Watch the hair.

Firecat ran after Hawk with her claws high up in the air, she swished them and cut up Hawks panties.  
Shark started to laugh, and then the duo started to fight.

Lioness: Why did we actually let them live here?

King: Beacause, the scientists want them. And they are safe here with uss.

Joanne: Not for the smell off swet gym socks. By the way, its your turn to take the laundry, King.

She gave him a big bascet before she ran quickly as the lightning to the kitchen. There Axel stood and made food.

Joanne: Watca doin?

Axel: Trying to make sushi, Chi is comming over here today. And I am trying to make her stopp trying to kill me.

Rachel was at the other side off the table tring to roll the tiny little sushies so they wuld look chinese.  
It was no sucsess.  
She nearly gave up untill Axel showed her how it was doune.

Rachel: I am never gonna get the hand on this!!

Wrecka: You dont have to, make one off those delitius kaces that you bake!

Stingfly: Oh, yes. Pleace.

Joanne: Me like brownies.

Then they all made the puppy look ( imagine that on stingfly)  
Rachel started to laugh and found her cook book.  
Firecat came in the door to watch the fish beeing cut into tiny pieces.  
She leaned to the table and made a wierd look.

Firecat: Why dont you make bigger pieces?

Axel: Because in china its only small pieces.

Firecat: But then you can make them three times as big, and well get a mega sushi!

Axel: If you are so hungry why dont you eat Rayza, hes a fish.

Firecat: Helloooooo, eating for two here, possibly three!

Axel: Sigh, ok!

He have hea a big piece off raw fish, and she ate it at once.  
She swollowed and walked away.

Joanne: Has annyone seen my bottle?

King: No, did you loose it again?

Joanne: It was here yesterday untill I layed it away before I went to bed.

Wrecka: Was that thing yours? I tough it was trash!

Joanne: What?!

Wrecka: I threw it in the trash, so what?

Joanne: Theres no so what! Show me!

She was as close up to wreckas face as you could get, because she was 1-78 and he was 1-99.  
He showed her and tried to calm her dowm.

Chi: Hello? Annyboddy home?

King ran down the stair to the first floor and saw Chi.

King: Hi kitty.

Chi: Hi doggie!

Lioness: They got pet names?

Axel: Seems so!

Chi: Im sorry not to be so happy King, but I got some terrable news.

King: What, has annything happened?

Chi: Axel?

Axel: Yes?

Chi: Do you know who the jo-li clan is?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magness: You got it?

Yoki: Yes cuz, it was in the trash!

Magness: Hm, wierd pleace to put secret imformation, but at least we got it.

Yoki: What are you waiting for? Open!

Magness: Yeah, yeah.

She opened the bottle and looked what was inside.  
She laid it in her hand.

Magness: A paper, a phone number, and...

Yoki: A lollipop!

Magness: Save it for later! We got nothing!

Yoki: Why dont we just kill them like I wanted to?

Magness: We are gonna do that!

Yoki: Hehe seems like the alpha teens will have a deja-vu experience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel: So what you are saying is that you are a jo-li warrior to?

Chi: Yes! First I tough this necklase was just a gift, then I heard some people in the fi-ji temple talk about it and used the names jo-li.

Lioness: Who did you get it from?

Chi: My father.

She handed a picture off him to Axel, and with once Axel mouth was hanging open.  
The picture was off Chis father, but also his.  
They both were wearing the silver dragon necklase.

Axel: Were our parents friends?

Chi: Yes, thats how I got the idea off tracking you. When my dad died I went to the Jo-lan temple to ask if they were the ones who killed him.  
They told me you did it. I knew about the swords power that it could track other warriors with this necklase. But I didnt know that was jo-li warriors.

Axel: What are the other news?

Chi: The jo-lan temple wants to kill all jo-li warriors, but if we get the sword first. It will not be anny problem.

Axel: Then what are we waiting for, gear it up!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magness: Got the gun?

Yoki: Its loaded.

Magness: He he, they dont know what is gonna happend. Tomorrow we strike.

Yoki: My boss will be pleaces when he knows we killed them both.

Magness: Why dont we kill them all? Just for fun!

Yoki: I like the way you think cuz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The jo-lan temple!

Chi: Ok, we are here. What do we do?

Axel: We have to sneak inside.

Chi: How?

Axel saw some guards not far away. He and Chi hided in the busshes and at three they kicked them.  
Now that the guards was out off the way, they only had to get inside.  
When they was close the phone rang.

Bipedi bob papeo pipo!!

Axel: What?!

Vic: Its me!

Some guards noticed them, and started to attack.  
They kicked and punched, but Chi fough back.  
When those who just attacked passed out, some new came.  
Axel was fighting while he was talking in the phone.

Vic: Hawk told me you went to the jo-lan temple!

Axel: Thats true!

Vic: Axel, get out off there. You dont know what powers Quang has.

Axel: I think I know, I have fough him a hundred times.

Vic became quite.

Axel: Ok, not a hundred times, but I think I know what he can do.

Vic: Axel, pleace. Get out! Its not safe.

Axel: How do you know?

Vic: Because Quang is my grandpha.

In that second, a big flashing light floated trough the room fast and hit Axel and Chi.  
They both fell at the ground, and was totally quite.

Vic: No, NO! AXEL! CHI!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi: Axel, AXEL! Wake up, you cant relax now.

Axel: Hmmmmm...

Chi slapped him trough the face to make him wake up.

Axel: Auch!

Chi: Thank lord, youre awake.

Axel looked at the suroundings and noticed he was in the middle off nowhere.  
It was all black around him, and no light.  
He had big pain in his head, but his broken arm didnt hurt at all. (wich was wierd)

Axel: Where are we?

Chi: In the middle off the universe.

Axel: Are we death?

Chi: No, only something like a close to deat thing.

Axel: I just want to sleep off this pain.

Chi: No Axel, what ever you do. Do not relax! You will die.Axel: How do you know this?

Chi: My dad told me about this, I have allways tough it was a fi-ji fight tecknic.

Axel: What are we supose to do? I just want to sleep. This pain is so bad it wuld be my pleasure to die.

Chi: You cant die Axel, the woorld wuld be unbalanced if we did.

Axel: What?

Chi: Just think off it...

Suddenly, a big light flasshed up and made a big sound like,

ZING!--

Axel caredfully opened his eyes and saw a lab. It had a lot off wierd machines all around.

Chi: Where are we?

Axel: August the 12th. 2009?

Chi: A year from now!

Their attention was caugh by a big scream from a woman.  
They saw her, and it was no ordinary lady eather.

Firecat: My baby!!

A scientist was holding a little baby wrapped into a blanket.  
Firecat was leaning to a glass pressing her face to it.  
She used her claws and made a giant crack in the glass.  
Then she attacked the scientist.  
Before she got to harm him, another scientist shot her with one off those darts that make you sleeap.  
She fell emedeatly at the ground, and some people dragged her with them.

Tillian: Let her go!

Stingfly: Drop the kitty!

Noone listened, and they could hear the scientist talk.

Scientist: If she keeps doing that we got to kill her.

Scientist: Like that annoying fish, puh!

Axel started to run to trie to hit them, but they didnt feel a thing.  
They didnt eaven see him.

Zing!--

When Chi opened her eyes she saw a familliar figure.  
He sat by a building with a sign that said "free the mutans"

Chi: King!

She laid her arms around him and gave him a hug.  
He didnt eaven notice her, she nearly started to cry.  
The King who sat there looked a little older.  
He picked something that looked like a grandphas clock.  
It had the date and it said.

Juli the 25 2012.

Chi: Thats four years from today!

The older King pressed a button and somekinda hollogram pickture off Chi showed up.

King: I will fight for both off uss Chi.

Chi stroke him over the head before she noticed Axel.

Axel: Annother reason not to die?

Chi: The best reason til now!

Zing!--

Axel and Chi was standing on a grave yard, looking at their own graves.  
It was filled with flowers and candles.

Axel: Axel Manning, died 25 of Juli 2008.

Chi: I dont like the tough.

Axel: Look!

Chi: Thats our fathers graves!

Axel: So its true! They are death...

Chi: No! Look at the dates!

Axel: Died 12 off August 2008. They are alive.

Chi: Unless we die then!

Axel: But how?

Chi: I think well know soon.

ZING!--

Axel was looking at a callendar, the date was 26 off Juli.  
Tommorow! He tough. He searched the room to look around.  
He racodniced it, it was the living room.  
In a corner stood Chi, she was looking at the sofa.  
There sat two girls, the one crying and the other holding around the other to consolate her.

Lioness: Its not fair, why did they kill him?

Joanne: I dont know Lio.

Lioness went back to crying and Joanne was looking emotionless another way.  
A tear ran down her face and she wispered.

Joanne: I failed Manning, im sorry.

Axel: Lioness!

She didnt hear him, noone did. Except Chi.

Zing--

Shark: I am sorry Rachel, I cant stay here. Its to dangderous.

Rachel: Come back soon.

Shark: I will, but when I am gone. They will try annything to find me.

Rachel: I will be caredfull.

She looked at Shark taking the plane out off the country.  
Off course she wanted to come with him.  
But that wuld be to dangderous.

Chi: What happened?

Axel: If we die they will obvius not manage to get rid off BOSS! So then we will put Shark and possibly Joanne in huge danger.

They heard Rachel scream after Shark.

Rachel: I love you!

Zing--

Quang: Take my notes server! Today, the 27 off Juli 2008. I am gonna track all the jio-li warriors and kill them. Ha ha!

Axel wanted to kill him, but there was no use in trying.

zing.--

Axel: Mr Lee?

Mr lii: Nice that you still remember me Axel!

Axel: What happends? Where am I now? Wheres Chi?

mr, lii: Calm down, shes awake. You are still dreaming.

Axel: What happened to you?

Mr lii: I became my own experimence Axel. But I am not death. And neather alive.

Axel: Can you make me wake up?

Mr.Lii: Yes. But remember, the power off the sword is huge dont use it for youre own good only.

Axel: I will mr.Lii.

Mr.Lii: Good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi: Axel, OMG you are awake.

Axel: Where am I?

Joanne: Home silly!

Axel: The sword? Do we have the sword?

Chi: Course we do.

She gave the sword to Axel.  
The moment he tutched it, he felt a huge wave off power floating trough his mind.  
This sword was wort killing for!


	18. Worth killing for

Back with another chapeter.  
Thanks to ultimate-drax and dragon-ninjagir for rewievs.

This chapeter woundt be too long, but I promisse that the next one will be at at least 3000 words.  
Still working on the storry!  
Just to mention, you wouldnt hear about the mu team in this chapeter because they have moved to the floor under.  
Jdejm.

I do not own atom or anny off the caracters. Except those made up my self.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axels hand was shaking, something happened to him.  
He tried to sleep, but it seemed unpossible.  
He could only think off one thing.  
Why couldnt he shake off the tough off it?  
He rises from his bed and walks slowly to the sword.  
When he tutches it, he gets that graet feeling off power.  
Annyone who wuld get in the way off him and this feeling,  
Was gonna die!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi: Mooooooooorning.

She shouts, and gives King a hug. He smiles and says.

King: You were happy today!

Joanne was a t the other side off the table frowning.  
She grabbed the milk just when Shark was about to take it.  
he had a bigger frown on his face.  
Shark dragged at the milk cause he wanted it, but Joanne dragged it to.  
After dragging the milk for a couple off seconds, Joanne let it go and Shark slipped.  
The milk flew trough the room and hit Hawk in the head.  
He started screaming and both Joanne and Shark laughed.  
While Hawk still was screaming, Axel came in and saw whats up.

Axel: I am happy the mu-team lives at the floor under us. Rather it wuld be more noice.

Lioness: Duno, I dont like the tough if fircats water breakes.

Rachel: Still five mounths left. So I am waiting in excitement.

King: Yeah, I wonder what it could be!

Joanne: The names wuld be wierd. A cat and a fly wuld be "Cly" or Flat"

Shark started to laugh.

Shark: A cat and a rhino. A rat! or a Cano!

Eaven Lioness started to laugh a bit, and Shark laugh so much he spat out the milk in Hawks face.  
Wich off course made them start fight again.  
King didnt like them talking about it, so he got up with a new theam.

King: I wonder what that Boss man is doing.

Sharks face suddenly bleached, Rachel laid a hand on his shoulder.

King: Just to mention, Shark isnt safe.

Lioness: And that Yoki guy, its his fault I cant stand up and got to use a wheel chair the next two weeks!

Joanne: Not to mention, he thinks I am doing unleagal bussines like him.

Hawk: Not to mention he wants to kill you!

Joanne: Thanks mr jobb-less!

Hawk: Il take it back!

Axel: Cant we talk about something that dousnt involve getting killed!

Shark: The summer picknic in two weeks. Dudes, I know just who I am gonna bring!

Hawk: Who, youre sandwich?

Shark: No, someone very spetial.

Then they started a big compersation about the picnic.  
Like: What food they were gonna bring,  
What entertaiment they hoped for,  
and manny different things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quang was standing watching out the window.

Quang: He he, you think you won Axel Manning. But not yet, You dont know the powers off the sword.

Ninja: Master, when are we gonna start war against the fi-jis?

Quang: When we found the last jo-li warriors.

Ninja: How are we gonna do that without the sword?

Quang: Werry simple ninja, we follow Axel and his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness:What are we gonna dooooooooo?

She shoyed over the house. Not knowing what to do.  
Her words made an echo and Rachel came out from the kitchen.

Rachel: Bored?

Lioness: Yup!

Rachel: What do you wanna do?

Lioness: No idea, grab a burger!

Rachel: Good idea, il get the others.

Lioness: Cool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel was sitting in his room holding tight around his sword.

Axel: The sword id mine!

Rachel opened the door.

Rachel: Axel, you wanna join us to the mall?

Axel: No, il stay here!

Rachel: Ok!

She raised her shoulders, and walked outside.  
Axel kept on with his whispering and talking to himself.  
Deep inside off him a word was screaming.

Axel: What is happening to me?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shark: A big cheeze burger menu for King, chicken wings for Chi, Spagetthi for Rachel, a small pizza for Lioness, A baguette for Joanne, a sandwich for Hawk and a fish menu for me!

He took a deep breath, and laid all the food at the table.  
Everyone grabbed what was theirs and started to eat.  
Lioness laid down her pizza slise and looked a bit worried.  
King saw that she looked sad, and with his mouth full he asked.

King: Whats wrong?

Chi: KING, Dont talk with youre mouth full.

Lioness: Its nothing, just that...

Shark: What?

Lioness: Axel looks so mad, he allways goes to his room after some time. And he nearly tuches his food. Only stearing into thin air with an emotionless look.

Joanne: MAybe he got a stomack ache. AU!

King bumped into her so she wuld shut up.

Joanne: I meen, maybe he just thinks about his dad.

Lioness: Maybe...

Chi: Once we finnished eating we can go home, and you can ask him whats wrong.

Lioness smiled a little and took a big bite off her pizza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shark was the first one to enter the door.

Shark: mmmmmmmmmmmmm, that was a good fish.

Chi: You meen grose, just watching you eat that thing made me wanna pjuke.

King: Dont worry Shark, shel get use to it.

Chi: I got to get used to it?!

Lioness came in to with Joanne pushing her wheel chair.  
They noticed that the room was all dark with wierd writings on the wall.

Lioness: WHat is this, them night?

Hawk: I dont like this.

Shark: I do, its just like that horror movie we saw last week.

King sighed, and walked longer into the room.  
Joanne went to look at the wierd drawings, she tutched it.  
It was still wet, but something gave her a shock.

Joanne: I-its.

Hawk: BLOOD!

Shark: Ok, now this is realy freaking me out.

Lioness: I remember these signs. The was at the sword that Chi and Axel got from the jo-lan temple.

Shark: But what happened here?

Then Axel came bursting trough the door, he dint look happy.  
The team looked shocked at him, and studied his behavior.

Axel: Out!

Lioness: But ax...

Axel: I said OUT!!

They didnt want to make him more mad then he allready was.  
So they walked slowly trough the elavator.  
Since they couldnt be in there, they went to a cliff by the sea.  
The sun was about to set, and it was beatuful.  
It cleaned their heads for toughts about what was going on in Axels head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel sat in the sofa, totally quite.  
But inside his head there was a dousin toughts.  
A wierd person controlled him, and made him do wierd things.

Person: Youre friends, they are to annoying.

Axel1: They are my friends.

Axel2: Annoying!

Person: If we dont want to get disturbed we shuld get rid off them.

Axxel1: NO!

Axel2: Il do annything, for the sword.

person: good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King, Chi, Shark and Rachel was watching the sunset.  
Lioness, Hawk, and Joanne was breakdancing.  
Lioness only watched because off her back.

Hawk: You cant beat this.

He said, and made a screw and threw himself up in the air and landing on his hands.  
Joanne made some wierd kinda wirvl at the ground and made a spin before she made a cool move.

Joanne: Think I can.

Shark was looking at them too from the end off the cliff where he, Rachel and the ther couple sat.

Shark: Aw, man. I want to join to!

Rachel: Sh, dont destroy the motion.

She said and laid her arm around his neck.  
Joanne was taking a back flip and landed at one hand.  
She rised up andnoticed Axel behind her.

Joanne: Hi, Ax!

She said, he still looked mad.  
It was about to get dark, and it made the surondings scarry.

Joanne: Not so happy today?

She took a step backwards.  
Axel held his sword in the right hand.  
Joanne turned to the rest off the team and shouted.

Joanne: Can some off you try to talk to him. I cant get anny contackt here.

The rest off the team rised up and saw Axel.  
Lioness used the wheels on the wheelchair to get closer.  
She tried to look up into his face and get eye contackt.  
No response, he was still quite.  
They all took a couple off steps abckwards untill they all stood nearly at the end off the cliff.

Axel: This...sword..POWERFULL! Must...get...friends...out off ...my.way!

King: Axel, what do you meen?

Axel: Shut up! I woundt let you have the sword!

Rachel:Axel, take yourself together. We dont want the sword.

Axel: I know you are planning to take it.

He spat out.  
His eyes were glowing red.  
The team clung into eachother to feel safe.  
Joanne bit her lip and took a step forward and tried to calm Axel down.  
It was a terrible choice.  
Axel stood with his back to the team.  
Joanne laid a hand on his shoulder, and was about to open her mouth.  
Axel turned around as fast as a snake and brough the sword up to her throat.  
With a afst move he cut over her throat.  
She fell death at the ground and laid in a pound off blod.  
Raschel and Chi screamed, and the eyes off Lioness teared up.  
The boys looked totally shocked.

Axel: Annyone else wanna come close?

Rachel: Why did you do that?!

Axel: You all are planning to get my sword.

Shark: Axel, dude, whats wrong with you!

Axel: Thats it, you are death!

He ran against them, and swished the sword over Hawks chest.  
He died emedeatly, and again the screams off the two girsl was heard.  
Axel didnt do a thing, he just ran against Chi.  
He bored the sword into her stomeck, she fell death and blood ran over the grass.  
King fell on his knees and laid his head in his hands.  
Axel rised his sword and bored it trough Kings neck.  
Shark tried to attack Axel from behind, but he only turned around.  
The sword went straight trough Sharks chest.  
RAchel bursted into tears, and laid over Sharks death boddy  
Axel bored the sword into her.  
Now only Lioness was left.

Lioness: Axel!! Dont do this, I...

Axel didnt listen, he ran trough Lioness and bored the sword trough her heart.  
Inside off him there was a voice that screamed a loud "no".  
Axel turned around and saw what he had doune, all off his friends laid death at the ground.  
The sword was dripping off blood, and he dried it on his shirt.  
Suddenly, a big light shined behind him, and he became the old Axel.  
He understood, he had killed the ones he loved most.

Mr.lii: Axel!

Axel: Mr. LEE!

Ml: I hope you now see what you have doune.

Axel: I-I dont know what has happened to me.

He looked down at Lioness death boddy.  
A big pound off blod was floating around.

ML: You are still dreaming Axel.

Axel: Am I?

ML: Yes, I just wanted to show you what is gonna happend if you let the power off the sword take controll over you.

Axel: C-can you make me wake up.

ML: Soon Axel, but remember. When you wake up, you are gonna be home. Lioness will give you a hug, and Joanne will tell you that you are silly.

Axel: Thanks.

ML: But if you let the sword take controll, you will regret.

Zing--

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi: OMG, you are awake!

Lioness leaned over to give him a hug.

Axel: Am I home?

Shark: Sure dude. You have been asleap turning around and screaming different things a looong time.

Chi: What did you dream?

Axel: Its not importante right now.

King: You guys wanna grab a burger?

Hawk: Sure!

Axel: I think I can guess what you are gonna have.

Then he laugh a little, the team didnt understand what was funny.  
They walked/drove away. And Axel was happy he had his friens with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That is the end off this time.  
Reviews.


	19. Guns and roses

Back again...  
woho?  
Finally got my own devianart profile, the only problem is... I got no pictures.  
Working on it.  
Decided to make pictures for my different chapeters.  
Then you will finally get to see what Joanne, Vic and Chi looks like.  
Still learning to draw the characters so it can take some time.  
Pluss that I still dont know how to use photoshop that well.

jdejm

I do not on atom or anny off Kate Perrys songs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel had a dream, he twisted and turned.  
He dreamt about his dream, what he did, to Lioness.  
It all semmed so real, again and again.  
He saw himself cutting over Joannes throat while they all watched.  
He saw himself piercing Hawk back.  
He saw himself killing Rachel while she was crying over Sharks death boddy.  
He saw the tears in Chis eyes when he killed King.  
And he saw Lioness death, cold boddy lay in front off him.

_Axel: NO!_

He bent down and tuched her face.  
He tried to check her pulse.  
She was death, he wuld newer see her again,  
never hold her again,  
never play a video game with her,  
never see her smile  
and he wuld never get to confess that he liked her.

_Axel: No No!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Axel: NO!!_

_Lioness: Axel! Axel! Wake up!_

_Axel: Lioness, you are alive!_

_Lioness: Are you all right? You had a bad dream?_

_Axel: It was terrible, the sword took controll over me, and I was crewl to you guys, and, and I killed you all._

_Lioness: It was just a dream._

_Shark: Whats going on here?_

Shark came in the door in just pyjamas and his bunny slippers.  
He looked tired, and had big dark sirkles around his eyes.  
Lioness checked the time, only 3 at the night.  
She sighed.

_Lioness: Go back to sleap Shark._

Shark obayed as a zombie, and was heading to his room.  
He once crashed into the wall before he head into his room.  
Lioness laid a hand on Axels forehead.

_Lioness: You are not sick._

_Axel: I am fine, just had a bad dream._

_Lioness: Sure?_

_Axel: Yeah, sure._

_Lioness: Ok, try to sleap._

_Axel: good night._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Joanne: Nah ah!_

_Chi: Its true._

_Joanne: I dont belive it._

_Hawk: Seriusly!_

_Joanne: You are telling me that in the last two mounths you have managed to trash three flors. And you want me to belive in it? How did you do it?_

_Hawk: Whell the first one was trashed when the ninjas attacked, and then when Yoki was here._

_Joanne: how about the third?_

_Chi: Shark dropped a piece off his tuna at the floor._

_Joanne: That explains a lot._

Lioness was watching them talk from the wheel chair, she was sitting at the pc downloading some music.  
One off her favourite songs was "Im in love with a girl"  
Axel bent over to watch.

_Axel: Finding annything good?_

_Lioness: Yeah, I realy love the rythm off this one!_

_She played a song, and by that second Joannes eyes widened a little._

_Joanne: Oh, thats one off the few songs I know at guitar._

_Shark: You play guitar?_

_Joanne: just a little, learnt it at school._

_Axel: Lioness dad has a band, theyr realy cool!_

_Hawk: Yeah, he is the biggest rocker in the whole wide woorld._

_Lioness: You dont have to go that far._

_Hawk: Ok, after my opinium, hes the best. After me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi was making herself ready.  
The team had decided to go to the yearly Li industries garden party.  
She was wearing a red dress with chinese dragons on it.  
Around her neck hang the dragon necklase.

_Chi: Am I a jo-li warrior?_

She helt around it, and looked at herself in the mirror.  
Outside she could hear King, Shark and Hawk argue about what they were wearing.  
She put on her silver ear rings and was just about to walk out the door when she met King.

_Chi: Hi!_

King didnt say annything, he just stood there and looked at her.  
After a cople off seconds he got to himself.  
He streached out his hand and let Chi take it.

_King: Shall we go, the guys are waiting in the car._

Chi giggled when she saw what he was wearing.  
It wasnt every day you saw King in a suit.  
When she got in the car she looked at Hawk.  
He was alone, stering out off the window.  
She knew he was thinking off Vic, but she was home in her own town.  
Chis look passed over to Lioness, she didnt look that comftarble in the dress she was wearing.

_Shark: Why do we eaven go to this party?_

_Axel: Because its the yearly Lii industries party._

_King: Wich meens?_

_Axel: There will be a lot off people there, and possibly Yoki and Boss._

_Joanne: Then what are we waiting for, id like to show that dude a piese off my mind!_

_Lioness: off we go!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawk was talking with some film produsers.  
It was a long time since he had been with people much like him.  
The boys and girls he was talking to laugh off his jokes.  
He had a drink in his hand, and the olive in it was floating around.  
For a moment he turned to check if he saw Boss or anny off those guys,  
but when he didnt see them, he went back to his conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was walking around with Shark.  
They was at the dance floor to look for Yoki and his men.  
When they didnt see him they danced swing.  
Shark was wearing a black suite, and Rachel a blue dress.  
It was a big dress, so when she spinned around it blew up in the air.  
They both had fun untill something caugh Sharks attention.  
A red haired girl, she looked so familiar.  
She let Rachel stay and he walked against her and tapped her shoulder.  
When he saw her face he racodniced her with once.  
He gasped and the girl used her metallick powers to hold a sharp knife up to his throat.  
He couldnt say annything, or do annythin.

_Magness: I sugest you come with me._

Back at the dance floor, Rachel was still standing.  
Looking for Shark.  
Where did he go? With that red hair girl?  
Rachel suddenly got a little worried, and went to look for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi found herself kissing King.  
She didnt remember how she ended up like that.  
Did it mather? Was the only tough in her head right then.  
She suddenly broke the kiss and ran away.  
Then she stopped, and stamped her fet in the ground.

_Chi: Why did I ran away? I hate myself._

Not so far away she saw Joanne with some guys from a band.  
She was holding the guitar and trying out some notes.  
Joanne was the only one off the girls who didnt like someone spetial.  
She walked against her, the band guys left Joanne alone.

_Joanne: Whats up?_

She made couple off notes with the guitar.  
And by that moment it seemed like all off Chis worries disapeared.

_Chi: I- I just..._

_Joanne: kissed King, I saw it from here._

_Chi: Yeah, but._

_Joanne: You liked it. Thats why you ran away. You are afraid off new things, its normal when you are a ninja... I guess._

_Chi: Hm, thanks. This makes me think off a song._

_Joanne: Oh, you meen that Kate Perry song? I kissed a girl._

_Chi: Whell, I didnt kiss a girl,and I am rather using King for my own good as she sings in the song._

_Joanne: Hm, how about this?_

_She started to play the guitar._

Joanne:

_This was not the way that you planed. Not, youre intention.  
You got so brave with him in youre hands, not the right direction.  
Its not what, your used to, just wanna try it on.  
Your curius for him, caugh youre attention._

_You kissed a dude and you liked it.  
Hope the jo-li clan dont mind it._

Chi:

_I kissed a dude and I liked it.  
Taste off his boyish soft lips._

_It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
yes, Im in love tonight_

_I kissed a dude and I liked it, I liked it._

Joanne stopped playing.  
Then she smiled at Chi.  
After a few seconds her attetion was dragged away.  
She was stering at the grass, because there lay the bottle.  
A woman who walked by managed to kick it, and it was flying into the crowd.

_Joanne: Just enjoy the time you got with King now. Il be gone for a second._

_Chi: Ok._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel was walking around to look for suspitius people.  
He hadnt seen annyone, neather the team.  
Where are they? He tough.  
He was walking backwards to get bether view.  
He bumped into someone, and turned around.

_Lioness: Relax, its just me._

_Axel: Good, have you seen anny off the others._

_Lioness: Whell, King is with Chi and Rachel was looking for Shark. But im not sure where the rest off them are._

_Axel: Hm wierd._

Lioness started to giggle and looked at Axel.

_Axel: Whats so funny?_

_Lioness: its just a long time since I saw you in a suit like that. _

_Axel: yeah, I think il never wear something like this again._

_Lioness: Shall we continue looking for the others?_

_Axel: Ok, come on._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Yoki: Whell hello there Shark, long tome no see._

_Shark: dude, i could have managed a longer time!_

_Magness: Here, I found someone._

She said, and pushed Hawk down. He was tied up, and was nearly not able to breath.  
Shark made a desperate look at Yoki for help, but for no good.

_Yoki: I guess I am beeing rewd. This is my cuz Magness._

_Shark: Thanks, but we have allready met._

_Magness: Yeah, long time ago. How is Axel? Dying I hope._

_Shark: Bether than ever since you left._

Magness used one off the closest knifes to hold it under Hawks throat.

_Magness: if you dont shut up youre friend will die._

_Shark: Ok, ok!_

_Yoki: Look, theres Manning!_

He pointed, Axel and Lioness had walked out off the party to look a bit further.  
Since the party was outside Yoki and Magness could be annywhere.  
Yoki smiled at Magness, and she rised her gun and loaded it.  
Before they walked they hit Hawk so he passed out, so he wuldnt make anny noice.  
Magness looked at Shark and said.

_Magness: This is going to happend to you if you dont shut up!_

Then she and Yoki walked slowly against Axel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lioness: Its nice here, with all the stars. Wonder how manny there is._

_Axel: you are asking a question noone knows the answer on._

**Pang!**

A gun shot hit the closest tree.  
Smoke rised up in the air and made it hard to see for some seconds.

_Lioness: Who was that?_

_Axel: I dont know!_

**Pang!**

Again the gun was fired, and Lioness managed to push Axel away before it hit him.  
Eaven tough she sat in a wheel chair.

_Axel: We got to get out off here!_

_Lioness: But..._

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Three shots was fired and made a tiny explotion that made Lioness wheelchair wigle.  
she tipped over and Axel tried to lift her up again.  
Before he could do annythiong he felt something cold at the back off his head.  
He heard a low klick and he knew someone stood with a gun to his head.  
If he moved the person wuld shoot him.

_Magness: Hello Axel. Missed me?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Joane: Na na na, hu?_

She was singing a bit before she noticed something.  
From behind a tree she saw Magness with the gun.

_Joanne: What the?_

She walked a little closer, and hided behind a bush.  
She was just about to move when a "**krack"** came from the ground.  
She had stepped on a stick.  
Yoki reacted and went to look.  
Magness still stood there with the gun, pointing at Axel.  
When Yoki came closer Joane tried to hide into the bushes.  
It was no use. Yoki saw her, and she ataaced.  
With a fast move she got up on one hand and kicked Yoki on his cheek.

_Joanne: I guess it wasnt a bad idea to learn breakdancing after all!_

She used all her power to run to Magness and kick her from behind.  
Magness fell, and lost the gun. Joanne picked it up.

Joanne: Not so tuff now ha?

Magness was just smiling and used her powers to get back the gun.  
While Magness was turning to Joanne Axel had the opertunity to kick her.  
Magness jumped and avoided the kick.  
She used the metallic canes around Lioness wheel chair to hold down Axel, with her powers.  
Joanne was pushed into the ground by Yoki, so she couldnt help.  
Lioness had no power in her neck to stand up.  
Magness smiled and enjoyed the moment.  
Without warning someone came attacking Yoki from behind.

_Axel: King!_

_Lioness: Chi!_

_Joanne: Weehe!_

It looked like Magness was totally passed out.  
Then a smile went over her face.  
She lifted her hand and the wheels on Lioness chair became like two ropes.  
They tied Chi and King together by around their waist, ack to back..  
Lioness managed to lift a rock and trow it in Yokis head.  
He let Joanne go, and she was free.  
While she tried to release Axel, Chi and King rised on their feet.  
Eaven tough they was tied around their arms they could use their legs.  
King bent down and by that Chis legs swished into air and hit Magness.  
Chi kept on kicking, while Yoki tried to grab Joanne.  
She slipped trough his hands like a piece off soap.  
Magness had enough and used her metallick powers to tie the metall eaven tighter around King and Chi.  
Yoki had some powes to, and used some kinda tellepatick powers to make wawes trough the air.  
They made it hurt in Joannes ears, she held over them to trie to cover.  
Then Yoki hit his fist in the grond so it wuld get differcould to stand.  
After a sec Magness used her powers to throw Lioness(with the wheelchair, or whats left off it) at King and Chi.  
They were pushed trough the air and hit Joanne again.  
The four off them hit a tree and Joanne who was at the back was nearly squized between King Chi and Lioness.  
Magness had enough, she dragged Shark to the others and put the gun into his head.

_Magness: In a cople off seconds I will fire this thing. Anny last words Ollie._

_Yoki: Dont forgett the girl._

_Magness: No, Il shoot her after him. Hehe._

_Shark: Axel, if you survive, give this one to Rachel!_

With a little move, a rose shaped necklase landed in the grass.  
Magness picked it up and studied it.  
She smiled a selfish smile.

_Magness: Il try to do it. But I dont think they get post where you and miss Rachel is going._

She now loaded her gun and it made a "klikk"  
MAgness was ready to fire she smiled.

_Yoki: My boss is gonna be so happy._

**BANG!!**

A gunshot was fired.  
Shark laid with closed eyes on the ground, but then he opened them.  
He was alive, but who was the one who shot.  
He turned around and saw Magness without a gun, but a bleeding hand.

_Magness: Aw, someone shot the gun out off my hands. Hwo was it?!_

She turned around.  
From her hand it was dripping blod from her soar.  
The gun shot had just snit her hand when she dropped it..  
Not so far away you could glimpse a girl in a blue dress, blond hair and tear dripping eyes.

_Shark: Rachel!!_

Magness tried to look for her gun.  
It was no use.

_Rachel: If you trie to raise annother gun, or use youre powers I swear I will shoot._

_Magness: aaaaaaaaaaaarggggg. YOKI, Lets get out off here!_

The cousins ran away to a car not far away and dissapeared.  
They could hear them standing yelling at each other.  
In the second they was out off sight Rachel ran to help Shark and the rest off them.  
She managed to open the ropes around Shark, and then she lifted him up.  
In the moment he was on his feet, he gave her a big hug.  
Rachel enjoyed the moment, and didnt want to let go.

_Axel: A little help here?_

_Shark: Just a sec dude!_

Rachel let go, and Shark ran to help Axel.  
The metallick thing that held his arms together was realy tight, but Shark managed to bend it open.  
When Axel got out he ran straight to the rest off the guys.  
Rachel ran to help Hawk, and Shark helped to untie Chi and King.  
Joanne was totally squished betwen the guys and the tree, so she had a little problems just standing up.  
Lioness had to be carried home, she managed to take a few steps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hawk: I have never been to such a party. I nearly remember annything. Did I maybe drink to manny tequilas?_

_Shark: You dont remember a thing?_

_Hawk: No, shuld I?_

_Lioness: Gah!_

_Axel: So you dont remember us getting squished, tied up and nearly killed?_

_Hawk: What?!_

_Shark: Ha ha, dude! You should have seen the look on Magness. We totally got her, and Yoki was like. "Whats that?" And We are like kick ass, and...!_

_Rachel: Shark?!_

_Shark: RAchel! Thanks for yesterday. Without you we all wuld be death._

_Rachel: Guess its the first time I ever doune something heroic._

_Chi: Make that second, you was the one that turned off the tv when Hawk was watching himself._

Rachel smiled, and then she looked at Shark again.  
After a second he looked like he remembere something, and started to look trough his pocket.  
Then he fetched a necklase, shaped as a rose.  
He gave it to Rachel and she smiled eaven more.  
In the other side off the room, Joanne was sitting with her arms in a cross and was looking into thin air.

_King: Did you find youre bottle._

_Joanne: No, just an empty tequila bottle. I meen hello! Who just drops a bottle at the ground on a party. OUTSIDE!_

_King: Yeah, those trashing people realy makes me mad._

_Joanne: I didnt eaven know that they served Tequila at that party._

_King: Someone must have brough it._

Chi walked by and whispered.

_Chi: Watch out for Hawk, majore tequila breath._

Joannes face suddenly became dark.  
She walked straight to Hawk, and tapped his shoulder.

_Joanne: You brough Tequila to the party?!_

_Hawk: Just a little, to cajole the other film directors. Ops..._

_Joanne: Other film directors?!  
_  
Her face suddenly turned red, and she fetched a little soft gun from her pocket.  
Those hurt.

_Hawk: Whell I have to think off the future!_

_Joanne: Youre future is at the hospital!_

Then she started to chase Hawk.


	20. Evil scientist

Ha, ha! You still here?  
Seriusly you like my storry?!  
Finally made some scetches off Joanne and Chi. Still working on Vic.  
I want to thank Dragonninjagirl for rewievs! (again)  
The time off Firecats baby is getting closer!  
Finally! Just two mounths left!

Yours JDEJM!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Vic: You aint getting him!_

_Quang: I need him!_

Vic was holding around her giant dragon.  
She held him tight, and looked mad at her grandpa.

_Vic: I wound help you find the last jo-li warriors! _

_Quang: If you dont give me him, I will take you back to the prisson._

_Vic: im not afraid off you!_

_Quang: You know where they are! Dont you?_

_Vic: If I did I woundt tell you!_

_Quang: hm brave little girl! But, server! Bring this girl to the prisson!_

_Vic: I dont think so!_

She got surounded off a dousin off ninjas.  
Thinking fast she jumped at the back off her dragon, and bursded against the enterance.  
She didnt care about what she left behind.  
Her eyes focused at hong-kong from a big cliff.

_Vic: Now the problem is to get home to Landmark!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_King: Two mounths left!_

_Firecat: What? A mounth ago you said four and a half!_

_King: I know, but you got some cat dna in youre blood. Wich meens it will go faster!_

_Firecat: Ah, I have to go buy baby clothes, bed, shooes, toys and and...and..._

_King: Relax, its no rush!_

_Firecat: To be onoust I am actually a little excited, I meen, I..._

_King: I know, in years you are kinda a little older than Lioness, the way Lee created you! So you are a little more pature than Lioness._

_Firecat: Dousnt seem like that._

_Tillian: You know annything more?_

_Firecat: Two mounths left! You think?_

_Tillian: Exciting!_

He looked a little sad, somehow.  
King was nearly sure he was afraid the baby wouldnt belong to him  
King tough it was nearly the same with Tillian and Fircat as Lioness and Axel.  
He took his kit off things upstairs to check out what the guys were doing.  
As utual Joanne sat in the sofa writing or drawing,  
Axel was playing a video game with Shark,  
Rachel and Lioness sat in the sofa just talking,  
and Hawk was probably at the bathroom.  
Chi walked to him and looked at his notes about the baby.

_Chi: Just two mounths left? Wow, time passes by._

_King: What I think is funny is that the baby is comming when the team has its two years enevursery._

_Lioness: Seriusly? Have we known each other that long?_

_Axel: I didnt eaven notice._

_Joanne: You know what that meens?_

_Shark: No._

_Joanne: Just four mounts till x-mass!_

_Hawk: About x-mass, I allready wrote a list off things I wish for._

He said and came out off the bathroom with a loooooooooooooooong list.  
Joanne who was hopping around , stopped in the middle off a piruette and took a look at the list.

_Shark: Are you clear over what those things cost?_

_Hawk: Yeah, but I guess an director has enough monney._

_Joanne: If we ever finnished the movie we wuld have enough monney to buy those things twise._

Lioness was steering out off the widow with an empty look.  
Outside it was raining a little, she hoped it wuld stopp untill the summer picknic.  
Axel came behind her and laid his hand at her shoulder.

_Axel: time to throw the wheel chair._

_Lioness: Sure?_

_Axel: Come on._

He lifted her caredfully up, and let her try to move her feet.  
She managed one step before she fell over Axel.  
Rachel looked at them when she got an idea.  
While Axel and Lioness was training she walked to the kitchen.  
She started to make brownies with cheeries. (Lioness favourite for a saturday)  
When she sat them in the oven, a strong smell off choclate and berries laid over the room.  
In the other room Axel noticed it.

_Axel: Do you smell annything._

_Shark: Brownies!_

_Lioness: My favourite!_

She maneged to stand, and leaned herself to the couch.  
One step at the time she got closer to the kitchen while saying.

_Lioness: Must... get a piece...before King... eats it...ALL!_

She stood in the opening door off the kitchen and saw Rachel taking the Brownies out off the oven.  
Rachel saw Lioness and smiled, her plan had worked.  
Lioness eyes widened and she now understood she had maneaged to walk.

_Lioness: I-I walked? I walked, horay, I walked!_

_Jaonne: Mmmmmmm, it smells good._

Lioness was jus rising her hands off happiness and maneged to fall over Joanne.  
Lioness didnt eaven notice her, and rised quickly again.

_Lioness: Whenn did we get so soft floor?_

_Joanne: Didnt I have enough beeing squished at the party last week?_

_Lioness: Sorry, I am having one off those beeing werry childish days today._

_Joanne: I see, it was like that to me to, before you squished me!_

Joanne was standing on her feet again, and looked over the room.  
It was empty, she understood that they all ware at the kitchen.  
King was holding a plate in front off Rachels eyes, as he was begging for cake.  
Rachel just smiled, and put a HUGE piece off cake at Kings plate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a big room there sits a scientist on a computer.  
He types in numbers and different words you didnt eaven know excist.  
When he presses a button he suddenly shouts.

_Arwin: Gina, come here!_

The other scientist lookead at the pc and her eyes widened.  
She calls a cople off other people, and she writes down some thing.

_Gina: I cant belive we found them!_

_Arwin: Now we just have to find them. They are suppose to be in that house._

He points at the screen on a big building.  
Gina startes to type in the adress at another pc.  
She gets up a lot off names.

_Gina: After the imformation from this page the house bellongs to lee industries. But five workers live there._

_Arwin: Ah, I remember this name. Cray Kingston. He is a member off the save animals club, I saw him where the signal came from last time._

_Gina: Sounds suspitius, lets go find out._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Vic: Pleace, just let me sit on this train. In this waggon, il pay dubble!_

Vic was standing at the train station talking to the driver.  
She looked a little anoyed, and was stearing at the man.

_Man: Im sorry, but you cant!_

_Vic: I hoped I didnt have to do this. Dragon!_

The giand lizard stepped out from the shadows, the man became frighned.  
The man steared with wide eyes, and a dropp off swet ran down his face.  
He nodded to Vic for a sign that she could go.  
When she was inside, the man ran to tell the others.  
But they only laughed, and joked about him the rest off the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi was looking at the sword.  
She held it tight in her hands and studied the wierd symbols at it.  
Just then Axel walked by.

Chi: What kinda symbols is this?

Axel: I dont know, I have tried to look at it to.

Chi: Maybe Garret can analyse it at his computer?

Axel: That will probably take days, im not sure.

Chi suddenly looked like she remembered something.  
Then she pointed her finger into the air as she was trying to remember something.

Chi: Vic!

Axel: Yeah, her grandpa is... Quang.

Chi: Eaven tough we hate him shes still our friend.

Axel: But I am nearly sure she knows what these signs meens.

Chi: We shall ask her when she comes.

Suddenly they both heard a scream from down stairs.  
They saw King bursting trough the door.  
He looked terrefied, and was looking at them.

King: The mu-team. The scientists just came to get them.

They ran down stairs and saw the scientists inside their apartement.  
They stood there with some kinda ligh sticks, and had chased the mu-team up to a corner.

King: Stop! They dont belong to you!

Scientist: Says who, besides, we are gonna let them come in free will.

Chi: Yeah right.

Arwin: He he, just look.

He brough the light stick closer to Firecats boddy, and smiled.  
He turned the thing on, and it started to glow.

Arwin: Do you want to come with uss?

He asked, in a rewd way.  
He brough the light up a little closer to Firecats face.  
A smile crossed his face, and Gina laugh an evil laugh.

Shark: Whats up?

He and Rachel was heading downstair when they saw what was going on.  
They both steared with wide eyes, and Rachel held tight around Sharks hand.  
One off the scientist I dont know the name off turned to them.  
He used his glowing stick to scare them.

Lioness: Whats going on here?

Axel: It seems like they want the mu-team.

Arwin: Excuse me mister, but they belong to science.

Axel: Wrong, they did. Now they are a part off a team. And you know what? Teams help each other.

He made a whistle, and Hawk and Joanne apeared at the door.  
They ware ready in fighting positions,  
their eyes glided ower the room with a guarded look.

Hawk: Whats up?

Axel: These men wants the mu-team.

Shark: Lets get them.

He was bursting against the scientists, but they only pointed at him with thier glowing sticks.  
It gave him an eletric shock, and he fell at the floor holding around his head.  
Rachel was about to help him, but Axel stopped her.

Joanne: If you tuch him, you will get an eletrick shock to!

Rachel took a step backwards.  
What ware they supose to do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vic was sitting at the train just chilling.  
She laid on the back off her dragon in case someone wuld show up.  
She opened a book she had in her pocket.  
It was called " The storry of jo-li" She had made it herself.  
It was to keep the memories she had about her parents.  
At the first page there was a picture off them.  
A chinese woman, and a tall european man.  
It was a text there wich said "deticated to Ran and Fernando Blackalley"

Vic: Sigh, I miss them.

When Vic was little her mother used to tell her the storries off jo-li.  
Her moms parents was Quang and Suko, Quang was good in the begining, when suddely evil took him away.  
Suko was good and kind, and ment that there was something good in uss all.  
Suko knew about the jo-li warriors because off the storrie a friend off her told her.  
When Vic was small child she heard the wiord jo-li for the first time comming from Sukos mouth.  
But then there was a terribloe axcident, Vics parents and grandma died in a earthquake.  
Vics granma was the woorld for her, and she newer got over the los of her.  
Off course she had to live with her grandpa, but early she got a jobb with some directors.  
Some years later she met Joanne, and she finally had a friend.

Vic: Isnt it wierd, how my life became like this. And theres you.

She said, and was talking to her dragon.  
She stroke him caredfully over the skin.  
Somehow the dragon one day found her, and she remembered him from the storries.  
She trained him, and they became great friends.  
Off course her greandpa found her and made the monster evil.  
And used the monster to track her.

Vic: Hmpf, stupid grampa. Just lucky I got dragon back to normal.

She remembered how she looked at the dragon when he tried to eat her.  
Her eyebrowns wrinkled, and she steared mad into the roof.  
She knew her grandpa was after the sword, but also the dragon.  
Vic knew what the words at the sword was.  
She turned to the side, and started to read her book.  
Some time later she fell asleap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Firecat was stearing desperatly at the team who stood ready in fighting positions.  
A drop off swet ran down her face, and her heart beated faster then ever.  
One off the scientists brough the glowing stick closer to her face.

At the other side off the room, King was thinking off how they ware going to get rid off them.  
He tough so his head ached, and at last he only attacked.  
He started to kick and punch, manny off the scientists was hit.  
The rest off the team just followed, and they all started fighting.  
Shark was about to kick a guy, when he reacted, and managed to throw Shark away with his stick.  
Shark landed at the water sink, and water was floating at the floor.  
One off the scientists mannaged to get the mu-team out without beeing seen.  
Axel noticed, and was about to attack when one off the scientists smiled, and put their glowing stick into the water.  
Lioness reacted quickly, and jumped at the bech, she saw it all.  
When the stick hit the water, the eletricity was spread all over the floor.  
The scientists that still were fighting, got shock to.  
Lioness turned off the water so it wuldnt spread to much.  
For a cople off seconds it was a big flash off light in the room, it was nearly not possible to see.  
The shock hit all off them, and made it unpossible to see, and stand up.  
Lioness saw her friends beeing eletriced nearly to death, and when it stopped she tried to run over the floor.  
Sadly, Arwin and Gina was gone withthe mu-team, Lioness heard the car start.  
She tighed her fist, and looked mad into the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arwin: We got them!

Gina: Ha, ha! Now our work can finally start.

Arwin: And well get all the onour. It was a good plan to just leave the rest behind.

Gina: Its a pluss that they dont know where our new hiding pleace is.

Arwin: Look, the faces off them, how I missed them

Gina: Yeah, I wonder what happened to them after they got away last time.

Arwin: One thing is for sure, wel have an extra experiment in two mounths.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King was getting more back to himself, he saw all blurry.  
He noticed one off the scientists at the left side off him.  
With a fast reaction he grabbed him, and held him up.

King: Where id the mu-team?

Scientist: Gina and arwin got away, they betrayed uss, we, the smartest nature scientist in Landmark.

King: Sigh.

He let the man go, and he ran away, there was noone else left in the room except him, and some off the others from his team.

Chi: You are ok!

King: Yeah, that was quite a shock, he he.

Chi: Whats funny?

King: Youre hair.

Chi looked in the mirror.  
Her hair was rising into every possible vincle, and looked wierd.  
It reminded her off Albert Ainstein.

Lioness: You ok?

Chi: My hair, this guy is gonna pay!

Rachel looked just as bad, and the guys too.  
Joanne with her dread looks, looked like a cople off hot dogs was sticking out off her head.  
The most funny sight was HAwk trying to fix his hair.  
Shark was trying to stop himself from laughing.  
Then they all remembered.

Rachel: They got away!

King: I cant stand the tough off what they are going to do with the mu-team.

Axel: We dont eaven know where they are.

Lioness: One thing is for sure, they arent comming back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for lame chapeter.  
I will try to work harder next time.


	21. Sharks bussiness

Heloooooooooooooooooooo!  
Its Oktober, you know what that meens?!  
Only two months till desember, the greatest time off the year. Unless they send that crappy tv show again.  
If the norwegian chooses to send another childish not-christmass show again with small children who dousnt eaven know what christmass is, I am gonna scream.  
But its still two mounths so I got looooooong time to think off a demonstration if they do.

So, back to this storry.  
Sorry for bad last chapeter.  
I wish more off you wuld keep writing youre storries.  
Feeling kinda lonely here...

JDEJM.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoki was holding his gun, and his hands were shaking.  
He swet a little and tighted his fist.

_Magness: Jeesh, you realy seem happy today._

She said, with a sarcastly voice.  
Her right hand was covered with a thin layer off bandage.  
She just smiled at Yoki.  
Yoki rised at once, and looked mad at Magness.

_Yoki: I am tirred off Boss making me fight his enemies. If he wants them out off his way, he can come fight them himself._

_Mysterius voice: I think that is a good idea._

_Yoki: Boss?_

_Boss: He he, Yoki Yoki, you little rebel. You are so right. Why send you and my pathetic trop when I can go myself?_

_Yoki: eeeeeeeh..._

_Boss: Time to do things the hard way!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chi: You spelled "Parle" wrong again._

_Hawk: I am acting, I say "pa**r**le". I say tomato, you say potato._

_Chi: I am chinese, and do youre language bether than you._

She rised up, and walked away.  
Hawks rolled his eyes, and they hit King.  
He sat all alone, looking toughtfull at his computer.

_Lioness: Whats up?!_

_King: Trying to get the mu-teams signal, like I have doune for three days._

_Axel: They have been kidnapped for a cople off days, I wonder what they are doing to them?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gina put a liquid at the table, and smiled at Arwin.

_Gina: Got it!_

_Arwin: Great._

He held it up against the light, and mixed it into some food.  
Then he walked against the cage where Firecat sat alone.

_Arwin: Eat!_

_Firecat: What if I dont want to, what if it hurts the baby?_

_Arwin: Trust me, this will not hurt youre baby._

He walked away and left the food with firecat. She looked at it, and then she started eating.  
From a camera, Gina studied what was going on.  
She heard the noice off a slamming door, and saw Arwin comming in.

_Gina: We made it!?_

_Arwin: Yeah, that drink is supose to make the baby grow faster._

_Gina: What if it fails, and the baby dont survive?_

_Arwin: Then we just have to try again._

Their attention was dragged to the screen again.  
They saw Firecat holding to her stomac screaming off pain, they knew the drink had worked.  
And now they only had to wait for one mounth for the baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Shark: Dudes, you are totally stressing with that mu-team thing._

_Rachel: I know Shark, but its realy importante that we find them._

_Shark: What, are you syckhic and know what is gonna happend to them?_

_Chi: Kinda, remember when Axel was in that jo-lan coma after beeing hit by Quang._

_Shark: How can I forgett!_

_Chi: We saw what wuld happend if we ded, and one off the things si that the mu-team will be tested and, and..._

_Shark: I see, and if dont help them eather, it will happend to._

_Hawk: Wow Shark, for once in the lifetime you actually took a qlue. he he._

_Axel: Anny news on Vic?_

_Hawk: No, not yet._

**bipedi bop pob paoip**

Hawks phone rang, and he answered it.

_Vic: Hi Hawk, missed me?!_

_Hawk: Vic! Course I did. Where are you._

_Vic: Now I am at a train to Landmark, I got a suprise with me!_

_Hawk: When will you come?_

_Vic: Dont know, possibly three days. See ya!_

_Hawk: Bye!_

_Vic: Oh, HAwk, one thing, you got the sword?_

_Hawk: Yes! Why?_

_Vic: Just wondering, I got some more to tell about the jo-li clan ok!_

_Hawk: Great, I see you!_

End off phone call.

_Axel: Who was it?_

_Hawk: Vic, shes comming here. She says she got news about the jo-li clan._

_Lioness: Great, shel be back for the summer picknic._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boss, load youre guns. This si the last time we attack.

_Yoki: What if we fail._

_Magness: We woundt.._

a little klick was heard from her gun, and she smiled.  
From where they were standing they could see trough the window, and into where they lived.  
When it was getting darker, they wuld strike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the temple in hong-kong.

_Ninja: Master, the fi-ji warriors rises a white flag. They dont want anny war._

_Quang: Off course they dont, they are for harmony and peace. It was a trick just to scare them, now they wouldnt involve into my things._

_Ninja: Wise master, werry wice._

_Quang: And soon as Axel get to know where his father is, I can get rid off the last jo-li warriors. I am sure they are planning how to stop me._

_Ninja: Stop you from what?_

_Quang: From killing all the most powerfull fighting arts in China, and make everyone my servers. First the jo-li clan then the fi-ji clan. And then, China!_

_Ninja: It sounds werry risky, are you sure we can fight them._

_Quang: Oh absolutely no, if we use the latest teknology, yes._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness was training in the gym.  
Outside the rain was falling down, and made it hard to see the city.  
She made a kick, spinned around a cople off times, and landed elegant on her feet.  
When she was finnished she was about to hit the shower when she saw something strange.  
Even tough the rain made it hard to see outside, she shimered three persons comming inside.  
It was sure just Joanne who was comming back from the police station after renewing her pass.  
But who ware those two others?  
Her attention was caugh by someone comming in the door dancing.

_Lioness: Hey Rach, Why so happy?_

_Rachel: Shark just asked me to go to the summer picnic with him._

_Lioness: Arent we all going together?_

_Rachel: Yes, but it sounds a little cuter when I can tell people I am going with Shark!_

_Lioness: Ok,..._

_Rachel: I know who you wuld like to go with!_

Rachel made her voice a little childish, and she spinned around like a six years old girl.

_Lioness: Ehm,... who?_

_Rachel: Axel off course! I know you like him!_

_Lioness: Got anny profe?_

_Rachel: Whell, no. But in not to long._

_Lioness: Well see on that._

_Shark: Guys, come here, something is wrong._

Shark was standing in the doorway looking terrefied.  
He lead the girls to the enterance off their appartement, where the rest off the team was standing.  
They all ware leaning their heads to the door trying to listen.

_Rachel: Whats up?_

The team laid a finger over their mouth, and hushed at her.  
It was clear thet something was outside the door.  
Rachel tried to listen herself, and caugh someone talking.

_Magness: Wich stair can they be in, we have checked evry one off them from 1 to 23, is it possible?_

_Yoki: Shut up cuz! Well find them, all right?_

Rachel quickly took a step backwards when she heard the third voice.  
The voice off the man who shot her, the one who was the leader off everything.  
It was the BOSS!  
They kept quite, and decided to hide. But where?

_Lioness: I think we should get to the top floor._

_Axel: Yeah, but how?_

Lioness pointed out the vindow, and Axel knew what she was thinking.  
King grabbed the computer, Shark some alpha combs, and Hawk a mirror.  
Outside the vindow the vindow washer platform was hanging, and they used it to get to the roof.  
The first time they sent Hawk, Rachel, King and Chi up. WHile the platform was comming down again someone kicked in the door.

_Magness: Whell look whos here!_

_Lioness: King, hurry up with that plat._

First Shark crawled trough the vindow, then Lioness, and at last Axel.  
Yoki tried to shoot after them, but missed.  
He leaned pot the vindow and was shooting after them.  
He hit one off the wiers that held the plat up, so they nearly fell down.  
Shark was hanging down from the left side, but Axel reched downt and pulled him up.  
King dragged them up the last part, and they noticed they ware at the roof.

_King: The vindow to the oyher stairs wasnt open, so we have to stay here._

_Lioness: Deja vu._

_Axel: What?_

_Lioness: No, I just had a feeling this has happened before._

_Chi: We are safe here,... for a while._

_King: Dont worry, they woundt get up here that soon. Remeber the elevators broken._

Rachel was shaking off cold, Shark held around her to keep her warm.  
King picked up his laptop from a bag he was carrying, and sat down under some kinda roof to text something.

_King: I still have cameras in the hall, just to be sure._

He pressed a button, and it showed a list off evry seckond in their house.  
He found the files off the camera so he could see what was going on down stairs.

menwhile Downstairs:

_Magness: Crap, we lost them._

_Yoki: No we dont, we just have to get them down here._

_Boss: How?_

_Magness: I know._

She spotted the cameras at the corner, and just smiled a fake smile.  
Then she picked up her gun.

_Magness: Hey Axel!_

She was talking to the camera, at the other side Axel was listening closely.

_Magness: I have a sugestion, you come down here so we can talk. If you dont like the idea we can just blow up youre house._

Axel was about to choose the second one, but then he remembered that if they blew up the house they would be death.  
He lookead at his friends, and they looked back with worried faces.  
If they blew up their house the sword wuld be lost, and Axel wuld maybe never find his dad.  
He decided to wait some minuttes before he climbed to the vindow, and climbed down.  
As he got to the level where Yoki and they ware he stopped.

_Axel: Why do you want me?_

_Magness: Ah, just the first name that hit me._

_Boss: I dont need to kill him, I only want the blond guy._

_Magness: You will get him as soon as I am finnishe with him._

_Yoki: Dont forgett that girl we stole the bottle from._

_Axel: So you took it..._

_Magness: Yeah, we tough it was secret information in it, the most intresting we found was a lollipop._

_Yoki: I threw it away. Just in anger you know._

_Axel: Hmpf, I dont get it, why is it so importante to kill Shark?_

_Boss: Because he cost me a lot off monney, its nothing you just foorgive and forgett._

He rised his gun a little higher, and it made a klick.

At the roof:

_King: We got to do something._

_Lioness: Lets go down there and kick some ass!_

_HAwk: now you sound like me! Hm, what am I supose to say?_

_Shark: Dude, we need a plan, not some stupid lines._

_Rachel: Is it ok I stay here, I meen, im a little scarred._

_King: Its ok, but if we give you a signal you must come down quickly. Ok?_

_Rachel: Got it._

Their eyes fokused at the screen where the saw Magness, Boss and Yoki pointing with their guns.  
It fell drops off swet down Axels face, he was sure he was gonna die.

Down stairs:

Axel looked mad at her, why did she do this? Was it because Pain was in prisson.

_Magness: You know what? This will get boring if we use the guns. Why dont we just use our powers._

_Boss: That wuld pleace me to watch._

_Yoki: Sigh, ok. I was looking forward to use this._

_Magness: Oh, you will, later._

They all laid their guns at the floor, and kicked them into a corner.  
Boss sat down at a chair to watch the fight.  
Magness did the first move, she used the forkes in the kitchen drawer to point at Axel.  
He used jo-lan to avoid, and all off the forkes melted.  
Yoki used his sound waves to make it unpossible for Axel to move.

At the roof:

_King: I am going down._

_Shark: No, this is my bussiness!_

_King: If they get you with once they are only gonna kill you, no way. If it realy gets nessesary you can come. Lioness, Hawk and Chi. You come down if it dousnt work._

_Hawk: Ok._

King klimbed down the wet and slippery walls, at last he came to the vindow and looked inside.

Downstairs:

_Magness: Anny last words Axel?_

Axel looked at Magness standing over him with a kitchen knife floating trough the air.  
It seemed hopeless, untill he remembered his friends.  
In the mirror behind Magness he saw a familiar face, King.  
He was giving his the thoumbs up, to make him relax.

_Axel: Yeah, I do have some last words. For you!_

King came bursting trough the window and kicked away Magness.  
Yoki saw him, and used his fist to hit into the floor.  
Like last time it became cracks all over the pleace where King was, and he fell over.  
He was fast on his feet again, and stood back to back with Axel.  
They ware both in fighting position, and King had a plan.  
He blinked at the camera so his friends at the roof could see him.

at the roof:

_Hawk: Thats the signal, King wants uss to come down._

_Lioness: Vamos!_

Lioness was allready heading down, soaked wet.  
Chi and Hawk came after her, and jumped dow.  
Shark was now alone with Rachel at the roof, and they only sat waitinng and waiting.

Downstairs:

_Lioness: Kia!_

She kicked Yoki and made him trip.  
Magness reacted fast, and threw a knife after her, she missed.  
The knife only snit her hair so a tiny lock fell down at the floor.  
Chi attacked from behind, and tied Magness.  
King and Axel tied together Yoki.

Axel: Ha ha, who is the man now.

_Boss: Not you Axel Manning._

Boss was standing right behind them with two guns in his hands.  
He smiled a selfish smile, and walked a little closer.

_Boss: Give me Sharker._

_Axel: In youre dreams._

But from behind Shark came, stepping in the front off his team mates.  
He tighed his fist and looked down into the floor.

_Shark: As I said, this is my bussiness._

_Hawk: But,..._

_Shark: Theres no but, dudes. This is what I have to deal with._

_Boss: How brave! Now sit down._

_Axel: You are newer gonna get away with this. We are calling the police._

_Boss: Sorry, but the power in this house is broke, and I dont see a police station here._

Chi was about to take a step closer, but Boss only pointed the gun at her.

_Boss: Another move or word and il blow youre head off._

Shark sat down at the floor bending his head forward.  
He was sure he was death in anny second.

_Boss: Anny last words..._

Then they all became quite, it was a sound outside.  
Off keys on a handle, and some people talking.  
Noone dared to say annything.  
The door opened.

_Joanne: I am sure I have those papers here, just a ...what the heck is going on in here?!_

_Boss: Nice you could join our party Joanne, now bring youre friend inside._

_Joanne: Ok, but just to mention. These friends are cops._

Two police officers came inside, and as soon as they saw Boss they handed their radios.

_Police: Big eagle, we got the snake. I repeat, we got the snake._

The other police man pointed with his gun, and made Boss let go on his.  
After some seconds the house was filled with police, and some minuttes after that again they ware gone with Yoki, Magness and Boss.

_Lioness: Good we got rid off them._

_Joanne: Yeah, lucky I had to get some papers for my pass._

_Axel: Its finally over._

He said, and laid his arms around the two girls.  
Joanne just smiled, but Lioness blushed a little.  
They suddenly saw Hawk comming trough the door as happy as you can get.

_Rachel: Whats up Hawk?_

_Hawk: Youl never guess whos here?_

_Shark: Uhm, Vic._

Hawk made a frown and was about to say something else.

_Hawk: Ok, you do know, but look!_

_Vic: Hi!_


	22. Summer picnic

Hi guys!  
I got youre reviws, Il remember to make the fighting scenes a little bit more exciting.  
This chapeter will be mostly relaxed, and nice.

Jdejm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quang: Server, do you know where my grandaughter is?

Ninja: No master, she disapeared.

Quang: Hm, I didnt think she was serius with that run-away thing.

Ninja: Where could she be, she brough the dragon.

Quang: I have an idea off where she went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shark: Morning (gasping)

Joanne: Morning!

She said, while sipping her coco.  
Shark had just woke up, and was wearing his bunny slippers and blue coap.

Shark: Woah, where is evryboddy?

Joane: Shopping, sleaping and planning the picnic.

Shark: OMG! Its the 31 off August, the last summer day!

Joane: Rachel tried to wake you, but I guess she dousent have the guts to wake YOU up from youre baby sleap.

She said with a teasing voice.  
Shark made himself toast, and juice.

Joane: Glad we finally got rid off that Boss dude, I couldnt stand the tough off beeing killed. Wich I still can be because off those ninjas.

Shark: Yeah, dude. Its a long time since we saw that Quang guy.

Joanne: Yeah, but bye, got to go!

Shark: WHat!

Joane: I promissed King and Chi to help getting food for the picnic. Hawk, Rachel and Vic is shopping, and Lioness and Axel is helping setting up fireworks in the park.

Sahrk: Ok, bye!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawk: Nah, that shirt dousent go with my eyes.

Rachel: Will you guys pleace hurry up!?

Rachel had been waiting for an hour now, for Vic and Hawk to decide what clothes to wear.  
Hawk was still pondering about a shirt, and Vic was in another store buying dresses.

Rachel: Now I know why you fell for Vic, you two are so identical when it comes to clothes.

Hawk: Hey, I am just trying to impress her.

Rachel: If you want to do that, pick the blue one. The green one lookes like a smashed Olive.

Hwk: Hmpf. Il take it. But only because you are a girl, and knows what Vic likes.

Rachel: Halleluja!

Vic: Found annything?

Vic entered the store, with her hands full off bags.  
Rachel just stood gazing at the list off prizes.

Hawk: I was just about to pay my shirt. Rachel here helped me.

Vic: I hope you arent taking the green one, it looks like a smashed Olive.

Rachel just raised her eyebrowns, and gave Hawk a (I told you so) look.

Hawk: Eh yeah, I was taking the other.

Vic: Great!

Hawk: I own you one.

He wispered to Rachel, and she just smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel: I dont think we are doing this right!

Lioness: Me neather.

Axel: I cant wait for the party tonight. Last time I was at one I was 6 years old. Just before my dad died...

Lioness: Hm. Im sorry.

Axel: Dont be, hey I got an idea.

Lioness: What?

Axel: Tonight you can send up message fireworks. We can write messages. I guess we can do it for free since we work here.

Lioness: Great, Il text Shark and ask him if he wants a message for Rachel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi: Ok, ok. We got fruit?

King: Check!

Chi: Sandwiches?

King: Check!

Chi: Soda?

King: Check!

Joanne: Chocklate? Cake?

King: eeeeeeeeeeeh.

Chi: Hi Joane, I didnt notice you.

Joane: He he, just wanted to check if you had everything. I was just in our house, Shark woke up fifteen minuttes ago.

King: I got it, the cake.

Chi: Ehm, I alergick to that kinda cream, sorry.

King: Il get a new one!

Joane: So everything is working fine?

Chi: Yeah, did you come all this way to ask if we ware fine?

Joane: No, I got a message from Lioness, she asks if you want to send a message in the fireworks tonight. Its gonna be great!

Chi: I know!

Then she wispered to Joane who smiled, and then she ran to tell Lioness.  
King came with a new cake, but Chi just gave him a frown.

Chi: You remember that Hawk, Rachel and YOU dont like orange nougat.

King: Oh, yeah!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a looooooong day the team was home, couldnt wait for night to come!  
Rachel was baking a cake since King didnt find anny,  
Hawk and Vic was in their rooms (or Vic in the guest room wich made Chi annoyed since they shared)  
Joane was just chillin, dancing around int he house with her heephones on (as allways)  
Chi was standing blowing bubbles out the window, or complaining at Vic.  
Axel was reading a book, Shark was outside in the swimming pool,  
and Lioness was training.  
Sometimes King was checking his computer to check if he got some signals from the mu-team.  
They had been gone for about eight days.  
At last it was seven a clock, and those who warent finnished dressing up had a big rush.  
When it was half past seven they finally got to go.

Rachel: I cant wait for the fireworks!

Axel: Enjoy it, I know you will.

Rachel looked with a wierd look at Lioness, but kept on walking.  
From behind them they could hear quick foot steps, and a complaining voice.

Vic: These shoes is not made for running!

Hawk: Rather these pants, but we got to go!

Shark: Glad you made it dudes, we was abot to drive without you.

Chi: Good, Hawk. You took the blue shirt, the green one lookes like a smashed olive.

Hawk leaned his head a little closer to Rachel and whispered.

Hawk: If one more person says the same, Il give you 20 dollars.

Rachel: Oki doki!

King was waiting by the cars.  
it took ten minuttes to drive to the park, and when they got there they had to look for a bench.  
The party had just started, and people ware dancing and laughing.  
Lioness got a program for what was going to happend the night.

_19-20: the band plays different songs.  
20-21 : Competitions, and the carneval openes.  
21-24: Enjoy the party.  
00-00:30: Fireworks._

_Lioness: Sounds fun._

_Axel: Cant wait._

They all sat down by a bench, and after some time they spread over the pleace.  
Rachel, Shark, King, Chi, Hawk and Vic went to dance.  
Joanne took Lioness and Axel with her to check out the other stuff going on.  
It was a big roller coaster ride, wich reached all over the park.  
Over the carnival, down trough the scene, and around where people sat.  
When it was getting later, and annother band started to play, their dancing feet was activated.  
Eaven tough Lioness didnt want to dance, Joanne made her and Axel come dance.  
Somehow Axel liked beeing around Joanne and Lioness at the same time.  
Joane had the talent to see how people felt,  
so she knew Lioness realy wanted to dance, and she knew Axel liked Lioness,  
she knew when she wasnt wanted around, and when people just got sick off her.  
Lioness tough she knew so much because she was so much with actors she saw when they was having real feelings, and not acting feelings.

Joanne: Theres a competition over there! Il just go check it out, you two keep dancing till I come back!

It was like she read Lioness and Axels mind.  
While they watched Joane standing by a bench trying out darts, they both danced.  
After a cople off minuttes Lioness became a little sick.

Lioness: I think I ate too much cotton candy.

Axel: Come on, well get you a glass off water.

They went to sit by their bench, and looked at the clock.  
It was now 23:00 only an hour to the fireworks started.  
King and the rest off them came back smiling, except Rachel who got a little worried for Lioness.  
Lioness asured her she was fine, but Rachel dousent give up that easely.  
Vic and Hawk both looked great with the clothes they ware wearing.  
Vic was wearing a blue sparkling dress, wich reached down to under her knees and was realy loose so it blew in the quite summer breeze.  
Hawk was wearing a blue shirt, and some realy nice pants.  
Rachel and Shark was also looking good.  
Rachel with her skirt and top, wich looked a little cold, and some bracelets around her arm that made finny kling sounds when she walked.  
Shark was wearing shorts, and a t-shirt with some cool motives. Around his neck hung a shark tooth necklase.  
King was wearing a jacket off fake leather, and a flower in one off his pockets. He wore matching pants.  
Chi was wearing a pink top, and a black shorts with a realy cool belth.  
Axel was wearing one off his finest t-shirts with a west over and his favourite pants.  
Lioness had her utuall yellow pants on, and a little different green top.  
Joane who was for the moment gone was wearing black pants, a red top and her headphones.  
Somekinda realy thin scarf was tied around her head, and made her dread looks look more ok.

Shark: i got you something Rachel.

He said, and picked up the rose necklase out off his pocket.  
Rachels eyes was shining and she took it on emedeatly.  
Eaven Hawk and King had presents for their honnies.  
From King, a scarf, and from Hawk, a copple off earrings.  
While they all was looking with big eyes, Axel snoke away.  
He was going to ask Joanne for something, while she was trying out a game where you had to shoot three plates.  
When Axel tapped at her shoulder she got so suprised she forgott what she was pointing at, and the bullet flew trough the air.  
First it hit a mirror and bounced to the table and then it hit the plate.

Joane: Yes!

Man in desk: But that shoot is supose to be unpossible!

Joane: Ehy man, I made it. Wheres my prize?

Man: You can choose between this lost and found box from the last parties. and a giftcard on a random store.

Joane: Il yake the gif...

Axel: The lost and found box!

Man: Oki!

He laid a big heavy box at the desk, and Axel carried it.

Joane: What was it you came for?

Axel: I wanted to ask if you had won annything to give Lioness. I fell like doing that, but now you got this box.

Joane: Ahhhhhhh, good thinking.

Axel pleaced the box by the table where the team sat.  
While Joane eagerly seeked trough the box, Axel just sat waiting with his friends.  
It didnt take long before she found somethin.  
She handed it to Axel and he gave it to Lioness.

Axel: Here.

Lioness: Thankyou!

She gave Axel a big hug, and then she asked him.

Lioness: Where did you get it?

Axel: I won it, AU!

Joane hit him in the foot, so he would think off what he said.

Axel: Eh, I meen. Joane won it, but it wasent her style so I traded it with another prize I had won. And she sugested I should give it to you.

Lioness: Thanks Joane!

Joane: No prob!

In Lioness head she tough.  
_Aw, i hoped he gave it to me because he liked liked me.  
Not just because he liked me as a friend, sigh, I guess he just likes me as a friend._

Joane: He he, This is cool stuff. A pen from lee industries 1998, a funny hat, hey my bottle LUCKY, a cow figure, a cartoon, and...

Her face suddenly became more serius.  
She steared with wide eyes, before she handed it to Axel.

Axel: What...

It was a little note book, from the early 2000.  
It was in leather and had golden pattern around.  
And there, in the middle, with golden inscription it was a name.

Axel: Property to Sebastian Manning?

As he opened it the eyes off the rest off the team was dragged away.  
The fireworks started, and it was a beautifull sight.  
The faces off the viewers got diffrent collours after watching it.  
And the eyes off children in the near was filled with amaze.  
As Axel read the pages off his fathers diary, he found more and more intrestin stuff.

1 August.  
I am at a utuall day at work.  
Nothing wierd happening realy.  
Except mr.lee snatching a hair from my shoulder.

4 August.  
I brough Axel to my work today.  
It seems like he dousent like mr.Pain.  
He is a small kid, and its a big woorld I guess.

10 August.  
Axel is running all around these days so excited for the summer picnic.  
I have told him its still 21 days left, but he dousent listen.  
I cant wait for it myself, and my wife laughs off me.  
Work today is much the same.  
Except mr.Lee who has been so much in his office.  
I wonder what he is doing.

12 August:  
Something is wrong.  
I havent heard from Karl, my jo-li friend.  
Cho and I suspect that something is going on.  
I have wondered a lot about the jo-li clan and it all.  
It seems like a risk, but I want to keep the tradition off beeing a jo-li warrior.  
After Quang took the lead it hasnt been safe.  
And he was my master?

15 August:  
I was followed by some wierd ninjas today.  
They tried to catch me, but I got away.  
I still havent heard from Karl.  
First I tough it was just bad connection from here to Hong kong.  
But Cho has been into his house, it was noone there.

20 August.  
Cho found some wierd stuff in Karls apatement.  
He sent it to me to check in the lab.  
It will still be a copple off days untill I get the files.

24 August.  
I just got the files off where the fibers come from.  
It seemed to be seeds from the Raptimos bambos, in the otion outside Asia.  
It only grows on one spetial iceland, so we know where we are going.  
We cant go now, I promissed Axel the picnic.

31 August.  
Today we are at the picnic.  
I just heard from Cho that we have to cancel the trip.  
It was to dangderous, and cho has been attacked a copple off times.  
If we leave it alone it will maybe stopp comming.  
I am in terrable danger as I understand, and I cant put Axel in danger.  
Cho rather wants to see Chi and Garret in a bad situation.  
Thats why I am dellivering this book to the lost and found, in hope off a miracle.

Axel closed the book and heard laugher.  
He saw Chi holding over her stomack, while Joanne was hiting her fist into the ground.  
Sharkleaned over King and they nearly cried off laugher.  
Hawk handed a 20 dollar bill to Rachel, and she smiled.  
In the air it was wrote by fireworks.

Glad you took the blue shirt Hawk.  
The green one looks like a smashed olive.  
From the rest off youre team.

When they ware finnished laughing, they leaned back to enjoy.  
It was written love notes, and messages in the air.  
It blinked and made a lot off noice.  
the fireworks eaven made pictures, and they got their famous new at the beach picture.  
Axel had a magical night.  
He danced with the girl he liked, found a clue to come closer to his dad, and he got a good laugh.  
When the fireworks was finnished Vic got a little worried look and turned to them.

Vic: Did I tell you about dragon?

Axel: Hu?

Vic: You remember that dragon thet tried to eat me?

Hawk: How could we?

Vic: Yeah, I forgott ot tell you it is my friend and now it is in our house.

King: WHAT!

People sitting close turned to see what was going on.  
King slowly sat down again, and looked a little emberased.

Vic: Relax, its nice.

Axel: Hope so.

Vic: It was nessesary to bring it. If Quang gets the sword and the Dragon, it will go terribly wrong after the Prophecy.

Lioness: What Profecy?

Vic: Il tell you when we get back. Right now, just relax, and enjoy the time we got together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked the chapeter!


	23. For you who are confused

Sooooooooooooo, I read trough my storry and I saw how bad it was hanging together.  
My first story, no biggie!  
Whell, so this isnt a chapeter. It says a little more about the things that happend in this storry!  
Glad if you read!

Jdejm!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The characters:

**Axel:  
**Axel off course, is still the same old dude.  
In this storry he is looking for his dad.  
He just got to know he is a jo-li warrior.  
Age: just became 19  
Likes: He has a secret crush on Lioness.

**King:**  
King is the big dude.  
In this storry he gets a girlfriend.  
Hes hanging more with the mu-team after Firecat became pragment.  
There isnt much going around King in this storry.  
Age: 19  
Likes: Chi.

**Hawk:  
**Hawk is still hopefully and dreaming.  
He has finally made a girlfriend, and has a role in a movie.  
Age: soon 19.  
Likes: Vic.

**Lioness:**  
The girl from the team.  
She became kidnapped by Quang once.  
Age: Still 18, but is becomming 19 in not to long.  
Likes: She has a secret crush on Axel.

**Shark:  
**Watch out dudes!  
Shark is here, and we get to know more about his past with boss.  
Age: 19  
Likes: Rachel

The new guys!

**Vic:  
**Vic has a long past wich starts when she was a young girl.  
-Her grandparents are Quang and Suko.  
Suko was nice, and told her the storries off the jo-li clan, wich Quang didnt like.  
Sadly, Suko and Vics parents died in an earthquake.  
Later she had to live with her grandpa, and refused to be trained in jo-lan by him.  
She met dragon, who is a prehistoric creature, and trained him.  
They became friends, and Vic protects him from getting used by Quang.  
-When she got 17 she got her first role in a movie, and a year later she met Joanne ( her first real friend)  
She met Hawk, and the team when they came to the iceland.  
-Sadly her grandpa managed to use dragon to track her , and made Dragon evil.  
Lucky for Vic that there was a way to get Dragon out off that spell.  
Now she is heading home to Landmark to visit Hawk again.  
Age: about 18 and a half.  
Likes: Hawk.

**Chi:  
**Chi is a student who learns to be a vetrinary:  
She loves animals and small creatures (except those with more than four legs)  
Chi was trained by a Fi-ji clan more west in China, closer to Japan.  
Her twin brother is Garret, but he was never trained in fighting because off his jobb at lee industries.  
When Chi was 15, someone came and kidnapped her father.  
Some years later she went to the jo-lan temple in Hong Kong to check if he ware there.  
Quang used the opertunity to trick her, and tell her that Axel killed him.  
For some time she lived with the alpha teens, and she tried to kill Axel.  
Off course she got to know that he didnt do it, so now its ok betwen them.  
After some time she got to know she is a jo-li warrior just like Axel.  
Now they are both looking for their fathers.  
Age: 18  
Likes: king

**Joanne:  
**Joanne is Hawks boss, and helps him with lines and other stuff.  
She became the teams friend when they was directing at Hawks set once.  
She was axcidentily made to Boss enemy because off what Hawk once said.  
But gladly they put them into jail.  
Mostly she is just a character who is there for helping the team with other problems.  
She has the skill to see right trough other people and see their feelings.  
Rather shes just funny and making the storry intresting.  
She dous boxing, so she can defend herself.  
And she nearly allways wears a bottle around her neck.  
Age: 18 and a half.  
Likes: NOEONE!

Enemies:

**Madison:**

Ok, so she just had to become an enemy.  
She was luckely put in jail.  
In this storry we got to know about her hyptnotising powers.  
Unfair play! Now we know why Axel fell for her, he was hyptnotised!  
Luckely she got into jail.  
HA! Take that Madison!

**Magness and Yoki:**

She is still in the storry!  
Now worse than ever!  
She got company off her cuzin Yoki (no hes not chinese)  
Yoki has some spetial mentallic powers to.  
He works to Boss who has given him the mission to killl Joanne and Shark.  
Now they are in jail, hah ha!

**Boss:**

He is a meany bombiny!  
Shark used to work for him to earn some monny once.  
After Shark tricked Boss once, he is tying to kill Shark.  
He also thinks Joanne dous unleagal work, and tries to kill her to.  
His most loyal worker is Yoki who gets help from his cuz.  
Boss is some kinda gambler man, and earns a lot off monny.  
Around these days hes in jail.

**Arwin and Gina:**

Dont let yourself fool by the name.  
They are all after the mu-team, espetially Firecat.  
Sadly enough they got her in the last chapeter:(  
They are science freaks, and to bussy with their work (they also take it to seriusly)

**Quang:  
**  
Quang is in this storry to!  
In this storry we get to know that Vic is her grandchild.  
He is a bad dude, and is supose to lead the jo-lan clan.(wich he dous bad)  
He dousnt like the Jo-li or the fi-ji fighters.  
Yes he has been married!

Others!

**Sebastian Manning:  
**Axels dad.  
He is for the moment gone, and noone knows if hes alive.  
They revieled that he also was a jo-li warrior, wich made Axel one to.  
He used to be Pains best friend, and they worked at lee industries.

**Dragon:  
**Yeah, I am talking a real dragon.  
Not that big then...  
He is Vics best friend, and is realy easy to make bad, and good.  
You just have to use the sword, somehow.  
So its realy importante that they dont get anny contact.  
it is one realy dark secret about the dragon and the sword to, wich will be revieled later.

**The mu-team:**  
No change! Except they have gona a little more nicer.  
And, they arent attacking people anny more... and they are good.  
Not evil...and firecat is pragnent.  
Ok, that is a BIG change then.  
The alpha teens found them at a iceland where Hawk was filming, and they brough them to their house.  
Sadly Arwin and Gina got them, and now we dont know where they are!

things:

**The bottle:  
**The bottle was the first clue from Axels dad.  
In the beginning it was allways hanging around Joannes neck(wich it still dous)  
But she gave it to Axel when she found out it was his father who wrote the note inside it.  
It has been stolen, and lost a dousin times. But its kinda like a boomerang, it allways come back.  
These days its only used to have personal stuff inside.

**The note:**  
The note belongs to Lioness.  
She wrote what feelings she had for Axel on it before she got kidnapped.  
It was in the beginning hidden in her album, before King noticed it.  
He didnt read it, but he laid it in his pocket.  
Later he lost it, but it was found by Joanne and put in her bottle.  
Noone has read it, and I woundt say whats on it.

**The diary:  
**Axel found it in a old lost and found box.  
It is from the year they tough axels dad disapeared.  
This book gives them great clues to find him.

**The sword:  
**The sword belongs to the ancient jo-li clan.  
The jo-li clan is a group off jo-lan and fi-ji fighters gathered against the war between the two clans.  
The jo-lan clan stole it, but later it was brough to a museum in Landmark.  
As you remember in an episode it was stolen.  
In the begining the alpha teens had it, untill the jo-lan clan got it back.  
When Chi sneaked into the temple and used it to track Axel.  
After a while Axel and Chi went to get it back again.  
Now it is in the teams house again.  
The sword is supose to have great powers.  
One off them is to track other jo-li warriors who wears their necklase.

Hope this make it a little bit clearer.  
JDEJM


	24. The iceland

Thanks again for the reviews.  
Espetially from dragon-ninja-girl.  
Just for you guys who has used this subject I am having in my storry, I got the idea from el dorado!

JDEJM!:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness woke up from the silent breeze and salt water.  
First she tough she was dreaming, but then she remembered.  
After Axel found that note they rented a boat to go to the iceland where Axels dad was supose to be.  
It was a lee industrie boat, so it went dubble as fast as a regular.

King: Great, you are awake.

Lioness: Hu?

King: I need someone to help me make breakfast.

Lioness: Aagh! Still tired!

King: Sigh, ok then.

He walked to the small kitchen in their boat, and made the breakfast readdy.  
Lioness closed her eyes for a copple more minuttes before she walked up to the dec.  
Vic, Rachel, Chi, Shark and Hawk was still asleep.  
She saw Axel making the table ready, so they could eat.  
When she got up to dec she saw Joanne sitting in the front off the boat.

Joanne: Morning sleapy head!

Lioness: He he, morning.

Joanne: Long time since I was in a boat now.

Lioness: If you count the door off a plane as a boat, its not that long for me.

Joanne: Yeah, you got, whell not actually lost, but, at least on an icelan. How was it?

Lioness: Its an exprience I dont want to go trough again.

Axel: Breakfast is served.

Lioness: Oh boy, I was getting hungry!

Joanne: Me too!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi: I cant wait to get to that iceland.

King: Yeah, its not to long from here, just a _cople_ off miles from hawaii.

Vic: When you say cople?...

King: Ok, we are at least driving past it.

Shark: After the navigation we just drove past, dude!

King: Why are we eaven talking about this? The pleace we are going is much nicer than hawaii.

Axel: Wel be closer when the night falls.

Hawk: Why do we eaven take a boat. We could use a plane!

Chi: We need a holliday! Thats fact.

Rachel: I just missed the sea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest off the day the team just did whatever they could.  
they played cards, wich was werry hard in a smiddle small boat.  
Lioness sat with her guitar making up new songs with Chi,  
Rachel and King sat a lot in the navigation room,  
Hawk and Vic had their fun with their lines while Shark, and Joanne was their audience,  
Axel sat in the front off the boat while watching the sea, evry mile was possibly closer to his dad.  
It was a hard time, what if his dad wasnt alive? What if he didnt remember him?

Chi: You are thinking about youre dad?

Axel: Yeah, I miss him.

Chi: Me too, I meen my dad off course.

Axel: I know.

They heard a sound from behind.  
Only Hawk who wa running for his life after making a stupid act off Shark.  
Axel laugh, it was just to typichal.

The night came fast, and the team went to bed.  
Lioness Vic, and Joanne in the pull out sofa, King, Chi, Rachel and Shark in the tiny room in the wall.  
Axel and Hawk on a copple off madrasses at the floor.  
Outside it was quite, and the boat didnt go that fast, so it was possible to sleap.  
After some hours, about two a clock at the night Lioness woke up, it was empty beside her.  
Was Vic gone? No, Joanne! She got up and the floor made a silent "eeek" sound.  
She tried to walk slowly out off the bed, without anny use, she laid back again.  
Suddenly a shaddow came over her.

Joanne: Lioness, are you awake?

Lioness: WHAT!?

Joanne: shhhhhhhh, Come look.

They walked to the deck and saw the starry sky.  
Joanne ran down again, and got Axel up.  
She pointed at the sky, and said.

Joanne: Look!

Axel: What?

Joanne: Dont you see it?

Axel: No, what should I see?

Joanne: Take up the letter from youre father.

Axel: Ok...?

Lioness wathed while Joanne used a flash light against the note.  
Shiny collours came up, and showed a beautifull light.

Joanne: Now, if you look there now.

She pointed at a copple off stars, and pointed at the paper.

Joanne: That star you can only see if you are at this side off the ocion. Wich meens, we are closer. And the light we see here is supose to shine about half past two.

Lioness: It is half past two.

Without anny warning the sky suddenly started to shine off colours.  
The stars made it eaven more beatiful, and they stood stearing for a second.

Axel: How did you know this?

Joanne: I found the bottle when it was dark and the paper was glowing. Then I searched at the internett and voila!

Axel: Hm?

After half an hour Joanne went back to bed.  
Then followed Lioness, and Axel at last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shark woke up off the feeling off beeing sea sick.  
Before he managed to rise up he fell on the floor and rolled to the other side off the boat.  
He managed to stand up again, but then he fell and slided back to the other side.  
The floor was wet, and he decided to look out the vindow.  
Outside it was raining, he didnt see more before he fell back again.  
He held tight to the girls bed, unfortually the boat rocked back and forevards so much that the girls fell out.

Shark: Uaaaaaaaaa!

Vic: Aaaaaah!

Joanne: Waaaaaw!

Lioness: Uaaaaaaaaaaah!

Axel: What is going on here?

He found the pile off people at the floor.  
He sat up in the bed, before he fell out to.

Axel: I tough we sailed at quite sea!

Shark: Me too, dude!

Joanne: Aoch!

Vic: Sorry!

Rachel, King, Hawk and Chi woke up by the noice.  
They didnt get to say much before the boat whirled around.  
They all grabbed something to hold tight, and to not to hurt their heads to much.  
For some minuttes they just stood there holding on, standing strong.  
Suddenly it came a quite piping sound from Chi who was stearing out the vindow.

King: What!!

Chi: Majore wave comming up!

Vic: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIikkkkkkkk!!

Axel: Everyone, hold on to something.

Hawk held to the door to the kitchen, he was sure it wuld be safe.  
Suddnely a big wave pushed the boat under water, and ripped it appart.  
Hawk who was at his door floated with once to the surface.  
He saw lightings, lighting up the dark sky, and thunder, nearly making him deaf.  
He couldnt see annyone, none off his friends, not Vic.  
He was to tired to think that much, and fell asleap at the wooden door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel opened his eyes slowly.  
He didnt know where he was, everything was blurry.  
He tightned his fist, and felt something. SAND!  
Axel managed to stand in one feet, and then annother, now he could stand.  
For a moment he wanted to cheer, but then he remembered his friends.  
He sank down on his knees, and tried to take himself together.  
But what if they didnt survive?

Axel: Take yourself together, they are just as strong as you!

For a moment he sat studying the suroundings.  
Trees, trees and more trees. and some jungle.  
He walked a little closer to the wood, he now saw what his clothes looked like.  
Nearly ripped appart, and his pant was turned to something on the size off a boxer shorts.  
He marked the pleace he laied with some branches, and decided to go look for his friends.  
But first he needed food.  
He looke up and saw a coconut palm. He found a liane, and used it to get himself up.  
One off them he drank, ate the inside, and three he laid behind his spetial spot.  
Yhen he remembered his friends, he wanted to go look for them.  
For some moments he was just walking, and walking, and walking.  
He was never gonna find anny off his friends like this.  
Axel was about to give up, and laid down into the sand.  
He looked down into the sand, and then up.  
What he saw shocked him, footprints!  
He followed them till he found a person laying at the ground totally quite.

Axel: HAWK!

Hawk: What? Where am I? Hey Axel, I had the craziest dream, we ware at a boat, and it was ripped appart an and...

Axel:...

Hawk: It was no dream, was it?

Axel: no.

Hawk: Lucky I clung to this door, rather I wuld have been doomed.

Axel: You have a door ther? Take it with you to our camp pleace and we can use it for something.

The frieds walked the long way back to where Axel had his "camp" where Hawk got some food.  
For some time they only kept quite, before Axel rised up again.

Hawk: Where are you going?

Axel: To find the rest off them!

Hawk: Wait! Il come with you!

The started searching be the sea, and looked curius around.  
Noone!  
Axel started to give up all hope again, before he had a tough.

Axel: Maybee we just should make our pleace betther, they may havent washed ashore yet.

Hawk: Great! First, we need hair products, new clothes, a cell phone and people. But where can I find it? Ha! Its not here!

He said screaming sarcastly.

Axel: First we need real water, and more food than just coconut.

Hawk: Okedi...uh.

Axel: What?

Hawk: Where is the nearest store?

Axel: Sigh, just follow me.

After some time walking (again) they heard the sound off a waterfall.  
Hawk ran happily, and jumped into the small pound to wash away all the salt from his boddy.  
Axel tried to come up with something to have the water in.  
He walked around and steared into the wall of the water, but something was wierd.  
It was nearly like like the pleace behind lived.

Hawk: Auch, who was that?

Hawk screamed, from the pound.  
He just had a coconut in his head.  
Axel whirled around, and looked curius at the shoddow in the tree comming down.

Hawk: VIC!! Ha ha, you are alive!

Vic: course I am.

While the two off them ware dancing around, Axel took a closer look at the coconut who Vic had thrown.  
It was on the size off his head, and had a great pleace incide.  
He cracked it into two parts, and filled them with water.  
Vic walked a little closer to Axel, and showed him something.

Vic: I found this.

She said, holding a dragon necklase.  
It wasnt Axels, so it had to belong to Chi.

Axel: Where did you find it?

Vic: Not far away from here, but the only way it could have gotten into the forrest was if someone lost it there. So she is alive, possibly.

Hawk: Do you have anny food, I am starving.

Vic: Yeah, I found a banana tree around here, and I have read that it grows a lot off pineapple on icelands around here.

Hawk: I dont like pineaplles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King was walking along the shore, where was his friends?  
He klimbed up on a big rock to get some betther view.  
At the sea he saw something wierd, something floating, with a life west.  
Rachel! The blond girl got closer, and King ran to drag her closer to the shore.

Rachel: Uh, hu?

King: Relax, you are safe now.

Rachel: Thank god! I am so tired. Where is Shark?

King: Uhm, I dont know, rayher I know where the rest are.

Rachel: You think they are ok?

King: Sure. now, relax while I get a coconut.

King walked a little along the beach untill he saw footprints off other people.  
He followed them for a minutte and saw the pleace with the three coconuts.  
It was sure one off his friends, he ran back to Rachel and helped her walk to the spot.  
She laid down to rest, and get something to eat.

Axel: King!

Vic: Rachel!

Hawk: You are alive!

King: Yeah, just lucky I found Rachel. She was floating around in the water.

Axel: Have you seen Lioness?

King: No...

Axel got a little sad, he knew she was a person to take care off herself.  
But what if she didnt, what if a shark got her or something.

Vic: We are werry sure Chi is all right, because we found her necklase.

Hawk: I know this is some kinda friends reunion, but has annyone anny idea off where we are?

King: No, I didnt look at the map while we ware here.

Vic: Hmmm.

The night was sarting to fall, and it became darker, and darker.  
It also became werry cold, and the friends gathered some wood to make a fire.  
As it was getting warmer for them, they started to talk, and started talking off their friends.

Rachel: I wonder how it will be if the others are... death.

King: Dont think like that, you are forgetting that Shark is a great swimmer.

Vic: But what about Lioness? or Joanne?

Axel: Hm? I dont know.

He walked for a short while to clear his head.  
The waterfall was a perfect spot, he liked it, and it was quite.  
He sank down into the water and swimmed a little.  
He heard a sound from the bushes, maybe it was a dangderous animal.  
He hid behind the waterfall, and waited.  
For a second he tough he saw a light longer into the cage behind the waterfall.

Chi: Axel, is that you?

Axel: Chi?

Chi: Finally, I found you.

She said, and gave Axel a hug as he came back from behind the waterfall.

Chi: I King all right?

Axel: Yeah, yeah! He and the rest is fine, except some few we cant find.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joanne swimmed up to the shore dragging on something.  
She walked with heavy steps up to the shore.  
Dripping water made the sand around her wet, and a little darker.  
The thing she was dragging she threw at the ground at the shore.

Joanne: Are you alive?

She took a step closer, seeing that the figure breathed.  
She walked a little closer to the jungle seeing the tall trees.  
Before she went to discover the suroundings she took a look back at the person she had saved.

Joanne: Great, I saved a top swimmer!

She walked for a short while, before she saw a thin line off smoke rise up into the air.  
Behind a little fire laid Axel, Chi, Vic, Rachel, Hawk and King.  
Joanne knew they all ware safe, except the fact she couldnt see Lioness.  
It was a little chilli, and cold, so she was happy she was wearing a t-shirt under her pyjamas jacket.  
Not so far away laid a person, Joanne allready knew who it was.  
Lioness laid with her head nearly burried into the sand, and her top was totally wrecked.  
Joanne laid her jacket around her so she wouldnt be to cold.  
She lifter her up and laid her by the camp fire where the rest off her team laid.  
Then she walked back to where Shark laid, and dragged him to the camp fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Longer into the forest someone was watching closely.

forest-man: What shall we do to these people?

other man: I dont know, we cant just let them ocupie the forest.

forest-man: I know, we should kill them!

other-man: NO, as long as they seem harmless, I know what we should do!


	25. Karl?

So I am back, after a while.  
Sorry, my computer tatally crasshed, and I had to borrow mmy parents pc.  
I didnt get to use it often, but I tried.

JDEJM.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King slowly opened his eyes.  
It was blurry, and he didnt actually see much.  
At the other end off the camp fire he saw Lioness, Hawk and Joanne.  
They was here now, and they all ware safe.  
He rised to check out the suroundings, he never got used to only see jungle.  
Something in the bushes was moving, King turned quickly around and saw a shadow.  
It was a man who was running away, King followed him.  
The man ran werry quickly, and dissapeared into the forest.

King: who was that?

He said to himself, this was wierd.  
He walked back to his friends by the fire so they could eat.  
Before King got that far he saw a hole in the ground filed with mud.  
It was like a skin cream, or a mud bath, like those you get at spas.  
Now their skin wouldnt dry out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Man: We need to attack.

Other man: Pations my friend, we will when they all awake.

man: But you dont understand, these persons are strong.

third man: I say we attack now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel dreamed, and this was a nightnmare.  
His hands was digging trough the sand, and he held over his head.  
Suddenly he woke up when he felt someones skin.

Axel: Lioness?

He pinched himself to check if he was dreaming.  
"auch" no, this was no dream.  
He waked her, and tried to talk to her.

Lioness: Where are we?

Axel: On an iceland, I dont know where. Maybe Rachel dous.

Rachel who was awake and made some food heard them.

Rachel: To be onust, I dont know eather. So dont look at me.

From the forest came King, he was gasping for air after running so much.  
He looked at Axel and was about to say something.

King: There are people here, and I saw someone comming, they got weaponds.

Vic woke up when she heard the word weapond, and she and Hawk was about to scream when Chi laid a hand over their mouths.  
Axel rised to check the forest, he closed his eyes so he could consentrate about sounds.  
Rachel waked the last persons sleaping, and they all sat silent to try to hear something.

Axel: Quick, we have to go, they are comming this way.

Shark: Dude, how come you know when I didnt hear a thing?

Axel: Questions later, now comme.

Before they got far they could hear voices behind them saying wierd things on a different language.  
Footsteps came closer and closer.

Axel: Hide behind the waterfall!!!!!!!

They all did as he said.  
From behind the water they could hear the men who was chasing them talk again.  
They only stood arguing for a while before they kept running.  
The team didnt deare to go outside, so they kept on walking longer into the cage.  
It became darker, and darker then longer into the cage.  
But suddenly they saw a light wich became stronger and stronger.

Lioness: Its something out there................

King: But what.

Chi: Dont push!

Hawk: How can I not push, this pleace is so tight I nearly got spot to move on.

Axel: Auch, these stone walls are sharp.

Shark: Dude, you stepped on my foot.

Rachel: Sorry Shark.

Joanne: Guys, its water here, and a little river.

Hawk: Let me see, ops.

Hawk fell over, and landed into the river.  
He floated away, and it was ruff.  
Shark jumped out in it after him, and Vic started to run beside so she could pull them out.  
But tshe stopped when she got to the end off the tunnel.  
She was standing behind some branches and bushes just stearing.

King: What is it?

Vic: look!!!

She pointed at the thing in front off her.  
It was like stearing into a new woorld.  
Temples, as tall as skyscrapers was in front off them.  
Houses, beautiful decorated, and made off stone with grass roof.  
People, with marvelous clothing, was stearing right back at them.  
A guard lifted Hawk and Shark up from the water and pushed them over to his friends.  
The guard was dark skinned as nearly everyone there, black hair and a blue suit wick looked like a skirt reached to his knees.  
He pointe at Axel.

Guard; Who are you?

Axel: umh, Axel Manning.

The guard suddenly became a little softer in his eyes.  
And he walked a little closer, but not to Axel.

Guard: Who are you?

Chi: I am Chi Wang.

Now the guard realy seemd confused, but he led them to one off the temples.  
It was like a thousand steps up the stairs to the enterance, but Axel and Chi didnt mind.  
After half an hour off walking they was finally there to the enterance.  
Inside sat two men over a map, one was a man who lived at the iceland, the other looked like he was european.

Guard: Mr karl, these two people is relatives to mr. Manning and mr. Wang.

The european man rised up and fixed his glasses so he could see.  
For a while he only steared at them like he was trying to remembe something.  
A huge smile crossed his face, and he walked closer to them.  
The man looked like he was in the beggining of the fifthies.

Karl: Whel isnt it you two, I havent seen you children in twelve years.

Axel: Are you Karl?

Karl: The one and only in this village.

Chi: Do you know our fathers?

Karl: Yes, I went to college with them, known them since. Last time i saw them was ten years ago.

Axel: Are they alive?

Karl: i dont know, but it seems like they could be death and alive.

Lioness: mr............. Karl. Can you pleace tell me what is going on here? Why do these people hide?

Karl: It is a long story my friends, you have travelled far, you will need food and clothing first. Mario, Maria, Mark!

Two guys, and one girl in the age 4-7-9 was standing in the front off them.

Karl: These are my kids, Mario, tell mommy we need a meal for fifteen people. Maria, take these people to youre uncle and aunt and make them get some clothing. Mark, you will come with me.

The nine friends followed the seven yeard old girl down the stairs again, and trough the village.  
She showed them in to a man who was sewing clothes with help from a young lady.

Thory: Who is this?

Maria: Friends off father, the boy and girl there is relatives to Manning and Wang.

Thory: In that case, comme in.

Shaye: Comme with me girls, and il give you some clothes.

Vic: Great, I need something fresh.

Thory: you boys stay here.

The girls followed Shaye to a grat room with clothes all over the walls.

Shaye: Pick annything youd like.

Lioness: Seriusly?

Rachel: Thats werry kind off you. I dont know if I can..............

Shaye: Dont worry, we are one off the richest families in our village, pick something.

Vic was quick pulling down something from the wall.  
It was a red carpet wich you wrapped around youre boddy and tied around youre neck.  
That way it became a small dress wich reached down to a little higher than her knees.

Rachel: Whell this one is nice.

She picked down a dress wiched was crossing over to the left from over her shoulder to under her arm.  
The dress reaced down to her hipp where it once again crossed from the right and down to her knee.

Joanne/Lioness: I like this.

For a second you wuld think yhey ware after the same thing, after a desperate search for pants (wich it wasnt annything off in this village)  
But it was only two suits hanging at the same platt.  
Lioness dress was a small top wich was green and a skirt that reached to ker ankles, it was split at the sides so you could fight with it.  
Joannes was more like a top and the long skirt hanging together.(blue)  
It was also split only it reache a little higher up than Lioness`s.

Chi: Only me left.

She grabbed a top and a small skirt, this one wasnt split.

While the girls was changing the guys sat at the other room waiting for them.  
It was only skirts to pick, so they took them in the collours they had their uniforms in.  
Hawk noticed a whole in the wall, and looked if he could see something.  
He saw Vic, but he quickly pulled away so he wuldnt see anny more.  
Shark and King got curius about what they was looking at, first King looked, and then Shark. They both pulled away as fast as Hawk did.

Axel: Whats up with you guys? What did you see?

For a second he looked trough the whole, and saw all off the girls. Including Lioness, changing.  
Before he got to think for himself that this was wrong, he got a finger in the eye.

Joanne: You seeing annything intresting?

Joanne was standing behind the wall, before she came walking trough the door.

Axel: Joanne, It wasnt ment to,....... I,......... Lioness, ..................

Joanne: I know, I saw it in youre eyes, you was only curius what Hawk, King and Shark saw. They all got a well desurved fing er in the eye.

Joanne was standing in the doorway, with the door closed so the rest wouldnt hear.  
She smiled a crossed smile.

Joanne: Dont feel guilty, the girls was looking while you ware picking clothes to. Espetially Vic, she was just standing begging for Hawk not to take the green skirt.

Hawk: Whell I didnt, and that finger hurt.

Joanne: No complaining, or Il tell you all ware watching, including Axel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the team was finnished getting dressed they walked up to the temple again.  
There Karl sat with his three children.  
In the middle of the room it was pleaced a long, low teable so you had to sit at the flor.  
The table was filled with lots off food.  
Hawk drawled a little when he saw the big chicken at the table.

Karl: Come my friends, sit down and enjoy the food.

The team sat down, and Axel and Chi sat on each side off Karl.  
First they ate because off the hunger after staying at the island with only coconuts.  
Axel looked at Karl and was about to ask a question, but Karl understood what he was about to say.

Karl: Now I will tell you about youre fathers.

Chi: Pleace.

Karl: Long time ago, about televe years ago when you, Axel, was seven years and Chi was six years, I was kidnapped.  
I was also a Jo-li fighter as youre fathers, so someone kidnapped me.  
It was the jo-lan and fi-ji fighters who was desperate in killing the last jo-li members.  
I was trapped at this iceland, intill I escaped.

Axel: What about our fathers?

Karl: They was also kidnapped, I remember the day we tried to escape, I made it, but not they.  
Sebastian told me to throw a botlle every day out in the sea with his notes in it, I also put his necklase in one off them.

Joanne: Lucky, I found the one with the necklase half a year ago.

Karl: You did?

Joanne: Yeah here.

Karl held up the bottle and found the dragaon necklase inside.

Karl: You managed to find the star map behind?

Lioness: Yup.

Karl: At last I found these people, they ware hididng for the jo-lan and fi-ji people who chased them away from their living areas.  
They let me live here, and I met my dear wife.  
I wasnt the first jo-li fighter who escaped, in the last twelfe years 56 people has escaped.

Chi: So our fathers is at this iseland right now?

Karl: It seems so, sometimes they move them to other prissons at other icelands in this ocean.

King: Sounds horrible.

King said with his mouth full off meat.  
Karls wife came with more plates filled with food to the hall so they could eat.

Karl: We are still planing to attack the prisson, but its still a week til wel do that, so you can stay here.

Rachel: Wow, Id love that.

Karl: But remember you have to fight later.

Lioness: Then we will enjoy this week as good as we can.

Karl: Great, now my wife, Eureka, will show you youre rooms.

A beautiful woman in the fourties stepped into the room, and brough the friends with her.  
They had to walk down the long stairs again, wich was a lot easier after a good meal.  
Axel studied the suroundings quitly as they walked by.  
It was small houses off stone, or some kinda clay, and all the houses was decorated with beautiful textures.  
In the sky flew birds you wuldnt imagine in youre wildest dreams.  
The people around looked at them with wondering and curius looks.

Chi: Axel?

Axel: Yes?

Chi: What if our dads are alive, what will you do? I meen, its not like you just walk straight to him after elleven years and shout DADDY!

Axel: I dont know, I guess well leave it to the moment.

Chi made a slight smile, before she turned to King again.  
Eureka showed them a house with two stairs, it was a lot off bedrooms there.  
Some off them was with dubble beds, and some with single, others with two single beds.  
The rooms was decorated different, and the bathrooms nearly smelled good.  
Downstairs was a tiny kitchen.

Eureka: You get youre food at the marked every morning. Just say you are visitors.  
If the clothes ever get dirty just go to the river where you came from, there we wash them.  
You will be joining dinner with us every day.

Rachel: Wow, its so nice off you.

Eureka: No problem.

She walked away and leaved the team alone, when she was out off the room Hawk reminded them all off one wrry importante thing.

Hawk: Ok, thats good, but one questin. Who is going to have the only single room?

Axel: I think I know.

King: Me, me me!!!!

Vic: Forgett it, I am going to have that single room.

Shark; I dont think so dude!

Rachel: Isnt it bether if we just pick straws or something?

Hawk: No way, first one gets the room.

The ones who was desperate for having a room alone was running up the second floor where they ripped up the door.

King: Told you, now this is my room.

Hawk started to laugh, and so did Vic.  
Sharks face was covered with a huge frown and only steared mad into the room.  
Axel came behind them and smiled.  
Because inside the room sat Lioness with a great smile, and waved to them all.

Axel: I told you it was no reason to fight.

Lioness: Tough you guys wuld try to get the room, so I got up before you eaven tough off it.

Vic: Great!

She said loud with her utual sarcastic voice.  
It was getting late, so the team didnt wait long with going to bed.  
Vic and Rachel shared room, and Joanne and Chi.  
King and Axel shared, and after a long hour off protesting Shark and Hawk had to share.  
Since the last two days was spended in the sand it was good to get into a good bed.

At night Axel was awake and couldnt sleap.  
It was an unbarable tough that his father may was at this island in this moment.  
He tough Chi was thinking the same thing.  
He felt asleap some hours later without knowing he wasnt the last to fall asleap.  
Because in another room Vic laid with eyes wide open thinking what Karl wuld say when he got to know she was Quangs granddaughter.


	26. Four days til the battle

Hi guys.  
Sorry for not writing in a long time.  
But you see I had this problem with my computer.  
To say it easy: It crasshed.  
But now I am back.  
Just to mention, it wuld be nice with some more reviews.  
Without them I wouldnt keep writing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness woke up from light shining trough her vindow.  
Was it all a dream? About the boat, and the iseland and Axels dad?  
She sat up and streached out, and blinked her eyes to see bether.  
No. It all was real, she laid totally alone in a small room.  
She threw off her blanket before she got dressed and walked down stairs.  
In the hallway was a great mirror, she studied the look off her new clothes.  
It was quite unutual to wear a skirt, eaven tough all the guys had to do the same.  
They ware only gonna live her for a week, or, how was they supose to get home?  
The tough struck Lioness head, and she bursted to the others room to tell them.  
But they all was gone, nearly. Except Shark who still was sleaping.  
she tried to wake him but he only digged his head deeper into his pillow.  
Downsairs sat King and Chi trying to figure out what to do.

Chi: Morning.

Lioness: Morning.

She said quickly.  
Hear head was turning to the left, and then to the right.  
She then figured that it was no rush, but at least they had to have a plan.  
She took a seat between King and Chi, before she breathed out.

Chi: Whats up?

Lioness: i just tough.............

King: Where the breakfast is? I know. Vic, Hawk and Rachel is getting food.

Lioness: How about Axel? And Joanne?

Chi: Axel is at Karls house to eat, Joanne, whell, to be onoust we have no idea.

Lioness: Whell, it wasnt what I was asking about.

Chi: What?

Lioness: When we are finnished with finding Axels dad, or at least after the battle. How are we supose to get home?

Chi: Why go home? I like it here.

Lioness looked at her with eyes half open and a frown.  
Chi just made a face to show she was joking.

King: hm, its a good question. Well ask the ones who live here.

Chi: I am going to Karl this after noon to talk a bout the battle. Il mention it.

KLings stomack made a gurgling sound.  
It was clear that he was hungry.  
His teeth made annoying squeky sounds and his fingers drummed at the table.

King: Are they comming with the food or what?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawk: Flour, suggar, milk, butter, fruit, meat and eggs. How are we suppose to get this?

Rachel: Karl said we had to go to the marked.

Vic: What are we suppose to pay with.

Rachel: I dont know, maybe the villaers will tell uss.

Hawk ran to an old womman who passed by.  
Vic came with him to handle the situation if it went wrong.

Hawk: Excuse me mam, but we are new on this iseland. Can you tell us what we are paying with?

Old lady: off course mr. charming. We pay with silver coints.

Vic: And where do we get these coints?

Old lady: Whel you have to work of course.

The lady walked away laughing.  
Hawks face was filled with suprise.

Vic: And I tough we got everything free.

Joanne: Think again.

Hawk: Joanne?

Joanne was walking by with the stuff they was supose to buy.  
Over her face crossed a smile.

Vic: Where have you been.

Joanne: Was at Karls house, I asked what we was supose to pay with. He said he couldnt help us with the food. So he said he could get uss some jobbs.

Vic: You have a jobb.

Joanne: Nope, not yet. But he said he wuld help uss the first day, so this we got for free. And a list off pleaces to work.

Rachel: We should go now, I guess King is starving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel: Thanks for the food Karl.

Karl: Nothing to worry about, il help you get jobbs so you can get the food. You see, you have to get jobbs to be respected by the villgers, rather they will think you are spoiled.

Axel: Its ok, wel do annything to help.

Karl: About the battle, we shorted it to four days.

Axel: So in four days we are suppose to strike?

Karl: Yes, and we need youre help. Are anny off you good at reading maps? Making weaponds, fighting, taking care off hurted people and snoking around?

Axel: Yeah, Rachel is good with soars and stuff. Chi, Hawk, Shark, King; Lioness, Joanne and I can fight. I guess Vic can help Rachel. Rachel and King can read maps and Lioness I know can sneak without getting seen. And most off us will help you make weaponds.

Karl: That s great Axel, but remember to be caredfull with who you are speaking to in this pleace. Some off uss are rebells, and dont like the tough off fighting aginst these ninjas.  
You can see that they are rebells if they have a tatoo of grat big eyes on their arms.

Axel: Il remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King: Grat breakfast, I was hungry.

Rachel: We noticed, you ate half off it.

Hawk: Are we gonna look at this work thingy. Id like some monney.

Joanne: I have read between aveable pleaces. Listen.

After Joanne was finnished with the list they took jobbs.  
Some off them was realy sure off what to work with, and some of them took risks.  
When they all was finnished Axel read the list again.

Axel:

CHI/VIC: Works at the clothing and jewelery store, to sew clothes and make jewlerry.  
KING/AXEL: Working at the smith and the carpenter, to make weaponds and funiture.  
RACHEL: Youl work at the marked selling food and milk cows and pick fruit and make food. and after work you and King will go to Karl to plan the attack.  
JOANNE/LIONESS: You will work for Karl by doing stuff for him, like going outside the village area. Giving messages, bringing stuff to the different stores.  
HAWK/SHARK: You will go hunting, taking care off animals at the farm and other jobbs.

Hawk: Im not happy.

Shark: dude, me neather. But we get paid.

Rachel: It says we can start today.

Axel: What are we waiting for?

Lioness: Vamos!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vic: Hello? Shaye? Thory? You there?

The pretty woman stepped out from the room with ladies clothes.

Shaye: Great, you came.

Chi: Sorry we are late, this pleace is new for us so we got lost.

Shaye: Its ok, come and il show you youre work.

Vic: What are wo gonna do?

Shaye: Anny of you good at drawing clothes?

Vic: Totally me, I can design the hottest fashion.

Shaye made a wondering look at Chi, as she was begging her for exsplaing what fashion was.

Chi: Relax, Hot is just a way to say the clothes are cool, and fashion is the type off clothes nearly everyone wears.

Shaye: Excelent. Chi, I hope you can sew.

Chi: A bit.

Shaye: come, and il show you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness and Joanne was running to get to the palace.  
Joanne was running in the front, and turned to make Lioness hurry up.  
It ended in the fact that Joanne bumped into a guy walking in the front off her.  
Lioness was about to stop, and was stopped by the person she crasshed into.

Joanne: Gah, sorry, I was in the middle of a rush.

The guy didnt care, but instead he walked over to Lioness and helped her up.  
Lioness first just looked at his hand streaching out to get her up.  
Joanne got up on her feet herself, ans helped the guy Lioness had crasshed into.  
The guy who was about to help Lioness opened his mouth.

Boy: Come on, I dont bite or annything. Beautiful girl.

Lioness got up herself, but said thanks annyway.  
The boy smiled a flirting smile at her.

Will: My name is Will, and my friend is Quetal. who are you cutie?

Lioness: My name is Lioness, and I dont like beeing called cutie by new people.

Quetal: Apoledgie my friend, utually ladies fall like flies for him.

Joanne: You ware quite wrong.

Lioness: He he, what are you doing here?

Quetal: I am doing some work for Karl.

Joanne: We too.

Quetal: Great, maybe we meet later, Lioness.

Lioness waved good bye, and then she turned around.  
Joanne looked at her with asking eyes.  
Lioness chins was red as roses, and her eyes was absent minded.

Lioness: He was kinda cute.

Joanne: Yeah, and pigs can fly.

Lioness: You are just mad because they warent that nice to you.

Joanne: Whel annyway, I have this bad feeling. The facts that you didnt eaven think of Axel.

Lioness: What? You think I have a crush on Axel?

Joanne: Yeah, its just obvius.

Lioness: MAybe a little.

Joanne: Great!

Lioness was playing with her hair tips, and was looking into thin air while they kept on walking up the stairs.  
Joanne was still looking at Lioness, thinking for herself.

Joannes toughs: Thats wierd, not Lioness like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King prodly swang a sword he just had made.  
It wasnt as good as Axels, but it could kill.  
At the handle off every sword they made they made a mark.  
The swords bellonged to different persons, like the farmers sun who lived at the other side off the town, got a Bull at his sword.  
As a sign that he was in the Gartner family.  
Annother family at the other side had a dove at their sword, because they was training message doves.  
Axel made a sword for himself now, he also needed one for the battle.  
His one was marked with a dragon, King marked his with just a beautiful rock wich shined in the moonlight.  
After a while off working, someone familliar stepped into their working pleace.

King: Hi Rachel!

Rachel: Hi, tough you ware hungry. So I brough some bread and fruit.

Axel: Great! No chips?

Rachel: He he, actually I am working with that at the kitchen. I dont think the cheff likes it, but he`l change his mind when he tastes it.

King: Cool. Annyway, have you seen some off the others.

Rachel: Yeah, I was just over to Vic and Chi. Thory was looking at Vics drawings for fighting suits. I dont know where Hawk and Shark is, but I saw Lioness just a minutte ago.

King: About the others. We are making swords, but I guess you arent gonna fight.

Rachel: No, I dont want to, I have to help the hurted people.

Axel: Thats just a inportante jobb. But hey, what mark do you think Lioness wuld like at her sword?

Rachel: I guess a lion, or a lioness. Wich is obvius. But I have to go, il see ya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, about seven a clock, the whole team was gathered inside their hut.  
They nearly talked, because they all was to bussy with their stuff.  
Chi was making a necklase some lady had ordered for tomorrow,  
Rachel was trying out different recepies to make supper,  
Axel was training with his sword, and King was cleaning his,  
Vic was still drawing her clothes, and Joanne was half asleep,  
Lioness just sat in a corner looking out the windov.  
Hawk and Shark got home a minutte ago, and was getting water by the lake so they could wash away all the animal blood.  
Suddenly Axel breaked the ice by saying something.

Axel: you think we will survive this?

King: Off course we will.

He said with a little asking voice.  
Chi who was in her toughs looked at them a little worried.

Chi: Uhm, off course we will.

Axel: But think if we dont make it, or what if our fathers isnt there.

Vic: Pleace dont think like that Axel.

Axel: Sorry, I just couldnt stand the tough off leaving, and knowing that we are some fewer than we ware then when we left.

Lioness: Relax, as long as we get help from the air warrior, and water warrior nothing will go wrong.

King: Warriors?

Joanne: Yeah, Karl read it loud for us from a wall at the temple. Its some kinda prophesy thingy.

Lioness: I dont know he sounded so.........................

She became quite, it was kinda embaresing when someone didnt talk.  
Axel looked at her, as he wondered what she was thinking about.  
He sat down for a sec, and asked Joanne what was wron with her.  
She answered with a low voice.

Joanne: She has been like this since we met that guy, I didnt like him.

Axel looked at Lioness, as she was stearing out the window.  
Now it was only three days till the battle.  
Two days till a horrible exsperience.  
And one day till a stupid descovery.


	27. Three days til the battlle

Back again.  
Now that my computer is all right again I can finally write more.  
Thanks for review I got, hope for more. (pleeeeeeaaaaaaaased)  
Rather I wuld think you dont like my storry:(  
Whell here is chapeter 26.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawk went to work early that day.  
He didnt stand the tough off having to wait for Shark to wake up.  
By the entery to the city he met two other guys, they seemed nice.  
The one of them was trying to flirt with every single girl passing by, and the other just acted like he didnt know him.  
Before Hawk got to say hi, the boss of his group came.

Dan: Hello, my name is Dan. And I am going to lead this group today.

Hawk: Great.

He said, in a sarcastic tone.  
He looked at the two boys again, now they seemed more serius.  
If he got more known to them he wuld probably invite them to their house after work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King: Mr Zildo is going to be werry pleaced with his sword. I made the family seal totally perfect.

Axel: Yeah...............

King: Something wrong.

Axel: Eh, no. NO NO NO! Nothings wrong, just a little tired. And I am thinking of how the swords that Chi and Joanne are gonna look like.

King: Yeah right, like it was that you ware thinking about. To Chi you can make a coala or something, I know she likes them. And Joanne.......... hm, how about a wolf. Sometimes she is a little misterius, and she likes the moonlight.

Axel: Yeah, im getting started.

From outside they heard a silent sound, before it became louder.  
It was sure Rachel who came with their lunch.  
Today she looked absent minded, and a little shy.

King: Do you have anny food for us?

Rachel: What, where when who? Oh, sorry guys. Just a little into my own world.

Axel: You are not alone.

Rachel: I just met this guy on the way over here, Quetal, he was called. I lost my basket of fruit and he helped me. I was just thinking that I should have offered him an aple.

King: Chill, the dude is sure over it.

Axel: What did you bring for uss?

Rachel: Whell, no chips. The experiment was a disaster, boom, if you get it.

King: So you arent gonna try again?

Rachel: Course I am, silly willy.

King: Have you seen anny of the others?

Rachel: Yes, I saw Hawk at the marked with Qutal and his friend Will. I saw Lioness too, and I have popped in to Vic this morning.

King: Are they making anny monney?

Rachel: Yeah, Chi is grat at sewing. And Vic has some grat drawings.

King: I see, when is the runnaway show?

Rachel: naaaaaaaaaaah, lets see. Next sentury.

King: ha ha, werry funny. See ya later!

Rachel: Bye!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness: Kick, kick and punch. Thats the best moves to use in self defence.

The class was awfully tired, and was stearing at Lioness flexible moves.  
As she kicked, punhed and spinned around.  
She took an extra backflip, and landed on her feet like a kitty.

Lioness: Seems like were finnished for today. Remember, three days. This is serius stuff.

All the people who was there walked away, except one.  
The person came closer, and closer, and laid his hands around Lioness stomack.  
She spinned around and saw Quetal.  
As she looked into his eyes her boddy became like spagetti.

Quetal: You ware great.

Lioness: Oh realy, "noone" told me before.

She said sarcstly.  
Quetal just kept stearing at her.  
Inside Lioness felt like something was wrong, but she couldnt fight it.

Quetal: You ready for the battle?

Lioness: Yeah, sure.

Quetal: Then il see you later Cat.

Lioness felt like she was gonna faight.  
For a second she only stood there, untill Karl came inside.

Karl: Finnished?

Lioness: Yeah, now they all know how to defence themself.

Karl: Joanne is in the hall if you want something to eat.

Lioness: No, I dont actually feel hungry.

She answered quickly, knowing that Joanne wuld see it in her eyes that Quetal just was there.  
Karl walked out of the room, and when Lioness was asured he was outside she sat down.  
Inside her head it hurt, and her hands hurted to.

Lioness: Its sure after the hard training.

She told herself, before she walked outside to breath fresh air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vic: Hooooooooooome!!! Sweet sweet home!

She yelled trough the room inside their hut.  
The work was finally finnished, and they came home to a normal house.  
Axel had brough a copple of swords to hand them out to his friends.  
Hawk and Shark stood swinging with them like freaks.

Hawk: I am sooooooooo going to kill you.

Shark: On an actor set dude!

King was reading the map off the forest with Rachel.  
So they could plan the attack wich wasnt in so long.  
Joanne was sitting stearing at a cactuss at the table, she looked absent minded.

King: Who is this Quetal guy you are talking about.

Vic: Oh, that guy from the marked. He is so cute. He has the greenest eyes ever, and red curly hair.

Rachel: Yeah, I know. If it wasnt for me beeing with Shark. I wuld totally flirt with him.

She said that with a low voice so Shark wouldnt hear.  
Chi blusshed, as a sign that she had met him to.  
Joanne didnt want to hear about this, so she walked up stairs.  
King who listened was nearly confused, was this normal?  
He looked out the front door, wich was slowly opening.

King: Is that the guy you was talking about?

He pointed out.  
Everyone followed his finger, and a feeling of sorrow crawled trough Axels boddy.  
Outside stood Lioness and Quetal, with their lips just 30cm from tuching each other.  
Most of all Axel just wanted to run out and beat up Quetal, but he didnt move.  
He only steared at their lips moving closer and closer.  
They was only two cm from each other when something fell from the second floor.  
It landed at Quetals head, and he whispered some swears and yelled out.

Quetal: Who the heck did that?

Joanne: Ummmh, that wuld be me!

Joanne popped out the window, before she came running down.  
Her eyes was planted into the ground, and it was nearly like they didnt look at him.  
From Hawk and Sharks point off view they could see a small grinn over Joannes face.  
Quetal looked mad, before he nealy awaked and smiled at Chi, Vic and Rachel.

Quetal: Whell isnt it you girls. Looking just as beautiful as when I left.

Rachel: Oh, thats something you just are saying.

Joanne: Hate to dissapoint you Rachel, but it is.

All of the girls was looking mad at Joanne with a "get out" look.  
Joanne grinned, and walked straight out the door, and was on her way to the marked.  
While she walked by Shark and Hawk gave her a thoumbs up.  
She blinked back, and walked out, without giving Quetal anny kinda look.

Vic: Umh, you must excuse Joanne. Shes a loiitle wierd sometimes.

Quetal: Allreaddy doune.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour of talking about and with Quetal, Axel didnt stand it anny more.  
He walked outside to breath in fresh air.  
He walked to the temple to meet Karl, he wuld cheer him up.  
While he walked up the heavy stairs, he tough how wierd it was.  
Lioness utually didnt act like this, it wasnt like her.  
When he got inside, he saw Joanne comming out with a board with food.

Joanne: want some?

Axel: Yeah, all that talk about Quetal made me hungry.

Joanne: Great!

It became silence for a second before Axel came up with something to say.

Axel: Thanks, Im talkig about the bucket thingy.

Joanne: My pleature, seriusly, my pleature.

Axel: Something is realy freaking me out about that Qutal, he reminds me of someone. I just cant pleace it.

Joanne: Maybe he is related to someone you know!

Axel: Possibly, but who could it be. I know werry few people with red hair and frenkles.

Joanne: Wel figure out of it.

Guard: Joanne, someone wants to talk to you.

A guard yelled trough the room so it ade an echo.  
Joanne handed the board with food over to Axel, before she ran outside.  
She waved to him befoe she was gone.  
Axel kept walking til he came to the eating hall, where Karl sat.

Karl: Axel! You are here to.

Axel: Yeah, Joanne had to meet someboddy.

Karl: I want to talk to you about the people on this iseland.

Axel: Go on.

Karl: Fifteen years ago this people lived free on this iseland.  
They allways had a village behind this waterfall, but it wasnt used.  
People has stranded on this iseland since the ships was born, and that way this culture knows english.  
They have allways been nice taking care of people.  
Then fifteen years ago the jo-lan and fi-ji fighters who trapped the jo-li fighters ocupied this pleace.

Axel: You allready told me.

Karl: I know, and since then we had to hide. I am sure the rebells are planning something, so you must be on guard.

Axel: Why are you telling me this again?

Karl: Running out of things to tell you.

Axel: Tell me about my father!

Karl: Good, now, lets see. I met youre father at college.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel came home to a pretty noicy house.  
The girls was sitting talking about Quetal, and how "handsome" he was.  
Axel felt a little bad when he saw how happy Lioness was.  
If it wasnt ment to be them..........................  
If she liked him why wuldnt anny of his friends tell him.  
He guessed she didnt think of him that way.  
Axel went to bed early, to get some sleap for the next long day.

King: You seen Joanne?

Axel: No, last time I saw her was by the temple.

Shark: Dudes, if the dudette is out having fun. Let her have her fun, she desurves it after the bucket episode.

All the girls whirled around and looked mad at Shark.  
For Shark this was no biggie, he didnt understand girls brain.  
King went to sit by them and snap into thin air.  
None of them reacted, just kept talking about Quetal.

Hawk: Im going to bed, I cant stand all this girly talk.

Shark: Me to dude, that Queqaka dude is going on my nerves.

Chi: HIS NAME IS QUETAL!!!!!

She said loudly, so Shark wuld hear.  
The guys didnt mind, just kept on their way to their bedrooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At night Shark heard a sound from down stairs.  
He walked out of his room without waking King.  
He walked longer and longer down the stairs without making a sound.  
As his head popped down he had a shock.  
Rachel, Chi, Lioness and Rachel was standing by the table with sharp knifes.  
Their eyes ware glowing light blue, and they looked imotionless out into the air.

Hawk: Ops, betther be caredfull.

He whispered to himself.  
He managed to take one more step down the stairs, but then.  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
It was the stairs, it had made one of those realy annoyiong sounds.  
The girls turned around again, this time stearing at him.  
Hawk managed to yell a loud sound, before he got into a trance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetal: You know, my name is realy not Quetal.

Joanne: "intresting"

She answered sarcastly.  
She sat into a corner with her legs and arms tied so she couldnt move.  
Quetal, or whatever his name was stood over her holding a photo.  
He dropped it, and at the picture you could just allmost see a red haired girl with green eyes and frencles.  
Her eyes was big as a rain deers eyes, and at her photo it was pictured a little girl to.  
She was just like her, just a little different.

Quetal: My reall name is David, and I am american. For three mounths ago I stranded on this iseland.

Joanne: Then if these people are so nice, how come you trick the girls you you....you ..................

It became silence for a while.  
Joanne noticed the tatoo at Davids left arm.

Joanne: You are a rebell!

David: Yeah, but its not the reason I got you.

Joanne: Do I realy wanna know?

David: Oh yes, its a great storry. You see my sister was put in jail about six mouths ago. It was thanks to that Axel, and his friends.

Joanne: Soooooooooo, you are taking revenge for youre sister. You know she sounds nice. aybe we can meet one day and have a tea party in jail.

David slapped over her face so a big red mark glowed at Joannes chin.  
She just smiled, but didnt look into his eyes.

Joanne: I know you can hyptnotise David. I have been avoiding youre eyes, not like the others.

David: Yeah, and you nearly spoiled my plan. I was first gonna break Axels heart, then the others. And the girls to. All for my sister.

Joanne: Whats her name David?

David: Madisson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Madissons brother.  
This meens trouble.  
And will the team beat up this guy before the battle starts in two days?  
Wait and see.


	28. What now?

Wow, thanks for the rviews guys.  
Keep it up!  
So I just couldnt stay away from the pc, I had to write.  
JDEJM

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel woke up.  
He heard a sound from downstairs, and whatever it was, it want good.  
He stepped out off the bed, and took short steps along the floor.  
Some kinda klinky sound came from someone who sounded like Hawk.  
Axel was a little curius about going down, what wuld he see?  
He silent moved over the floor, and in to Kings and Hawks room.

Axel: Wake up, something is wrong.

Shark: Duuude, just three more hours.

Axel tipped over Sharks bed, so he fell.  
A loud bump was heard when he hit the floor.  
Axel hushed at him, before he went to wake King.  
They all walked down, and saw Vic, Chi, Lioness, Rachel and Hawk standing quite as zombies.  
From downstairs came Quetal (or David)  
Silence they climbed out the window to get away.

Shark: Dude, we cant leave, il have trouble the rest of my life finding a new girl.

Axel: We arent gonna leave. We ned a plan, something to do. So we go to the smith.

In the darkness you couldnt see the three shadows who was running along the streets.  
In the smith room, they sat down to think while King was making some of the weaponds finnished.

Shark: What the heck do we do now?

Axel: I dont know, but something tells mr this is some kinda hypnotise, so we got to get them out of the trance.

Shark: How? It isnt like that we just go inside and yell hypno off!

King: There has to be a way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the house all the girls was standing looking into thin air.  
It didnt take long before David noticed the boys was gone he gave all the girls orderes.  
Vic was ordered to go down and check if Joanne still was there.  
When she was in the middle of the stairs she started to feel different.  
The woorld became more clear, and her toughts was free.  
She was no longer in Quetals powers.  
She still remembered the order, and ran down to check it out.  
In the middle of a corner sat Joanne still stearing down into the ground.  
She had manny times tried to loosen the ropes without sucsess.

Vic : Joanne!

Joanne: Vic? Arnt you suppose to be in a trance?

Vic: No, something happened. I dont know what.

Joanne: Wierd, hey, help me untie these ropes, its kinda tight.

Vic: Sure.

Joanne: But what do we do now? If he notices you arent comming up he might suspect something.

Vic: I have to go up there? Its cold, and that Quetal guy freaks me out.

Joanne: His real name is actuall David, but I guess that dousent intress you.

Vic: it dous, il go up, but come get me if you notice that something is wrong.

Joanne: Sure thingy....

Vic walked upstairs again.  
In the hall stood David still giving orders.  
Vic tried to look like a robot in anny possible way, and she hided so she wouldnt be noticed to much.  
David and the girls had searched the house without finding the guys.

david: Anny idea of where they are?

Chi: Maybe....... They can be at the smith.

Lioness: Do you want us to attack, sir?

David: You know what? Dont, I rather have them comming here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shark: Dudes, how the heck do you sugest we shall take care of this?

Axel: No idea, but we have to work quickly, its only two days til the battle.

Shark: It isnt like we just can reverse the hypno? Can we?

King: You said it, we have to reverse it!

Shark: What did I say?

Axel: That you are up to something, And that you have said something smart for the sixhundred and fourtyeight time this year, come on.

King: We are forgetting something, it isnt like every hypno is locked with a word.

Shark: It can be annything, a word, a kick, a snap, a mirror.....

King: You said it! Again!!!

Shark: WHAT?!

King: A mirror can reflect the signals you get when you hypnotise. The light in the mirror breakes it, possibly, but its worth a shot.

Axel: Not here, but these swords can reflect just as good.

Shark: Dude, thats a good idea!

They all agreed that they wuld sneek back at the house.  
They was nearly sure Quetal(David) was going after them.  
To bad they ware wrong.................

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David: Thay are comming, when they get in the door you will grab them, kill them if you get the chance.

What David didnt knew was that the guys wasnt that stupid.  
They had klimbed inside the window in the uper stair.  
Now they was at their way down again, without knowing then girls (and Hawk) was ready to kill.

King: Lets go, I dont want to wait forever.

Eventually David had to hear them, but he didnt react.  
He just waited for them to come down, so they could see how stupid they was.

David: So, comming back for youre girls,..................... and Hawk?

King: Shut up, we came here to fight!

David: werry vell, girls, attack. You to Hawk!

The girls started to fight, and was kicking and hitting after them.  
Three against five is actually not fair play, if you ask me.  
Axel fough against Chi, because he didnt like the tough of having to fight against Lioness.  
He kicked away Chi for a smal seck, before Lioness came jumping over him, so he hit the ground.  
It shouldnt be that hard to rise again if a girl sat on your back, but now Axel felt empty for powers.  
Shark was easy put down by Chi with her great fi-ji fighting.  
It was a little bit harder to katch King, but eventually the girls manged to throw him down.  
David stepped into the room impressed by the girls taktics.

David: Its over now Axel, you realy tough you could do this.

Axel: For a second, yeah.

David: I must say, I exspected more from you.

Axel: Whel I dont care, why the heck are you doing this?

David: For revenge on my sister........Madison, the one you put in jail. Remember?

Axel was shocked, but there was one thing he didnt understand.  
When Madison lived along with them she was mostly after Lioness, for some reason.  
Why wuld he go after him when it was Hawk, Shark, king and Lioness who destroyed his plan.

Axel: So what are you going to do now? Kill me?

David: It wuld be a waste to kill you now, I mean, the rest of youre living friends wuld never forgive me. Espetially....................

Axel: Just tell me!

David didnt seem happy to be interupted, but his face just turned into a grin.  
He walked slowly over to Shark, and grabbed his face before he steared directly into his eyes.  
Then he walked over to King and did the same thing, and they both got into a trance.  
Now the girls let them go, except Axel.  
Shark and King was standing totally still just stearing into thin air.

David: I think this is a betther option, dont you?

This wasnt good, Axel was stearing at every singlr one of his friends.  
All of them totally gona in their own world, except..............  
In the corner of the eye, he saw onr of them blink at him.  
This person he never tough could make anny diference, except now.  
She turned her face back to keep acting like she was hyptnotised like the rest.  
Vic got back to normal somehow wich he couldnt explain.

David: I got an idea, I will let you stay out of the trance, and make you watch me killing youre best friends. Then, at last you will beg me for killing you.

Axel: No, pleace!

David: Il make it as little suffering as possible in the start, and then il kill that girl.

He pointed at Lioness, the girl Axel loved so much.  
The tough of what David/Quetal could do to her and his friends was unbarable.  
David loved to see Axel suffer, so he used the moment to pull out Axels sword and grab up a person.  
The first one was Shark, he held the sword long up against his neck and stroke the sword slowly over .  
In just seconds Shark wuld be death, and then the rest of them.

David: Shit, I forgott that one of them is down in the cellar, King, you go get her!

Axel was pretty clear of who he ment, Joanne.  
King came up again and Axel exspected that he would throw a person in the front of him, but insted he opened his mout and said.

King: the prissoner is gone, she has escaped.

David: he he, did she leave you alone, she was to scarred and left you til youre sure death?

Axel: She vould never do that!

David: Sorry, but it seems like she did.

Vic: I cant stand listening to anny of this bull shit anny more!

Vic started to run against David and made a move she propably had learned from Lioness.  
David fell into the ground, but was queickly back on his feet.  
Vic made a quick move, but David was faster and made her trip.  
For once in a lifetime Vic actually didnt care of a broken nail and kept fighting.

David: You cant win!

Vic: I actually think I can, because youre powers dont work on me!

David: What the............?

Someone came behind Vic and gave David a punch in his face.  
David fell and landed in the ground, and Joanne stood with her fist high up in the air.  
She picked up the sword and freed Lioness and the rest.  
Then she helped Axel up.

Joanne: Noone calls me a whistle!

Shark: We know.

As the others ware talking about their storry Axel handeled David.  
He sat him on a chair, and started to talk to him.

Axel: David, you and youre sister is soon both in jail, and you have a younger sister. What do you think she would do when she grows up? Will she become like you, ha?

David didnt react, he just stood there totally quite.  
Axel herd foot steps from behind, King came running with the sword high up in the air.  
For a second Axel tough he was gonna kill David, but King made a fast move and put the sword in the front of Davids eyes.  
David reacted, he had been in a trance the whole time himself.

David: Where am I? Who are you?

Lioness: You dont know who we are?

David: Auch, now I remember, Madison. That annoying little sister, next time I see her its payback time.

Hawk: Do you meen that youre sister put you into a trance? Thats annoying.............

King: I know how sisters can be, allways trying to use her brothers.

Axel: Madison, I should have known.

David: Dont send me to jail, pleace, il help you fight in the big battle in two days.

Chi: You serius?

David: Yeah, I want to show my sister that im a betther person than she takes me for beeing.

Chi: then we betther get ready now, its not a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The last day before the battle.**

Lioness swang her sword and cut of the head of a training puppet.  
She then took a step backwards before she spinned around made a wheel and cut of the puppets arm.  
She couldnt belive it had gonne so fast, the time, they came here three days ago and now they was going into a battle?  
She sat down to rest, and drank some water from a golden cup.  
Yesterday they realized that this David dude wasnt as bad as they tough, he was actually kinda nice.  
But not as nice as Axel of course, she tough and blushed slightly.

King: What cha thinking of?

Lioness: Uh, nothing...... just thinking of the battle.

King: Uh hu!

Lioness: Whell yeah, its allowed to be nervus.

King: Not for you, its not Lioness like.

Lioness: Whatever it is Im thinking of, its not youre bussines!

She walked away, she got sick of King allways putting his nose in others personal life.  
King was nice, but Lioness had to much in toughs to want to listen to him.  
What if she didnt survive the battle, or anny of the others didnt, what if.............  
She sat down at a rock outside their house for a second to clear her head.  
Hawk and Shark was training against Axel with swords.  
Thats not fair play, for Hawk and Shark I mean, because Axel was to fast and to goof with his sword.  
Vic and Chi had just commed home from their work with some carpets and types of clothing.  
It was reserve clothes if it got to cold or some of their old ones got to damaged.  
Rachel and Joanne was studying their swords, that they just got.

Rachel: Hey Lioness!

Lioness: hi!

Rachel: Excited for the battle?

Lioness: A little, this time Im actually prepared to fight.

Joanne: I see what cha mean.

Chi: We should go to bed, its tomorrow you know.

Lioness: I dont feel like sleaping right now.

Rachel: Me neather, I got some head ache I cant get rid of.

Vic: Poor thingy!

Hawk: Soooo, are you girls talking about girls stuff?

Joanne: No Hawk, just suit ypurself down.

Shark: can I join to?

Chi: Shark, this isnt anny private conversation, so I think its fine.

The rest of the day the friends just talked.  
Later King and Axel came to join, and they talked about annything.  
Without knowing tomorrow wasnt gonna finnish it all,  
Axels dad wuldnt be rescued,  
It wuldnt be the last time they saw Quang,  
and the last time they saw Quang, one of them wuld die......


	29. The battle

Hi, its me again.  
Sorry for beeing so slow with publishing last chapeter.  
I had a writing block, wich isnt the funniest thing in the woorld.  
But Im back again, and this time with the chapeter "the battle"  
Enjoy!:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the big temple in the middle of the city a bell rang.  
Horns was making a loud sound that signalised thet it was battle day.  
In the small houses men and wommen said good bye to their children or elders.  
Everywhere people felt like they was dying inside when thier sons or daughters went to fight.  
In one spetial house at the south side of the city, nine people was getting readdy.

Axel: Wake up Shark, its battle day.

Shark: Dude, I didnt sign up for this to be waken five o kolck in the morning!

Axel: You didnt sigh up for this, its our duty!

Axel moved over to the next room where King and Chi was sleaping.  
They looked kinda cute, and he watched that he knocked low so it wouldnt disturbe them to much.

Axel: Morning turtle dowes, its battle day.

Chi: Great!

King: Well be ready in three seconds.

Axel: Great, il go wake Lioness and the rest.

He walked slowly over to Lioness room, and knocked.  
Noone answered, so he walked in.  
She was still sleaping, so he waked her by pushing her gently.  
Lioness opened her eyes and steared right at Axel, she nearly fell out of the bed.

Lioness: Axel?!

Axel: I just came to wake you,

Lioness: Oh, eh, ok. Thanks!

Axel: Im gonna go now, il leave you alone.

Lioness: Wait, Axel. If we die.............

Axel turned around again and looked right at Lioness.  
She nearly looked scarred, as never before.

Axel: We arent gonna die, we will do what we are going to do.

Axel walked outside, he didnt want to get reminded.  
If she died his woorld wuld fall together, it wouldnt be wordth living.  
Behind him came footsteps, and in the shoddow from a light he saw a girl with dread looks.

Joanne: You know, Lioness can take care of herself.

Axel: I know, but............

Joanne: Its ok to be scarred Axel, but if you want me to I can stay close to Lioness all the time.

Axel: No, I rather do that myself.

Joanne: Good choise, come down, Rachel just made breaKfast.

Axel: Good, im hungry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shark said goodbye to Rachel, and Hawk waved to Vic.  
As they walked down the road and outside the village til they stood in the front of the waterfall.  
The big group of people gathere together and lined up, then Karl went in the front off them and started to knock at trees.  
He looked realy stupid where he was, untill he jumped up and made a whole in the ground.

Karl: This tunnel leads under the prisson, follow me.

One person after the other jumped down and held up a torch.  
The team walked first, with Karl so they could talk to him.

Karl: remember, you must not let anny of the jo-lan or fi-ji fighters get into the tunnel. Then the village will be doomed.

Axel: We wouldnt fail.

After an hour of walking they ware finally at the end of the tunnel.  
Karl made a whole on the roof, and person after person climbed inside.  
Axel, King, Hawk, Shark, Lioness, Chi and Joanne quitly walked over to one of the enterances.  
The rest of the villagers gathered in a sircle and got different tasks.  
After getting finnished one of the villagers blowed into a great horn to signalise that the battle was begining.  
A copple of guards came running against them, but Axel and King made them tripp before they got to far.

Karl: Remember, only pull out youre swords if it gets nessesary!

Now more guards was comming from everywhere and stareted to attack.  
Lioness kicked one so he hit the wall hard enough to pass out.  
King and Axel snook over the open pleace to the prisson where prissoners was kept.  
Manny guards was comming over to attack, but didnt manage to go trough Axel and King.  
They both fough back, and kicked.  
But then,................ When they got to the entry of the prisson the guards had locked it.  
Axel and King had no pleace to go, no pleace to hide.  
The guards was comming closer and closer.  
King and Axel pulled out their swords, eaven tough they knew they didnt have a chance against these guards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shark handeled a sword attack.  
He ducked and hit the guard in the stomack.  
Annother guard who ran against him fell over Sharks back when Shark bent down to pick up his Shark necklase.  
Hawk had a little more problems.  
Let me put it this way: Imagine a cat trying to swimm with a bat in the front of its face and birds throwing eggs at it at the same time and the water was made of sirup. Naaaaaaaaaaaaasty.....  
As you see Hawk had a "little" problem.  
One of the guards ran aginst him with his sword held high.  
Hawk blocked over his head screaming.  
Suddenly someone fell over the guard, and rised up again.

Hawk: Chi?....... You saved my life.........

Chi: I did? Darn! I just fell of that roof top as I was fighting with that guy over there.

She pointed at one of the houses so Hawk saw the guard who was hitting himself in the head in anger of loosing this shot to kill.  
Hawks face suddely turned more frowny, and they heard Shark laughing not to far away.  
Chi just blinked as she blocked another guard from hitting her.  
Hawk got back to himself, and kept fighting.  
Shark had a little problems with a dozen of guards surounding him.  
Chi grabbed Hawks shouler and dragged him to fightagainst the bad guys.

Shark: A little help, dudes?

Chi: We are here now, so chill!

Hawk: These fighters are to manny, we got to hide for a second.

Chi: Ok. On the count of three, follow me.

Shark: One............

Hawk: Two..............

Chi: THREE!

They ran aginst one of the small houses and jumped on the roof top, and they breathed out.  
Chi pleaced her sword back before she turned to check if the guys was ok.  
Hawk was there, he looked like he just saw a ghost, but Shark was gone.

Chi: Shark? Where is Shark?

Hawk: Thats not my problem.

Chi: Shut up, this is serius.

Hawk: Hes there!

He pointed at a blond shaddow who was fighting for hard life, surrounded by fifteen guards.  
There was to dangderous to walk down and help him, and they watched as one of them threw Shark into a wall and left him there.  
Now they ware comming against Chi and Hawk.  
Where was they suppose to go now? This was bad, realy bad.........

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness: Kiaaaaaa!

One of the guards fell into the ground and passed out.  
This was the fiftieth guard she had beaten up in two hours.  
Annother guard was comming aginst her in the front, and one from behind.  
But Lioness only did one of her famous split kicks, and they both fainthed.  
She was gettin tired, never before had she handeled so manny people at the same time.  
She was about to colapse when annother guard came aginst her, this one she was sure gonna kill her.  
For a second she tough she was going to die untill a hand reached for the guards arm and threw him into the wall.

Lioness: Thanks, Joanne..........

Joanne: You needed it, comme on. Whats going on?

Lioness: I dont know. My head hurts, my eyes are burning and it feels like someone stabed a thousand needles in may hands.

Joanne: if I remember good enough, Rachel had a bad head ache notlong ago, and Hawk to. But get up now and il get you somewhere quite so you can rest for a second.

Joanne punched down another guard, and then she picked up Lioness.  
She carried her to one of the houses with a lock, and opened the door before she locked the door so noone could get inside.

Joanne: If you feel bether you just have to open with the reserve keey under that bench.

Lioness: Ok:

Joanne locked the door behind her, and was now gonne.  
It took Lioness a cople of seconds to understand where she was.  
The walls in the room she sat was made of hard cold stone, and it was spider webs in every corner.  
The floor was moist, and it dripped water from the seiling.  
When she was a little longer inside she noticed bars, and prisson celles.  
There sat people in only few of these cells, few of them young.  
She walked longer and longer inside, and the people in the cells begged her to let them out.  
There was nothing Lioness could do about it, she had no key to open the cells.

Lioness thinking: I must be in the prisson, that meens I might be close to Axels dad.

She turned to a blond old woman who sat alone.  
She had long light hair, and was about seventy years old.  
Lioness bent down and tried to get contact with her.

Lioness: Excuse me, do you know if theres anny Sebastian here.

Woman: Sebastian? Is he here?

Lioness: Hm....?

Lioness was interupted by someone slamming at the door.  
She heard screams and yells from outside, and she racodniced the voice.  
Axel was screaming for someone to open up, it was clear that he needed help.  
Lioness ran to get the key she had left by the bench, and was quick getting back again.  
But when she got back it was totally quite outside, and there was no sound.  
What if they ware killed, what if she wasnt in time?  
She wondered if she dared to open the door, if she wanted to see if he was death or alive.  
Automaticly her hand put the key into the lock and turned.  
The lock made a small klick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel: Next, keep them comming.

Rachel and Vic sat on their knees to help hurted people.  
She had just removed a knife from someones arm, and bandaged it.  
Vic was bussy stopping the blod streaming down from one of the villagers arm.  
They had been sitting like this for three hours, and still no sound from their friends.  
Vic noticed Rachels face exspretion.

Vic: they are ok.......... Rather they would be here, right?

Rachel: You are propably right, I just wish I could see what they ware doing.

Vic: relax, just keep taking care of these people.

Rachel: yeah, next person!

She got another person, a lady this time.  
She was older than herself, and blond.  
The lady had a bad soar in her face, and Rachel had to fix it.  
When she was finnished her attention was dragged away from her work, as she glimpsed something longer into the cage.  
Some people came carrying at a hurted boddy, a man.  
Rachels pupils widened as she saw who the person was, a blond person she knew weery well.

Rachel: Shark...............

Some people laid him in the front of her.  
He was still breathing, but he had a bad soar at the back of his head.  
She hurried to bandage him, and put him to a more comftarble position.  
Slowly Shark opened his eyes and Rachel gave him a hug.

Rachel: What happened to you?

Shark: Dude, it was awsome, I flew trough the air, and............

Rachel: he he, you never take annything serius, do you?

Shark: I try to not do that.

Vic: You know if the rest is ok?

Shark: I saw Chi and Hawk just a secon ago, but I dont know where the rest is...........

Rachel: Where are you going Vic?

Vic was getting ready to go outside.  
She put on a belt and picked up a knife.

Vic: I want to know if hawk is ok, I-I just dont want to sit here and watch............

Rachel: Vic...........

Vic: What?

Shark: Wel come with you, I feelbether now.

Rachel loked like she didnt like what Shark just said, but she agreed after Vic convincing her.  
In the moment they flew out the whole to rescue, they forgott to close it.  
This was one of their bigest mistakes ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King: What do we do now?

Axel: Stay calm.

Axel and King was still surunded by all the guards, and was looking around for a solution.  
Axel could hear a voice he knew well from behind one of the doors behind his back.  
Some of the guards started to attack, and King had to fight back.  
Axel started to knock on the door, and shout for help.  
At the other side stood Lioness, who ran to get the key, but not in time.  
King couldnt hold back all the guards at the same time, so at last they had no chance.  
At the topp of the roof stod a well kown figure, Hawk.  
He saw everything, and jumped down at one of the attacking guards yelling.

Hawk: Hawk flies, he saves the day!

Hawk managed to push down three guards in his fall, and actually impressed his friends.  
Chi jumped down after him and took another three guards.  
Then King and Axel attacked the last ones and threw five guards into the ground.  
As they stood panting for air they heard the knock at the door behind them open.  
Lioness stood stearing back at them.

Axel: There you are.

Lioness: You are all right, come in here, theres something I want to show you.

The team followed her inside to check out the cells.  
A bird flew out as Hawk went insiide.

Hawk: aaaaaaaaah!

King: Shhhhhh.............

Hawk: Hmp!

Vic: Hawk!!!

Behind them came Vic, Rachel and Shark hanging after Rachels neck.  
They all loked happy to see them, and Hawk gave Vic a big bear hug.

Hawk: What are you doing here, I tough you ware healing jurted people.

Vic: Hi hi, you know I just cant stay away from you.

King: Ok, but how did you find us? This pleace is huge.

Chi: Hawks scream.

Lioness: makes sence to me.

The team walked into the prisson and walked along all the people behind their cells.  
As they passed the old woman Vic stopped for a second, the lady had grabbed her foot.

Vic: Im sorry, I cant let you ou.................. Do I know you?

Lady: Whats youre name young blond girl?

Vic: Umh, Vic. But my real name is Victoria Rocal.

Guards: there they are!

Some guards came into the prisson running after them.  
Vic had to let go from the old lady and had to run.  
he lady looked like she had seen a ghost from the past, and just reached her hand after her.  
Vic had no time to look back, wich she would regrett later.  
Lioness turned around facing the guards and licked two of them down in aduble kick, and then she punched another one.  
Axel handeled four others, and King managed to take another five.  
Vic was about to open the door when she noticed it was locked.  
Now they ware gonna get caugh, by her grandfather, and he would kill her friends and put her back into arrest.  
This was bad in every single way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joanne: Lioness, Axel, King? Are you guys there?

Joanne had just beaten up a bounce of guards and noticed that none of them ware there.  
She walked along to the pleace she had left Lioness, and brough up the extra key.  
She locked up, and in the second she opened the door her friends fell out totally hysterical.

Joanne: Gah! You trying to kill me?

Vic: He he, suprise!.........

King hit a guard with his fist and played bowling bythrowing a bench into the room.  
They guards ran away to make sure they wouldnt be hit so hard as the rest of them.  
One of the guards got to close to Rachel and Shark was to unstabile to protect her.  
But before the guard came close enough something wierd happened.  
The guard helld over his ears while screaming, something was phsyking him out. But what?  
The city horns that told the teens they had to pull back was now ringing over the whole pleace.

Lioness: come on, we got to go into safety.

Axel: No, my father might be in there.................

Lioness: no he isnt, I checked a million times. Now pleace come!

Axel steared at her, but she didnt let go.  
She dragged him with her, and got him with her and their friends.

Chi: guys, I have a bad feeling about this.......

King: What?

As the teens jumped into the tunnel to get back they saw the rest of the villagers backing up.  
They ware trapped bhing a hundred guards who threathed them by killing the hiurted ones.  
In the front of them all stood a well know figure giving orders to his guards.

Axel: Quang!

Quang: Well hello, I didnt know you ware here. Ho ho, that makes it more intresting.

Axel: Where is my father?

Quang: Not here, if you tough so...........

Axel: Where is he now.

Quang: Little Manning jr, you never learn. You allways have to make a move before the other. So as you see, now he is at a boat somewhere in the atlantic otion. With his friend Wong of course.

Chi: If you have hurted my father a bit I will.........

King: Easy Chi...

Quang: I asure you they arent death. yet. But if you dont do annything soon it will be to late.

Lioness: What have you doune to these people?

Quang: Just trapped them, and soon il make them my servers. Just like I did to you Lioness.

Axel: But you dont have enough powers to do that!

Quang: Alone I have no chance, but with this machine, I will.

Some guards stepped back and showed them a great machine with a hat hanging after some cables.  
Quang put it on, and started to speak out loud while sending out signal against the villagers.

Guang: you are now in my power, obay me people.

The pile of people became totally quite.  
All the people got emotionless and empty eyes, wich steared back at Quang.  
This freaked the team out, and this was all because "someone" forgott to close the entry.  
Quang turned back to them and took of the helmet he used to make his powers greater.

Axel: Why do you do this?

Quang: Because my dream is to one day rule evry single fighting art in the woorlds. Then people have to obey me. I have allready taken the jo-lan and the fi-ji`s. But theres so manny ore to take. I dont care about the jo-li fighters. Theyl be my prissoners forever, because they are the only ones who can stop me, and woundt be effected.

Axel: How comme they not be effected?

Quang: Because long time ago when the jo-li clan first was put together they made a potion that made the brain push away these kinda signals, this ability is brough on to the next generation and the next.

Axel: thats not possible, I was hypnotised by Madisson, so............

Quang: but you must understand that its only the jo-lan signals you are protected from. Annyone else can hyptnotise you. Ho ho!

Axel: Whell then you cant hyptnotise me, or Chi, and Vic is possibly not effected to.

Quang: Thats why I have to do it the simple way, let you fight me again. In a battle, a bigger, and greater than this.

King: We wouldnt go, we will stay, and fight back!

Quang: But how can you fight alone against three thousand people, thats unpossible, eaven for you. I sugest wel see each other again in twenty-five days, then wel fight again. And then Il have a bigger clan, wich will be so great you will surender emedeatly.

Axel: Ok, twentyfive days.

Chi: Axel, Where the heck do you sugest we are gonna live in those twenty five days?

Axel: in the woods, annywhere, I will not surender.

King: Axel, this is manny thousand people, we cant fight back.

Chi: We will make it, I just senced it.

She whispered low so only Axel could hear it.  
Now you who are reading surely thinks this is a stupid plan, but Axel dont think.  
Because he has this brilliant plan that if he kill Quang the trance will quit.

Lioness: Wel be there.

Quang: Great, but now, just to make it a little bit more intresting, il kill one of you now!

He pointed at Hawk, and one of the guards started to run against him with a lifted sword.  
Vic screamed, she knew Quang did this to make her life a living hell.  
In the second Vic screamed something wierd happened.  
Just when the sword only was inches from hitting Hawks chest.  
The whole room became white and bright, and then it was all gone.  
Quang was standing all by himself with the guards and the villagers just stearing into thin air, trying to see trough all the smoke wich was floating trough the air.  
The he noticed it, he never tough it could be possible, but the team was gone, vanished.  
He turned to the guards and started to give orders.

Quang: Villagers, take the other villagers who is left in the city to prissoners, and guards, search the whole island. this was not what I exspected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel: What happened.

He tried to look troug the thick layer of smoke around him.  
After a while the suroundings became more clear, and he now saw where he was.

Axel: The house?

He was back home, in Landmark.  
Around him laid his friends unconscius.  
He crawled around to wake them one by one, they ware here.  
But how did this happend?  
As he found Vic she sat stearing at her own hands totally frigned.

Vic: Axel.............. The moving thingy, I did it.

Axel: how?

Vic: i have no idea.

Axel felt huge pain in his head, wich he hadnt felt since he got the tuch of pain.  
Something had happened to them while they ware on the iseland, and it wuld effect their lifes forever.


	30. Ice cream

Ok, so this is the thitieth chapeter.  
Kinda proud of myself, but it was never ment to streach out as far as thirty.  
What ever......  
So, pleace give some coments, Id love that. No coments, no chapeter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness sat by her bed holding over her head.  
She felt like someone hit her stomack a hundred times, and knocked her head.  
She manged to stand up, then she walked over to the living room.  
It was very quite, except Shark who was rolling over with his scate board.  
The sound of the wheels sounded a thousand times louder in her head.  
Something had happened to them, they all felt week, like they was never to walk again.  
She sat down by the table King and Chi sat by, they had to switch using the computer because of the head ache.

Joanne: ive taken a thousand sleeping pills, but it wouldnt work. It still feels like my arms are gonna explode.

Shark: You know what helps against head ache?

Joanne: Eh, relaxing.

Shark: Whell yeah, and ice cream!

From outside Lioness heard the bells from the ice cream car ring.  
Shark threw Joanne a twenty dollar, and told her wich ice creams to buy.  
King and Chi was still searching at the internett untill one of them rised and looked happy.

Chi: yes, finally!

Lioness: What?

Chi: We found the mu-teams signals. It means we can go get them.

Lioness: good luck with that, because I aint comming with ya!

King: Chi, Shark, Rachel and I will go. Just stay here and watch the signals at the computer.

Lioness: Sure!

King and Chi threw on themself jackets to go outside.  
Rachel and Shark came secods after, and Shark yelled from the hall.

Shark: Save some ice cream for me.

Hawk: Il make sure theres nothing left Shark.

Shark: Duuuuuuude!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Firecat was holding over her stomack.  
She could feel it, it was today the babies wuld arive.  
There wasnt only two scientists this time, they had invited a whole gang of scientists and doctors to be there on this vitius day.  
She sat in the same cage as her friends, and now Tillian was holding her shoulder.

Tillian: Wel get out somehow.

Firecat: how do we know? We havent seen annyrhing from Manning or his friends in a long time. They surely forgott us.

Tillian: If they did, they sure have a great explenation.

Firecat smiled a little more in the hope of getting free.  
She took Tillians hand and laid it around her.

Tillian: So, hows the babies.

Firecat: Nice, but they kick hard. Wich hurts a lot.

Tillian: We`l be there for you.

Firecat: yeah......................................

Tillian turned around as he saw some other people come inside.  
He racodnised them, and now he knew they wuld be brough to safety in not to long.  
The two blond persons waved to them, before they ran over to the controll panel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness: Ok, so I can see them on this screen.

Axel: i cant barely see, this thing that effects us in going on my eyes.

Lioness: What do you actually think can be the reason?

Axel: i dont know, but it has been like this since....................

Lioness: what?

Axel: Search for the company we rented the boat from.

Lioness: ok...............................

She went trough a lot of pages untill she finally found the right one.  
It came a big blog about the owner and so on.  
The owner was pictured with a younger boy wich was his nevue.  
Axel tough he looked familliar, like he had seen him before.

Lioness: Wait, remember that day Yoki and that little geek came to attack us in the house that day. When my neck nearly breaked when I got hit by a book shelf?

Axel: Whell yeah.

Lioness: that is the little geek.

She said pointing at the picture of the little dude.  
Axel looked closer and he saw it, the little guy was that dude.

Axel: I say we go for a visit to the company to check what they actually fill their tanks with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel: Excuse me, is it ok that I take a closer look at the cat-woman, im an animal expert so I can handle it.

Guard: Sure.

Easy, Rachel tough.  
She was now inside the cage with Firecat and her team.  
She walked closer to them, and waked them.

Stingfly: rachel, but how?

Rachel: Hush, we got to get out of here.

Tillian: How? The guardd will se us if you try to sneek us out.

Rachel: I have no plans in sneeking you out.

She said, before she lifted one of Li industries laser penns and made a whole in the wall.  
All the scientists looked shocked, but then they got their light sticks, that they used last time they saw them.  
This freaked the mu-team out, but Rachel didnt seem like she was afraid.

Rachel: Now!

All the power in the building was shut down, and so the lights at the sticks.  
Shark, King and Chi jumped down from nowhere, and helped the mu-team out.  
Some guards was standing outside, and tried to block them, but the teens only hit them down.  
Eaven Firecat kicked down one of the guards.

Firecat: This kick is from my baby!

King and Chi put Firecat and Tillian in the backseat of their car, while Shark and Rachel took another with Wrecka, Stingfly and rayza in it.  
While Shark distracted the guards King started to drive from some other cars comming after them.  
After a minutte of driving King heard Firecat groaning in the backseat.

Firecat: i think the water just broke!

King: What, here Chi take the stearing.

King climbed into the bacseat to take care of Firecat.  
He told Chi to drive to the hospital, but there was one downer.  
Chi started to drive like a freak, and it wasnt good for Firecat.

King: Chi, what are you doing?

Chi: Driving, you told me to take the stearing!

King: but why are you driving like you are drink?

Chi: Because in Japan you dont get a licence before you are twenty years old!

King: What?

This didnt make the situation bether, and with his head ache.  
Now all they could hope for was a miracle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel: This must be the pleace!

Lioness: looks like, the sign is here.

Axel: Lets go inside.

When they got inside the coridor they saw a lady sitting behind a desk.  
It seemed like she had a lot of phone calls to deal with, and was very bussy.  
At last they got her attention, and could speak to her.

Lioness: We are here to speak to this man.

She pointed at the note with his and his unkles face on it.  
The lady looked at it before she checked if he had anny plans.

Lady: You can go talk to mr. Martin now, but be quick. He`s going to a meeting in fifteen minuttes.

Axel: thanks.

Lioness and Axel went into a room where they ware supose to find him.  
It was a big room fuilt with boats wich ware going to lending.  
Some of the men who was working there filled the tanks with some green looking stuff.  
At last they saw Marting giving instruktions to one of the new workers there.  
When he noticed them he didnt look happy.

Martin: you?

Axel ran up to him and held him up after his sweater.  
Lioness checked the tanks with all the green stuff.

Axel: We need some answers, NOW!

Lioness: Our boat crasshed in the middle of the sea, and now we got this huge head ache. Has it annything to do with this stuff?

She pushed over one of the tanks so green liquid floated over the floor.  
Martin looked like he wanted to get as far as possible from it.  
Axel held him, so it was no use in trying to escape.

Martin looked shocked, and scared.  
Axel let him down, but he didnt run away.

Martin: It was never ment that people was gonna get this stuff on themself.

Axel: But we did.

Martin: The stuff is called "chemical 43TQI" it has never been in contact with people before, so we dont know what to do about it. The cemical is great for using as petrol, so made made the tanks so strong it wouldnt be possible for it to leek. But it seems like something went wrong.

Axel: then what do you sugest we do?

Lioness: I guess wel let what happends happend.

Axel: Or we can check on garret.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joanne: hmmmmmmmm, il take the chocklate chip box, a tutti fritti box, licorice cream, and a creamy chocklate with chopped chocklate, And yeah, do you have anny of that milky caramell ice cream. Recuest from Rachel. Pluss i`ll take two of those three tastes with banana, kiwi and strawberry ice cream with chocklate chip sprinkle. And when I buy something for more that thirtyy dollars I get a free box of vanilla, orange and apple ice cream and a free ice cream recepie book.

Ice-cream man: Wow, you guys sure likes ice cream. Why do you buy so much.

Joanne: Head ache, we heard it helps.

Ice-cream man: Thats just a selling trick.

Joanne: Whatever, I like ice-cream.

Joanne`s attention was dragged against a car comming round the corner in full speed.  
She could see that the one behind the wheel was Chi.  
Joanne put the boxes of ice-cream nack into the truck and crawled from the backseat to the stearing.

Joanne: I need to borrow the truck for a secon, il be back in a minutte!

She pusshed the man out of the car and drove against the car.  
After her again came a car with Shark, Hawk and Rachel, so she figured out something.  
She turned on the radio in the car, and searched for the signal to the teams car.  
At last she finally got it.

Joanne: hell, can you hear me?

Shark: joanne, you are the ice cream man?

Joanne: Yeah, I got a new job........... Of course im not the ice cream man you idiot!

Rachel: How do you sugest we slow them down?

Shark: i dont know, it looks like something is wrong with the pedals.

Joanne: They must be stuck, get Vic up on the radio!

Shark: I am calling her now.

In the teams house Hawk and Vic was all alone.  
Then the phone called, and Vic went to get it.

Vic: What?!

Shark: calm down, you need to do us a favour!

Vic: Il get Hawk!

Shark: man!

After a while of waiting they got Hawk at the line.  
He sounded irritated because of the head ache, and he wasnt pationt.

Shark: Hawk, we are in the car and bla bla bla bla.

Hawk: Get to the POINT!!!!!

Rachel: We need you to turn of the power and engine in the car King is driving. I know King showed you how to do oit.

Hawk: Ok, (sigh)

Hawk took long heavy steps to get to the computer, and groaned.  
As he was there he used a long time to turn on the computer and get up the program files.  
Rachel became unpatient, and at last she yelled.

Rachel: Get going!!!!

Hawk: yeah yeah.....

At last Hawk managed to turn the engine in the car of from the computer.  
It did work, but the car kept rolloing because of the wheels.

Shark: We got to stop them somehow!

Rachel grabbed the radio-microphone and talked to Joanne.  
She had a great idea.  
As she talked they noticed that the car kept rolling against a wall.

Rachel: joanne, we use the cars to stop the car. Be quick!

Joanne: He he, great.

Shark and Joanne stepped the pedal, and turned up the tempo.  
As they drived they squized the car between their cars and breaked.

Joanne: i scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!

Rachel: he he, good work guys, lets check on the guys in the car.

They moved the ars from the doors to the car, and stepped out.  
Shark was about to open the door when he heard a great woman scream, so he slammed the door again.  
Stingfly, Wrecka and Rayza was quite sure of what was going on, so they ran away.  
Tillian came out the door, and was breathing heavily.

Tillian: So-much-blood!

King popped out his head from the car and took a deep breath.  
Rachel went to talk to him, and looked into the car.

Rachel: we`ll take her to the hospital to one of the doctors I know. You guys take the mu-team home to the building.

Joanne: Ok. Come on mutants, were going home to our crib.

Tillian: is it still the same?

Shark: Sure...... But is it ok you dudes drive. We got this majore head ache.

Stingfly: Yeah yeah, we just wanna go home.

Joanne: naaaaaaah, thats cute, he said "home".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some minuttes later the whole team sat in the sofa eating ice cream.  
Tillian tried to call Chi at the phone for the hundred time to check how it was with Firecat.  
Lioness and Axel was sitting with their alpha-combs talking to Garret while sending him some files off the chemicals they had, and some blood tests.  
Garret told them he wuld be there by tomorrow to check on them.  
At last Chi wuld pick up the phone so Tillian could talk.

Tillian: Hey, hows Firecat?

Chi: you can ask her yourself.

Firecat: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!!!!!

Tillian: I heard.

Chi: Wel be back by tomorrow, then youl get youre suprise!

Tillian: bye!

Tillian hang up as he sighed.  
Axel noticed the look at his face, and it looked like his own.  
Tillian was his clone, so they had a lot in common.

Joanne: you know what? This kiwi ice-cream is great! It realy helps agiainst the head ache.

Lioness: For a while, my head ache just dropped back. By the way, is it normal that the ice is supose to melt that fast?

Joanne: Dont know, the spoon is realy worm for some reson.

Axel: Garret is comming to help us tomorrow, he needs some blood test and so on.

Vic: guys, can you come in here for a second.

Vic pointed into her room, and looked serius.  
She pointed into the girls room where Lioness madrass was ripped up like a cat had been sitting there.  
The little tre in the corner had grown to dubble the size, and it was marks like someone had held a torch against the wall.

Vic: is this normal?

The tea only sat glearing at the room.  
Was this possible, was someone after them?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the end of this chapeter people.  
And pleeeeeeeeeace, give me some reviews.  
If you just dont like my storry, or want me to change annything, or just quit. TELL ME!!!!!  
JDEJM


	31. Powers

Im back again.  
Couldnt stay away.  
I promisse to write more about the mu-team for those who is fans of them:) But I still have to work with the atom-team.  
Sometimes thres writing mistakes in this text, but its often because my fingers slip from a button to annother;(  
So just ignore them, all right!  
Tell me if theres something in this storry you dont like, and pleace review!

jdejm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness woke up in the middle of the night of head ache.  
This time it beated harder inside her head then ever.  
She took a glass of water and swollowed it, before she bent over the sink and looked at herself in the mirror.  
Her eyes was nearly glowing red of pain, and she held her hands tight to her boddy in hope that it wuld ease the pain.  
For a second she felt huge pain in her back, and fell on the ground screaming.  
Axel came bursting trough the door, and lifted her up and carried her back to her room.

Lioness: I dont know whats happening to us.

Axel: Me neather, but you can see that the others feel it to. If you look at Hawk you can see him making wierd faces all the time, and Shark is sleap talking with a mister "doctor".

He pointed against his room, and they heard him suddenly shout.

Shark: I dont wanna take that yucky medisin!

Lioness was nearly smiling, and Axel looked trough the room where Lioness, Joanne and Vic was sleaping.  
Vic was twisting in her bed, and Joanne sometimes brough her hands up to her head signalising it hurted.  
Axel went back to his room and tried to get some sleep, tomorrow Garret wuld come, and then everything wuld be all right.  
Wuldnt it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garret: Morning sleapy heads.

Hawk: Make that hurty heads.

Garret took a pot of boiling water from the cooker, and made tea to the team.  
While they ware eating, Garret brough his computer to the dining table and showed them some pictures of dna.

Garret: You see this lines is youre old blood, but here you can see the new results I got. They are changing, so I have no idea how this is happening or how to stop it.

Shark: You sure you cant, id like to get rid of this head ache.

Lioness: My hands hurt, can you take a look at them.

Garret took Lioness hand and studied it.  
He squezed it at some pleaces, and usen the alph-comb to take X-ray pictures.  
When he got to see the results he gasped.

Garret: Lioness, have you ever seen X-men?

Lioness: Sure!

Garret: You rimember Wolverine, and those claws he had. The same thing is about to happend to you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel walked out of the doctors room totally sick of all the blood.  
In the hall sat The mu-team and King waiting in excitement.  
She sighed and smiled again against Tillian, and he looked asking at her.  
Rachel nodded, as a sign that he was the dad.

Rachel: She just need somme time to rest, but you can come inside.

For the first time ever Tillian saw a mutan baby, or I may say babies.  
Three small wrapped up babies laid sleaping in a small bed.  
Rachel lifted one of them wich looked most like Tillian.  
It was a girl with just a little black hair, and shelled skin some pleaces, but not over her whole boddy.  
Her tail was more shaped like a cat tail, but still with shells.  
The other two was more like a cat, one with orange hair and one with orange with some black lines.

Rachel: We have to go home, Firecat will come home back in two days. Ok?

Tillian laid back the child and walked out the door, where the rest of the mu-team waited with a thousand questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garret opened a file at his pc, and showed them Vic`s brain waves.  
It was different than they utually should be, because of the disturbing waves.

Garret: This stuff is totally changing you guys, and I dont know if its good or bad.

Lioness didnt listen, she just sat studying her hands and wondered how these claws wuld look like.  
It wasnt manny of them who was listening annymore, most of them was gone for the moment.  
Tillian and his team came trough the door.

Axel: So whats the news?

Tillian: ...I- I.....................

Vic: are you the father omg!

Lioness: Congratz!

Tillian: Theres three of them, two of them looks most like firecat, but one is so like me!

Vic: Were gonna have a baby shower, il call my friends!

Lioness: Yeah, I guess they loved to come check out mutants!

Vic: Youre propably right, but what the heck, il call annyway!

the rest of the mu-team was just relieved it wasnt their kids, and sat down in the sofa.  
Some of them still had wide eyes after listening to all the screaming from Firecat.  
They all sat thinking: This wuld never exspected.  
Garet gave them some tea to calm down, and sat the pot back at the table and went to get some sandwiches.  
Vic was getting thirsty, but she couldnt move away with all those suction-cups at her head.

Vic: Garret, could you give me some tea?

Garret: Just a sec Vic.

Vic: Hmpf......

Vic was getting unpatient, and at last you could see that the waves at Vic brainwave detector moving more and more.  
Suddenly the computer started to beep irritable, and the tea pot started to shake.  
POFF! And the tea pot was gone, and then it popped up again after ten quite seconds in Vics lap.

Vic: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, hot hot hot hot hot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She threw it away, and it became a big pile of hot water at the floor that corroded the collour from that spot.  
She looked suprised at the others, and they lloked eaven more suprised back.

Garret: VIC!

Vic: It was an axcident, I didnt mean to throw it away!

Garret: No, what you just did, its supose to be unpossible.

Lioness: I guess it isnt anny more, we just saw it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawk: Man, its just four tickets left to the orange flames!

King: Wel just hope some of the guys can handle not to go.

Hawk: I wonder what their doing now.

Hawk got his tickets, and held over his head because of some slight pain of the head ache.  
Rachel popped up behind them with a bubble gum and Joannes head phones on.  
She looked different than before, but it was to check if the music from the orange flames was good.

Rachel: Wow, this music rocks. But its not totally my style.

King: One down, six more to go.

Hawk: Lets go check out that musick shop over there, Joannes waiting for us.

As they walked Rachel was bringing her hand slowly to her head.  
She stopped, and turned around in panick, as she excpected somone to be there.  
Then she started to yell stop over and over again.  
People passing by looked wierd at her, but kept walking, some of them stopped to look.  
Rachel fell with her knnes at the ground and screamed, and then she stopped.  
King picked her up, and she stopped yelling.

King: She just hates that song at the ipod.

King dragged her to a corner, and held her up.

King: What are you doing?

Rachel: I dont know, for a second there was dousins of voices in my head telling me horrible things. Then I just felt a huge pain inside my head.

King: You think this has annything to do with the chemicals.

Rachel: I got a feeling of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they all sat home and talked about the wierd things going on.  
Lioness rubbed her arm gently of the itches, and sat listening to what the others said.  
Rachel was now the one sitting in the chair with the wires all around.

Rachel: How did this happend, is it just because of a little chemicals.

Lioness: It has to, rather how do you excplain what happened to Vic this afternoon?

Rachel: I dont know, but it seems so............. bad.

Axel: No, this is great!

King: Hu, is the fact that we are going trough seriusly life changing stuff great?

Axel: Yeah, just think! In twenty days there will be a great battle. And we cant fight all those warriors, unless we got those powers. We can use them to win.

Chi: But Axel, what if these powers kill us?

Joanne: I think Axels right, for a while, wel have to look at the positive instead of thinking that we may die of this. By the way, id like to have powers.

King: Powers?

Joanne: Yeah, powers, or whatever else wel call it.

Lioness: ilike it, its kinda catchy!

Shark: Wich means well all get powers after a while, so keep focused.

Hawk: Yeah, like Shark can do that for five minuttes!

Shark: Dude!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quang: Server, take my notes!

Server: Yes master.

Quang: 20 days before the great battle. I have now taken controll over Tokyos Karate club. Now the alpha teens dont have a chance against me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawk: I know you brough this pet-dragon withcha Vic to keep him away from Quang and so on. BUT THIS IS GOING TO FAR!

Hawk pointed at the dragon wich laid in his room, and had managed to rip down all his posters of himself.  
Vic looked like she was sorry, so Hawk didnt mind yelling more at her.  
In the other room Axel was sitting waiting for King to move away from the door to get in his room.  
King was just playing around, but now Axel was getting sick of all this.  
Today Axel wasnt in the mood so he went to sit in the living room, it was early monday so no-one was in a realy good mood.

Joanne: Agh!

She was just finnished at the bathroom when she came outside to say good morning.  
Because of the headache gping around, noone was realy in a good mood.  
Except some of them like Vic and Rachel, because their powers had been relived.

Joanne: I hate mondays, espetially this one!

She walked trough the kitchen room where Hawk and Shark was fighting over a ticket to the orange flames.  
Hawk held it over a candle to scarre Shark, and it worked well I tell ya!  
When Joanne passed by, she stopped and yelled a swear before she keept on.  
In the second she yelles the small fire at the candle became three times as big, and fired the ticket.  
Shark and Hawk shouted a loud no, and Hawk olso made some whiny sounds.  
Joanne kept on with her travell to the living room wich Lioness and Rachel sat in.  
Rachel was drinking water, wich suddenly started to boil for some reason.  
Everyone got into the room to check out why Rachel yelled.

Axel: Whats up?

Lioness: Somehow Rachels water started to boil!

Axel: Joanne, did you see this?

Joanne: No, I am in a bad mood today!

Shark got a soda from the fridge, and asked Joanne to hold it while he got some chips.  
As he got back, and was to open the soda can, he noticed it was warmer than before.  
When he opened it suddenly exploded and the whole room was covered in soda.  
Everyone stared at Joanne, and somehow Rachel heard Joannes toughs.

Joannes toughs: Why the heck are they looking at me? jeesh, this day just keeps getting bether and betther.

Rachel didnt say annything, rather did the others.  
Suddenly Joanne realixed what just happened, she foun her power.

Rachel: I know this is Joannes moment and so on, but I just read her minds.

Joanne: and I just exploded a can of soda by boilig it, great way to start a week, hu?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I KNOW THIS IS A LAME CHAPETER, BUT IT WAS WRITING BLOCK AND I HAD TO GET AN IDEA TO MAKE THEM HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST QUANG!!!  
Write reviews people.  
JDEJM!


	32. Discoveries

Thanks again for saying youre opinium.  
By the way, the fact that Firecat was gonna get more than one baby was relieved later in the story.  
If you still wonder about the storry, just tell me what you dont understand and il explain it closer.  
The reason the atom-team got these powes is mostly because of the chemicals that was used as petrol in their rented boat wich you remembered crashed.  
That way the team swimmed in this, and maybe eaven got it in their throat.

Othervise I request the other ones to write more, theres so manny storries that isnt finnshed.  
I still wonder whats gonna happend in musamellody`s storry "paper cut" and I want the next chapeter in reunited.

Ps: Have a marry christmass!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Firecat knocked at the door to the alpha-teens, with her she brough a basket with three lovely babies.  
She could hear from inside someone comming, it was propably Hawk.  
He was allways this early up to frsh up his looks.  
The door in the front of her opened slowly, and Hawk stood there with wide eyes.

Hawk: Firecat, wow! Home allready?

Firecat: Yeah, they let me go after the night over there, and I got bored so..........

Hawk: Il go tell the others!

Firecat: Umh, dont. Is it ok that you only get Tillian.

Hawk: Sure?

Firecat got inside and sat down into the cauch, and laid the babies beside her.  
In the kitchen she could see that it was a big banner hanging from the roof wich said "baby shower".  
The table beside there was filled with empty plates wich sure had been full of cake, and good food.  
In a corner stood a great hill of presents that reached to the roof, and beside there again stood three baby beds.  
From his room came Tillian to sit beside her, and Hawk followed.  
Tillian gave him a look that said, "go away"

Hawk: Oooooooooooooh, this is a private conversation, bye bye!

Then he walked into the bathroom and turned on the hair dryer.  
Again Tillian looked at the three small angels(I could say two because one of them was about to start crying)  
Firecat just smiled, and laid a hand at his shoulder.

Firecat: he reminds me of you...........

Tillian: Umh, Firecat. How are we gonna take care of these babies? I meen, do we have to move away?

Firecat: Tillian, we live in a block where every stair except four is aveable. Course we dont have to move. And Im sure the rest of them will help us.

Tillian: you know what? I think youre right. Lets wake up the rest and then wel open the presents. Vic invited the whole movie crew over yesterday, and we had a great party. We needed half an hour to explain the mutant thingy, but it went all fine.

Out from the other rooms came now the alpha-team after waking of the alarmclock.  
Today was the day they had to take more tests, and train more at this power thingy.  
As Rachel, Vic, and Chi had got out of their rooms and saw the babies they ran over at once.

Rachel: Awwwwww, babies.

Chi: And their so cuuuuuute!

Vic: i like this one, wich lookes most like firecat. Except the orange hair, aaaaaaaaaw!

Tillian: See, theres no problem!

Firecat smiled as she watched the girls take care of the babies.  
This wasnt gonna become a problem at all!

Shark: Im gonna go swimming in the pool outside, annyone wanna come?

Rachel: I wannt to.

Shark: Noone else, good!

He said quickly, and he and Rachel left alone.  
Garret was to drop by soon, so the rest waited.  
After a while they separeted to do different stuff, and some of them stayed.  
King and Chi had a lot of fun with the babies, and Tillian and Firecat could have some alone time.  
The mu-team was different pleaces, like by the sea, in the air or in suer.  
Rachel and Shark was still by the swimming pool, alone.  
Hawk and Vic was hangliding, eaven tough how much Vic hated to fly.  
Lioness was training, and Axel was trying to figure out someway to discover his powers.  
After a while Joanne got pretty tired.

Joanne: Gosh, I need something to do. King? Chi? Wanna do something?

King: No, were having fun with the babies. One of thems asleap. Can you put him to bed?

Joanne: Sure.........

She put the little kitty cat with orange hair into its bed, and tucked it in.  
She continued her jurny to the window to yell after Rachel and Shark.  
They ware having some romantic time in the swimming pool.

Joanne: Hey Rach, Shark, wanna go do something?

Shark: Joanne, not now!

Joanne: Hmpf!

After she had slammed the door to go back to the living room you could hear someone scream outside.

Shark: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, the water is cold! COOOOLLLLLDDDD!!!!

Joanne walked trough the living room to check Lioness or Axel.  
She knew it was no use.

Joanne: Lioness, wanna do something. Oh yeah, you are to bussy training. How about you Axel? Oh no, you are to bussy looking at Lioness.

Axel: ssssssssssssssh, dont say that loud.

Joanne: Relax, when shes training she cant sence a sound!

At the roof Joanne was glaring against the sun trying to lok after Vic and Hawk.  
As she saw them she yelled that loud that Hawk slipped from the hanglider and started to fall.

Joanne: I am boooooooooored!

Vic screamed, and was hanging after the hanglider, trying to controll it without sucsess.  
Hawk kept falling, untill somthing wierd happened.  
He slowed down closer and closer he got to the ground.  
Suddenly he was flying, and two wings was sticking out of his back.  
Hawk landed at his feet, and the wings clapped together and dissapeared into his skin.  
He was standing at the ground stearing at Vic who was about to fall, untill a breath of wind lead her to the roof top.  
Joanne who was holding a football in her hand dropped it, it tossed along the roof and fell down, from the swimming pool you heard Shark yell.

Shark: Aaaaaauh!

Everyone was scarred of this new experience, and it was different.  
Vic looked down the roof, as she yelled after Hawk.  
He stood there just as confused as them untill his face lighned up and he yelled.

Hawk: I can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness was punching the boxing bag.  
She tried to concentrate, but couldnt avoid the sound of Hawk and Shark`s yells.  
As she was ti turn away she couldnt remove her hand from the bag.  
It was stuck!  
She tried to get it away, but something inside her was stuck to it.  
Finally she managed to drag away her hand and noticed the four great wholes she had made by her hand.  
From between her knuckles stuck out four sharp claws, so sharp it could cut trough steel.  
As Axel came into the room to check on her they fast pulled back again into her arm.

Axel: Did you hear that yell from Shark? Wow, that water must be cold.

Lioness: i have a feeling its something Jo did.

Axel: Same here, hey, what kinda power do you think would be best on me?

Lioness didnt answer.  
Actually, the whole woorld became quite.  
Lioness was standing totally still, not moving.  
Axel walked to the window looking outside.  
The birds in the sky wasnt moving, and the mad look at Sharks face was freezed.  
Axel just realized what his power was, he could freeze time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shark: nah, ah!

Hawk: Did to!

Shark: Nah ha!

Hawk: Did to!

Shark: Nah ah!

Hawk: DID TO!!!

Shark: Dude, you did so not get wings.

Vic: Its true fish boy.

Shark: Thanks for the compliment.

Vic: Umh, Shark. What wuld you say if you actually ware a fish boy?

Shark: I dont know dude, id just say it was totally cool!

Vic: Good, because youre growing web between youre fingers, and shells up along youre neck.

Shark: OMG!!!!!!! Get it of, get it of, dudes. This is so not cool.

Vic started to laugh, Hawk tough it was funny to.  
Rachel didnt like it, she made Shark stop and get up from the water.  
In the second he got up he became normal again.

Rachel: I dont like this, were turning into something.............

Joanne: Heroes, watched it yesterday.

Rachel: I was actually looking for a negative word, but...............

Hawk: Chill Rachel, I think this is kinda cool. Get to fly around in the sky without using the heavy jetpack.

Joanne: So long I have only managed to make things boil, and freeze. What else could I do?

Rachel: I can read toughs, and make it hurt into my own head. Im sure I could do that to others...........

Hawk: I can FLY!!!!!!!!!!

Rachel didnt like beeing interupted, so in the next second Hawk yelled because of head ache.  
In the second Rachel realizes what just happened she managed to stop.

Shark: Thats it!

Vic: What?

Shark: Naaaaaah, I lost it.

Rachel: I caugh what he tough with my telephatic, I could tell you. He was thinking that the day the girls room was so trasshed it had to be us. The bed was so cut up because of Lioness claws, and The walls was so bumpy because of brain waves(you see they sometimes work like sound waves) and the plant...............................

Hawk: Yeah, the plant? The nice one I gave Lioness to her birthday.............

Joanne: mmmmmmmmm, you have strawberry plants in youre garden? I loooooove strawberries!

Joanne interupted Hawk.  
The plants was without anny berries because the summer was over.  
Joanne was to turn away when something happened.

Rachel: Uh, Joanne......... Those plants are growing....?

She was right.  
The plants was getting flowers within seconds, and big red berries popped out.

Joanne: They are? I guess problems solved!

Shark: yeah dude, now we know what happened to the plant.

Joanne: I was talking about me getting strawberries, but......... I guess youre right to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel waved a hand in the front of Lionessès face in case she just was acting.  
He tried to get things back to normal, but it didnt work.  
Wuld he now be stuck in a woorld where nothing moves forever?  
This was great, with this power he could stop everything around him.  
Suddenly the time started again, and Lioness popped up into the air when she noticed he was at the other side of the room.

Lioness: What the heck did just happend? You gave me a huge fright!

Axel: i dont know, but suddenly. I stopped time........

Lioness: You stopped time?

Axel: Yeah, how do you rather explain that youre hair was hanging totally still in the air for fifteen minuttes?

Lioness: Next time do something more to convince me.................

Axel: You ok? You seem a little grumpy.

Lioness: Emh, no no. Nothing.

Axel wrinkled one of his eyebrowns.  
Lioness walked outside and hit her fist into the wall so hard it made a small crack.  
Axel looked outside the window again and saw Shark moving again.  
He called Garret to make him come over here again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three days since the big discovery.  
Since then they had noticed that Kings had the power to turn into different animals.  
How he did it and why is because he didnt reach up to the highest shelf where Shark had hidden his remote controll.  
That way he turned into a............ bat......... and flew up. He fell down again, off course.  
Axels strainght had also dubbled with four times.  
Lioness had becomed more flexible, and Joanne had learned to move things with her mind.  
Hawk had also learned to do that, so it was now utual that stuff flew forth and back in the house.  
They had been realy suprised the day Chi walked right trough the front door.  
Sometimes it became hard to see her, some of them tough it was camuflage, the rest tough she became invissible.  
To get to the point, she walked around without beeing seen for a half day.  
Vic could also hear things the neighbours in the neighbour block was talking about.  
So now it was unpossible to keep a secret without Vic hearing  
To bad the powers had some sideeffects.  
The team became more crancy, and it never went a day without anny of them yelling at each other.  
Axel counted down to the day for the battle, and he convinced the team to train more(something wich allways ended in a fight)  
But before the battle they had to face a problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in jail.

Police: You can go free lady. Try to stay out of jail, missie. We are keeping an eye on you.

Madisson: I know, thats why I have to controll you to not to.

she steared deeply into the guards eyes, and whispered something.  
She snapped, and the police officer was back to normal.  
Madisson grabbed her false fur and walked to the enetry.  
She knew what the first thing she was gonna do was.  
She steared up the high building where the atom-team lived.  
This time she wuldnt fail.........................

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pleace write some reviews people.  
That wuld be a great christmass-gift.

Mary Christmass!

JDEJM


	33. Back in black

Back again!  
Cant wait for christmass!  
I guess Im not the only one here.  
So heres my present for you who enjoy this storry, a new chapeter!  
The start of this chapeter starts a lot with Jo, but it will become more about Lioness later, so no worries.

JDEJM.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawk: What the heck?!

Shark: Dude, just looking for my cd`s AGAIN!

Hawk: Whel I dont have them.

Hawk said, while making a lying-coars behind his back.  
Lioness was in her room cleaning after an argue with some of the girls.  
It wasnt easy to stay calm in these days, they nearly fough all the time.  
These changes in their dna had effect on their hormons, and toughs.  
Eaven the most inicent thing became an argue.  
Lioness picked up a pollow that had flewn trough the air when King and Chi had an argue.  
Of course they got friends again, but they still acted grumpy.  
She was just about to pick up a lamp when Vic came in the door, and handed away her coat.  
She covered her eye when she walked in, and Hawk noticed her.  
He stepped in the front of her, and asked with a mad voice.

Hawk: Where ware you all night? I sat up all night waiting for you.

Vic: Not youre bussines!

She quickly answered, and walked to her room.  
Hawk grabbed her arm wich covered her eye, and he gasped as he saw her eye.  
It was a huge mark after someone propably hit her.  
He let her hand go, and she steared mad back at him.

Hawk: What happened?

Vic: I- I, walked into a door.

Hawk: Thats the oldest excuse in the history! What did you do last night?

Vic: I, I was a little uncaredfull.

Hawk: Did you meet someone there?

Rachel: Shut up. Hawk, I was with her yesterday. Nothing happened.

Hawk: Then what did you do?

He said desperatly, while shaking Vic arm.  
She looked frighned back, and glared at Rachel.  
She shaked her head, while she looked desperate at her again.

King: Whats going on?

Hawk: Vic obviusly dousent want to tell me something.

He kept holding tight around her arm.  
Vic was thinking and thinking up an excuse.  
Evey fift second she looked at Rachel, who kept shaking her head.  
King looked at the wierd happening, Shark also looked-  
He had noticed the wierd look at Rachels face, and became worried.  
From her room Lioness could see all the stuff going on.  
She saw Axel comming against her with a mad look she didnt like.

Lioness: What do you want?

Axel: I just, just! Cant get over how stupid you are!

Lioness: Whel you arent that smart yourself!

Axel: When you ware trapped and was about to find info off my father you could have been more caredfull.

Lioness: You can try sneeking into a guarded room and look trough the woorlds (possibly) largest file room.

Axel: Lioness, I ..I am sor...................

Lioness: No, dont!.......

She took of the necklase Axel had given her the day at the picnic and threw it at him.  
He caugh it of a reflex and steared with an emty look at it.  
Lioness was about to realize what a fool she just had been, but before she got to say annything someone bursted trough the door.

Chi: Whats up with the noice, you dumb asses are freaking me out!

Chi just arived the house from some shopping.  
She had dropped her bags so the bottles with soda had made high bumps as they hit the floor.  
Chis look didnt look that happy, and her eyebrowns was wrinkled.  
Noone seemed to care, and just let her stay mad, and kept arguing.  
After three seconds Chi was a part of the argue.  
Joanne had locked herself into her room and sat by the computer with photoshop.  
When she was mad at someone she could upload a picture of that person at the computer and make meen photos.  
She was just finnished with a picture of Hawk dead at the ground while she held his head high up in the air.  
For hours she had been sitting listening to them while she was waiting for them to solute their problems.  
She had anough, and she bursted trough the door so it made a loud bang.

BANG!!!

Joanne: Shut up!!!!!!!!!!

It became quite in the room, except the sound of a can of soda rolling to the other end of the room.  
Everyone stood still whele they wathed her standing there with tighned fists like she was about to hit someone.  
Newer wuld they tough that Joanne could freak out without it beeing a joke.  
She raised her finger and pointed at all her friends.

_Joanne: I am so sick of you guys arguing. All day I have been sitting in that room just listening what stupid stuff you people eaven get up with. I hate that we argue, and I know its because of these changes in our dna, but we got to try to stay calm. Its no excuse for getting that mad at youre boyfriends you sneek outside at nigh and come home with a blue-eye, or start fighting over something that happened nearly half a year ago now! Im also tired of us keeping secrets. Vic and Rachel, what did you guys do yesterday after midnight? I saw you walking to the car. Why did you keep youre past a secret untill the damage had broken out, Shark? And why didnt you just tell us that you ware a freaking ninja all the time, Chi? King, you didnt eaven tell us about Chi, or at least not youre friends!  
Rachel never told Sahrk she was working with me, and Vic never told us that Quang was her grandpa._

_Vic: Whell, is it something you arent telling us?_

_Joanne: I tell you everything that could set me in dangder. I may have some problems taking things serius or not getting involved into things, but I dont sneak out at night without telling my boyfrined. I never get new friends without mentioning them to you. I dont ask my friends what they did last night while using such a voice. I dont walk around arguing to my best friends twelfe hours the day, and I rather go around loving someone without tell........................_

_Hawk: Maybe you dont tell us about new friends because you never get anny. I am sure we are the first friends you ever had._

_Joanne.................................................................. Im..... going for a walk._

She grabbed her jacked and walked out the door.  
It took the team ten seconds before they understood what she just had been standing in the front of them saying.  
Axel walked over to Lioness and gave her a hug, she hugged him back. As a sign that they ware friends again.  
Hawk wasnt realy clear of what he had said before King gave him an intierly hard bump in the back of his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joanne walked trough the streets wich was decorated with christmass decoration (eaven tough it still only was november)  
She looked into a window filled with things love copples often give to each other and a smile crossed her face.

_Joanne: He he, Axel and Lioness. Arent they a cute and pathetic couple?_

She walked into the store and used her alpha comb to call Axel.  
Before he answered she just remembered that they all probably hated her now.  
But to make something up she grabbed a box off choclate and payed for it.  
She wrapped it into some paper and made a bow at the top of it.  
She then wrote at the top, "to Lioness from a secret admirer"  
Off corse the secret admirer was supose to be Axel, she just did him a favour.  
Joanne walked happily out from the shop, and posted the box, as she wrote the adress at it.  
In the second she posted the package she noticed a red haired girl passing by.  
Jo kept walking and after a while she saw that the girl followed her.  
She turned into a vally and turned saw the girl still following her.

Joanne: Who are you?

Madisson: I rather want to know who you are, who is posting a gift to Axel Mannings house.

Joanne thinked quickly to get up with something to say.  
King had told her the storry about how it had been when Madisson lived there(of course she didnt know that was Madisson)

Joanne: He.............. died. In a fly crash half a year ago.

Madisson: Ha, Axel was to weak to handle a crash, finally. I didnt eaven have to get here to make my revenge.

Joanne: Did you know him?

Madisson: Course I did, he was my childhood friend. When I came to visit him he was in love with that brunette that they called Lioness. I got an offer to start a jobb to get rid of them, wich I acsepted. But its enough about that.

Joanne: So what wuld you do if you found him?

Madison: I dont know, something crewl. I nearly looked forward to it. Wait, why dont I just take revenge at YOÙ?

Joanne: You know, thats a werry good idea, but I think il pass!

Joanne said, and jumped over a fence.  
Her powers had grown that much that she could make some trash cans fall all over without tuching them.  
She was about to enter the door to the house before she turned around and ran to the pier with all the haunted ships.

From the valley Madisson sat shocked when she saw that there was more people with powers.  
This was maybe not gonna be as easy as she tough.  
But something told her that this girl was lying, no plane crash could kill Axel.  
She followed, and this time she was gonna be finnished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawk: MAn, I never felt like a fool before!

Vic: Shut up Hawk, I dont fell anny bether.

Hawk: I dont think that fighting is gonna solute this problem.

Axel: Ok, so theres ten days til the great battle. And this is gonna go great if we keep fighting.

King: I checked the signals at Jo`s alpha-comb. And I noticed something wierd!

Lioness: What?

King: Shes moving intirely fast, shes heading to the pier.

Shark: T-the o-o-old one?

Chi: Yes, the haaaaauuuuuunted one!

As she made a spooky voice, both Hawk and Shark sprang into the air.  
Chi sat back laughing, and Vic and Rachel had some problems not laughing.

Lioness: But I dont get it, why is she going there?

King: Il hack into the closest hidden camera I can find.

They watched closely as they saw Joanne run along the deck at one of the ships.  
She hided behind some boxes, and stayed there.  
Lioness gasped as she saw the person that followed.

Axel: Madison?

King: Isn she in jail?

Vic: Who the heck is Madison?

Axel: Wel explain on the way, just come!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness drove the bike against the pier.  
She had left some seconds before the rest of them.  
She wanted to be the one to get Madison, after not making it last time.  
Behind some boxes it was a perfect spot to hide her bike, so she did.  
The deck was dirty and filled with planktons wich made every corner green.  
Lioness was about to turn around a corner and rose into the air.

Joanne: Sorry..............

Lioness: Its ok.

Joanne: I tough you ware Madison.

Lioness: Is she here?

Joanne: Ssssssshhhhhhhhhhh, she may possibly hear you.

Lioness: Il go check!

Joanne: NO! I meen, I wasnt that nice to you guys earlier today. Il go.

Lioness didnt get to regret she let her go before she was out of sight.  
From somewhere else she heard the rest of her team come, she didnt run to get them.  
Because in the second they got out of the car someone fired a gun shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King: Watch out!

The bullet flew trough the air and hit one of the wheels at their car.  
In panick Chi screamed, and jumped into the arms of Hawk.  
He was also in panick and dropped Chi at the ground, and recieved a slap afterwards.  
Axel used his alpha comb to scan the area for humen.  
For a second he looked curiusly up and was about to find Lioness.  
Before he got that close some guys in biker suits drove by and held a gun against his face.

Axel: Umh, hello. We was just checking the area for...........................

Shark: Mice!

Axel: Uuh? Yeah, we are the animal cops. Do you own this boat, because these ares are not qualefied for rats.

The man just jumped of and held the gun up to his head.  
Hawk tried to use his powers to throw it away, but it was no use.  
It seemed like the team couldnt use their powers under preature.  
The biker guy held the gun against Axel, it seemed like he knew about his jo-lan powers.

Guy: Come with me. Miss. Magness wants to see you.

The team had no other idea of what to do than follow.  
Their alpha combs was home, and their powers wasnt controlled enough.  
If they made one wrong movement he wuld shoot of their heads.

From behind the boxes Lioness could see the man bringing her friends with him.  
For a moment she didnt know what to do, her powers wasnt that incredible.  
She ran along the other side of the boat, to check the suroundings a bit more.  
With her flexibility she jumped up at the top of the boat so she could spy over the whole deck.  
From there she could see the man who was kidnapping her friends.  
Not do far away she saw a person she hoped to never see again, Madisson.  
The red haired girl was sitting with a guy with tatoos all over his arms and his face, he was probably her boyfriend.  
Lioness just wanted to jump down and kick out the shit of Madissons mind.  
It was to dangderous, because those guys she had brough was those same guys as Samantha allways had hanging around.  
Joanne had propably been captured, or was still hiding somewhere in this boat.  
Madisson took a step closer to the guys, and smirked.

Madisson: Tough you never wuld see me again, ha Axel?

Axel: At least I hoped so.

Madison: Nah, to bad. I see you had new friends, and you brough the good old known faces. It wuld be a shame if something wuld happend to them, just like Lioness. I heard shes dead.

AXel tough quickly, and understood that Madison didnt know they found Lioness.  
But they still was capyured, and Madissons hyptnotising powers she could get them all.  
Eaven tough Vic was imune to hyptnotising she wuldnt get of the effect before after one hour or something.  
Suddenly he noticed all of his friends was stearing into thin air without reacting of annything.  
Suddenly Madisson grabbed his cheek, and looked deeply iinto his eyes, and then he couldnt move or react at annything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else sat Lioness looking down from the top of the boat at her friends.  
What was she suppose to do now?  
One thing was for sure, she needed help.


	34. Back at the sea

Finally, I am going to use the spe¨ll check.  
I guess I`m just lazy, he he. Sorry, that's nothing to laugh about.  
Hope ya all are having a great vacation, and are enjoying it.

jdejm

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness sat at the roof top studying the lost faces of her friends.  
She had to be totally quite, rather Madison would get her, and what would happen then she didn't even dare think of.  
After three seconds she faced that she had to fide, quickly.  
She ran along the old, broken pipes at the top of the boat before she stopped when she saw five biker dudes guarding at every corner of the boat.  
Quickly she hided behind one of the pipes so none of them could see her sneaking around.  
For desperate five seconds it was totally quite, until..................

**bipedi bob pipo ipoi ibibibibo!**

Lioness pressed a button at her alpha comb to stop the sound.  
Of course it was Garret calling to tell them something.

Garret: Hi Lioness!

Lioness: Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, Garret. I am in kinda a situation here...

Garret: Ok............................... I just wondered how it is going with the powers.

Lioness: It seems like the other guys hasn't learned to use them when they are in danger. Like now!

Garret: OMG! You guys are in danger? Is Chi ok?!?!?!?!

Lioness: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yes, yes. Just keep it down. Pleas.... Why did you call?

Garret: Actually I was suppose to invite you to the Christmas-party at lee industries in December, but ill call you back.

Lioness: You think you can help me?

Garret: Yeah, first of all, run!

She didn't understand what he meant about it, but she turned around.  
The picture of Garret at the screen was pointing behind her, and there was three big guys standing.  
One of them was holding a knife, and another one held a rope to strangle people with.  
Lioness reacted quick and jumped down from the roof and on the deck, she runned and jumped of the boat.  
The three men came after her, and looked at the water to check if he was there.

Guy: She probably drenched.

Another dude: Yeah, but we should tell Madison.

Lioness wasnt gone, or drenched.  
At the left side of the boat where she had jumped, it was an life boat.  
Of course she was smart enough to hide in it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Madisson: You guys shouldn't have followed that little trouble maker who leaded me here. You just got yourself into this mess.

The team could hear her, but they couldn't respond her.  
The hyptnotising made them stiff as statues.  
Madison looked interested at the three girls who she hadn't seen before, Chi, Vic and Rachel.

Madison: I can see that three of you guys managed to get yourself girls, but not you Axel. Every girl you touch slip away trough you're fingers. Like sand................ Well listen to me, ain't I poetic?  
I know that you want to kill me Axel, or at least hurt me. Don't you? But the hypnotising is relay strong now, a long time in isolation makes you quite stronger.

Axel listened to her and tried to raise his fist to hit her.  
But suddenly everything became white and he stood in the middle of nowhere.  
He still heard Madison's voice, but it was more like an echo where he sat.  
In the front of him stood Rachel, King, Shark and Hawk smiling.

Axel: Where are we?

Rachel: Somewhere in the middle of our toughs, its a new tactic I have learned so we can talk together, and Even meet in our dreams

Chi: So that way we can make a plan without Magness knowing it.

Hawk: Wheres Vic?

Rachel: She managed to get out of the trance, shes watching whats happening.

Again they heard the echo of Manges talking loudly, while insulting them.  
This time she was talking about how easy it was to capture them, and what she was suppose to do with them.

Manges: You know what? I will trap you in this boat in a box. Then I will sink you while you are in this trance, and you cant do anything about it.

They heard her crewl laughter.  
What the team never could understand was how Manges actually became a bad guy.  
Axel guessed that Samantha Paine had told her that they made her brother get lost at the sea.

Axel: Can you get contact with any of the other two?

He was talking about Lioness and Joanne, who was running free around in the boat.  
They all could see that Rachel was in deep concentration, before she opened her eyes and shocked her head.

Rachel: Lioness is out of reach, and Joanne is to stressed to notice me. So we have to wait.

Axel: ..................

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness sat hiding under one of the carpets in the life-boat.  
She didn't know where to go, or what to do.  
It made her mad, and sometimes her claws sticked out of her hands and seconds later they disappeared into her skin again.  
She grabbed a rope hanging from the boat, and climbed up, and popped in a window.  
When she got inside she noticed that the boat had started to move and was far away from the shore.

Lioness: Damn it. Its to far away to swim, what do I do now?

Joanne: I don't know, you might as well help me.

Lioness turned around to see that Joanne was hung up against the wall with a fishing net.  
It was viable that she had tried to get loose, because her hands was filled with small scars after the net.  
Lioness took the side of the net and managed to use her claws to free her.

Joanne: That's way cool.

Lioness: I know, I'm starting to get a hand at it.

Joanne: Where are the other dudes?

Lioness: Hypnotised by Madison.

Joanne: You guys shouldn't have followed me, I only borough you up in danger.

Lioness: Whell..........................

In the second she was about to answer she heard a voice inside her calling, and seconds later he was standing in the front of her friends.  
Everything around her was white, and nothing except them were there.

Rachel: Glad you could come Lioness.

Lioness: Where are we?

Hawk: In the middle of our toughs.

Half a second later popped Joanne out of thin air, and sat beside them.  
She looked sceptic around herself before she came up with a question.

Joanne: Are we death?

Axel: No, we are..............

Joanne: That's all I need to know.

Lioness: What place is this?

Rachel: Its some kinda imaginary place

Hawk: Good thing Shark has that bad imagination that he isn't imagine a monster.

Shark: Dude, that's an awesome idea! I am going to imagine a............. huge cake.

Then suddenly it popped a cake in front of him.  
Hawk closed his eyes and suddenly it popped up an ice cream car.  
Shark became a little grumpy, and imagined a beach with high waves.  
Hawk imagined an award so he could Winn something.  
Suddenly they was imagining crazy things that didn't even exist.  
The rest of the guys only stood gazing at the stuff that they had imagined.  
Except King, who had went to the ice-cream car to get a lollipop.

Rachel: At least some of us isn't panicking.

Axel: What do we do now? Is it any way to stop this hypnotising?

Rachel: i don't know, we may have to stay here for hours, possibly days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was right. Madison kept them trapped in a trance for as long as she could.  
Four long days passed by, while they only sat in a cabin doing nothing.  
But in their heads they had a lot of fun.  
After five days Madison came in to look after them, and she clapped her hands.

Madison: Follow me.

The team had to follow her, and saw that the boat had ended up in the middle of the sea.  
Some guys dropped the ancer behind a small island, and they walked of.

Madison: Get of. and il tell you what do do.

The team walked to the shore, and stood there stiff as statues.  
Madison made them line up, and then she started to look at them with her hypnotising eyes.

Madison: Now. I cant kill you, and believe me, I have tried. So, I have to make YOU kill each other.

The team gave no response, but in their mind they ware screaming and shouting against her.  
Madison threw a bag of weapons in the front of them.  
She handed each of them their very own, and said.

Madison: When I blow in my whistle you will all run away, and will hide. Then you will try to seek each other, and kill.

She pointed the directions they had to run, and how far. She gave them all different distances.  
Then she blowed the whistle, and they all started to run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vic had heard every word, and was now standing hiding.  
Vic had a power to reject others powers.  
She hadn't been hypnotised, and knew that in this second, her friends was possibly killing each other.  
The little island was much like the one they was trapped at last time, only smaller.  
She turned around, and got shocked by a small movement in a couple of bushes.  
Someone jumped out of it in a speed she couldn't describe, and held her head low to the ground.  
It held its hands around her throat so she couldn't breath.  
She felt lost, like she never would feel happy ever again.  
The person who tried to kill her was familiar, it was Axel.  
The world around her faithed.  
Then, without warning, something flashed just between their eyes.  
It was like someone took a picture, only the light was brighter.  
Axel tumbled and fell.  
Vic got on her feet and looked at Axel who had his hands in the front of his eyes.  
She stepped a little closer, and she tough she was going to faight when he quickly sat up again.

Axel: What happened?!

Axel didn't get an answer.  
Instead Vic threw herself over him to give him a hug.

Axel: Well? Ok?

Vic: Sorry, but you ware hypnotised.

Axel: I know, I cant believe even that could make me do something like that.

Vic: Lucky I got this power, so the hypnotising doesn't react at me.

Axel: Where do you think the others can be?

Vic: I don't know, but if you ask me, not far away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawk could see a person and sneaked closer.  
The person wasn't tall, and had black eyes and black hair.  
She looked Chinese.  
She was attacking someone else, another person, but taller.  
He was blond, and was wearing shorts and a blue west.  
Hawk got closer while the two persons was fighting.  
The blond guy tried to choke the girl, but she made a trick to throw him into the ground.  
She jumped at him and hit him in the head.  
The guy took her arm and threw her into a three, where she was stuck to a stick after her skirt.  
The boy came closer to hit her, but then she used some sort of power.  
In one second she was hanging from the tree, but next she was gone.  
The blond guy couldn't see her, and became confused.  
Suddenly the girl became visible again, but she was standing behind him, and gave him a punch in the head.  
Hawk got closer, and attacked the Chinese girl from behind.

From behind another tree Axel and Vic was hiding in case the other friends would pass by.  
Vic looked at every corner, til she breathed out and sat down for a moment.  
Axel kept standing.

Axel: Lucky you got that power to get us out of these trances.

Vic: Yeah, I guess it was that punch in the face that made it happened.

Vic looked happy, but then upset.  
Axel saw that she was thinking of something she wouldn't share.

Axel: Who did punch you?

Vic: If you have to know. I and Rachel wanted to meet an old friend that we both knew. Her name is Charlotte. We went to a night club to see her show there. What we didn't know was that it was a sort of, um.................. vulgaric show. So when she was finished we went to say hi. Of course she started to brag about herself, and told us about how much she earned. Rachel and I had to tell her our opinion, and she became pissed. So they threw us out, and I got this big mark.

Axel looked at the blue eye, and turned away the same second.  
He had seen the fight between Shark, Hawk and Chi.  
Now they had lost their in-tress for each other, and attacked Axel and Vic.


	35. secretcarriers

Ok, Im back.  
I know its boring to read these things before a storry , but this is **IMPORTANTE!!!!  
READ THIS:** in this chapeter I bring up some persons I have made up the names to, but they have been seen in one Atom episode.  
At youtube, its bether known as Alpha teens **2x08.A  
**Take a look at it before you start, or rather it wil may be hard to understand some of this.  
JDEJM

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel stepped backwards, and made himself ready to fight.  
Chi, Hawk and Shark came closer, and closer.  
Suddenly Shark attaced, Vic ducked in the last second, and avoided.  
Chi made a great yell, and suddenly she was gone.

Vic: She made herself invissible!

Axel: Damn.

Shark and Hawk attacked Axel, and he fough back.  
Chi attacked Vic from the back, and was strugling her.  
Axel used his jo-lan to get rid of the two boys.  
Vic managed to throw Chi into the ground.  
Then she bent down, and steared directly into Chi`s eyes.  
Axel kicked Shark and Hawk into the ground, and held them down.  
Vic bent down and got the boys out of the trance.

Chi: Wow, what happened?

Vic: I think you are pretty clear about that....

Shark: Wow, now I remember. Sorry about throwing you into that tree Chi.

Chi: No prob.

Chi, Shark and Hawk stood up, and rubbed the back of their heads.  
Suddenly Chi became more awake, and looked curius around at the suroundings.

Chi: Umh, Where are we?

Axel: To be honoust, I have no idea.

Shark: How did you dudes get us out of this trance, I tough it was unpossible.

Axel: Vic just discovered some sort of new freaky thing with her eyes so she can unhyptontise people.

Shark looked like he didnt understand, but axcepted the facts.  
The now five friends kept walking into the jungle, and stopped by a waterfall.  
The second Shark saw it, he jumped into the big pound next to it.  
Chi got something to drink, but HAwk stayed away as far as possible.

Vic: Do you have the feeling of beeing here before.

Hawk: Yeah, it`s a sort of deja vu, without me getting a coconut in the back of my head. Auh!

A coconut hit Hawks head, and made a big swelling.  
Everyone turned around to see who threw it, but it was just a silly monkey.  
After sitting there a while Axel walked a bit deeper into the jungle.  
Somehow, he felt like beeing there before.  
Before he managed to figure it out, someone threw a rock at him.

Axel: Ow, Stupid monkey.

He turned around to see if he could see it, and was suprised that it was no monkey.  
A person sat in the three stearing at him, with big round eyes.  
Suddenly, two more eyes shut open, and steared at him.  
The two persons jumped from the three, to attack.  
They ware both filled with scrathes and soars, and was covered in blood.

Axel: Lioness? Joanne?

They both got closer and closer.  
Suddenly, Lioness attacked.  
She made a punch, so Axel was thrown into a tree.  
As he got up, Joanne hang after his neck, trying to punch him in the face.  
Axel managed to throw her off.  
Again Lioness attacked, but this time with a kick, and another kick.  
Axel didnt want to hurt Lioness, so he just tried to avoid her kicks.  
Suddenly their fight was interupted by a loud scream, comming from the waterfall.  
There was no time for fighting, he would just end up badly hurted.  
As Lioness and Jo made themself ready to attack, Axel got ready to give them a suprise.  
He folded his hands, ran aginst them, and usen him Jo-lan.  
Both of the girls was thrown backwards, and landed in buches.  
Axel started to run agains the scream.  
When he got there, he saw Rachel and King hanging upside down in the air.  
He could see that it was Hawk did it with his powers.  
Hawk lowed them down into eye heigd, and made Vic get them out of the trance.  
Then he let them both fall at the ground.  
For a second it looked like they ware uncontiuness, untill Rachel screamed "auch" loudly.

Axel: If you are finnished taking these two, Id like you to take the two over there.

He said, pointing into the jungle.  
Vic followed Axel to the spot where the two girls laid.  
Vic bent down, and steared directly into their eyes.

Vic: They are back to normal, but you gave them quite a punch there.

Axel: I didnt have much of a choice.

Vic: Have you figured out where we are?

Axel: No..............

Then he became quite.  
The jungle, the waterfall, and the pound.  
He had been here before, they all had.  
Axel started running against the waterfall, leaving Vic behind.

Vic: Hey, you didnt answer my question!

Axel didnt stop, he kept running, untill he was back by the waterfall.  
Then he walked behind it.  
As he tough, he came to a huge cave.  
He kept walking into the cave intill he saw a sharp light and then.....................  
What he saw was horrible.  
It was the same village he had been in for about a mounth ago, but much different.  
Manny of the houses was destroyed, and some parts of the village had burned down.  
The streets was overfilled with rocks, and dust.  
If he had to guess, he would say that Quang made them his prissoners.  
His friends came running after him, Lioness and Joanne too, even dough they had to lean against each other to sty up.  
They all stood freezed for some time.

Vic: What happend here?

Axel: I think it was Quang, after we left he propably captured the rest of the village and made them prissoners.

Shark: Man, look at this pleace.

Vic: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vic started to run against a small house wich was nearly wrecked .  
She lifted away a copple of rocks, and managed to slip into the ruins.  
Then they heard a lound scream, and she came out again.

Hawk: What is it Vic?

Vic: Thory and Shayes clothing store.(sob) Nearly everything is wrecked!(sob)

Lioness managed to slip trough the giant rocks blocking the way.  
She used her claws to get away other things in the way.  
Joanne used her powers to move away some of the biggest rocks.  
The suroundings was just the same, only a little bit wrecked.  
Some off the clothes laid all over the floor, or hanging from different pleaces.  
Some clothes was ripped apart.  
On a table in the middle of the room, laid a note.  
Lioness picked it up, and read it.

_Dear Axel and Chi.  
If you ever find this note, you are our last hope.  
After you guys mysteriusly dissapeared, Quang took over the whole city.  
It was terrable, all old people and children was running for their lifes, and some was badly hurt.  
Where they are taking uss we dont know, but be on guard.  
As far as I know, he is moving the prisson to annother iceland.  
We managed to hide some weaponds and clothing in the temple.  
Pleace help, you are the only ones who can save uss._

Axel: Lioness, what is takingg so long?

Lioness crawled back out, and handed the noe to Chi.  
She read it quickly, and was nerly crying.  
Then she handed it to Axel.

Chi: Its propably the same pleace they keep our fathers.

Axel: I hope so, but wich iceland, thers a doozin of them here. And we dont have a map.

Lioness: I sugest we go to the temple, and check out if theres some sort of map there we can use.

xxxxxxxxxx

Some minuttes later the team arived the temple, after walking up all those stairs.  
The big hall they used to walk trough was totally destroyed, and the walls was nearly fallen apart.

Joanne: Wow, something realy crashed down here.

The teens found the table they used to sit by when they was eating dinner.  
A column had fell over, and broke it in two.  
Axel pushed away some of the rocks, and the broken table.  
First the other guys didnt understand what he was doing, untill he had moved the last rock away.  
Beneath the pleace it used to be a realy small table, it was a giant map of the area with the icelands.  
It was made of stone, and looked like manny small bricks.  
Axel pointed at one of the icelands.

Axel: This is the iseland we are stranded on. There is thirteen other icelands in the area, wich is possible to get to if you got a boat.

He moved his finger over to two small icelands.

Axel: I realy dont think they are hiding there, thinking of all the people they have captured.

Rachel bent down to, and pointed at another one.  
It was an iceland with no forest.

Rachel: This iceland has to little wood, so the sun is boiling every day. I daut that they are hiding there.

Vic: And there! The iceland shaped as a ring. Or as I may should say, the dragon who ate his own tail. Grandma told me that the jo-lan fighter used that iceland before as a hidingpleace. And that they sometimes took their prissoners there. Some of them was called secrt-carryers. I know some of their names, because grandma sometimes gave them food. But only few of them was captured while my grandma was alive. There was: Chad Johnsen, Nessa Lavoyer. **Oh shit**!

Hawk: AH! Dont frightn me!

Vic: Sorry, I just remembered something.

Axel: What?

Vic: Well, I know I should have said this before, but I just remembered.

Axel: Go on.

Vic: Chi, do you have that picture of youre dad and his friends from the army?

Chi: Yeah, I allways do. In my necklase.

None of the guys had seen it before, but Chi allways wore a golden necklase.  
Of course her dragon-necklase to, but this one was most vissable.  
At The end of the necklase, hang a small round thing, wich you could open.  
Chi did, and brough out a folded piece of paper.  
Vic took it and pointed.  
In the second Axel saw the picture, he gasped.  
Down, in the front, stood his dad, and Paine.

Vic: I never remembered, or tough of it. But youre parents was one of these. Its all of them.: Nessa, is that blond girl, and Chad, is that big black man behind there. They both sit in prisson now. And has dound that for twelfe years now. I remember Nessa, because she was pragnent when she got there. My grandma told me everything about her, and the baby. The two men over there I think we all remember. The blond man is Karl, and the read-head is Chis father. Relax, the hair was dyed. They both sit in prisson now. And there is................... Axels dad. He is also gone, and missing. Beside him sits a man I never heard much of, unless in the papers last year. The man with the large mustage. He was kidnapped only a year ago. And at last, we have Alexander..........

Axel: Paine!

Vic: Excactly!

King: But why are they called the secret-carryers?

Vic: I heard that they bumped into a secret pallace on a mission, wich belonged to the Jo-lan fighters. They discovered a secret, and ran away. I think they found the palasse because Karl, Sebastian and Hang had the same tough. They knew that there was a temple there.

Axel-Chi: What?!

Chi: They put their friends lifes in dangder because they knew it was a temple there?

Vic: Not quite, Granma said that their friends insised to come along. And thats what friends do, ya know! But back to talking about the iceland. Because some of their friends tried to help them from the iceland they blowed up the prisson while all the prissoners was at their dayly walkingroud. They hadnt planed it as good as they could, but at least they managed to free Nessas child, and put him into this village I heard. I know nothing more, because only a day after my grandma told me that, she............................

Rachel: Say no more.

Shark: SO they dont use that iceland anny more?

Vic: No....

Lioness: Only nine icelands left to discover.

Hawk: First of all, lets get some rest.

Shark: Good idea dude!

Shark threw his arm around his best friends neck.  
For a second, they nearly looked like Karl, and Hang at the picture.


	36. Nine islands

Lioness: Axel?

She said, shouting trough the halls.  
It was early morning, and the sun had just rised over the little village.  
The only ones who was awake was Lioness, Axel and Rachel.  
Rachel had popped down to the village to check if the baker still had some flour beneath the trashed walls, or if there still was growing fruit at the different threes around the village.  
Lioness turned around the corner, and was frigned.

Axel: BO!

He said, while making a funny face.  
Lioness could do nothing more then laugh.  
While she was, Axel looking down at her, longing for a day when she would say she liked him.  
A day he was conviced that never would come.  
He felt something tuch his feet, and looked down.  
A green aple laid just by his toes.

Rachel: Sorry, its hard to carry so much fruit up all these stairs.

Axel picked up the aple, and took a bite.  
Rachel took up something from her pocket.

Rache: I tough you may found this of intresse. Its a knife.

Axel studied the knife.  
It was made of perfectly white bone, and sharp as a tigers tooth.  
Under it, it was written.

_Made of tiger bones, from the toki island._

Rachel: I remember Hawk saying that they went to the Toki island one of the days we ware here. I dont think people would go hunting there if the Jo-lan warriors was there.

Axel: Thanks, now were down at eight icelands. Not bad.

Lioness: What do you think we should do today? Should we just figure out what iceland we should be going to?

Axel didnt answer, just looked at the knife.  
Lioness waved her hand in the front of his face, hoping to make him come down to earth.  
Finally he noticed her, and turned to Rachel with a serius look.

Axel: Wake the others, tell them we are going to check out the icelands. I think Vic can be a lot of help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the teens building in Landmark.

Rayza: Where the heck are those dudes?

Tillian: I dont know, they have been gone for over a week now.

They all got interupted by Firecat who came into the rrom, with a long list with writings on it.

Firecat: i was just thinking of names for the three small monsters, and Ive got these names: Catya, Lizy, and Leo. I think these will fit them well.

Tillian: I like them to.

He said, and kissed Firecat at her cheek. Her tail moved back and forewards, and wrapped around his foot.  
Rayza just turned to the others, and acted like he threw up.  
Then Stingfly said something they never toug he would say.

Stingfly: You know what guys, I think you are lucky. You actually have a life.

Firecat: What do you mean?

Stingfly: You, Tillian, got a girl. And a future. For now..................

Firecat: What do you mean with, for now?

Stingfly: Have you never tough of it, about the scientists. I dont think they will give up their million dollar project that easy.

Tillian: He is right, we need somewhere peacefully. Where our children can grow up.

Wrecka: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm................

Rayza: Yo, dudes. I know this sounds crazy, but. I think I know somewhere we can go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guys say by the dinner table to eat breakfast.  
At the middle of the table laid a copy of the big map, with five big res crosses over five icelands.  
Axel was concentrating about where the different icelands and pleacings was.  
While the rest of the team was fooling around, acting like kids.

Hawk: Shark, that was my toast.

Shark: Yeah, but it was just laying there dude, you hadnt even tutched it.

Hawk: Well, give me your toast.

Shark: Chill, this is my toast.

Rachel: Shut up, both of you. Here, Hawk, take my toast.

Lioness, Chi, Vic and King was bussy with some wierd game they had found at Karls childrens room.  
While they ware bussy, Joanne leaned her head over the map, and waved her hand in the front of Axels face.  
He looked up, and Joanne just smiled.  
Axel had never noticed before, but Joanne had realy, realy clear blue eyes, more than himself.  
She leaned a little closer, while smirking and whispered.

Joanne: Anny romantic plans with Lioness today?

Axel turned red when she asked.  
He looked away, and tried to act like he didnt knew what she was talking about.

Joanne: Come on, its a big pleace. It would be easy for you to talk to her alone for just a second. I could distract the other guys.

Axel suddenly became intressed.  
Joanne smiled even brighter now.

Axel: You could?

Joanne: Yeah, sure..............

King: What are you talking about?

Axel: Hm?!!!

Joanne: Umh, I was just telling Axel about,.................. a way..... I know to...... cross out one more iceland-at-the-map!

Lioness: You do?

Joanne: Yeah, sure. Come on!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later the team had followed Joanne to the beach.  
She put the map at the ground, and closed her eyes.

Hawk: WHat are you doing?

Joanne: Searching for west!

Shark: Dude, how can you? Youre eyes are closed.

Joanne opened her eyes again, and pinted one way.  
Then she slowly walked about ten meters out into the water, where it was quite deep.  
She put her hand at the surface of the water, and just listeded.  
Her face looked realy serius, while she was standing like that.  
Then she started to smile, and ran up to the shore again.

Joanne: That big iceland there! Wakamole! They arent there, its to stormy, and I didnt catch up anny sound.

Axel: Wow, thats inpressive.

Lioness: Now were down at seven icelands!

Joanne: yeah, but all this thinking made me hungry. Lets go to the farms and check if there are some strawberries left.

Rachel: Good idea, but after that. I think we should concentrate about the icelands.

Hawk groaned, and looked serius at the guys.

Hawk: What, more thinking?

Joanne: Axel, Lioness. Why dont you go and check for tracks after the battle. Maybe you find something.

Lioness: That sounds smart, come axel!

If you looked realy close, you could see that Axel smiled.  
He turned nervously around, and ran after Lioness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some time of eating strawberries, Hawk started to talk.

Hawk: You know what, I am realy starting to like these powers. I meen, think of all we can do!

King: Yeah, but I still dont have the hand one these tranfiguration thingy.

Rachel: I cant controll these telepathic things eather, its to complicated.

Shark: In what way?

Rachel: Well, first of all I have to focuse on the person, and only him or her. Then I have to focuse on the distance between uss. Thats the only way I can pleace the person. just a few meters could make the difference. And then, I have to focuse like ****** on my inner mind. And if Im lucky, I can talk to him or her.

Vic: Oh, i can do something like that to. But thats just a jo-li tecniq that my father learned me.(Vic used this to contact Axel in an earlier chaperer) Its a bit different, because the persons who you send the message to, has to wear a jo-li dragon necklase. But you can only send like two words or something.

Chi: You mean that I and Axel could use it?

Vic: Propably.

King: Girl, I didnt even know you could concentrate at all.

Vic looked mad at King, who grinned, and threw a strawberry at her.  
He got a smalll slap at the back of his head by Rachel.  
Chi just laughed of the funny scene.

Shark: Hey, Lioness and Axel hasnt returned from their trip yet, maybe we should go after them?

Joanne: NO!!!!!

She nearly shouted.  
The team turned to look at her, Joanne was trying to come up with something.  
She rubbed her back in embaresment, and smiled fake.

Joanne: I meen, yes..... Emh? ....But first I think we should get some fresh clothes, those we are wearing have becomed quite dirty, if you ask me.

Hawk: Yeah, I havent taken a look in the mirror in over a week.

xxxxxxxxxx

Axel was searching for tracks in the sand.  
He and Lioness had found the tunnel that lead to the temple where the great battle was last time.  
All the guards, prissoners and ninjas had moved over to annother iceland.  
Lioness was searching trough the cells, looking for clues.  
Suddenly Axel shouted for her.

Axel: Lioness!

She ran towards him, and he pointed at the big temple, where they never got to go.  
The door was looked.

Axel: Well have to do this the old fashion way then. Jo-lan tamitsu!

A great blue wave of energy blasted trough his hands, and opened the doors.  
Inside the temple, it was totally dark, and dusty.  
Lioness and Axel used their time to look trough the whole temple, for clues.  
Lioness was heading for one of the corners of the temple, where a big curtain covered the whole wall.  
In the end of it hand a rope, wich seemed to be usefull.  
Lioness pulled it, and the whole curtain fell away.  
The wall was covered in a big painting, of the thirteen icelands.  
Here and there it was wierd runes wich said things in a language Axel didnt know.  
Ecxept.

Axel: Wait, look. Its written in an old jo-lan code language.

Lioness: Can you read some of it?

Axel: A little. It says something about a prophesy, and some wierd stuff. And theres something about a water-warrior, and Air, warrir. And help, and ......... love.

Lioness: Intresting.

Quang: Yes it is.

Lioness and Axel turned quickly around.  
In the front of them, stood Quang, with his utual selfih smile.  
Lioness freezed, but Axel tighned his fits, and got into fight-position.

Quang: there is no use trying to destroy me Manning.

Axel: Think again!  
Axel ran as fast as he could against Quang, and held his hands together.  
But then, Quang did something amazing.  
He slowly lifted his hands, and a huge wave of energy flew trough the room, and made both of them pass out.

Quang: I said there was no use. Guards!

Two men in jo-lan uniforms stepped out from the shadows.  
One took care of Lioness, and the other one Axel.  
Quang smiled, and looked around.

Quang: The fact that you are here, must m,een that your teammte Hawk is here. That meens, Vic is here to.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Weeeeeeh, I know.  
I use a lot of time to write chapeters, and so on.  
But tell me what you think of the storry.  
I want to knoe if you think its boring, or blah!  
By the way, I wish all of you guys with unfinnished storries would write a new chapeter!  
PLZ!!!

JDEJM


	37. Halp from heaven

Seriusly!  
Where are everyone?  
Noone has left anny coments since like, last year.  
Have you all went at the same buss trip and crasshed or something, or is it noone that cares about my storry anny more?  
Annyway, heres the next chapeter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness and Axel was brough to a small boat by the shore.  
The boat floated away to one of the small icelands that was pleaced somewhere around.  
Lioness tried to lean a little bit more to Axel, and asked.

Lioness: Where are they taking uss?

Axel: This is the south juging by the position of the sun, I think its the Ayaka nepur iceland.

Quang who was standing in the front off the boat started to laugh, and turned to them.  
His long bnlue coat flapped in the strong wind, but he stood totally still, like he didnt even notice the wind.  
He looked down at them and smiled conceited.

Quang: Its known by that name for the readers of maps. But for those people who are trapped there, its called the "dragon iceland".

In the second Axel heard the name he remembered.  
All this time he was so stupid to forgett, the most importante clue his father left him, in a note.  
Axel concentrated about the letter from his dad in the bottle.

_SOS_

_I need help!  
They have kept me here forever and they wouldnt let me go.  
Look for Axel Manning and ask him to go to dragon iceland.  
That all I ask._

_Mr. Manning._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Vic: Ok, NOW we can go after Axel and Li._

_Joanne was out of ideas.  
First she had made them go eat strawberries, then went to get fresh clothing, then to wash the clothes, and then to get weaponds like "just in case", and then get luch, and what could be usefull if a dead wild bear suddenly fell over half the group and was to heavy to lift away. She had to give up, and they went to check on them._

_After a long time of walking they finally arrived where the battle had found pleace.  
Chi threw of her backpack, and took a snack.  
King had on the way figured how to turn into a track dog, and was searching for tracks._

Rachel: Il check for other life neer us.

_She said, and concentrated deeply.  
She brough her hands to her head, and started to send out brain waves.  
After a while of standing like that she turned to the others._

_Rachel: Thats odd, it seems like we are the only humens in a mile every way._

_Shark: Maybe the dudes found tracks and went looking._

_Chi: No, I dout that they did that without telling uss._

_King started to bark, and everyone turned around to see what he had found.  
King turned into a human again, and cleaned his nose for dirt._

_King: These tracks are fresh, they come from Axel and Lioness. But something is wrong._

_Hawk: What?_

_King: This third person over here seems to be...................... Quang._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Axel and Lioness was pusshed into a dark cell, the only light came from a small candle into a corner.  
The guard slammed the wooden door, and everything became dark._

Axel: Let uss go!

_He shoted, and hit what he tough was the wooden door.  
After five minuttes of shouting at the guards, he gave up, and sat down into a wet corner.  
Lioness managed to make way to the pleace he sat and laid her arm around his neck._

_Lioness: We will get out. The guys are sure looking for uss in this werry moment._

_Axel: Yeah._

Lioness leaned her head agains Axels shoulder, and closed her eyes.  
Axel felt that he blushed. It was good that it wasnt possible to see him.  
As Axel sat there he started to think of what he may would find on the iceland.  
Maybe he could find his dad, maybe Chi did to.

Axel began to think back when it only was Him, King, Hawk, Shark and Lioness.  
He sort off missed those times, but life changes.

If they hadnt met Chi, they would never have gotten more clues to where his dad was.  
If they hadnt met Vic, they wouldnt have known of the jo-li clan, or they wouldnt have known the dragon.  
If they hadnt met Rachel, they would all have been killed at the lii industries party.  
And if they hadnt met Joanne, they would never have found the bottle.

He leaned against the wall, all this thinking had made him tired.  
He closed his eyes, and fell asleap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'

Shark: Dudes, what do we do now?

King: I dont know. Quang seems to have taken Ax and Li to one of the islands, and we have no boat.

Hawk: Vic!

Shark: What?

Hawk: Vic, she could help uss find the right iceland. We could make her transport uss to different islands untill we find the right one.

Vic: Sorry Hawk, but I cant.

Vic looked into the ground, felling helpless.  
She looked like she was about to cry.

Vic: I cant, if I did that, it would cost me a lot of energy, and the shock from the landing would make you pass away.

Hawk: Then..... What about Rachel, she knows how to talk to people with her mind.

Rachel smiled slightly, but became serius again.

Rachel: I cant, I have explained to you once that I need the exsact position, and pleace to know.

King: Is that all you think?

They all looked at King, who seemed quite mad.  
He turned to them, and looked at Rachel.

King: Our friends are in need. Cant you try? For our friends.

Rachel: But.........

King: You allways stand out as a frighned, inicent and helpless girl when we need you the most. For once in a lifetime, try, and dont think of what you cant do.

Rachel looked up at King, before she sighed, and started to concentrate.  
She brough her hands to her head, and closed her eyes.

Rachel: Ok, but this can take some time, so you bether try to do something at the moment.

The friends spread out in the beach, and sat down to relax, or think of where Lioness and Axel could be.  
Vic, Chi, Hawk, Shark and Jo sat down into a sircle, and tried to think of something to talk about.  
They kept quite, utill Shark punched his fist into the groud and yelled a swerar loud.

Chi: Shark!

Hawk: Whats up?

Shark scratched his head, and looked at the others.  
He wrincled his nose.

Shark: I cant stand looking at other people helping the dudes out, while we do nothing. King tracked some tracks, and now Rachel is using all her energy to find the location. We should help to.

Joanne: Dont stress so much Shark, you need the powers.

Shark: For what?

Joanne: The battle.................

Chi: Yeah, I allmost forgot. It seems unthinkable that we nine are goin to fight a great army of ninjas and soliders. I meen, even with our powers it seems unpossible for uss to beat them.

Suddenly, something long and thin fell from the sky and landed in the middel of their sircle.  
Hawk got a lot of sand in his eyes, and started to scream in pain.  
While that happened Vic streached out to pick up the mysterius thing.

Vic: Its the sword!

Shark: But how?!

From above you could hear the sound of a jet-plane.  
It took a big loop before it landed safly on the ground.  
Out stepped Tillian.

Tillian: As much as I hate to help you guys, we will join you.

Hawk: Hey, what the heck are you doing here?

Stingfly: Searching for a new home, you didnt realy think we was going to live at your house the rest of our lives.

Rayza jumped out of the plane, and ran into the water, and dissapeared.  
Firecat came out the door carrying at three cute babies.  
One hanging at her back, one swinging after its tail from her left hand, and one safely sleaping at her head.  
Vic and Chi stepped back giggling.  
Firecat hissed at the girls, and they screamed quite.

Tillian: We heard you had some problems with a big battle, and we tough we could help. Because if we fight with you, we could be so lucky to get aprooved by the tribe that lives here. And we could stay for the rest of our lifes.

It sounded quite wierd for the guys, but they acsepted their help.  
Suddenly Stingfly started to laug.

Stingfly: Nice skirt, Hawk.

Hawk: Well thanks, I picked it myself.

Firecat: It was ment as sarcasm.

Hawks face turned red, and he was about to attack Stingfly, but King held him back.  
Vic grinned at the mu-team, and laughed.

Vic: To bad you dont like the clothes, because thats what you are going to be wearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A guard came into the cell, and woke Lioness and Axel.  
He threw them some clothes, wich looked quite much as those they wore back in the village.  
The guard walked outside, and the cell became dark again.

Lioness: Are we going to wear this?

Axel: Seems so, I dont see why?

Lioness: Lets just change quickly, we cant see each other in this darkness annyway..............

After changin into the fresh clothes, the guard came back, and showed them out.  
They walked along a great hall, filled with other cells, with other prissoners.  
Axel wanted to run away, and search trough every cell, his father could be in one of them.

Guard: Dont try to fight back, or run away. These halls are like endless libarynths, you will never get out alive.

Axel: Where are you taking uss?

Guard: No questions, but I dont think you will like it.

They kept walking for ten minuttes, untill they reached a big wooden door.  
Axel looked at the pictures at it. It showed dragons and ninjas, and several people with spears and swords trough their chest.  
As they walked in, the light became so sharp that Axel nearly couldnt see annthing.  
While he tried to get his vision back, he felt Lioness hand squeeze his hand.

When he looked up, he couldt belive what he saw.  
Thousand on thousands of ninjas and guards lining up in lines.  
He could racodnice some of the faces, from the village.

In a big chair at the end of the room sat a man werry pleaced of himself.  
He rised up, and clapped his hands.  
All the guards got ready in fighting position.

Quang: Impressed, Manning?

Axel didnt answer, he just looked around at all the people.  
What if he had hyptnotised his father, and the other jo-li warriors.

Quang: I can see that you are searching for your dad Manning, but he isnt here. Rather are the other jo-li fighters. They would be here if I could hyptnotise them, but they have an acient tecnic that makes them able to block such things. If they hadnt, I would be pleaced to see them fight down one of their own.

Axel: What are you going to do with uss?

Quang: Hoho, unpatient. Actually, I was thinking of killing you here and now. But you know what? It sounds much more intresting with a battle. Two against ten thousand, a great arrangement. But first, I sugest we shall have dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stingfly: Who the hell made these clothes?

Wrecka: Yeah, they itch like hell up in the-you-know-where.

Their atention was drawn away by Rachel who screamed loudly, when she entered the jet-plane.  
Vic came to check what made her scream, and ran into the jet.  
In compare to Rachel, Vic didnt scream, she smiled brighter than ever.

Vic: Dragon!!!!

She threw herself over the giant lizard, and gave it a great hug.  
It stepped out of the jet, and roared. Then it started running around, happy to have some more space.  
Chi and King came out of one of the hutts with some fighting weaponds.  
It was mostly swords, and fighting sticks, Rayza raised an eyebrown.

Rayza: You know? We brough the paralyzing pistols.

Chi: Yeah, but we dont know how manny warriors there are, so we have to stay prepared.

Joanne: The only thing we know, is that we need anny help we can get.

Rayza: What help can we possibly get from those blond girls over there?

He was talking about Vic and Rachel, and smirked.  
They both looked angry at him, and Vic gave him a short bump in his shoulder.  
Wierd enough, Rayza fell over like a stick and laid unmoveable at the ground.  
He could talk doug, and hissed at her.

Rayza: What did you do? I cant move a muscle.

Vic: Aparantly thats one of those spetacular things I can do these days.

Rayza: But, how?

King: Take a human boddy, brain waves, radio active air and ground, and some chemicals, and mix it together and you will see what you get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thats it for this time.  
In next chapeter the great battle starts, and this is one of the last chapeters of this storry.(finally)  
I want at least three reviews before I continue.

No reviews, no storry! OK?

jdejm


	38. Godfathers

So, I know that it has been a long time since I updated a chapter.  
What can I say? I have been bussy! With school and............ stuff.  
Some dude told me that there is a rule against writing stories with script lines like I usually do.  
OPS!  
So it can take some time til you get the next chapter, sorry:(

Anny-ways, enjoy this chapter!

I do not own ATOM, or anny of their characters.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Quang took a bite off his roasted chicken. He chewed it a couple of times, and swallowed.  
Lioness and Axel carefully watched as he ate. None of them dared to take a bite of the food he had served, they didn`t risk dying of poisoning.  
Quang looked a their sceptical faces, and laughed. He opened his mouth to speak.

_"It would be a shame of me to kill you now. Don't you think? And I who am looking forward to the ninjas and villagers taking a hand on you"_

Axel couldn`t stand the hunger any more, and grabbed a chicken wing. He ate it quickly, and drank a whole glass of wine. Lioness did the same, and started eating like never before. In the last twenty four hours they hadn`t eaten a thing. They ware both starving.

Quang watched interested at them filling a plate with food, and empty it in seconds. After a while he clapped his hands and some ladies (probably hypnotised) carried out the food. Axel and Lioness leaned backwards at their chairs, and breathed out. Quang stood up from his chair, and began to speak again.

_"So, now that you had something to eat, you will fight til death!"_

Axel looked away, he didn`t say a word. Rather did Lioness. The only thing they did was staring careless at Quang. The old, gray haired man walked in circles around the table while smiling selfish.  
Axel and Lioness felt like they already had lost their fight, and was going to die. Even with their unstable powers they didn`t have a chance against five thousand soldiers. Quang enjoyed the moment, and felt like talking again.

_"It`s a shame that none of your friends could join your little show. Where are they Manning? Did they run away from you? Thats one of the reasons I don`t have friends, they only run away"_

_"THEY DIDN`T RUN AWAY!"_

Lioness was standing on her feet, looking straight into Quangs eyes. Axel just looked down into the table, thinking horrible toughs. What if they didn't just run away. Maybe some boat passed by and picked them up? No! They would never do such a thing. But why waren`t they here with them?

_"Lets not waste time! Catalina! Manning! Come with me!"_

Lioness followed, and Axel after her again. They walked side by side, holding hands. Quang led them to the great hall again, and sat down on his throne. Two ninjas came to him with some sort of scroll, with a lot of weird letters written on it.

_"Did you know that this battle was foreseen in the ancient jo-li prophecies. It says that a strong man and a woman, with skills like a cat, would come to save the jo-li clan and make peace when the times would be at the worst. They would have help from the sky, the water and the earth. By three guardians. To bad none of these things are here. Its also for-seen that you, Manning, will die. And Catalina will be all alone and helpless. The rest of the prophecy is in an ancient jo-li language that i can not read, so we will not know what comes next. Lets not waste more time, when I count to three, the soldiers will attack, and kill you. One............."_

Axel squeezed Lioness`s hand, and whispered in her ear.

_"When I say "now" we run down the hall! Ok?!"_

Lioness nodded quickly. Quang slowly counted to three, he was at two.  
Lioness could feel Axel`s grip around her arm become tighter. She looked at his face, it was swet and concentrated.

_"Three! Attac!"_

_"NOW!"_

Quang pointed at Axel and Lioness, but they ran away. Axel ran in the front, with Lioness after him. Behind her again ran a thousand soldiers, with only one task, to kill them.  
At some point of the hall, it split in three new halls. Axel ran to the left, and Lioness to the right. The solliders were became confused, and split in three rows again. Lioness ran faster then ever before. What could she possibly do to escape?

xxxxxxxxxx

A scruffy black dog ran out of a plane, it started chasing its own tail. After the dog, came a giant lizard out, and roared. Some blond girl with short cut hair laid on it`s back. After that stepped five very normal teens out, and then five very strange looking creatures. One of them held three more weird looking babies in her arms.

_"Dudes! Are you sure this is the right island?"_

Shark, was standing by the shore, looking at the sea. His girlfriend, Rachel smiled tired at him and said.

_"Yes Shark, I told you that I managed to catch up strong brain waves from Axel from here. I`m sure it`s because of that jo-lan necklace. Don't you think Vic?"_

_"Yes, he was propably trying to tell us something, or at least Chi. She`s the only jo-li warrior here who could have catched those signals"_

Joanne pet King on his head, and made a joke about him not being so bald any more. King didn`t care, being a dog was awesome. Hawk was standing laughing at the mu-team. Rachel had managed to dress them up in skirts and suits. Firecatlooked like she was about to pull the trigger and shoot Hawk.  
Rachel was reading a map, lookin for a spot where they most likely would find the prisson they kept Axel and Lioness in. She pointed at a small path leading to a big open space in the woods.

"I think they can be there. So we should be heading there. King, can you turn into a bird and warn us about obstacles in our way?"

"Yes mam!"

King turned into a little sparrow, and flew away. Firecatwatched him carefully, like she was about to jump after him and eat him. Tillian held her back, just in case.  
Rachel led them trough a very thick forest. Once in a while, a little humming bird would fly down to her and nod or shake his head at her questions. Vic, Firecat, Chi, Rayza and the babies sat on top of Dragon. Joanne, Hawk and Shark was mostly walking along, just fooling around. Tillian took this very serious, and walked with his gun in his hand all the time. After a long time of only walking, they could see the temple.

"Man, that is totally awesome"

Shark cried out loud. The rest of the guys looked in the direction Shark pointed. Tillian became more serious, and walked in the front, holding a spear close to his chest. Dragon followed, with the girls.  
Vic leaned closer to Chi, and whispered.

"You know, he is sorta sexy when he looks serious"

Chi giggled, and Firecat was about to burst into laughter. They kept following the path, until they reached the door. Two very big guards was blocking the door, and made it impossible to get trough.  
They all hid behind a corner so they could discuss their plan. King landed beside Chi, turning into human again. Rachel started making plans.

"Chi and I will not have a problem getting inside. I will use tellephatic to get inside, while Chi walks trough the wall. She will check if the coast is clear, and then try to guide those of us who can get inside. After finding another way in, we will open a door for you guys."

"I can manage to bring more people then just myself trough the wall. But not many, only one more."

"Good, and I can try bringing another person while I teleport myself inside. But we can`t take more than one, we don`t want to waste our powers now."

Chi and Rachel looked pleased with their planning. Now they just had to decide who they should bring. They figured that Chi would bring Wrecka, and Rachel, Tillian. The rest of the team wasn`t so happy about being left alone outside. Butsome seconds before they were about to set their plan to life, King raised his hand.

"Guys, I can get inside easy. I`ll just turn into a fly or something like that. I`m sure I can find an open window."

Rachel said it was a plan. After a second, she, Chi, Wrecka and Tillian disappeared trough the wall. The rest of them: Hawk, Shark, Wrecka, Rayza, Firecat, Vic and Stingfly, was left outside with Dragon.  
None of them felt comfortable, not knowing what was happening to their friends in that exact moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness heard quick steps behind her. She kept running along the great big hall. If she hadn`t split up with Axel she might have been safe now. The hall split up right in the front of her, this was like an endless libarynt. She went to the left, and hoped that she managed to shake of some more guards.

As she was turning around a corner, she crashed into something. She fell on the cold stone floor, and got a scratch at her arm. She looked up. Chi and Wrecka was looking at her from above. They both looked like they had been scarred to death. Both their faces was pale as corpses. Lioness managed to stand up again, but she had to warn them about the guards.

"Lioness, what are you doing here?"

"No time for explanations, we have to hide from the guards coming down the hall"

"Ok, Wrecka, hold my arm. I can turn us invisible"

Wrecka grabbed Chi`s are, and a second later they disappeared. Lioness didn`t know where to hide herself, the guards came closer every second. She though quickly, and pulled out her claws. She jumped, and held on to the ceiling with her claws. She just hoped the soldiers were stupid enough to think she was gone.

Some of the guard appeared into the hall, and looked suspicious around. Lioness could see them from where she was hanging. Some more guards appeared, it seemed to only be 12 of them. She was sure that the rest of them got lost while she ran all those different directions.  
The guards looked disappointed, and was about to leave until.

"Hey, there is something here"

One of them was holding up a hairgrip. A pink one with a kitty on it. The guard used his spear to check every corner for people. At last the spear stopped where Wrecka and Chi was standing. One of the other guards stepped forward, and grabbed something that seemed to be Wreckas arm.

"Show your self, or I`ll stab you with this spear"

Lioness could feel a drop of sweat running down her face. What were they going to do now?

xxxxxxxxxxx

"This sucks, I don`t wanna stay out here when the rest of the guys might be fighting inside there"

Joanne was about to freak, and was walking unstoppable in circles. Firecat just followed her steps with her look, like she was a mouse. King was already gone, and had most likely managed to get trough the guards by turning into a fly, like his plan was. After walking some more, Joanne stopped, and pointed at Firecat.

"You, you can cut trough steel with your claws. Right?"

Joanne looked excited at Firecat, as she just had the most brilliant plan in the world. Firecat knew where she was going with this, and nodded carefully. Hawk and Shark got up on their feet to. They both looked like they wanted to get inside the palace now!

"Dude, you can totally cut a big hole in that wall with your claws!"

Firecatlooked at her hands. Could she realy do that? Rachel had told them to stay where they were, and not go anywhere. But who the heck listens to Rachel after all? Firecattook a step bbackwards, and ran against the wall. She cut a big whole some meters away from where rache and Chi had gone.

Firecat was not prepared on what that came next. A hundred guards stood behind the wall pointing at her with spears and swords. Firecat reacted quickly, and cut some of their spears into small pieces, and hissed. Some of the guards stepped backwards, others stayed where they were. Suddenly they started attacking, and Firecat ran up along the wall, and up to the top of the temple as fast as she could.  
Dragon got panic, and ran inside the temple, with Rayza and Vic on his back. Stingly and Hawk grabbed Joanne and Shark, and lifted them up in the air. The soldiers started to throw spears after them, but Joanne used her powers to make them turn around and point against the soldiers. Dragon was out of sight, and so was Vic and Rayza. Hawk and Stingfly landed on top of the temple, where Firecat sat for herself. Hawk and Stingfly dropped Shark and Joanne, and they landed with a loud "bump".

"Dudes, what the heck do we do now?"

"Look, an opening"

Stingfly pointed at small whole, that was just big enough to climb trough. From there they could see a lot of guards marching trough the halls. hawk and Stingfly jumped right trough it, and started to fly.  
Shark grabbed Hawks shoulder.

"Dude, don`t leave us here. We want to join to"

"Shark, you know that we cant look after you all the time. It`s quite dangerous, so at least Firecat and Joanne should stay here"

"Hey, why should I stay? i know that Firecat is a mom, but why cant I"

Joanne looked mad at Hawk, and joined Shark holding him back. Even shark looked confused. Shark didn`t have so much to defend himself with, but why not Joanne.

"Because, if we have to run away, you will be left alone. And tell me something you can defend yourself with.......... Against a hundred soldiers. And, if you die, I have no future job. That's why"

Hawk managed to loosen away from both their grips, and flew away with Stingfly. Both Shark and Joanne was close to fall trough the whole in the roof. As they oth got up again they saw Firecat, drawing sircles in the stone with her claw.

"I never though of it. That, if I die, who can take care of my babies"

Shark and Joanne looked at her, with depressed looks. They wanted to fight, but how could they possibly manage to make a difference. The only thing Shark could do was to turn into a fish-boy, and Joanne could only move small and worthless things. They sat down, and tightened their fists. Fircat suddenly started to talk again.

"But I want to join the war anyway. If I survive, and we win, there`s a whole island here. We can live here, me and Tillian. But if I don`t survive i wan`t you guys to be their god parents"

Both Shark and Joanne looked at her with wide open eyes. She looked so serious. She wasn`t even smiling. Firecat raised up on her feet, and jumped into the whole. It was far down, but she used her cat ailities to land perfectly on her feet. Shark and Joanne stared at her, as she ran away.

"Dude, you think she was serious? Why us?"

"Because as far as we know, we might be the only ones alive, and yes, I think she meant serious"

They both smiled slightly. And sat looking down into the whole for an opportunity to help.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, I know it sounds stupid to make those two childish persons godparents. But it sounded kinda nice.  
LOL, Shark as a godfather:)

Next chapeter will be up soon.


End file.
